


女仆

by canlloveyou



Series: 女仆 [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed III, Assassin's Creed: Rogue, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 152,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canlloveyou/pseuds/canlloveyou
Summary: 性转注意！！！！背景大概是莫霍克部落覆灭，十六岁的康妮被贩卖成奴隶正巧被海尔森买下来的故事。我其实只是想开BG车。诱奸注意。





	1. Chapter 1

从部落的生活到肯威的庄园，康妮耗费了三年。这三年里，她几乎是受尽了磨难，眼看着村子被熊熊烈火吞没，同伴们像草原上的羚羊一样被白人抓捕。那时康妮十三岁，她还没有彻底了解外面的世界，就跟随族人逃向了更深的森林。部落不得不向西边迁移，或者说是逃跑。整个易洛魁联盟都迎来了灭顶之灾，莫霍克部落的遭遇，不过是个开始。  
康妮当时还不知道这么多，她只是个早年丧母的孤儿，如果一切顺利，她本该成为部落里数一数二的女猎手，但是在森林里东躲西藏了三年后，她和几个族人一起落在了白人手里——有枪的，会杀人的，想要挣一笔大钱的白人。就地捕捉印第安人比从非洲运黑人便宜多了，他们说，而且有的印第安人会英语，卖作奴隶比非洲新来的黑人价格要高一点。  
因此康妮被戴上脚链手铐，关进了笼子里，找不到爬上树枝消失在森林里的机会，只能惴惴不安地等待自己的命运。  
她似乎是幸运的，和几个女黑奴在一起，专门送到了一间房子里。有人给她们清水，梳子和裙子，让她们好好的收拾自己。她的身边有一对双生姊妹，时刻紧紧拥抱在一起，像受惊的黄鹂鸟一样把眼睛转来转去，有一个挺胸昂头很体面的女人，她说自己曾经做过管家，“在我主人活着的时候”，她说。还有一位一言不发的年轻母亲，忧郁地说自己的孩子还在襁褓里，却在自己千里之外。这几个女人坐在地板上，从白天等到黑夜。中途有人进来查看她们，给她们送吃的和水。那个人的嘴是歪的，看人也总是斜着眼看，他的眼神让康妮很不舒服。  
“你生过孩子吗？”他问那个做过管家的女人。那个女人冷冷地剜了他一眼，说没有。歪嘴自讨了个没趣，一眼又看见了角落里的康妮。  
“你会说英语吗？”他蹲到康妮面前，身上的酒味熏的人脑袋疼。康妮点了点头。她没扎头发，厚重的长发压在肩膀上遮了她半张脸，那个人撩开她的头发，捏着她的下巴左右端详，还捏开她的嘴看里面的牙齿，就像是在市场买一头牲口。  
“你多大了？”歪嘴很亲切地问。姊妹花已经躲到了离这个屋角最远的地方，继续抱在一起瑟瑟发抖，女管家皱着眉，年轻的母亲在胸口划着十字，她们看起来好像都知道接下来会发生什么。  
“十六。”康妮犹犹豫豫地说。但是歪嘴根本不在乎她的答案，而是直接伸手抓住了她比同龄人要大许多的胸脯。姊妹花惊恐地尖叫出声，年轻的母亲慌乱地大声祈祷，女管家厌恶地把脸扭向一边。康妮没有反抗。不是现在，不是现在。  
“都闭嘴！”歪嘴冲姊妹花喊道，然后用力捏了捏，这次康妮叫了一声，她还在发育，这很疼，腿挪动了一下，但还是控制住自己不去把歪嘴踹开。她怕她会被戴上锁链。  
“你能卖个高价，”歪嘴满意地收回手，“能当女佣，当裁缝——你会缝纫吗，我觉得你不会。也许能当厨子。反正你他妈的不用在种植园卖力气的。我尽量给你找个好主顾，小宝贝儿，你叫什么？”  
“你叫不上我的名字。”康妮生涩地说。  
“妈的，你说的真有道理，“歪嘴哈哈大笑，意味深长地把手放在她两腿之间，别有用心地抚摸着，“你可真是个小甜心，你以后的运气好着呢，一准能天天快活！”  
说完他大笑着离去，那口黄牙真是叫人印象深刻。印第安少女拽了拽胸口的布料，盘起腿继续坐着，拿起歪嘴送来的玉米饼——他甚至多给了她一块——狼吞虎咽起来。姊妹花好奇地看着这个始终面无表情的女孩儿，年轻的母亲松了口气：“上帝啊，我真的以为他会当着我们的面强奸你。”  
“他才不会，”女管家冷笑道，“明天就要交易了，如果想守住价位的话，最好不要让她身上有什么淤青与伤口。”说完她看了一眼自己的晚饭，不屑地啐了一口，“吃遍了山珍海味，现在还不是在这里吃玉米饼！”  
康妮嚼着自己的那份晚饭，她喜欢玉米饼，可她更想吃肉，烤的焦黄，滋滋冒油的那种肉。她想起在森林里她是如何在树上像风一样移动，拉弓射向她看中的猎物，她差不多养活了半个族群。现在她走了，冬天又快来了，谁给欧雅尼打鹿皮，打熊皮？谁给嘎纳多贡打兔子？  
她闭目养神，只等夜幕降临。

一切的隐忍都只不过是为了这一刻。在其他人诧异的眼神中，她撬开了封住窗户的木条。谁能想到这个女孩有这么大的力气呢？  
“你要干什么？”姊妹花中的一个不安地问。  
“逃跑，”康妮简略地说，“走吧。”  
“走去哪儿？”另一个绝望地说，“我们是孤儿，我们没有家，跑出去只会饿死。”  
“我也不走，”女管家懒洋洋地说，“我卖出去以后还是要做管家的，比逃跑强多了，被抓住了就连命都没有了。”  
康妮也不强求，看向了年轻的母亲。  
“我跟你走，”做母亲的绝望地说，“我想再见一见我的孩子，我要带他一起走。”  
“胆子真大，”女管家嘟囔说，“往北边跑，知道不，你们这两个不知死活的疯子，可别他妈的让人抓住剥了皮。”  
康妮点点头，翻出了窗户，年轻的女人紧紧跟在她后面。她们拔腿就跑，但是很不碰巧的，有一个出来撒尿的家伙看见了她们，大喊了起来。康妮冲上去一拳打在他鼻子上，把他打昏了过去，他的鼻子一定断了。这时候周围也已经骚动起来了。  
“跟着我！”少女压低声音说。她们疯狂的跑，想要借着夜色隐藏自己，康妮本想搞一匹马，但往马厩的方向去可能会撞上那些追捕者，因此她们只好靠两条腿逃跑，听后面的马蹄声越来越近。女孩心里懊恼的要死，她本该更小心地探查周围，却一时大意把自己送进了死局。  
“他们追上来了！”女人惊恐地喊道，“我们会死的！”  
火把的光亮划破了夜幕，男人们嘈杂地大叫着，想要追回他们最昂贵的商品。“那个女的给我弄死！”她听见歪嘴喊，“那个小姑娘要活的！她太贵了！抓到她了我就让你们爽爽！”  
“快走，”康妮言简意赅地说，“我挡住他们。”  
“不，不，孩子，”女人抓住她的手，“一起走！”  
“我们跑不过马！这里没有树，我们不能在草地上和马赛跑！”原住民女孩低吼道，“你不是还有孩子吗？你没听见他们要杀了你吗？快跑！”  
说完她转身跑向追杀者，猛地跳起来攀上马背，抓住那人用来击打她的枪托，干净利落地还给他一发重击，那人摔下了马，搞不好腿都摔断了。她扬鞭策马，准备追上女人带她一起走时，枪声响了。  
马应声而倒。她立刻跳下马在草地上翻滚了两圈降低冲击力，然而就在这个当口，奴隶贩子们追了上来，枪口对准了她的脑袋。歪嘴男人跳下马，把刚爬起来的女孩一巴掌扇回了地上。  
“操，”他啐了一口，“真是给脸不要脸。”  
康妮直接一腿扫过去绊倒了他，孤注一掷地扑上去掐住他的脖子，其他人惊叫着试图拉开她，就算是这样也花了一番功夫，要是他们晚个几秒钟，搞不好歪嘴已经灵魂飞天了。  
“臭丫头，”歪嘴张红了脸边咳嗽边爬起来，“给我把她扒光！扒光！”  
男人们像野兽一样怪叫着，七手八脚地把她按倒在地。年轻的女猎手孤掌难鸣，被他们按住了四肢，只能愤怒地发出母狼一样的嘶吼，胸前的衣服当即就被扯烂了，那对活脱脱的胸乳一下子跳了出来，在胸口荡漾，不止一只手在上面揉搓。有人试图扯下她的裤子，却被她一脚踹在脸上。就在这混乱不堪之际，突然有个声音炸雷一样的响起：“你们在做什么？”  
这个声音简直像是救世主。康妮睁大眼睛去看，只见月光下，有一个大约四十多岁的男人，面目硬朗，衣着光鲜，正皱着眉厌恶地看看那些男人，随即瞄了她赤裸的胸部，一匹鬃毛油光水滑的赤马在他胯下，不安地打着喷鼻。  
就这样，这个从天而降的人花了高价，买下来这个逃跑失败的女奴隶，并在女奴隶中途第二次尝试逃跑时，身手利落地把散发寒光的袖剑放在了她的喉咙上。女孩立马安静了下来，乖乖地骑在马上，坐在他怀里。  
“康妮，”那个人说，“如果你不想说出你的真名，那你以后就叫这个。”  
康妮对此不置一词。  
“我不会伤害你，”男人安慰说，“你是莫霍克人吗？”  
康妮安静地点点头。那个人把深色的披风拿下来裹住她，不让寒冷的夜风侵袭这个沉默的女孩儿。马在月光下迈开了步子，于是幢幢树影迅速从他们两边略过，披风在风里向后舒展，宛如夜神汹涌的波涛。  
女孩儿的手指捏住了他的袖子，把脸埋进披风里，闻见一股难以言说的清香。  
“你的名字呢？”  
“唔，”那人似乎在惊讶于她的英语，“海尔森·肯威，叫我先生，如果你准备对我尊重一点的话。”  
康妮仰起头来看他的脸，就这么直勾勾地盯着打量，肯威先生肯定知道她在看他，但是并没有说什么，只是佯装在认真的驾马，于是原住民女孩一直仰着头，仰到脖子都酸了，也不知道自己是在看他还是在看漫天的繁星。  
而漫天的繁星一直都在。

在康妮小的时候，她喜欢躺在长屋的房顶看星星，那时候妈妈还活着，妈妈会指着那些发光体给她讲星星的故事，那些神在天上互相追逐，世界因他们而生机勃勃，风雨雷雪是太阳的仆人，照佑这片土地产物丰沛与土地上的人年复一年，代复一代的生存繁衍。  
直到白人们来了，拿着喷火的枪口对准他们。妈妈还有许多人都死在他们手里。部落无助地向森林内部逃窜，直到他们彻底覆灭。千百年来他们都在这片土地上生存，一朝一夕之间，土地不再是他们的土地，他们也不再是他们自己的。  
康妮眼看着这些发生，她曾幻想她能重新聚集族人，带他们去北方，在那里重新找到一席之地，但是她是谁呢？她谁也不是，她只是个普通的女猎手，一个小女孩，一个就连要被人强奸都得指望一个白人来救她的奴隶。他们讲价的时候她就在旁边听着，他们买卖的不是康妮，而是一头能用来驱使的牲口，一条值得玩弄与观赏的宠物犬，她的容貌不会让她的地位比那些在种植园干活干到死的黑人强太多。  
这个白人与其他人又有什么分别呢？他也不过是动了恻隐之心，或者是和其他人一样，爱慕她那张比一般人标致的脸，那比同龄少女要显眼的胸脯，纤细结实的腰与修长有力的腿罢了，她在他眼中只会是这些东西的组合，而不会是一个完整的人。  
即便他会用披风为她遮挡晚风。  
当想明白这些事时，这匹奔驰的马的目的地反而显得不那么可怕了，至少康妮知道她的主人要什么。她不会死，也许会活的更好一点。

管家觉得自己面临了一个轻微严峻的挑战。  
严峻是因为这种情况前所未有，轻微是因为他尚能隐约猜出大概。  
三更半夜里，这个原住民女孩，一个低贱的有色奴隶，突然穿着一身原住民的破衣烂衫，披着老爷的披风，跟着肯威老爷回来了，丝毫不胆怯地观察着身边的一起，眼神近似于无礼。这让管家有些震惊，毕竟肯威老爷是宁愿花钱雇工人，也不屑于搅和进奴隶买卖生意。但仔细看看这个姑娘，他心里就明白了一半。这女孩颇有姿色，长发垂下来堪堪遮住半张脸，透过头发像母狼一样斜睨别人，但依然看的出眉目俊俏，算得上标致。胸前的衣服被人扯烂了，她总得往上拽一拽才不至于露出关键部位，但这有些困难，鉴于那比一般女人要显眼的胸脯已经有一半都露在外边了。肯威老爷漫不经心的扫过那对诱人的胸乳，吩咐女仆们给她找套衣服穿，再腾出个房间住。女孩一言不发，转身跟女仆们走了。  
“我以为您不喜欢您的田地里有奴隶。”管家状似无意地说。  
“我也没说她会在田地里，”老爷若有所思地说，“唔，她不能做女仆吗？”  
“恕我直言，她没有经历过任何女仆的训练。”  
“那就训练她啊，”海尔森皱起眉，“教教她，尽快让她工作吧，你以为我买她回来是让她吃闲饭的吗？”  
也不是没有这个可能，管家暗自腹诽，明眼人都知道您买她回来做什么。但是这话肯定不能说破。于是管家一时间犯了愁。这女孩身份不明不白的，到底是把她安排在客房呢，还是安排在女仆的房间呢？安排在客房吧，看老爷的意思，这姑娘的名分眼下也就是个女仆了，安排在女仆房间，万一哪个不长眼的把这个野蛮人惹毛了……看看那双腿上的肌肉，搞不好能踹断哪位女仆小姐的腰。  
管家嘴角抽搐，权衡利弊，干脆让康妮先在老爷隔壁房间睡下，其他的过几天再说，万一今晚老爷就要她呢？  
海尔森对这种安排似乎也没什么意见，让管家松了口气。  
管家立刻叫醒了两个靠谱的女仆。两个佣人把她身上破破烂烂的衣服脱掉，在雕花的金属浴缸里放了温水，还拿了两三种味道的浴盐让她选，不过原住民女孩明显在这方面不感兴趣，顺手指了玫瑰花味，于是两人马上把她按进水里狠狠搓洗了一番，差点没惹的她像拧断兔子脖子一样去对付这两位尽忠职守的女仆。但是女仆们明显不怕她，把她洗干净拽出来，用毛巾包住她细细地擦干净水珠，这才为她换上一件白色薄纱睡裙，梳顺了她的长发，康妮坐在梳妆台前嘴上不停的吃着一些点心，明显是饿慌了。于是厨房也被叫醒，给她做了些薄饼，炖了菜汤。管家默默看着她用手捏起食物一块块填进嘴里，直到吃的让人都担心她会不会把自己撑坏，才放下盘子，打了个小小的嗝。  
好吧，看来教导她会有很长的路要走。  
终于，半个庄园都为之惊醒的女孩儿躺在了床上，不习惯地摸摸枕头摸摸被子。令人惊奇的，海尔森也没有睡，在这个时候踱进了房间，像是要视察大家的劳动成果。于是管家与女仆们顿时紧张起来，生怕康妮说一句不满意的话。  
“还好吗？”海尔森坐在床边温和地问。原住民女孩把半张脸藏在柔软的被子下，褐色的双眼转了两圈，观察着周围人的表情。  
“很好，”她说，“谢谢你，肯威先生。”  
“没什么，”海尔森回答，“从明天起管家会让人教导你女仆应有的技能与礼仪，我买你回来也不是让你闲着的。”  
说完这话他转身走了，于是其他人也陆陆续续退出了房间，只留下局促地躺在陌生的床上的康妮与一盏灯。

康妮很快就睡着了，这不难，她能在树枝上，地板上，囚车里睡着，当然也能在一张舒服的过分的床上睡着。临睡前她花了大概十分钟考虑了自己的命运，毫无疑问如果她想要在这里待下去，那她将不可避免的与肯威老爷打交道——各种层面的打交道。现在她有两条路走，第一条路是现在起来，从窗户逃跑，但是她无处可去，部落彻底溃散了，也许她可以尽量的拯救几个被卖为奴隶的族人，但是然后呢？大家要去哪里生活？任何人看见莫霍克人都知道他们是奴隶，无一例外，他们没有钱，没有食物，没有支援，他们能逃亡多久？最终，康妮很可能一事无成，只不过加速了族人们的死亡罢了。  
还有一条路，就是留下来。康妮对白人的世界与社会秩序近乎一无所知，可她显然不能隔离于世外，她必须习惯这一切，融入这个社会，也许还能从另外的方面为她的族人做点什么。她的肤色将成为最大的阻碍，但海尔森·肯威的金钱与势力会成为最好的跳板。  
她思考着这些事情，慢慢睡着了，并不担心以后的生活。康妮一贯是这种脾气：她不害怕，也不迷茫，兵来将挡，水来土掩，在哪里都能活一口气。

第二天早上，她一睁开眼睛，就看见几个女仆摆着笑脸，在旁边看她，吓得她险些跳起来给她们来个背摔。所幸几位女仆并未意识到她的想法，依旧笑嘻嘻地请她起床，为她梳理浓密厚重的头发，然后给她换上她们的衣服。康妮一声不吭，一味的听话，但是对内裤还是表示了抗议。  
“这很难受。”她说，然后自己动手从裙子下把它脱掉。女仆们面面相觑，互相交换了几个眼神以后也就随康妮去了。  
康妮用尽了所有耐心，让她们在自己身上摆弄，套上一件黑白色的女仆长裙，然后带着她走到了大厅。管家背着手站在中央，女仆们正走来走去，打扫卫生的打扫卫生，点壁炉的点壁炉，每个人都匆匆忙忙。康妮有点不明白，这栋房子的主人好像只有肯威老爷一个人，为什么要这么多人伺候他呢？  
白人一向都很奇怪，她想。  
“早上好啊，康妮小姐，”管家漫不经心地看了她一眼，“老爷没说让你做什么方面的工作，但我想就从最简单的地方开始，看见那长餐桌了吗，等下老爷会下来用餐，去把餐具摆好。”  
康妮慢慢走过去，然后停在餐桌前，她纠结地摆弄那些闪闪发光的银质餐具，管家背着手，在旁边告诉她该怎么做，摆好后她依言把一些信件与裁纸刀放在旁边，还有一叠报纸。她低头去分辨上面的英语，看到的是一篇对自由之子华盛顿的报道。  
“每天早上都是这样，”管家耐心地说，“早上起来，打扫卫生，点壁炉，厨房那边做早饭，邮差会送来信件与报纸，等到老爷拉铃，贴身女仆就会去服侍他起床——这个具体怎么做我回头教你，前提是你成为了贴身女仆。不过现在，你在餐桌服侍，”他指了指椅子，“站在那后面伺候，老爷有什么要求你就要满足，倒酒斟茶，捏肩揉腿，反正他要什么你给他什么，懂了吗？”  
康妮看看他，再看看椅子。  
“这不是在伺候小孩儿吗？”她一边腹诽一边点头。  
管家对她的反应倒是很满意。  
她百无聊赖地等了一会儿，肯威老爷才慢慢从楼上踱了下来。他今天穿了件深蓝绣金线的长衣，看起来倒是比昨夜严肃许多，依旧是五官俊朗，看人冷冷的。他一眼扫到康妮，露出一点惊讶的表情，好像他没想到康妮还会留在这里。  
“你还在这里？”他随手指了指新来的小女仆，“那你是要留下了？”  
康妮一时间不知道怎么回答，过了几秒钟才干巴巴地说了句“是”。  
海尔森的脸上出现了某种意味深长的表情，像是他们之间已经有了什么约定。康妮在他走到餐桌前时无师自通地为他拉开椅子，收获到他一个满意的笑，然后康妮就开始愣愣地站在那里发呆，看海尔森吃培根卷，面包片，喝红茶。  
她饿了，十几岁正是长身子的年纪，一会儿都饿不得。她茫然地闻着食物的香气，肚子咕噜噜的响了起来。  
在她发呆的时候，她的主人敲响了盘子。  
“饿了吗？”肯威老爷漫不经心地问。  
“饿。”小女仆老老实实地回答。她听见她的主人嗤笑了一声，好像觉得很有趣。然后就没有然后了。也许白人以为原住民不吃早饭，康妮胡乱揣测着。  
早餐结束后他便抽身离去，没有留下任何指令，管家犯愁地看着正找机会偷吃东西的小女仆，不知道是应该把她供起来，还是给她找点活干。最终他决定先把她赶去厨房吃点剩饭，因为她已经错过了女仆集体早餐的时间。之后他开始思考应该把她安排在哪里。  
“我能逛逛吗？”原住民最终解了他的围，“我还不认路。”  
立刻便有两个积极的佣人带着她在庄园散步，告诉她整个庄园如何运作。康妮如饥似渴地吸收了这些知识，她必须完全了解白人的社会，尽管之后的计划还是模糊的，但好歹要有个良好的开始。  
中午肯威老爷没有回来，康妮跟高等女仆们一起吃了顿午饭。好心的姑娘们对着她七嘴八舌地打听她的身世，然后为她摇头唏嘘。但也没有几个人真的同情她的部落，她们将奴隶制看作理所应当的，之所以高看康妮一眼，实在是因为老爷青睐。  
“如果我想带族人们回家，还有可能吗？”康妮问，然后姑娘们一起大笑起来，声音太大以至于有管事的男仆过来提醒她们注意仪态。  
“他们都是奴隶，”有个金发女人对她眨眼睛，“土地已经属于新政府了，除非你有钱买下来他们所有人和一大片地供他们生活，但是……你可没那个钱，亲爱的，你连身体都不是自己的，别管他们了，你先管好你自己吧，老爷喜欢你，运气好的话你能跟他吃香的喝辣的。怎么样，想做肯威夫人吗？”她们又笑的前仰后合起来。  
“老爷不会娶一个奴隶！”有个人尖声笑道，“但是放心，小姑娘，你是个美人，他肯定喜欢你，等你发达了可别忘了我们！”  
“老爷的床也不是那么好爬的，”金发女人咬着勺子，“我看你还是再长几年吧。”  
“现在也不是不行啊。”另有人意有所指地瞄了眼康妮的胸，然后她们又笑了起来——康妮的耳朵都要炸了。  
“女士们！”男仆那边怪声怪气地喊道，“小声点好吗？”  
康妮绝对会感激他们的，绝对。

下午的时候，康妮逛了种植园。肯威庄园的种植园没有黑奴，基本都是雇来的工人，康妮算是这里唯一的奴隶。陪伴她的女仆，就是之前的金发女人——现在康妮知道她叫莎拉，负责老爷的衣物管理，算是相当高级的女仆了。她给康妮提供了许多情报，比如老爷没有贴身女仆，他是“英国来的保守人士”，不像其他有钱人一样喜欢与贴身女仆保持肉体关系，他只有一个寡言少语的贴身男仆。这个贴身男仆不太爱跟人说话，既负责老爷的衣食起居，也时时陪着老爷出门，算是半个保镖。但有时他连续好几天甚至几个月不在家，莎拉就得代替他的职务。老爷并不完全靠种植园生活，他还有很多其他资产，有的在英国，有的在美洲，甚至在波士顿还有一家剧院，所以他有余裕花费更多成本雇工人而不是买奴隶。老爷从来没结过婚，但在社交场上一直很受夫人小姐的欢迎，还包过一个出名的交际花，但那个交际花后来因病去世。  
“有一个传说，”莎拉说，她们正站在田边感受午后温暖的微风，“老爷爱上过一个莫霍克女人，但是那个女人离开了他，有人说老爷为她憔悴，总之听着挺浪漫是吧？我以前从来都不信这种事，”她瞥了康妮一眼，“但目前来看也不是不可能。”  
康妮没吭声，她眺望着远处碧绿的田野，一直延伸到天空的尽头。

 

晚上的时候，管家终于又给康妮指派了一件事——去打扫一下老爷的房间。她的身体不算累，但这身衣服穿在她身上实在叫她疲惫不堪。白人的世界也过于涩晦难懂，一天之内她吸收了太多的知识，如果想要在这么一个奇怪的世界活下去，她学的却又远远不够多。  
可怜的小女仆边打哈欠边拿着扫帚走进卧室，开始从边边角角打扫起来，然而灰尘也并没有多少，这是好事，她只希望能尽快结束今天的工作然后回去睡觉。床，温暖的床，她的哈欠一个接着一个，以至于没注意到身后的动静。  
猛然间有人从后面一把抱住了她，手劲之大简直勒断了她的腰。康妮把腿往后撤，想要狠狠的踩这位入侵者一脚，对方却早有防备似的反而把脚推着康妮的另一条腿往前一滑，叫康妮失了重心，整个人跌进对方怀里。  
女猎手慌忙去看，才发现是归来迟了的肯威老爷，一言不发地把自己搂进怀里。康妮立刻失了立场，沉默着保持不动，等待对方下一步动作。  
她闻到一股浓烈的酒气。毫无疑问他喝酒了，但他到底是因为醉意这么做，还是原本便有这种心思呢？答案恐怕是毋庸置疑的。  
“你在晚上来我房间做什么？”海尔森的声音低沉又混沌，“打扫吗？唔，现在不是打扫的时间。”  
康妮突然明白了管家叫自己来这个房间的用意。哦，好吧，白人。  
“今天怎么样？”肯威老爷含糊其辞地问她，但似乎也并不关心她的回答，他的手已经隔着裙子开始抚摸她的大腿。另一只手则去扯她的前襟，让她完全暴露出那对丰盛的奶子。当他玩弄她的乳房时，她没有反抗，当他撩起她的裙子摸进去时，她也没有反抗。  
“你没穿内裤，好孩子。”他陶然道。这可不是专门为了他，但显然他会错了意，他以为康妮是个懂事的小奴隶，知道投怀送抱——实际上康妮还真没那么打算，但事到如今，也没必要反抗就是了。  
这都是迟早的，她想，我逃不掉，那最好面对它。  
因此她纵容肯威老爷把她推挤到墙边，让她扶着墙弯下腰，从后面掀起她的裙子，她低下头能看见自己的胸乳在半空晃荡着，乳尖不知羞耻地在空气里硬挺起来。海尔森爱抚着她光裸的臀部，手法温柔但是暗藏迫切。她该感到羞耻吗？为这样在一个男人面前裸露私处，即将与他发生关系而羞耻？还是说理应庆幸他对她感兴趣，给了她好好活下去的机会？但她什么也感觉不到，甚至没觉得害怕，这就是一件任务，一种目标，她理应献身于他，讨好他，否则休想在这个诡异混乱的世界存活。  
海尔森身上的酒气与某种说不清道不明的香水味萦绕在她鼻尖，这无助于让康妮对这件事更感兴趣，赴死一般的，她叉开腿保持平衡，塌下腰，尽量暴露出腿间，但这好像反而把海尔森逗乐了，他像看待一个愚蠢的孩子一样看待康妮，这让康妮厌烦极了。  
“别紧张，好孩子。”他醉醺醺地说，但他之后的所做所为证明了康妮没有理由放松。这个素日克己的男人现在借了酒劲在发疯，肆无忌惮地扯着她的裙子，让她变得乱七八糟，但又无意于把她脱光。当他试图把干燥的手指挤进女孩儿温暖湿润的穴口时，康妮就知道，今晚她是不配上床了，她得扶着这面墙交代初夜。  
她咬紧了牙关。

如果这会儿有人路过那扇半掩的门，一定能意识到发生在里面的事情不同寻常，也许能从幢幢人影中领悟到发生了什么。女猎手——究其本质只是个十几岁的女孩儿，正竭力用手指触碰到墙壁，以寻求支点。肯威老爷的手臂有力的勒住了她的腰，差不多把她对折着吊了起来，她的脚尖只能堪堪抵住地面，还不断的随着身体的摇晃而刮蹭着。  
她差不多是挂在他的臂弯里，更明确一点，挂在他的阴茎上了。初经人事的雌穴柔软温热，被粗暴地操开后负隅顽抗，反而把入侵者咬的更紧了，她的主人愉悦地轻哼着，从她滚烫的穴肉上汲取着快感，一只手伸下来揉搓她的胸乳，把柔软的乳房揉搓出各种形状。这个姿势太费劲了，她喘着粗气，又累又疼，努力把自己当成一块破布任人玩弄。除了疼没有什么感觉，但是雌穴还是懂事的湿滑起来避免受伤，这很好，康妮希望自己明天还能正常走路。粗大的阴茎强行挤开身体的感觉让她不得不怀疑这一点。  
海尔森好像终于意识到这个姿势对她来说有多么不舒服了，把她拉起来让她靠在墙上，从后面按着她进出，把粉嫩湿滑的穴肉操的直打哆嗦，康妮的胸脯挤压在墙壁上，衣服的前襟也在下面勒着，像是两个要爆炸的气球，她也顾不上这个，只是专心致志地咬着牙忍疼，但时不时的，痛声叫喊还是会漏出牙关。  
浑浊的酒气扑在她的侧脸上，海尔森在津津有味地亲吻她的肩膀，抚摸深色皮肤的身体，她的脸庞还没有完全张开，带着少女的稚嫩与过于成熟的冷酷线条，乳房柔软，腰线结实，双腿修长，唇舌甜美。海尔森掰过她的脸，看进她的眼睛里，他们对视着，谁都没说什么，康妮迷惑不解，直到海尔森吻了上来。  
白人们如此奇怪，而肯威老爷无疑是其中最奇怪的，他在一场半自愿的诱奸里依然试图获得温情的回应，但康妮只会漠然地任他亲吻。他的眼神迷醉又清醒，充满肉欲也充满嘲讽，好像康妮是一支用来逃避现实的香烟。而康妮同样清醒，只是更加麻木与困惑，对海尔森渴求的东西，她既不懂得，也不屑于给予。  
突然间他变了招数，把她转过来，像抱孩子一样架起她的双腿。女仆惊叫着抱紧他来维持平衡，然后因为被贯穿在他的阴茎上而失了声。眼前摇晃的景象渐渐模糊起来。  
她悲哀地意识到，她与族人们的未来也同样模糊，不真实，且无处可觅。  
在最后的关头，做主人的动作越发粗暴，做奴隶地则专心致志地抱紧对面的肩膀寻找平衡，突然间，从下面那被强行操开的小穴里升出的一种酥麻感遍布全身，像电流一样噼里啪啦地窜遍了她的四肢百骸，小女仆的肌肤上起了层小米，汗毛战栗着竖了起来。然而还不等她反应过来，海尔森便叹了口气，舒舒服服地射在了她的雌穴里。  
她愣了。结束了，那感觉不等她回味便匆匆地离开，退潮一般叫她眼睁睁看它走，无处可寻。下面黏腻的水声吸引回她的注意力，她低头看见海尔森正小心地把正在变软的阴茎从她身体里抽出来，白色的精液跟着慢慢流了出来。  
哦，完事儿了，她若有所思，原来也不过就这一回事。如果这将成为生活的一部分，她还是有自信应付好她的主人的需求的。  
海尔森托起她的脸庞。  
“你还好吗？”他问，声音浑浊不清，大约还没从酒劲里缓过来。她点点头，从他的怀抱里滑下去落到地上，尽量用发软的双腿站稳，然后开始整理衣服。海尔森眯着眼看她，然后后退几步倒在床上，任由初出茅庐的小女仆撑着一双发软的腿来给他脱衣服。  
“先生，睡衣在哪儿？”康妮一边打开衣柜一边问他，回头却发现他已经闭上眼睡着了。


	2. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 康妮找到了她的人生目标。

“早上好。”  
莎拉板板正正地说。然后她的脸色变了，就好像有一条蛇在她面前乱窜一样。康妮纳闷地看着她的脸，不明白她到底怎么了。

时间回到昨夜。照顾一个醉汉是一件麻烦差事，尤其是承担者刚刚经历了不算特别愉快的初夜。但是康妮还是顺利地让海尔森乖乖地换上睡衣躺在床上，而她自己疲惫地躺在旁边，手脚发软，腿间还火烧火燎的疼。也许回到自己的房间睡觉比较合适，但是她决心不给肯威老爷不认账的机会——虽然海尔森看起来不像那种人，但是白人是不可信任的。她裸着躺在床上盯着天花板，听着海尔森在她旁边渐渐沉稳的呼吸声，突然感到某种不可名状的悲哀，如果妈妈知道她过着什么样的日子，会怎么想？给白人做奴隶，爬上白人的床，卑躬屈膝地伺候一个白人老爷。康妮啊康妮，你在做什么呢？  
但如果妈妈知道我为何这样做，她会赞扬我的智慧与勇气，康妮暗自寻思。毫无疑问，莽干是拯救不了族人，更救不了自己，康妮非常尊重自己的生命，她不会为了所谓的贞操或者尊严让自己毫无意义地送命，得不到任何好处的死亡只会让冥界徒增一个悲伤的灵魂。康妮决心办一件大事，一件比现在拿起刀枪去攻打英军堡垒更困难，但也更有利于部族的事情。  
她扭过头，看着沉睡中的海尔森。这个男人还算英俊，也讲道理，但他的年纪毕竟足以做她的父亲了。  
我要做这个人的妻子，她在心里决然地低语。不是女奴，不是情妇，是妻子，名正言顺，平起平坐。在白人的社会，婚姻似乎是一个地位卑微的女人唯一飞黄腾达的机会，这也很困难，对康妮来说尤甚，但是她要试一试。等到她成为了肯威夫人，她将掌控海尔森的财产与人脉，她要把分散的族人们一个一个买回来，发给他们自由证，然后给他们一片土地，一片足以让莫霍克新生的土地。他们将在新的家乡生活与繁衍，一切都会回到过去，和以前一样安逸又幸福。  
以佑提吉松的名义起誓，她将不惜为此付出一切代价。

哦对，让我们再回到今早吧——康妮很早就睡醒了，但是海尔森没有，所以她躺在床上发呆，坚决要让海尔森亲眼看见他们躺在同一张床上。然而这过程确实很无聊——让一个十六岁的少女在床上无所事事地听一个老男人打鼾听一早上简直反人类。故而她在床上打了三个滚，研究了五分钟床头的雕花，并且赶走了传说中肯威老爷的贴身男仆——那个眼上有疤的男人，目瞪口呆地看着自家主子在床上呼呼大睡，旁边躺了个用雪白的被子遮住自己裸体的原住民姑娘，姑娘还跟个母老虎一样盯着他看，吓得他立刻关上门走开好逃避一切道德上的指控。十分钟后莎拉来敲门，因为她想问问老爷今天是否要取消与裁缝的预约，毕竟肯威老爷看起来是要百年难遇的赖床了，结果她发现刚来的小姑娘正与老爷睡在一张床上。她的脸色立刻变的铁青。  
“他没醒，”康妮认真地说，披散着棕发躺在海尔森身边，“你要把他叫醒吗？”  
金发姑娘张了张嘴，尽管没发出什么声音，但是康妮还是明白她想说点管家听了会皱眉头的脏话。  
“老爷，”莎拉大声说，“老爷！今天您还去裁缝那里吗？您得把这件事告诉我，我好确定我是否把一些旧衣服拿去捐给教会。”  
康妮低头看着身边的人，他睡的像头被麻醉的雄狮。  
“老爷！”莎拉继续大声说，方圆五十里内恐怕没人敢这么大声跟海尔森讲话，“已经十点钟了！”  
“哦……”海尔森终于有了点动静，他转动脑袋，企图把脸埋进枕头里，“莎拉，小声点……”  
“我很愿意，但是您得先起床处理眼下的事情。”  
做主人的沉重地叹了口气：“什么事？”  
“可能是您身边的姑娘吧。”  
海尔森猛地抬起头。  
“哦。”他说，语气几近惊恐，那双玻璃珠似的眼睛瞪的大大的。他看见一个赤身裸体的女孩躺在他身边，正用奇怪的眼神看着他，好像他的震惊才是不合时宜的，他们的大腿还在被子下相贴，温热又引人遐思。  
“康妮？”  
“是我，先生，”康妮用非常无辜的语调说，“我们起晚了。”  
“是啊，孩子，”海尔森很快冷静了下来，他故作从容，但是谁都能看出他的惊慌与羞愧，“昨晚发生了什么……不，算了，别详细说了，就只是告诉我你有没有受伤。”  
“我想没有吧……”  
“好吧，”海尔森点点头，“我知道了，孩子，没事的，别怕。”  
“我没在怕，”康妮满头雾水地回答，“您没伤害我，先生，我只是服从您的命令来着。”  
闻得此言，莎拉冲着肯威先生露出一个狰狞的微笑。  
“在您享用过一个还是孩子的姑娘后，我能问问您今天到底还去不去裁缝那里吗？”  
“下午去，”海尔森捂住脸，“帮康妮找套衣服，莎拉，该死的，我肯定是喝了太多了。”

通过这件事情，康妮意识到莎拉与海尔森的关系模式非同寻常，倒不是说他俩之间必然有什么不可告人的肉体关系——可能有也可能没有——而是说海尔森有点关心莎拉的看法。其实海尔森更多的是爱才之心，毕竟你很难找到一个做事像莎拉这么麻利的管衣女仆，她简直像伺候机器一样伺候海尔森，显然海尔森非常喜欢这种方式，并希望莎拉永远都不要辞职。再加上莎拉的性格很强硬，在她眼里“肯威庄园的规章守则”比肯威老爷本人的意愿还要高那么一头呢，倘若你不想被她严厉的目光盯得心虚又惭愧，那你最好规矩一点让她满意。而海尔森在很久以前就掌握了与女士们相处的技巧：别总跟她们争对错，包括你的管衣女仆，更何况她往往都是对的。  
所以海尔森乖乖地起了床，一边穿上衣服一边注视康妮穿衣服，康妮甚至能感受到他火热的目光滑过自己纤细但是结实的腰身与光洁的棕色皮肤，她知道他在充满情欲地打量她圆润的像伊甸园苹果的臀部与挺拔的像阿尔卑斯山的胸乳，不知怎的这让她有点腿打哆嗦。她很容易想起昨晚这个人是怎么粗暴地捏住她的腰，抚摸那些部位。莎拉瞪视了海尔森，叫他心虚地收回目光。  
“好啦，把衬裤穿上吧，”莎拉温柔地对康妮说，“然后我带你去吃早饭。”她变脸快的像是六月的天。  
“我不想穿，”康妮说，“真的很难受。”  
“哦，孩子，这可不行。”  
“要是她不想穿，”海尔森在旁边帮腔，“这两天可以先不穿嘛，裙子下面又看不见。”  
这次莎拉没说啥，大概她今天给老爷使得脸色够多了，聪明的女人都懂得适可而止。  
康妮享用了一顿美妙的早饭，鉴于时间点有点太晚，可能也算是午饭。她穿着一套明显比之前更高等的女仆裙，和海尔森一起坐在餐厅里吃饭，这个架势基本就说明了到底发生了什么。尽管一开始的目的并不是炫耀之类的，但她还是很容易因为周围人羡慕嫉妒恨的目光而感到有些愉快。吃完饭后管家走到她面前，代表肯威老爷宣布她以后是贴身女仆，并讲明白了她每个月都能拿到的零花钱——不是工钱，因为她还是个奴隶，奴隶没有工钱。但是拜托，事已至此，她是不是奴隶，在别人眼里还有什么关系吗？  
康妮绝对想不到她上个床就可以得到这么多东西，尽管距离最终目标很遥远，但她还是忍不住露出微笑。她才刚来到这里度过了两个晚上，就已经获得了叫很多人艳羡的地位。她认定海尔森已经被她的美色所蛊惑。这么想倒也没错，但另一个因素是她的年纪太小了，十六岁，有些姑娘已经出嫁了，但是在很多人眼里这还是个孩子年纪，海尔森（暂时）为自己对一个孩子下手感到了愧疚。这点愧疚康妮一时半会儿没感觉到，因为她自认为是个大人了。  
吃完饭后莎拉教了她一会儿叠衣服与一些其他她该掌握的技能，她学的很快，那双手能编制树枝筐，织出布料，制造精巧的小陷阱，当然也能学会做些姑娘家的事情。然后海尔森站在门口看着她俩，若有所思地注视了一番。  
“康妮，你还是得穿上衬裤，然后我们出发。”  
“去哪儿，先生？”女孩儿疑惑不解地问。  
“裁缝铺，给你做几身新衣服，”海尔森回答，并特意在脸上露出了“你看我对她很好”的表情给莎拉看，“你不会想光着腿被裁缝测量尺寸的。”  
十几分钟后，这对主仆登上了一辆颜色低调的马车，驾车的人不是马车夫而是早上那个男仆，他温柔地冲康妮笑了一下。然后马车出发了。  
这差不多是康妮第一次坐马车——如果你不把之前坐在马拉的囚笼里的奴隶生涯算进去，那确实是第一次。她感到很新奇，而且马车的坐垫也很舒服。当肯威先生伸出手臂把她揽进怀里时，她倒也没发表什么意见。  
“你昨晚吓坏了吧？”海尔森低声说。  
“没有，先生，”康妮疑惑不解，“为什么你们都认为我会被吓坏？”  
“……也许是因为你还是个孩子？”  
“我不是孩子，”小女仆回答，“我是个女猎手，先生，我抓捕兔子，麋鹿，我曾经与熊搏斗，我能在树枝上跳来跳去，骑着马在林间奔腾，给我一把刀我能剥下一个男人的头皮——不会碰您的脑袋，我保证。总之，我不是孩子，我也从不害怕，您干嘛拿我当块一敲就碎的窗玻璃？”  
海尔森愣了两三秒钟，然后一把抱住她哈哈大笑起来。  
“行吧，我知道了，你这个可爱的孩子，英语学的真不错，”他像个父亲一样慈爱地说道，“天不怕地不怕的小母狼，嗯？你真是出奇的可爱。昨晚我弄疼你了吗？”  
“很疼，”康妮诚实地说，“您下次能不能轻点？”  
海尔森渐渐收敛了笑容。  
“你觉得还会有下次吗，康妮？”  
“但是……”康妮终于说出了那句一直在心底打转的实话，“您买我回来不就是为了这个吗？”  
海尔森瞪着她。  
“该死的，你就跟一面他妈的镜子一样，聪明的叫人害怕，”他难得粗鲁地说，“我都没法在你面前演个大好人。我承认，我是有这种想法，但我没打算这么快实施，我本来想多养你两年再……算了，反正这一切已经发生了，”他把女奴拽进自己怀里，“我不知道你是怎么想我的，好姑娘，但是我很多年没有这么看中一个女人了。”  
康妮在他怀里抬起脸来。  
“但为什么是我呢，先生？”  
“因为你很美，而且你很像一个人。”海尔森回答，然后没再给她提问题的机会。  
男仆驾着马车穿越嘈杂的街道，叹着气，尽可能降低速度。他真心实意的希望车里的两位能在到达目的地前完事儿。

海尔森在吻她。康妮配合地抱住他的脑袋，手指拂过那些已经有些灰白的发丝，她像个洋娃娃一样坐在他腿上，与他接吻。海尔森的手指摸进她的裙子，隔着衬裤抚摸她，叫她浑身发麻。他管她叫“可爱的孩子”，但是动作并不是人们对着孩子会做的。女孩儿在他怀里仰着那张俊俏的脸，好方便他落下甜蜜的亲吻。在摇晃的马车里海尔森扯开了她的前襟，在她的胸脯跃出来时，他的愧疚毫无疑问已经消散的无影无踪。  
小女仆蹬掉了自己的衬裤，好让自己下身赤裸地坐在老爷腿上，她自信于已经掌握了这事儿的流程，不知道自己还有的是东西要学。肯威先生被她的积极逗笑了。  
“别着急，”男人在她耳边低声说，“还有很久……”  
女孩儿的私处总是湿漉漉的，这多么方便让人把手指放上去抚摸啊，搓弄那湿润的花唇，欣赏这年纪尚小的少女在自己怀里难耐地扭动，肥美的胸乳微微的摇晃着，在光线昏暗的马车里更显朦胧美。康妮背对着他跨坐在他腿上，温热的身体靠在他怀里，身上氤氲着一股森林的芳香。海尔森的手在裙子下面搓弄摸索，找好了地方狠揉了两下，叫姑娘尖叫着在他腿上弹起来。  
康妮惶然地抓住身后人的手臂。这是多了的步骤，昨晚没有的，怎么回事？  
驾车的人肯定听见这动静了，百分百。  
她颤抖着，不可言喻的酥麻还在她身体里回荡，她既期盼再来一次，也惧怕再来一次，但是不管她怎么想，肯威先生的手指都像不可抗拒的命运一样再次赐予她同样的待遇，她就像缺水的鱼一样张着嘴在男人怀抱里扑腾，听着海尔森嘲讽的轻笑。康妮越是表现的饥渴又下贱，他的良心越是好受，为此他将不惜把这孩子调教成一个前所未有的小荡妇。  
“先生……”康妮乞求说，但是海尔森不会听她的。她们，所有人，说的没错，她的一切都归属于海尔森了，她的脸，脖颈，胸脯，腰肢，大腿，臀部，以及那湿漉漉的私处，刚在学会享受的道路上扬帆起航的阴蒂与阴道，甚至是情绪与表情，全部毫无理由的属于她的主人，唯有她的精神在这衣香鬓影与荣华富贵组成的肮脏下水道里艰难求生。  
她的双腿不断扑腾着，时不时踹到马车的木板。外边街上人声鼎沸，小贩叫卖的声音与孩子的欢笑融为一体，最终变成了妈妈的声音。  
孩子，你在做什么？  
我在……我在拯救一切。  
她窒息一般在海尔森怀里挣扎着。海尔森的手指不依不饶地磨蹭着她的阴蒂，让她发出哀求的哭声，这太多了，先生，她讨饶说，但是先生毫无怜悯，变本加厉地折磨她。当她因为过于干燥而刺痛时，他就从下面那寂寞的穴口抹点水就地取材。“怎么湿成这样？”他陶然地兴致勃勃地羞辱她。康妮没怎么被羞辱到，她专心与那过激的快感搏斗，直到她得到了人生中第一次高潮，尖叫着在他怀里流泪。  
“淫荡的孩子，”海尔森亲吻着她的头发低语，“你喜欢这个，是不是？”  
康妮未做回答。她身体松软，垂着头瘫在海尔森腿上，知道海尔森正在解开腰带，她的遭遇还没有结束。过了一会儿她被他抱着腰举起来一点，有东西在试图精确的顶住她半开的阴道口。总算来到我明白的步骤了，她欣慰地想着，把手伸下去捏住男人的阴茎来帮助他找准地方。海尔森闷哼了一声。  
“好孩子。”他夸赞说。然后松开了抱在她腰上的手臂。  
康妮尖叫起来，不可挽回地坐了下去。

如果康妮再长几年，她会自然而然地明白一个千古以来屡试不爽的真理：男人的美德在床上是不存在的，甭管是良心还是谦卑什么的，他们一上床就是百分之八百的混蛋，也包括在马车里。不过现在她可以提前学会了，毕竟在被一个年纪有自己三倍的男人在马车里操的又疼又爽时，你不想学会也得会。她只能捂着肚子上下颠簸，随便海尔森把手绕到前面捏她的胸脯——那很疼，但是她又没法叫停。海尔森把下巴放在她肩膀上，粗重地喘息，她在他怀里瑟瑟发抖。  
康妮意识到马车停下来有一会儿了。毫无疑问，驾车的男仆把车停在了一个僻静处等他们完事儿，她都听见他百无聊赖点烟的声音了。海尔森亲吻她，操弄她，理所应当地占有她，她的头发被汗水打湿贴在额头，裙子也跟着晃来晃去，终于在她感觉自己要承受不住的时候，海尔森抽身而出，射在她的腿根。她痉挛着高潮了。  
他们搂抱在一起，喘匀了气，慢慢地收拾起来，海尔森拿手帕给她擦干净，帮她整理好衣服。如果可以，康妮恨不能一觉睡过去，但是眼下还有事情要做呢。  
海尔森敲了敲马车。  
“好了，去裁缝店。”  
下车的时候，她的主人没搭理她，毕竟主人在光天化日下照顾一个奴隶是不合时宜的，故而海尔森衣冠楚楚地下了车，打了个手势示意她跟上便快步走开了。男仆在康妮险些跌倒的时候扶了她一把。她感激地看了他一眼，便紧跟了上去。  
海尔森是来定做换季的衣服的，捎带着，可以给他的小奴隶做两套适合出门的裙子，还有一套骑马装，因为他预备让康妮为他巡视田地。康妮听话地随便女裁缝摆弄。她是个好人，说话柔声细语。她给康妮吃糖，吃点心，喝茶水，还问她父母去哪儿了。  
“我妈妈死了，我不知道我爸爸是谁。”康妮回答。于是女裁缝为她唏嘘了一会儿。  
“你看起来像个混血。”  
“嗯，大概我爸爸是白人吧。”康妮漫不经心地说，于是这个故事听起来更悲惨了。毫无疑问，在女裁缝的脑子里，这个女孩的母亲在树林乱走时被一个混蛋白人强暴了，生下了这个女儿，却又丢了性命让这孩子做了孤儿。康妮没解释什么，因为在很多年里，她自己也这么认为。妈妈从来没有提过爸爸的事情。  
然后康妮得知女裁缝有两个孩子与一个混球丈夫，喝多了酒他总是打她，等她攒够了钱，她就要带着孩子离开他，去别的地方开个裁缝店。  
“这不是你的店吗？”康妮惊讶地说。  
“当然不是啦，这是好心的老怀特的店面，他在给你家老爷做衣服呢。来，孩子，看看你喜欢什么颜色和布料？我想我最好不要给你做太时兴的款式，免得扎眼，你刚才说你还是个奴隶，对吧？”  
十分钟后海尔森走进这个屋子，坐在沙发上饶有兴趣地看女裁缝给康妮介绍各种款式与颜色，时不时的提出意见。当然了，女裁缝得以金主的意见为上，但她已经机智地把康妮不喜欢的类型全部拿到一边了。她真是个好人。  
他们走出了裁缝店。男仆还坐在马车上抽烟呢。海尔森一定很喜欢他，康妮琢磨着，他看起来一点都不像个仆人，倒像是海尔森的朋友。  
“我应该给你买点首饰。”海尔森说。他摩挲着女孩儿的脖子，大概在思索上面该有条项链。  
康妮坐在他身边。马车开始行驶了。  
“那有什么用？”康妮问。  
“哦，”海尔森半开玩笑地说，“证明我操过你了。”然后他在看见康妮若有所思地点点头后脸色变了。  
“嘿，孩子，那就是个玩笑，不是那么回事，我只是……应该给你买点首饰，在发生了这些以后。”  
如果海尔森沉思一下，他就会意识到他的玩笑其实是句实话。他自认为应该在占有一个姑娘后买条项链来表示对她的重视，但其实这与向别人证明自己操过她没什么两样。有时候，女人的项链与狗的链子是一种东西，只不过男人们不会操一条狗（一般不会），而是会揉它们的头，踢它们的屁股，扔出去飞盘大喊“捡回来！”，然后为它们表现良好或愚蠢而哈哈大笑。其实关于这事儿，狗一般比主人更明白。所以当天晚上，小母狼戴着一条银项链回家了。其他狗看见以后可羡慕的不得了，汪汪直叫。莎拉把那群叽叽喳喳的女仆赶走，好叫康妮清净一会儿。  
“他给你买项链了？”莎拉说，“哦，那可真不错。我不觉得他该这样对待你，但如果他对你好的话……”  
就算是莎拉，也感到康妮是幸运的。在这里没人觉得肯威老爷操了一个女奴有问题，莎拉顶多是觉得康妮的年纪不够大罢了。正如我所说，她的脸，脖颈，胸脯，腰肢，大腿，臀部，情绪与表情，反正一切的一切都合法，合情，合理的另属他人了。现在我们只能祈祷肯威老爷是个好主人，并希望他晚一点意识到他养的不是条可爱的小母狗，而是一条能撕咬他喉咙的老练的母狼。  
至于男仆（现在康妮知道他叫谢伊了）过来通知康妮晚上去主人的房间，那晚那条项链也短暂的被塞进一个不应该的地方，导致康妮绝望地哭泣，海尔森毫无诚意地花费了十几分钟才哄好了她，就全是后话了。但康妮不全是为此哭泣的，她哭是因为她意识到她的身体无可救药地学会了渴求一个男人。她意识到她已经不是那个女猎手了。  
事后，他们躺在床上，准确的说，是海尔森正拿她当抱枕，一起发了会儿呆。  
“也许对你来说有点艰难，”海尔森说，听起来他的愧疚卷土重来了，“远离家乡，陪一个老男人上床。”  
康妮没吭声，她的眼泪渐渐干涸了。哭完之后她觉得好多了，眼前的一切又变的可以忍受了。更何况海尔森的怀抱异常温暖。  
“没有，先生，”她回答，“我觉得我很幸运。我还活着，您给我饭吃，而且陪您上床也不难。”  
海尔森若有所思地抚摸着她的脸庞。  
“想要什么就跟我说，”他宠溺地说，好像这样他就不会愧疚了，“我给你买，好孩子，真高兴你在这里陪着我。”  
后面的话没有说出来：她走了以后我孤独了太久了。  
不过康妮不会在乎他后面的话。她现在更想睡觉。


	3. 第三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：有HS情节  
> 这文的cp越来越奇怪了！！！！

日子就这样一天天的过去了。康妮习惯了庄园，庄园也习惯了康妮。有好几天的时间，海尔森都与康妮骑在同一匹马上，他们一起巡视田地，监督收获季节的工作。康妮往往会靠在他怀里，吃着一个佃农送给的果子，或者别的什么，她还是能吃的年纪，来者不拒。有时候他们也骑两匹马，海尔森喜欢叫康妮走在她前面，好欣赏她在马上随风飘扬的秀发与微微摇晃的腰肢与臀部。康妮非常喜欢户外活动，她在秋日灿烂的阳光下夹紧马背奔腾一会儿，然后拽住缰绳打着转，招呼海尔森来看一簇野花或一棵树。这时候就算是她，嘴角也要出现一抹淡漠的微笑。  
不过大部分时间还是在庄园消磨了。康妮的工作又少又轻，而海尔森闲的时候日日在家，忙起来就早出晚归。他允许康妮进她的书房，有时也会兴致勃勃地教她读书。康妮开始喜欢读书，她读一些通俗小说，就是那种人们都认为适合女人拿来消遣的读物，而对康妮来说，这能学习很多白人社会的事情。反正她是个好学的学生，海尔森也好为人师。  
不过康妮最主要的工作，依然是在床上。她完美的扮演了一个用来取乐的小玩意儿，在床上几乎是个毫无顾忌的小荡妇，因为她意识到比起禁欲淑女，这更能勾起海尔森的兴趣。话说回来，她也演不了什么淑女，因为在床上一玩的尽兴，她就会情不自禁地尖声叫笑，这场景真是别提有多淫荡了。海尔森爱极了她这幅模样，一周总有那么三四天与她白日宣淫，变着法子的折腾。只有洗衣妇们才知道给这对野鸳鸯洗床单有多费劲。  
康妮在这里吃得好，穿的暖，没两个月就跟雨后春笋似的拔了个，身子越发结实，那张瘦到生硬的脸庞也柔和起来，胸脯和屁股更是变本加厉的鼓胀，胸衣都不好穿，愁的她不得了。她犯愁，海尔森可喜欢的很，次次把她揉搓的肌肤滚烫，像是要着火了才罢休。但毕竟年龄在这里管着，她看起来依然像个少女，抬头看人时那双眼睛像是丛林间迷雾里小鹿的惊鸿一瞥。  
这世间可占有的女人一般分为两种，高岭之花与池中碧荷，前者能叫男人费尽心机，在高山上跌个头破血流，后者能叫男人心满意足，坐在水边观景赏花。总的来说，你要么得给男人设下重重挑战，要么让他们唾手可得，方能吸引他们的目光。康妮不知道她已经无意中全部做到了：在床上她予取予求，满足了海尔森的情欲，下了床她便冷硬沉默，变成了一个参不透的谜团。海尔森不会把太多精力放在这个小玩意儿上，但是依然忍不住抽出时间思考这个谜。正所谓千金难买美人一笑，他很快意识到康妮是个难以讨好的美人，她对珠宝服饰反应平平，对美食倒尚能有些反应，不爱与女仆们扎堆，通俗小说也读的半不拉岔，根本不关心故事情节，只关心其中人物“为何这么做”。海尔森尝试带她去看歌剧，看到一半她就睡着了，把口水都流到海尔森衣服上了，最后海尔森索性把手伸进她裙子里才把她弄醒，结果在那个黑暗的包厢里，谁也没看明白那场歌剧。海尔森完全理解这孩子对白人的娱乐理解不能，但他贫瘠的想象力也确实难以讨她开心了。  
唯有他们一同徜徉在阳光下，田地里，她的嘴角才会露出笑容。  
故而，海尔森对康妮的一些行为非常宽容，当管家告诉他“康妮小姐穿着裙子就上树啦”之类的，他只是说一句：“随她去，她摔不到，记得叫她吃午饭。”无论如何，他也很喜欢女孩儿站在树枝上迎风远眺，裙摆在风中翩翩起舞的情景。  
秋天渐渐过去，康妮就没多少机会能出去玩了。她经常陪着海尔森坐在书房里读书，或者看他处理一些事务，除了资产账务，还有别的一些事情——圣殿骑士团。现在康妮知道，他在管理这么一个东西，他身边的男仆，那个谢伊，往往也不太负责他的起居，而是负责圣殿骑士团的事情。康妮问过他，那是什么，但海尔森笑了笑不置可否，大概觉得他的小玩意儿还不够资格了解这些。  
有时候会有些人来到庄园拜访，比如托马斯·希基，一个轻佻的男人，经常试图引诱康妮，用一点小首饰或者别的什么，他的眼睛像聚光灯一样在她胸前扫来扫去，恨不能一口吞了她。但是他不敢动粗，康妮不理他就是了。不过有时候希基会说一些混账话，比如有一天他们坐在书房里聊天时，希基指着在旁边的康妮，问海尔森能不能“借他享用一晚”。  
海尔森也不生气，只是笑笑，因为威廉·约翰逊会厉声斥责希基。甭管怎样，希基没法得逞。  
康妮挺喜欢约翰逊的，约翰逊很庄重，对印第安文化很狂热，他总穿着印第安袍子，跟康妮说着蹩脚的莫霍克语，东问西问，他说他买了一大批印第安奴隶养在家里，就为了保留下印第安文化。一谈起这个他就兴奋，滔滔不绝，康妮决心有时间去他家看看。  
丘奇医生没啥特殊的，他来的目的一般是了解一下“在这件事里我能挣多少钱”。他不与康妮交谈，毕竟康妮又不能给他挣钱。不过有一次康妮发烧的时候他正好在这里，免费诊治了一番，没收诊金。  
不过来的最多的是一个眼睛翠绿，毛发乌黑，看人不屑一顾的男人，海尔森管他叫查尔斯。每次来这人都会不高兴地瞪一眼康妮，好像她是什么脏东西一样。有一次康妮听见他跟海尔森抱怨：“又是一个原住民女人，先生，隔了这么多年了……”  
“好啦，”海尔森说，“一个小奴隶而已，你干嘛放在心上。”  
“上次您差点跟一个原住民女人私奔，我真是不得不防。”  
“私奔？我有吗？”  
然后康妮就去给他们沏茶了，没有听到后面的对话，等她端着茶杯回来时他们已经在谈一些她听不懂的事情了。她给海尔森的茶杯放了两勺糖，然后看着查尔斯李。  
“五勺。”查尔斯不情不愿地说，没说谢谢。康妮给他放了六勺。齁死你算了。  
“别管查尔斯，”晚上的时候海尔森说，“他就是这样，有我在他不敢把你怎么样。”  
康妮没回答，她正忙着整理一堆衣服，把它们一件件挂进衣柜里。海尔森靠在床头喝茶，低头翻着一堆今年的收成汇报。他们各司其职地度过了一段安静的时光，然后康妮  
像猫儿似的爬上床，爬进他怀里。海尔森揉着她的头发，熄掉了灯。  
我们让康妮在蜜罐子里多溺一会儿吧。毕竟在很长的一段时间里，她活的很好，堪称幸福。新生活不需要思考明天吃什么，也不需要讨论今年怎么过冬，不需要担心随时死于非命。她结交了一些朋友，有仆人，有佃农，有邮差与裁缝，但她的社交圈里最重要的当然还是海尔森，毕竟这个庄园的中心就是他。康妮正在走向各种意义上的成熟，床事也变成了一种乐趣，她渐渐喜欢上一个男人压在自己身上，在耳边低语的感觉，也领悟到她的主人作为一个男人，确实算得上魅力非凡。他低沉甜蜜如流淌着巧克力的嗓音，那双灰蓝色，闪着奇异光芒的眼珠，严厉地抿在一起的嘴唇，讲究的穿着打扮，站在田边时被微风吹动的衣角，更不用提那苍白的皮肤与结实的肌肉，诚然，他在衰老，但是他依然值得一个女人为之迷恋。康妮有一阵子差不多就在迷恋他 ，因为他对她那样温柔备至，有求必应。一个没有父亲的女孩子，在这样的年纪遇见这样的男人，就算是众神也不能阻止她春心萌动。康妮距离被爱情冲昏头脑还远着呢，但她算是在反向享受她的主人，最大的标志就是她差不多学会撒娇了，反正海尔森一点也不介意她像孩子一样在他怀里打滚，虽然仅限于在床上。下了床，高兴的时候海尔森也会不在乎体面地撩拨一下她，康妮也不算在乎，不过她不知道这侧面证明了她确实只是个小玩意儿。  
偶然，确实是在非常偶然的情况下，康妮在深夜躺在海尔森的怀里，数着他的呼吸，感觉他像是风雨飘摇中最后的一艘帆船，而康妮幸运地爬了上去。  
生活就是这样，只要你习惯了它，它就会变得理所当然，如同河流总是永恒流向同一方向。虽然真相并非如此，但是人们所见总是这样。毕竟，如果人人都可预见未来，那谁都不必为自己付出的时间与情感悔恨交加了。  
除了无尽的宠溺，康妮也拿到了别的成就，比如她差不多熟悉了整个庄园的运作，并且在很多事情上有了话语权，她能指挥仆人，能开除一些她看不顺眼的人，能决定晚餐内容，大厅装饰，海尔森乐得把这些事情交给她打理，谢伊也是——这些本来是他的事情。现在康妮与谢伊很熟悉了，他比她大十几岁，看起来表情阴郁，沉默寡言，但实际上，一旦和他聊起天来，你会发现他性子很活泼。也许是因为他不爱与仆人讲话，眼睛上又有一道疤，庄园里的人都有点害怕他。其实只是因为他的社交圈不在仆人之间，他与查尔斯李等人更熟稔。康妮很快参透了这个事实，谢伊并不是一个真正的男仆，毕竟很少有男仆会抱着肩与主人随便聊天，也很少有男仆会在深夜背着一把气枪出门。一开始，谢伊也不怎么与康妮交流，直到有一天他奉命去叫站在树上眺望的女仆下来，然后他俩聊了半小时狩猎与船。康妮一辈子没去过码头，她没见过大船，只见过在河里的小小的独木舟。谢伊答应要带她去看看他的船，等到“哪天他有空，老爷允许她出门”的时候。不管怎么样，他们很快就混熟了。康妮把这个算作成就，因为她隐约感觉谢伊是个重要人物。海尔森一定出于某些理由，才要把一个可以发挥更多作用的人拘在身边。当然，谢伊可能是海尔森刻意放在身边的心腹，不过他看起来更适合驾船四处闯荡。  
总之就目前而言，康妮过的很好，相当不错。  
即将入冬时，海尔森带着他的宠物进城四处闲逛，给她做衣服，买首饰，带她吃大菜。虽然她的肤色应该让她比白人更低贱，不过世界的运转规则毕竟由资本决定，因此在她穿上讲究的衣服，戴上那些闪亮的首饰，紧紧跟在主人身边时，她总归要比街边的商贩高贵一点的。这给康妮造成了一些错觉，但那些黑奴拍卖会总能让她回归现实。  
海尔森也带她去过一些社交场合，一些沙龙与俱乐部，有时也去赌场。夫人小姐们会围着她像看猴子一样看热闹，对她的态度与对一条漂亮宠物犬也没多大区别。绅士们斜眼看她，对肯威先生说“这孩子味道不错吧”之类的混账话，好像她是个死物一样。康妮不太喜欢他们，讲道理，她本可以撕掉裙子把他们打的鼻青脸肿，只是她不打算惹麻烦罢了。  
“但你确实味道不错啊。”晚上的时候海尔森说。他正嗤笑着拽着她的头发操她。康妮则趴在床上，一边努力用四肢撑住自己，迎接后面的攻势，一边撅着嘴生气，但还是把腿分的开开的。海尔森出奇地喜欢后入，像操一条母狗一样操她，鬼知道为什么，每次完事儿后她的膝盖都发麻。她稚嫩的小穴已经被操到艳红，水一直滴答到床单上。说不享受是假的，她爽的脚趾都蜷起来了。海尔森总嘲笑她是个饥渴的，喂不饱的荡妇，康妮会理直气壮地怼回去：“不都是你操的吗？”海尔森一听就哈哈大笑。  
“可爱的小东西，”海尔森的声音听起来充满喜爱，“天生淫浪的小玩意儿，看你奶子在下面晃得多骚，知道你简直在发大水吗？”  
海尔森总在床上用这种话羞辱康妮，好像她真的是个荡妇，康妮对这种羞辱方式倒没什么感觉，所以也随便海尔森了。  
“这不怪我，不都是……”康妮喘息着，“因为你那根该死的……天哪先生，慢点儿……”  
“你不就喜欢快的，”她的主人在她耳边低狺，“你喜欢我粗暴地对你，小贱货，一天没有我的鸡巴你都活不下去，我要你爱死它才好。你就是浪的不行，对吗？”他拧了一把她的乳房，让她疼的叫出声，“白天那些人怎么看你的，记得吗？他们都想和我一样，拥有你这么一个适合暖床的小奴隶，我要不要大发慈悲，把你借给他们用用？或者我们物尽其用，让你去服侍一下我的合作伙伴们，他们一定爱死了你，愿意在任何合同上签字，”他开始试图顺着自己的阴茎往她的阴道里再塞一根手指，“我知道你的小嘴儿愿意吃下任何人的阴茎。”  
康妮想说不要，但是她张开嘴只有呻吟。她被操的神思恍惚，海尔森的手拽住她柔顺的长发，逼迫她仰着头。丰厚的乳房在下面一甩一甩的，这场面真是美不胜收。  
“你越来越骚了，”海尔森责怪她说，“你的水都顺着大腿流下去了，真不敢想这样下去你会多淫荡，总有一天你会觉得我满足不了你，”他兴奋地舔着她圆润的肩头，“好孩子，你会随便找根阴茎满足自己的，庄园的男仆够你用吗？”  
康妮趁他不注意翻了个白眼。  
“我不知道……呃……你喜欢幻想我背叛你，先生。”  
康妮很难想象自己与不是海尔森的男人发生关系，但是她倒是能想象一下海尔森在操别的女人，也许是一个妓女，一个交际花，或者别的女仆，此人面目模糊，却像她一样被海尔森按倒，海尔森将从此人身上汲取同样的欢愉。这么想时她的心脏抽搐了一下，这感觉相当不爽，所以她赶紧打消了这个念头。  
“哦，如果你真的那么干了，”海尔森在她耳边诱惑着吐着气，“我会先好好欣赏你被人操成一塌糊涂的模样，再狠狠打你一顿，你这个喜欢勾引人的小贱货，我知道你跟谢伊走的很近，你喜欢他的阴茎吗？”  
“我才没……”康妮费劲地喘息，海尔森差不多全压在她身上了，她要很努力才能撑住身体，“我才没勾引他。”  
“你知道他有一根很长的阴茎吗？”海尔森问，“他能一口气操到你的子宫口，宝贝儿，我看总有一天你骚的穴都要挠烂，然后你就会抓紧坐到他的鸡巴上去。”  
康妮尖叫起来，她高潮了，有水淅淅沥沥地落在床单上，海尔森享受地低吼一声，操开层层收紧的穴肉，狠捅几下后拔出来射在那对看起来甜蜜肥软的深色屁股上。女孩儿一下子瘫在床单上。  
“您总说混账话。”康妮脸朝下闷闷地说。海尔森不以为耻反以为荣，得意洋洋地揉搓着她的臀肉。  
“我就喜欢你这种体质，”他坏笑着说，“天生的浪货。你已经离不开这种事了不是吗？好啦孩子，爽到了吗？要不要洗个澡？”  
康妮懒洋洋地哼了一声。  
“快起来洗澡，不然我现在就喊谢伊来操你。”  
小奴隶不开心地戳他一下以示抗议。  
他们在床上玩的花样其实不算多，海尔森不是那种喜欢花哨的人，他精通，但是不沉迷，因此康妮面对的最糟糕的也仅仅是一场狂风暴雨的性交，被操到小穴发肿，双腿颤抖，偶然海尔森喜欢让她摆一些奇怪的姿势，有一次几乎活生生把她的腿掰成一字。幸好康妮柔韧度够高，不然第二天休想走路。海尔森宠爱她，所以一般不会太强迫她，比如他有一次希望能操她的后面，康妮大吃一惊，对此表示了强烈抗拒，她的主人有点扫兴，但也没多说什么。康妮很欣慰，她觉得至少海尔森很尊重她的想法。

直到某一天下午，康妮想去书房拿本书看。本来她应该陪莎拉一起熨衣服的。中午时莎拉就开始对她说，希望康妮陪自己熨衣服，康妮没什么理由拒绝。她本想一下午都陪着海尔森，但是海尔森说他有事要忙。熨完衣服后，莎拉还是不肯放康妮走，她声称要带小姑娘做一些缝纫工作，然后跑去拿布料。康妮对此实在没有什么兴趣，干脆决定去书房拿本书，等莎拉缝衣服时在旁边看。  
她在庄园已经随便习惯了，没有仆人敢在海尔森公务繁忙时去敲书房的门，但是她敢。在她走到门前抬起手时，突然意识到门没有关严。  
里面有动静，像是有人被呛到了。准确的说，这个人是谢伊。康妮听到海尔森愉悦地叹息，这动静她真是再也熟悉不过了。  
她小心地后退一步，微微地歪过脸，凑到了门缝处，看见了她真心希望自己没看见的一幕。  
她看见谢伊正跪在海尔森面前，衣衫不整，衬衫半挂着，露出一片起伏不断的胸膛与肩膀，这些都不要紧，要紧地是他的嘴，红润的，被撑的大大的，喉咙都被撑开，可以在他喉咙处看见明显的凸起。他的脸半埋在海尔森的裤裆里，海尔森的手正紧紧按着他的后脑勺，强迫他保持这种姿态。毫无疑问，塞进他嘴里，噎的他不断呛咳的肯定不会是一根法棍，只能是海尔森的阴茎。  
康妮的呼吸停滞了。  
海尔森看起来很享受。  
而谢伊的眼圈发红，眼泪正顺着他的脸庞流下来。他看起来快被憋死了，海尔森才肯松开手。谢伊一下子吐出嘴里的东西，跌在地面上疯狂咳嗽。  
海尔森打量着他，那种盛气凌人与近乎变态的满意让康妮有些反胃。然后做主人的扯着谢伊的头发，把他拽起来，强迫他再次吞入那根阴茎，然后扯着他的头发操他的嘴。谢伊紧紧闭着眼，脸与脖子一片通红。康妮觉得他好像很难受。  
终于，海尔森·肯威舒服地叹了口气，把谢伊推倒在地毯上，逼迫他转过身去趴好，就像是康妮经常摆出的姿势，然后在后面解着谢伊的腰带。谢伊高高翘起臀部，把脸埋进自己的臂弯里，像个肺病患者一样拼命咳嗽。  
康妮再也看不下去了。她小心翼翼地后退，慢慢地慢慢地，离开了书房门口。她的胃里翻江倒海。  
当她混混沌沌地走下楼时，看见莎拉惊慌失措的脸。  
“康妮？”莎拉犹豫不决地说，“你看见什么了？”  
“我想回去睡觉。”康妮告诉她，然后转身往房间走。莎拉紧紧跟着她，让她躺在床上，贴心地给她盖上了被子。  
“不管你看见什么，”莎拉低声说，“忘了它吧，不要往外说，这可不是什么光彩的事情。”  
“可我已经看见了，”康妮昏沉地说，“莎拉，我不明白，为什么……？他们不都是男人吗？”  
莎拉叹了口气。  
“别问了，康妮，就……当做你不知道吧。”  
这件事情给康妮带来了巨大的打击。她发了烧，躺在床上睡了几天。海尔森倒是很心疼，给她请了医生，让莎拉好好照顾她，但是他完全不知道她为什么生病，以为她只是着凉。谢伊也不知道，他还傻乎乎地送了点水果过来，并且把康妮缩进被子不与他讲话的行为认定是她过于虚弱，神志不清。只有莎拉知道真相，并且在她耳边不停地劝说，要她忘掉这件事。康妮说不清自己因为什么受到了打击。是因为发现海尔森与一个男人保持肉体关系，还是因为发现海尔森在与她之外的人保持肉体关系？也许两者都有。但她恍惚了好几天，才能慢慢正视这件事，并发现自己最好的对策就是如莎拉所说，假装一无所知。  
但是一想到那个情景，一想到谢伊含着海尔森的阴茎，看起来那样痛苦，而海尔森那么享受，她还是觉得恐惧又恶心。

问题是很快就会轮到她的。在她大病初愈后，海尔森一面对她温柔缱绻，一面在床上想法设法讨回这几天漏掉的份。康妮倒是能承受住他操她，但是她总得拒绝他别的要求，比如他又要求了两次操她后面，尝试了三次把手指塞进去，康妮不得不一次次地把他的手指挪开。他也曾试着把她往自己胯间按，想让她给自己来个新手口活。但是——天哪，康妮做不到，真的做不到，尤其是在看见那种情景之后，在看见谢伊给海尔森做同样的事情，并且那样痛苦之后，她一想到就会忍不住跳起来。她就得一次次地躲开海尔森的手，然后心虚地往他身上爬来转移他的注意力。但她没办法每次都蒙混过关，而随着一次次拒绝，海尔森显然越发不满起来。他觉得她不听话，而她觉得他不可理喻。  
与此同时，康妮对谢伊的心情也日渐复杂，一方面她厌恶谢伊与海尔森的关系，另一方面她又感到那个被折磨到眼泪汪汪的谢伊是那么可怜。每每谢伊与她打招呼，向她说些新奇的事情，甚至从外面给她带小礼物回来时，她就愈发可怜他起来了。谢伊倒是神经大条到毫无察觉，还总是追问她什么时候去看他的莫琳根号。  
海尔森冷落了康妮几天，因为康妮在他试着操她嘴时一下子跳下床跑去了隔壁房间睡。海尔森生了场气，几天没搭理康妮。康妮有一点害怕，但也不是太担心，她觉得海尔森这么喜欢她，很快就会原谅她的。如果他能放弃操她后面，那也能放弃操她的嘴。果不其然，几天后海尔森就把她叫去房间，他  
们来了一场酣畅淋漓的和好性爱，康妮的叫声简直能穿透房顶。她觉得这件事就这么过去了。  
她错了。


	4. 第四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：家暴，SM【大概】，鞭打  
> 海参，我对不起你！

那是在初冬的某一天，海尔森懒洋洋地在椅子里读书，康妮坐在厚地毯上，按照要求把头放在他的膝盖上，因为烧的过热的壁炉而昏昏欲睡。主人干燥温暖的手心慢慢抚摸着她的头发与脸颊，叫她马上快要睡过去了。  
彼时他们已经过了那种狂热的时期，海尔森不再一看见她就情不自禁把她往床上拉，但他对她的宠爱有增无减。这让康妮毫无危机感，她只觉得眼下的生活挺舒服的，好吃好喝，海尔森对她有求必应，床上功夫无可挑剔，虽然她还是个奴隶，但似乎与肯威夫人差不太多了。有时她甚至忘记了自己的肤色会招致什么样的灾祸，自己的身份在别人眼里多么低贱，几乎自以为与海尔森平起平坐了。  
她几乎忘了她的使命。不过海尔森会帮她想起来的。

康妮差不多要睡过去了，她的呼吸逐渐平稳，直到有一只手从上至下地伸进她的衣服，抚摸她的胸脯。女仆不安地扭动了一下，不情不愿地睁开眼。  
“先生，”她打了个哈欠，“几点了？”  
海尔森没说话，他的眼睛里闪烁着康妮很熟悉的饥渴的光。女孩儿已经做好了准备，和以前一样，她知道她会被拽上他的膝头，然后就是性爱，但这次好像有点不同。他按住她的后脑勺，让她的脸贴在他裆部。康妮不适地扭了扭头，却没能挣脱他的手。  
“听话，”海尔森诱惑地低声说，“我们就试一试。”  
康妮打了个哆嗦。谢伊的眼泪就在她眼前晃着。  
哦天哪，她嫌恶地皱起眉往后退，怎么又来了？他还没有放弃吗？。她本能地感到厌恶。她真的不喜欢。  
“不要，先生。”她说。但是海尔森抓住她，不让她再往后退却。“听话，”他命令道，“过来，好孩子，张开嘴。”  
“不要！”康妮本能地尖叫道，“这太……恶心了，绝对不行！”  
“康妮！”  
“这个不行，先生。”她坚决地说。  
海尔森惊讶地扬起眉毛，往后仰在椅背上，像是第一次见到康妮似的仔仔细细地打量她。他的脸阴下来了，但还没有怎么愤怒，顶多就是陷入了思考，因此康妮不怕他。  
“不要这个，”她往他膝头爬，“做别的。”  
出人意料的，他伸出一只手阻止了她。“听话，”他说，他的声音平板而缺乏感情，“你只要听话就可以了，康妮，张嘴。”  
女奴对着他摇头。于是他温和耐心地劝说了最后一次，但换来的依然是摇头。  
“好吧，”他爱怜地拆开她的头发，好让那厚重的秀发顺着她的肩头垂下去。“我最近对你太好了，是不是？你拒绝我太多次了，孩子，你需要一点管教。”  
他的小母狼沉默了会儿，气氛变得凝重起来，他们对视着，然后突然间同时动作——海尔森抓住了她，而她想要逃跑。  
于是事情变成了一场搏斗。康妮激烈地挣扎，像只掉进陷阱网的野兽一样不惜用上牙齿与爪子，在海尔森的手背上抓出血痕。她知道海尔森很强壮，但她不知道他那么强壮。他居然可以把她像提溜小鸡一样抓起来扔到床上，然后像座山一样压过来。她曾经在丛林里奔跑，敏捷地捕捉猎物，但现在她宛如手无缚鸡之力的孩童。她的手，那双在弓箭与剥皮刀上磨的粗糙的手，已经在柔软的床铺与上好的护肤品里泡了几个月了，那些手指变得细腻柔嫩，在主人面前毫无反抗之力。但在内心深处她还是一匹狼，因此她撕咬，尖叫，对着海尔森龇牙，然后被他一巴掌呼的眼冒金星，头发散乱地躺在床上。  
她听见谢伊询问的声音，然后海尔森让他走远点。  
男人想把她的脸从厚重的长发里扒拉出来，于是她不失时机，满怀恨意地在他手上咬了一口。  
“康妮——”海尔森拖着长腔，“规矩点。”  
康妮一直给他咬出血才放开，她的喉咙里发出某种威胁的但是拘谨的咆哮声。她有点迷惑于是否应该害怕，因为海尔森举止粗暴，却没有多少怒气。  
海尔森·肯威沉静地打量着她。  
“我养过一只狗，”他说，眼珠像是无机质一样毫无感情，“有一天它咬了我。别人都告诉我，我应该把它打死避免它再咬人，但是我实在喜欢它，所以我选择了折中方案。从那以后，它变得乖巧懂事，只要我一伸手就会跑来舔我，直到它老死为止。”  
康妮恐惧地呼吸，她在颤抖，她的胸脯因着呼吸起伏，海尔森把手放上去，爱怜地抚摸着。  
“真可惜，”他说，“但我保证不会留疤。”  
然后又是一场艰苦的搏斗，他脱掉了（也可能是撕掉了）她的衣服，把她捆在了床头，从他妈的书桌底下掏出一条他妈的还带着深蓝穗子的软鞭——为什么这玩意儿会在那里？康妮裸着，头发散乱，脸已经肿起来了，警惕地与他对视。她靠着床头坐着，手臂被绑在床头的雕花柱上，心里清楚毫无疑问会遭到一顿毒打。海尔森没打过她，这是第一次。如果她足够聪明，现在认怂还来得及。问题是康妮够聪明，但是她不是那种人。  
反正，现在还不是。  
“听着，孩子，”海尔森几乎是语重心长地说话，“你知道自己哪里错了吗？”  
康妮瞪着他：“如果你是指我不肯含着你的鸡巴的话，我觉得我没错。”  
海尔森抽了一下嘴角，似乎觉得她很好笑。  
“你没错，难道是我错了？”  
“不是吗？”康妮大声说，“我不想，好吗？我再说一次我不想！你不能强迫我做我不想做的事情！”  
“我能，”海尔森平静地说，“因为你只是我的奴隶。”  
女孩儿张口结舌。她的心像是掉入了冰窖。  
“但是……但是我们……”  
但是我们不像是主奴，一直不像，我以为你很喜欢我，而不是拿我当做玩物。这些话她讲不出口，因为它们突然变得很傻很傻。  
“如果我现在把你活埋在房子后面，”海尔森依旧平静地说，“也不会有人来找我麻烦，也许这会显得我太残忍，但是这不违法，就好像我丢掉我自己的钱包，摔碎我自己的杯子一样，这只是我自己的损失。康妮，你是我财产的一部分，记得吗？我买了你，而你最近有点不太听话。”  
康妮没完全听进去他的话，她的耳朵嗡嗡作响。  
“我永远不会错，”他的声音像魔鬼之声一样环绕她，“因为我是你的主人，我能对你做任何事，你现在最好祈祷我下手轻一点。”  
他抽她第一下的时候，她尖叫了，鞭子在她胸腹处留下一道红痕，火辣辣的疼。然后是第二下，第三下。她拼命挣扎，手腕都在绳子里勒出血痕，却不能活动半分，只能呆在原地挨打。海尔森打的刁钻，有几下专门冲着她的乳头去的，痛的要死。  
一开始，康妮还有力气叫骂，她用莫霍克语咒骂他，用词之恶毒会让人恨不能关闭耳朵。但他一直在打她，鞭痕上再叠上鞭痕，疼的她一抽一抽的。他甚至试图掰开她的腿，在她的阴蒂上来一下，这一下不是很重，但那可是最敏感的地方，康妮惨叫的像是被捅穿身体似的。她骂不动了，说不出话，只会叫，眼泪一直淌到脖子上。太疼了，疼的像是下地狱。  
后来海尔森松开了绳子，可她也没力气反抗，只能被他翻过身体，趴在床上，然后重新绑起来。然后他开始抽打她的屁股，让她痛苦又屈辱地哭出声。她满心恐慌与绝望，因为她像是一只所托非人的小羊羔，被打的只会咩咩叫。  
海尔森一直打到累了才肯放下鞭子，康妮身上已经满是鞭痕，每一条都红肿着鼓起来，有的甚至破皮了。大概是觉得不够解气，他又揉着她柔软滚烫的臀肉，狠狠的打了一顿巴掌，疼的康妮一阵乱晃，只会张嘴哭了。最后她甚至哭着叫妈妈，好像她的母亲还能来救她一样。  
“现在，”海尔森在她耳边说，“你学会听话了吗？”  
女奴深吸了口气，在枕头上蹭了蹭眼泪。  
“滚！”她哽咽着喊道。  
一阵剧痛袭来，疼的她不知道东南西北，一度搞不清楚到底是哪里在痛，过了一会儿才发现是后穴，海尔森把什么东西塞进去了。  
是鞭子柄。  
“你看起来像只小母狗了，”海尔森愉悦地说，“喏，这鞭子就是你的尾巴，喜欢吗？”  
这次康妮不吱声了。她把脸埋在枕头里颤抖着。海尔森殴打她，羞辱她，就好像之前那个温柔体贴，宠溺无边的人不是他一样。她绝望到想要大哭一场。不该是这样……她以为，她以为海尔森不是那种白人……  
绝望之后就是浓浓的恨意，她恨的咬牙切齿。这是欺骗，是背叛，海尔森背叛了她。他拯救她，宠爱她，看似喜欢她，但其实把她当一条小狗。康妮愚蠢地把自己完全交付给他，把他当做了某种依靠，却没想到最大的灾难正是来自他。  
海尔森抚摸着她的身体，手指拂过的地方留下更火辣的痛感。  
小女奴没动静了。  
海尔森去掰她的下巴，好让她露出脸来，只见她眼睛红肿，头发凌乱，我见犹怜。做主人的确定她还清醒着，便抓住鞭子捅着她的后穴，在里面搅弄起来。康妮疼的发抖，却一声不吭，闭着眼睛赴死一般随便他折腾。海尔森才懒得管她什么想法，拔出鞭子来，扯着她的头发，终于实现了他一直以来的要求。他粗暴地操了她后面，像操一条垂死的母狗。  
康妮疼到痉挛。她把嘴唇都咬烂了，还是一声都不肯吭。肯威老爷愉快地骑她，好像她就是一个容器。康妮疼的耳朵嗡嗡响，根本听不清海尔森在她耳边说什么。这比初夜要疼的多的多的多的多，而且更恐怖，更屈辱。上一次海尔森出于喜爱弄疼她，这次仅仅是在享受折磨她的过程。她的心思飘向了远方。早知如此，她宁愿从未遇到海尔森，在那个逃跑的夜晚被一群奴隶贩子轮奸致死，她宁愿她已经烂死在哪条臭水沟，宁愿与妈妈一起烧死在村落，也不想在如此安稳，幸福与温馨的生活后这么快的掉进地狱。  
海尔森试图掰开她的牙齿。“松开，”他在她耳边说，“你要咬死自己吗？”康妮根本不知道他在讲什么，她只是沉浸在自己的绝望里。终于他成功掰开了她的嘴。  
“我恨你，”可怜的小玩意儿哆嗦着说，话语像是夏天的毛毛雨一样毫无攻击力，“我恨你，你这个……”  
海尔森亲了口她的额头。  
“你只需要听话，”他说，“为什么这么简单的要求都做不到了呢，康妮？我一直对你很好，但换来的却是反抗与仇视，如果你能有谢伊万分之一的听话……”  
后面的话他没说下去。康妮已经快要被恶心吐了。海尔森想要她和谢伊一样，心甘情愿地做任何事，对欺辱与折磨甘之若饴吗？她也要像那天的谢伊一样，痛苦又屈辱地服侍他吗？他既要床上的荡妇，也要书房的玩物，还要一个肆意折磨凌辱的玩具，而康妮——康妮到现在才明白，那个人是自己，一开始就是。她知道海尔森买她回来是为了玩弄，但她低估了这件事的严重性，也高估了海尔森对她的感情。  
海尔森射在了她的肠子里。康妮闭上眼睛。她知道在自己彻底低头前，海尔森不会放过她。  
“没关系，康妮，”海尔森温柔地说（这让康妮更加不寒而栗），“我只需要你听话，向我保证你会听话。”  
女孩儿转过脸，盯着那张英俊的，开始衰老的脸看，心里装满了无数的嘲弄与鄙视。这个人根本配不上她的依赖与信任。  
“你还能怎么折磨我？”她沙哑地说，“大不了一死而已，先生，去找下一个奴隶吧，我这里没有听话二字。”  
海尔森听了也不生气，反倒在她嘴上亲了一口，然后站起来走了出去。康妮听见门被反锁的声音，她被关起来了。  
她把脸重新埋回枕头里。  
好渴……可是她还被绑着，浑身伤痕，臀缝间渐渐流出一抹混着血色的白浊。  
“妈妈，”她低语着，“对不起……是我的错……我真的相信了他，我是个傻瓜……”

康妮就这样躺了三天，因为她几乎起不来。海尔森松开了绳子，让她舒服一点躺在床上，但是不让人给她饭吃。她没有逃跑的力气，自杀也不是她的风格，这三天里她的脑子反复的思考一个问题：是屈辱的活着，还是直接惹怒海尔森，有尊严的死去？  
她想过死，在如此受伤的情况下，想到死亡都能让她感到一丝幸福，但她实在想活着。康妮还做着她重建部落的梦。

莎拉都没办法进来看她，只有谢伊悄悄从窗户进来了几次，给她水喝，但是不敢让她吃东西。谢伊掀去她的被子，给她擦身和上药，她完全裸着，但是没人在乎了。他们谁都没说话，谢伊也没劝说她什么。  
“你是怎么忍受他的？”有一次她突然问。谢伊惊诧地看着她，那双眼睛像是母羊一样温柔又同情。  
“我看见了，”康妮告诉他，“那天我看见你在书房给他舔……他对你并不好，你是怎么忍受这么久的？”  
谢伊开始脸红了，他大概是没想到这个女孩儿这么直接的谈论这事儿。  
“我只是习惯了，”谢伊磕磕绊绊地说，“就……在你来之前都是我在陪他，很久了，直到你来了……他很喜欢你，我不明白你为什么要反抗他……”  
“很显然在这个问题上我们没有共同话题，”康妮烦躁不安地说，“你觉得他不错？可是我不，但我只有和他在一起才能活命。”  
“所以你更应该听话，”谢伊很快说道，“他不是那种不讲理的人，他需要一个奴隶，你就只管做奴隶，他就不会折磨你。我知道这很难但是……康妮，我不想看你死去，我们还要去看船呢，记得吗，”他扯出一个苍白的微笑，“怎么样，还有哪里痛？”然后他惊慌地发现康妮在哭。  
“谢伊，”她一味闭着眼睛流泪，“我好想妈妈……我想回家……”  
谢伊哑然无言。  
他陪她坐了一个晚上。每当康妮睁开眼睛，就能看见她的朋友伏在床头打盹。天亮之前谢伊走了，怜惜地摸了把她的头发。康妮又躺了几个小时，爬起来去敲房门。  
“怎么了？”守在门外的男仆问。  
“如果先生有空，请他过来吧。”她说，然后东倒西歪地穿上睡衣，洗了把脸，梳顺了厚重的头发。但是直到天黑，海尔森才回来，打开了房门。  
康妮穿了条白色的薄睡裙，正靠在床边看着一本无聊的小说，她的头发刚刚洗过，湿漉漉地搭在肩上。她抬起脸来看他，眼珠在烛光下反射着柔光。她苍白虚弱，而他与往常一样精神抖擞，背着手优雅地踱到她面前，坐在了床上。  
“怎么了，康妮，”他嘲弄地说，“不恨我了？”  
倔强的小女奴出了奇的安静。她柔顺地跪了下来，伸手去解主人的腰带。海尔森饶有兴趣地看着她，任她解了自己的裤子，掏出还没硬的阴茎。她的嘴角抽搐了一下，低下头视死如归地把那玩意儿塞进嘴里。  
她本能地吸吮舔舐，感觉阴茎在自己嘴里渐渐胀大起来，海尔森还在欣赏她的表演，时不时猛地往她嘴里顶一下，就为了看见她呛咳的模样。她一直舔到下巴发酸，几乎因为缺氧昏过去。  
“天哪，康妮，”她听见海尔森哭笑不得地说，“就算是第一次，这个口活也太烂了。”  
他固定住她的头，而她紧张的闭上眼睛。  
“准备好。”他说，然后开始操她的嘴，沉甸甸的阴茎压在她的舌头上，每一次都凶狠地操到她的喉咙里。她不断的被呛住，干呕，但是她什么都吐不出来。她的主人操她的喉咙像是在操一条阴道，毫不怜惜，她只能把自己当成一块烂肉，拼命忍受这一切。  
终于他愉悦地哼了一声，舒舒服服地射进了她的嘴里。这味道可不怎么样，她不知道自己是该吐出来还是该咽下去，结果海尔森抽出阴茎，用手捂住她的嘴，她顿时明白了他的意思，皱着眉硬逼自己咽了下去。  
“很好，康妮，”海尔森夸赞她说，“现在趴到床上去。”  
康妮支撑着酸麻的膝盖，努力执行了命令。海尔森从后面掀起她的睡裙，露出那对儿深色诱人的软肉，上面还残留着鞭痕。他随手甩了几个巴掌上去，好看看臀肉颤动的模样。他摸出一瓶油倒了下去，然后像是示威一样操了她后面，操的她叫都叫不出来。  
康妮都懒得生气了，她只觉得好笑。海尔森像个孩子一样报复她的拒绝。  
她终于坚持到他意犹未尽的结束了这场性事。海尔森把她抱进怀里，温柔地抚摸亲吻她，康妮对他的温存没什么感觉，她现在心里只想着一件事，那就是吃饭。她告诉了海尔森——换句话说是谦卑地恳求了海尔森，她的主人非常宽宏大量，很愿意在她活生生饿了三天以后让厨房给她做点东西吃。之后她的意识渐渐模糊，只知道自己喝了一些汤，吃了面包，当有人把碗从她手里拿走时，她委屈地差点哭出来。  
“你不能再吃了，先睡一会儿，”她听见海尔森在对她说，“你饿了太久，得一点点的吃，等你睡醒了再吃饭。”  
于是她陷进了柔软的床铺里，海尔森怀抱着她，爱怜地抚摸她的脸颊。  
“瘦了。”他心疼地说，好像这一切不是他造成的一样。  
康妮的眼珠像是玻璃一样，水汪汪的但是缺乏神采。海尔森的手臂像钳子一样紧紧禁锢着她，在她耳边呢喃着一些思念她的情话，康妮只觉得自己陷入了一片看不到边的汪洋大海，永远都想不到这片海是风和日丽，还是波涛汹涌。  
“别生我的气，”肯威老爷在她耳边嘀咕，“我只是想把你教的更好一点，更乖一点，亲爱的，这都是为了你好。”  
女奴温顺地点了点头。

作为补偿，几天后，康妮被允许出门逛逛街，莎拉陪着她。谢伊则消失不见，据说是驾船远航办事去了，临走前他买了一包点心给康妮送来，然后看着她用手指捏起点心往嘴里送。康妮一边吃，一边琢磨着谢伊脸上的那道疤，她还是挺能理解海尔森对谢伊的喜爱，毕竟他英俊又能干，会说话也会办事。谢伊太屈才了，他不该这样在海尔森手底下呆着，驾车，读公文或者陪肯威老爷上床，他本该出去干一番大事业的。是什么让谢伊如此心甘情愿地留下来呢？  
谢伊看着她吃完，拿出手帕给她擦手，然后歪着头笑着叹了口气。他年纪也不小了，笑起来还是跟少年一样，这很容易让人去幻想他年轻时是什么样子的。  
“我就出去一两个月，”他说，“可不准你在家里惹事。”  
“我还能惹什么事，”康妮心不在焉地说，“我再惹事就该被打死了。倒是你，别被鲨鱼吃掉。”  
谢伊大笑起来，然后站起来揉了把她的头发。康妮看着他扎好枪带，背上气枪，紧了紧头发，干净利落。  
“你有时间能教我打枪吗？”康妮突然问。  
“让我猜猜，”谢伊笑道，“你还想学开船。”  
“我什么都想学。”康妮含糊其辞地说。谢伊点点头往门口走：“等我回来就好了，不用太想我，反正我舍不得花钱给你买礼物。”  
康妮把包点心的纸团成一团砸了过去。  
谢伊离开了几个小时后，她进了波士顿，上了街，莎拉和另外两个女仆在旁边陪着她，谈着城里夫人小姐的一些八卦，念叨着今年冬天的天气多么的冷。康妮没啥感觉，因为她穿的很温暖，但有些人没有，比如路边在拍卖的黑奴。他们带着沉重的锁链，在寒风里哆嗦，拍卖师在台上大声的喊价。康妮知道那本该是自己的下场，但现在她却穿着上好的定制的冬衣，身边跟着两三个女佣，像个公主一样站在这里看着其他人受苦。  
“都是可怜人，”莎拉说，“快别看了，亲爱的，我不爱看这种野蛮的事儿。你为什么在抖，冷吗？”  
“就算是狗穿着我这套衣服也会说暖和的。”康妮没头没脑地说。  
“别这样，你和他们可不一样，”莎拉捏住她冰凉的手指带着她走出这一片，“他们是奴隶。”  
“我不也是？”  
“可是老爷喜欢你啊，你在我们这里不算半个主子吗？你活的像大小姐一样，而且会一直这样，不要担心。”  
“活的像大小姐一样……”康妮低声重复着，抬头一看发现他们已经走到可以看见海的地方了。  
“码头在这附近吗？”她问。  
“就在前面呐，不过咱们该回家了，亲爱的，今天走的太远了，我们应该在下午茶之前回家的。”  
康妮没吭声，一味地往前走，女仆们面面相觑，谁也不敢多说什么，只好快步跟上。康妮不是难伺候的人，但是她发起脾气来就不单单是发脾气的事情了，搞不好要动手的。故而他们都不敢惹恼她。  
她到了。生平第一次，她看见了码头，看见海上来来回回的船，这可比独木舟大多了。远处海上的浓雾里，也依稀可见几艘船的影子驶向无垠的海洋。天是灰暗的，昏沉的，乌云密布，显得大海更加波涛汹涌，阴森恐怖，但船只们毫不畏惧地拉满了帆，乘风破浪地出发了。海面上回荡着水手们的号子与歌声。  
这里充满吵闹与自由，可是这里也有拍卖会。康妮还能看见新的奴隶船靠岸。城市像只吃人的巨兽，张开嘴迎接新的食物。这些带了颜色的食物们将在雍容华贵的大房子里，黑暗危险的矿洞里，炎热艰苦的种植园里，用命用血用骨用肉供给老爷夫人小姐们吃喝玩乐，建造出更辉煌的房子，织出更精美的衣物，献上更丰盛的美食，直到他们变成皮包骨的骷髅，死在远离家乡的地方。  
康妮的部落也正经历这样的命运，而她正披着白人们做的温暖的披肩，戴着白人老爷送她的项链，为了一口饭跪在白人老爷面前吸他的阴茎，甚至曾在他怀里感到温暖与安心。  
她向前走了几步，然后弯腰吐了出来。

 

莎拉在旁边拍着她的背，其他两个女仆乱成一团，要给她买喝的，要给她请医生，她们都想在她面前表现表现。多么可笑的场景啊，自由的白人绞尽脑汁，想要讨好一个卑贱的奴隶。  
“你也没上船啊，”有个男人在旁边醉醺醺地说，“你吐什么呢？”  
“走开一点！”一个女仆呵斥道，“熏死人了。”  
康妮抬眼去看，看见一个胡子头发凌乱，衣服穿的乱七八糟的老头，此人倒不像是穷的叮当响，衣服虽然陈旧但都还完整，干干净净的，只是喝的醉醺醺的，不甚清醒。只见他斜眼看着康妮，打量了一会儿就笑了。  
“你是原住民？那你是白人家的小姐，还是白人家的老婆？”  
“都不是。”  
“那就是情妇咯？”  
“差不多吧。”  
“别管他，”莎拉说，“我们该回家了。”  
“哦，那可真好，真走运，”老头笑嘻嘻地说，“吃的好，穿的暖，在大房子里享福，你看那些人，你看，”他抬手指指拍卖会，“他们活的还没有老爷们养的狗好，要我说，他们是狗，狗才是人哩。”  
“活的好不好，都是狗，”康妮冷冷道，“狗就是狗，只要让主人踩在脚底下，就算吃的比英国女王还好，那不也是狗？”  
老头迷惑地眯起眼睛：“好像……有点道理，那你呢，你也是狗吗？”  
“你胡说八道什么呢！”莎拉不高兴地说，“快回家吧，康妮，我们别跟他胡搅蛮缠 他喝多了。”  
康妮不吱声，只顾眺望着远处的帆影。  
“那可真有意思，”老头对着酒瓶自言自语，“虽然你穿的像大小姐，我穿的像乞丐，可你是条狗，我却是个人。那小妹妹，做狗有做狗的道理，你这样说话，主人听了不能高兴的。”  
“他又不在这里，”康妮冷淡地说，“再说了，有时人也比不上狗。”  
“那你来码头干什么？坐船还是看景？”  
康妮犹豫了一下。  
“我就想看看船。”她说。  
“船？这些奴隶船，货船，这也叫船？”老头大笑起来，“你没见过真正的好船，我就见过，啊不，我开过，在我年轻的时候，我开着那条船乘风破浪，在大洋里追赶着海盗与圣殿骑士……”他滔滔不绝地讲起那艘船的桅杆与船帆，还有迫击炮。  
“圣殿骑士？”  
老头突然没声了。  
“那是很多年前的事情了。”他闷闷的说。  
“那你的船呢？”  
“坏了，停在河湾里，”他把酒瓶子举起来，“我没钱修她，就算修好了，也没有水手。我老了，没用了，出海去做什么呢？要是有人乐意买她，我倒是乐意卖换点酒钱，可阿基里斯不能愿意。”  
“阿基里斯？”  
“我的老朋友，怪老头，哈，你看见他一准害怕。我叫福克纳，小姑娘，你呢？”  
“康妮，我该走了。对了，你经常在这里吗？”  
“是啊，”福克纳眨眼，“怎么了？”  
“船别随便卖，太可惜，你的船叫什么？”  
“天鹰号。你看，我就是想卖，阿基里斯也不让我……”  
“那太好了，你靠什么生活？”  
“我在码头给人装货，拉纤。”  
康妮低头掏出钱包，从里面拿出两张钞票塞给他。  
“别饿死自己，你还不老。”她简洁地说，最后看了一眼浩瀚的大海，转身就走。福克纳捏着两张票子，傻乎乎地目送她远去。  
“谢天谢地，咱们终于可以回家了，”莎拉说，“你干嘛给他钱呢，他就是个醉鬼。”  
康妮没回答。她心里还想着大海，船帆……她想到谢伊，谢伊也有一条船。突然间，她很想他。  
谢伊现在到哪儿了呢？


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章过渡章，很无聊

她果真回去迟了。海尔森的下午茶已经接近尾声，她才回来，噔噔噔上了楼，看见肯威老爷正坐在桌边端着杯红茶看书，看见她来了便把杯子放在桌子上，刚张嘴要说话，她便直冲进他怀里，直接往他腿上爬。惊得海尔森急忙把杯子往里面推一推。  
“怎么了？”海尔森问。康妮也不回答，扑上去就亲他，两人吻的如火如荼。  
“今天这么热情？”海尔森喘息着问。她的脸颊微红，黑色的披肩还在身上没有脱，裙子有些厚重，她却肆无忌惮地掀开来坐在他腿上。海尔森把手探进去，她果然没穿衬裤。  
“今天这么冷。”他责备说，手上却很诚实的把玩起少女的花穴。康妮后倚在他怀里，腿张的开开的，随着他的动作哼唧，不一会儿就湿意连绵。  
“好乖，”海尔森迷乱地说，“自己来，好不好？”  
小女仆解了他的腰带，在他腿上挣扎了好一会儿，才掏出他的阴茎抵住自己的穴口。海尔森抓着她的腰往下按，操出一连串情迷意乱的呻吟。小女仆又扯了自己前襟，捧出鼓胀的奶子供老爷赏玩。海尔森满意的很，康妮今天又乖巧，又火辣。  
“这是怎么了？”海尔森调笑道，“你是想要什么了？”  
“项链，”康妮在他怀里蹭着，“我想要新的项链。”  
“哎呀，”海尔森说，“我还以为你不喜欢那种东西。”  
然后海尔森操了她，让她骑在自己的阴茎上摇晃。她的脚挨不到地，在半空中一晃一晃的，无助的模样惹人怜爱。康妮在他怀里扭的像条蛇，爽的舌头都吐出来了。这几天她虽然听话了很多，可不知道是与海尔森赌气，还是被吓到了，一直蔫蔫的没精神。现在这等活泼有趣，海尔森求之不得。高兴之余他又许给康妮一匹好马，好叫她骑着游玩。于是又一个下午在书房里淫靡的度过了。当夜幕降临，书房已经被他们糟蹋了个遍。康妮眼神迷离地瘫在地毯上，脸颊与嘴角都粘着不明液体，裙子早就被扯下丢到一边。她昏沉地躺着，双腿大张，腿根都是海尔森射的东西，中间的雌穴更是合不拢似的变成一个小小的黑洞，看起来有些红肿。海尔森伏在她身上，贪婪地吸吮她的胸乳，然后爬上来骑在她的腰上，拢起她的乳房操进乳沟。康妮顺从地低低头，好让他能顺势操进自己嘴里。  
“真奇怪，”海尔森叹息道，“你就像罂粟一样，让人一吃到嘴里就停不下来。”  
康妮哼哼着扭动，眼睛亮亮的，看起来淫荡又天真。海尔森心里喜欢，顺手拿了件大衣把她裹起来，抱着就回了卧室，也不顾会不会被人看见。两人又在床上颠鸾倒凤了一番，直到饥肠辘辘才肯停下来吃晚饭。中间康妮又讨了两套衣服和一个戒指，之后她觉得见好就收吧，便不再要什么，饭后还热情地邀请海尔森用她后面。而海尔森比她想的还要吃这一套，两人一直折腾到半夜。临睡前海尔森颇有些欢喜地亲着她的额头，问她是不是不生他的气了。“您对我这么好，我可生不起来您的气了。”她说，于是他看起来更高兴了。  
“我气急了才那样打你，其实我心疼极了，”他甜言蜜语，“舍不得再看你受一点苦了，孩子，只要你乖乖地陪着我，你想要什么我都给你买。过两天不忙了我就带你去城里玩。”  
“你要什么都行，”海尔森低语道，“只要你这次别离开我了……”  
康妮沉沉地睡去。她知道这句话不是对她说的。他想对那虚空中的女人诉什么衷肠，就让他诉去吧，她可要睡觉了。

 

第二天海尔森履行了他的诺言，项链，戒指，衣服，他带着康妮去城里一口气买齐，然后带她去看歌剧。过程中康妮一直用脚蹭他的小腿，结果第二幕才刚开始，女奴就坐在了他的腿上，他们在黑暗里无声无息地挪动着，没人知道裙子下面发生了什么。  
“我早晚要死在你身上。”海尔森埋怨说。康妮显然不在乎这个，她靠在他怀里亲吻着他的脖子。  
歌剧结束后，康妮已经困的睁不开眼了，她在马车里裹着海尔森的披风，哈欠一个接着一个。  
“困坏了？”海尔森抱着她，“回去吃了饭就睡吧。过几天镇上有舞会，你跟我去一趟。”  
“知道了，”她半睁着眼，“先生，谢伊什么时候回来。”  
“要两三个月呢，”海尔森皱眉道，“唔，有事吗？”  
“没什么，跟他约了出去玩的。”  
“你很喜欢谢伊吗？”  
“他很有趣，”康妮回答道，“人也很好。”  
海尔森点了点头，他的注意力很快就转移到别的事情上了。回家后康妮戴上新的项链，把旧的项链首饰与旧衣服们放在一个盒子里，跟她的零花钱放在一起，思考着谁能帮她卖掉它们。莎拉是个好女人，但她不会允许康妮卖掉老爷送的礼物。康妮只能另找时机出个门。  
她叹了口气，把盒子藏在柜子深处。  
谢伊什么时候能回来呢？

可是接下来的几天康妮没机会出门了。她一直留在家里陪着海尔森。现在她已经很熟练了，从海尔森的茶应该用多热的水，什么样的袖扣搭配什么样的衣服，到带一条毛巾上床，在床上完事儿后麻利的善后。是的，诚如福克纳所说，她像个大小姐，但实际上她是台全年无休，二十四小时不停转的机器。只要海尔森在家或者带着她出门，她就一点放松的时候都没有。一直到海尔森去参加镇上的舞会，她才终于能出来透一口气。不过舞会与她没有什么关系，她只是个女仆，要紧紧跟着主人，照顾好他，当那些名流互相寒暄，女士们与绅士们翩翩起舞时，她只能与其他人的仆人一起呆在一个烧着壁炉的起居室里，和他们一起吃一顿还算丰盛的晚餐，听他们聊一些八卦轶事。他们谈论着，哪位绅士有丰厚的财产，哪位小姐今年没嫁出去，来年还得再接再厉。康妮发觉白人的婚姻比莫霍克人的复杂太多了，他们要看门第，财富，资产，头衔，能力，也要看修养与才艺，最重要的当然是前面那些，女士们不能嫁给一个一无所有的人，也不能不嫁，除非她们准备毫无颜面的活着，有钱的绅士们倒不太打紧，比如海尔森就至今未婚，还有的是落魄门第或商人想把年轻的女儿嫁给他，也有富有的寡妇中意他，但是要他依然那么有钱有声望，婚姻对他来说就轻如鸿毛。没钱的绅士可就得想想办法，这年头虽然还在乎出身，但这里毕竟不是英国，娶一个档次低一点，但是有钱的商人的女儿未尝不可。  
康妮听的稀里糊涂，简直不明白为什么婚姻变得如此复杂。在部落里，结婚很简单，只要双方自愿，父母同意即可，离婚也是一样的简单。个人财产倒没什么要紧，只要男人能打猎，女人能打理家务，日子便可顺利的过下去。如果康妮没有沦为奴隶，她本来也能嫁给一个猎手，而且必是最好的，最勇敢的猎手。鉴于她自己的能力，她还能挑个英俊的呢。倘若她谁都看不上，一辈子不婚，也不会有人说什么的。  
但是这些小姐能不能挑，就全看她们自己的家室了。康妮觉得可笑，她们不是在嫁人，而是在嫁门第，头衔与金钱，而且非嫁不可。她有个奇怪的念头，那就是她们和她没有本质区别。这种话在心里想想就算了，说出来就不太合适，人并不是有声带就可以说话的。她在起居室里消磨了无聊的两三个小时，在舞会结束的第一时间就冲出起居室把大衣披在海尔森肩上，如愿以偿的离开了这个无聊的地方。与此同时，她也痛苦的意识到，她的计划一开始就有问题，她永远都不可能成为海尔森的妻子。她是奴隶，是有色人种，她曾经以为美色，迷恋甚至爱情可以获得婚姻，却发现婚姻与这些毫无干系。  
她必须重新制定目标。

冬天真正的来临了，寒风席卷了美洲大陆。海尔森不再经常出门，他身上有旧伤，腹部的那道疤痕一到冬天就容易疼，故而肯威庄园的壁炉总是烧的极旺，除此之外还要加火炉。海尔森赖床的时候也变多了，这意味着康妮要更多的在床上陪伴他。  
海尔森怕冷，又喜欢雪，时常站在窗边看着雪地出神。康妮不在这个时候去打扰他，因为海尔森看雪时总是显得忧郁又落寞。唉，当然了，他的前半生对她来说都是个谜。她把壁炉烧的旺旺的，让卧室保持极其温暖的状态，沏好了茶，然后站在一边出神。残存的部落怎么样了？欧雅尼的身体还好吗？有人给她打熊皮吗？嘎纳多贡打猎比以前强了，可是康妮一直不让他去打熊，现在她无比的担心他的安危。今年部落够不够吃，够不够穿，还有没有地方躲藏？她知道他们肯定往更西的方向去了。康妮很想逃走去找他们，可是如果这样，她便改变不了任何事情。她只能跟着部落一起去更深的森林，直到他们全部冻饿而死，或者像羚羊一样被殖民者猎捕。  
海尔森从窗边转回身，看见小女仆沉思的脸。  
“在想什么？”  
“没什么，先生，”康妮收回思绪，“一些不重要的事。”  
“你看起来想的可不是什么不重要的事情，”海尔森坐了下来，康妮给他倒了茶，“最近我不能陪你去田野里玩，觉得无聊了吧？”  
“天气太冷了，”康妮把目光投向外面绵绵不绝的雪，“先生别轻易出门了，回头肚子又该疼了。”  
“这个伤是好不了了，”海尔森啜了口茶水，“晚上在卧室吃吧，我是懒散了，连楼都不想下，晚饭你陪我吃，有什么特别想吃的去告诉厨房就好了。”  
“谢谢先生。”  
海尔森沉吟着看着她的脸，就这样盯着，一直盯到她头皮发麻。  
“你的眼睛有一点像她，”他喃喃道，“康妮，我想问你一个人。”  
女奴怔了一下，她突然明白他要问的是那个传说中的女人。  
“你们部落里有没有一个女人叫齐欧？”  
“……这不是……全名吧……”  
“不是，”海尔森懊恼地说，“我叫不上她的全名，我只能记住这两个音节。”  
“这……”康妮为难起来，“就我认识的而言……至少有五六个女人名字里有这个词，这还不算上部落东边的人……整个易洛魁联盟里不知道有多少人叫这个呢。而且……要我说，先生，她们可能都死的差不多了，没死的也已经卖掉了。您要找的人也许不在人世了。”  
海尔森沉默了一会儿。  
“那你叫什么呢？”  
康妮垂下头。  
“先生给我起名字叫康妮，那我就叫康妮。”  
“我只是想问问你的本名。”  
“我就叫康妮。”她低声说。  
康妮就是康妮，康妮是白人的奴隶，肯威老爷的玩物，是床上的妓女，床下的佣人，与那个女猎手没有半点关系。海尔森凝视了她一会儿，然后放弃了。他把她拉到腿上，然后亲吻她。  
“谢伊快回来了，”他宽慰似的说，“等他回来，让他带你去玩，去打雪仗。”  
“好。”康妮说，她倚在海尔森怀里，听着他的心跳。海尔森身上有淡淡的香水的味道，他低下头抱着她，把呼吸喷在她脸上。康妮在这温暖舒适的怀抱里昏昏欲睡。  
这就是她目前唯一的庇护者。

十二月初的时候，天气已经到了极冷的地步。海尔森也好，康妮也罢，似乎都在翘首企盼谢伊的归来。海尔森似乎是有一封要紧的信要送，康妮则是单纯的想见谢伊。他们一起等到了十二月，最终海尔森决定事情不好再拖，他应该另找信任的人送信。  
“您要往哪里送呢？”康妮问。  
“波士顿，给希基的，”海尔森用火漆封住信封，“我得找个合适的人。该死，我就知道我应该在身边多留几个圣殿骑士，但是我一点也不想在家里感觉到我是大团长或者别的什么，谢伊一个人就够了……”  
“我可以，”康妮突然向他伸出一只手，“先生，我来送。”  
海尔森愣了一下。  
“不，康妮，你呆在家里。”  
“您找得到更合适的人选吗？”康妮坚持说，“我会骑马，我可以送信。”  
海尔森饶有兴趣地看着她：“你是闷坏了，想出去透气吧。喏，我把地址写给你，你务必亲手送到希基手里，再给你点钱，想逛街买东西就买吧。若是赶不及回来，就好好的住个旅馆。”  
小女仆一下子欢喜起来，接了信与钱，回房间换了骑马装，莎拉又强行给她加了件厚重的黑色斗篷，兜帽上的绒毛温暖地堆在她那张小脸周围，她换好了衣服来向海尔森告别，笑意盈盈，一对棕色的眼珠闪闪发光。海尔森把她拉过来，摸出一个镶着红宝石，状如飞鸽的吊坠挂在她脖颈上。  
“很好看，”他打量了一会儿说，“戴着吧，希基看见就知道你是我的信使，可以信任。”然后他喜爱地亲了她几口，像父亲一样叮嘱她注意安全。  
康妮一一应下，迫不及待地跑去马厩骑上上次海尔森送她的那匹白色带斑点的母马，向送她出门的莎拉招招手，便疾驰而去了。  
她策马加鞭往纽约的方向去，穿越覆盖着皑皑白雪的开拓地，途中遇见了一支巡逻的英军盘查她，他们一脸狐疑，大概担心她是出逃的奴隶，但看她骑着一匹好马，衣着光鲜，不慌不忙，自称替主人办事，便消了疑心。  
康妮心里有自己的盘算，她赶到波士顿时已是下午时分，她不急着去找希基，而是先找了家当铺，想把自己藏在马鞍袋里的首饰都当掉，结果当铺老板告诉她，自己不敢做这个生意，因为她是个奴隶，没有合法的自由身份，不能拥有私产，收款单上不能够签她自己的名字，可如果她想用主人的名义，那要么主人过来亲笔签字，要么她得有主人的印章，代替主人盖章。老板说下半年里纽约已经出了七八次原住民奴隶出逃的事件，连带黑奴出逃起码有十几起，政府不得不严加防守，加强当铺管理也是为了防止奴隶们筹到路费。也难怪森林里会有英军专门盘问康妮。  
女奴听了以后一筹莫展，只得默默离去。她提起精神，前去绿龙酒馆，果不其然，托马斯·希基正坐在一楼喝酒，与女招待调情。  
康妮也不客气，径直走过去坐下来。希基眼珠一转看见她，顿时坐直了身子。  
“你怎么来啦？”他笑嘻嘻地说，“想我啦？”  
康妮不接茬，只把信拿出来放在桌子上，希基斜眼看看她的吊坠，拿起信看了一眼火漆。  
“你跟我上楼吧，喝口热茶，”希基说。康妮摇了摇头。  
“我现在就走。”她冷淡地说。  
“哦，别啊，我兴许要回一封短信呢，你上来等我写完，再替我送回给大团长，”他一边说一边踏上楼梯，“来嘛，大厅多冷，上面暖和，走廊里有张桌子，你在那里等，别害怕，我又不是坏人。”  
康妮犹豫了一会儿，只得跟着走上去。果不其然，刚走到拐角处，希基便转过身把她按在墙上，大胆地在她脸上亲了一口。女奴皮笑肉不笑，一膝盖顶在他两腿之间。  
希基的惨叫几乎掀翻了房顶。

“我以为，我他妈以为，”十分钟后这位花花公子虚弱的趴在桌子上像只被撕烂羽毛的孔雀，“我他妈以为你对我有意思，特意来见我，不然就该谢伊送信来的。”  
“谢伊不在美洲，”康妮冷冷地说，她刚才打发走三波跑来看怎么回事的人，“所以是我来。”  
“操，那你也不用这么大力气吧，”希基不高兴地嘟囔着，“这让我怎么办？一枪打死你我又赔不起钱。”  
“事实上，如果我告诉先生你非礼我，那就不是钱的问题了。”  
空气静止了一会儿。  
“别……”希基弱弱地说，“我他妈的只是想泡个妞……别告诉大团长。”  
康妮懒洋洋地嚼着小饼干。  
“你有条件，是不是？”希基痛苦地把脸埋在臂弯里，“我可以给你钱，真的。”  
“我不要你的钱，”康妮皱起眉头，“我要你帮我办一件事。”  
“……什么？”  
“我饿了，”女奴理直气壮，“吃了晚饭我再告诉你。”  
就这样，康妮生是蹭了希基一顿丰盛的晚饭和一个房间，一边吃的高兴一边寻思着可以昧下海尔森给她的旅馆钱，吃饱喝足后她懒散地瘫在椅子里打了个嗝，然后告诉希基明天陪她去当铺。  
“我不明白，”希基说，“你是在筹钱吗？小甜心，你要逃跑吗？”  
“这和你有关系吗？”康妮反问他。  
“没有，”希基回答，“行吧，我不在乎你要干啥，你要是敢跑，相信我，只要你人还在美洲，不出半个月就会被抓回来，说不定那时候大团长愿意把你赏给我一晚上。话说回来，你需要钱可以找我啊，相信我，我不会拿你和一般的婊子相提并论，我出价绝对叫你满意，一个晚上……”  
这会儿康妮已经失去了听他胡言乱语的耐心。“明天陪我去当铺就是了，”她说，“然后你就能平平安安，我保证没人知道今天的事。”说完她就转身回房间睡觉了。  
第二天，希基抱怨着被她叫醒，抱怨着被她拉到当铺，在收款单上签字。康妮把钱一揣，拍开希基往她腰上放的手，扭头就走。她骑了马直奔码头，在那里找到了坐着晒那点稀薄阳光的福克纳。  
“你的船怎么样了？”她大声问。  
老头子眯起眼睛：“哈，是你啊小姑娘，我的船？还在那里呆着呗。”  
“如果我帮你把它修好，你能把它借给我吗？”  
福克纳一下子坐起来：“你要借？”  
“租也行，我买不起，别想了，除非我把我自己再卖掉一次。”  
“你当然买不起，”福克纳嘟囔道，“问题是，这事儿你得跟阿基里斯谈，我说了不算……”  
“我可以和他谈，”康妮淡定地说，“他在哪儿？”  
“你要怎么说服他呢，”福克纳叹了口气，“阿基里斯是个古怪的老头啊，你对他有什么用？他可不需要女仆。”  
“我也能做别的，比如打猎，总之如果我能见到他，我才能说服他。”

他们又赶了一天的路，才来到开拓地的达文波特庄园，福克纳敲开了门。如他所言，阿基里斯·达文波特是个古怪的人，他是个黑人老头，至少也有六十岁了，是个跛子，总是拄着一根木杖，说起话来嗓音粗哑，像是一台破水车。他摆出一副臭脸色，不管福克纳怎么劝说，他都不肯把船外借，或者租出去，甚至不许修理。  
“结束了，全结束了，”他不明所以地重复着，“别总想着以前的事儿了。”  
“可我的船不该在河湾里烂掉！”福克纳跳脚道。  
“首先，那是我的船，其次，让你带来的这个女孩儿滚蛋，我不缺女仆，或者情妇，随便什么。”  
“我也能做别的，”康妮叹气道，“打猎，跑腿，都可以。”  
“哈，那还真有意思，你叫什么名字？”  
“康妮。”  
“我是问你本名。”  
“这你有必要知道吗？”  
“我认得几个莫霍克人来着，”阿基里斯说，“我今年还帮几个人往北边跑了，也许你们认识。你的原名叫什么？”  
“拉顿哈给顿。”她说。这个名字再次出现叫人感觉恍如隔世。  
老头抬起脸，仔细地打量她，看了她一遍又一遍。“我听过这个名字，我认识你母亲，”他肃然起敬，“卡尼耶蒂依翁，她是个勇敢的战士。”  
“我也是。”康妮没谦虚。  
“如果我把船给你，你要做什么？”阿基里斯打量着她。  
“……送几个人走吧……大概。”  
“浪费，”阿基里斯嘟囔着，“你能送多少人走？你可以把他们送去英国，那里的法律保护美洲的出逃奴隶，但你能保证他们不会饿死？他们航行中吃喝拉撒要不要钱？听着，我看你不是那种苟且偷生的孩子，但如果你要做一番大事，那你就得一步一步来。”  
康妮沉默了。  
“依你之见，我该怎么办？”  
“你要做十足的准备工作，”阿基里斯回答，“别把事情想的太简单，第一步就是你要有足够的经费。如果你想挣钱，而且你有一条船，那你该怎么做？”  
“……海上贸易？”  
“不错，”阿基里斯赞同道，“你这个奴隶做的倒是开阔眼界了。”  
康妮耸耸肩，没去理会这话里暗藏的不敬。  
“船你随便用，看在你妈妈与莫霍克部落的面子上，”老头招招手，“但是你要出钱修船，小丫头，你在谁家做工？”  
康妮纠结了一下。  
“肯威家，也许你听说过……”  
老头猛地抬起脸，他的眼睛里闪着奇特的光芒。“肯威吗？”他问，声音有些颤抖。  
“没错，”康妮小心翼翼地说，“海尔森·肯威，我听福克纳先生说你和圣殿骑士不对付，如果你觉得不妥……”  
“不，”阿基里斯打断了她，“这没什么，但首先，你不能告诉肯威我在这里，永远不能。”  
“我不会，我可以发誓。”  
“你母亲救过我的命，”阿基里斯说，“这是我肯帮助你的原因，可我还不想把自己搭上。你有钱修船吗？”  
“需要多少？”康妮把她好不容易当出来的钱掏出来，“如果……如果不够……”  
“确实不够，”阿基里斯回答，“但是我可以再给你添点，就这样吧，明天福克纳去买材料回来修船，至于你，你每个月都要来我这里一趟，做得到吗？”  
“应该可以。”  
“很好，很好。”阿基里斯嘟囔着，然后他慢慢往楼上走，走到楼梯中间突然停了下来。  
“你给肯威做女仆？”  
“是的，达文波特先生。”  
“叫我阿基里斯——只是女仆？你穿的不像个女仆。”  
康妮沉默了一会儿。  
“上帝啊……”阿基里斯低语着，一步步挪上了楼。他看起来很奇怪，不过话说回来，他本来就是个奇怪的老头。  
“别管他，”福克纳说，“他一直这样，高兴点，小姑娘，真没想到你妈妈是他的恩人，阿基里斯这个人就是这样，你要是帮助过他，他一定努力回报你，他不欠别人情。”  
“妈妈很早就死了，”康妮喃喃道，“我倒是没听说过她认识阿基里斯，不过她死的时候我才四岁。”  
“那你不知道也很正常，阿基里斯经常与原住民保持联系，”福克纳从桌子上抓起一把蜜饯，用手绢包上塞进女孩儿兜里，“回家的路上拿着吃吧，孩子。”  
康妮走出房子，抚摸着正在埋头吃草料的母马，她放任她吃了一会儿，然后才把她牵出来，骑着她走了。  
她走走停停，思忖着许多事情。如果她想要挣钱，那至少要有本钱，甘蔗，糖，烟草都是最挣钱的，她可以批量购买日用品去加勒比海一带高价卖掉，再买这些货物回来，但如果她连本钱都没有，徒有一条船有什么用呢？雇佣水手也要花钱，船只保养也要花钱，处处都是花钱的地方。一开始她只是想先修好船，再想办法救几个族人，借了船送走，可是既然阿基里斯肯把船长期的给她用，那她确实可以做更多事。  
没钱寸步难行。康妮叹了口气，扎紧了斗篷带子。细碎的雪花落在乌鸦羽毛般乌黑的斗篷上，亮晶晶的像是夜晚的星星。她的脸上也落了雪，凉丝丝的。  
突然间，她不想回肯威庄园了。在这四下无人的树林里，冰天雪地中，她仿佛只是她自己，短暂的拥有了自由。  
可惜这安谧没有持续多久，她走了神，忽略了周围古怪的动静。马不安地嘶鸣起来。  
女猎手拽紧了缰绳，警惕起来。她早该注意到的，但安逸的生活消磨了她猎人的感官。  
几秒钟后，一头熊从丛林中扑了出来。


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本章鳕康，康妮她勾引人【大喊】

谢伊是在看林人遗弃的小屋里找到康妮的。  
换言之，他是不小心遇见的。  
莫林根号一在纽约靠岸，谢伊就收到了线报，一伙南美的刺客正在开拓地活动。他心里存疑，担心是达文波特与此事有关。虽然……连恩死后，北美兄弟会几近灭绝，阿基里斯一蹶不振，可怜的老头一直躲在庄园关起门来过自己的日子。谢伊见过他几次，然而往事随风，再加上连恩死前的恳请，两人竟既无相恨之情，却也没什么好谈的。所幸海尔森也不觉得一个瘸老头有什么威胁，索性做个顺水人情，卖谢伊一个面子，不再关心阿基里斯。  
但是那毕竟是曾经的北美兄弟会导师啊……谢伊暗自寻思，如果南美兄弟会来此活动，肯定与阿基里斯脱不了干系。  
于是一下船谢伊连个消息都没往家里递，便直奔达文波特庄园，不料跑到半路上，开拓地刮起暴风雪，不要说马走不动，就算走得动，路上也是什么也看不见。他冻的手指都握不住缰绳，屋漏偏逢连夜雨，马居然失了前蹄，一跤摔下去，他反应快，急忙离了马，顶多脚扭一下，马却从一处坡地滑下去，一头顶在树上。  
“天哪，伙计，”他急忙滑下去查看，“别这样，快起来！”  
可怜的马别说起来了，喘气都不会了。  
“真该死……”男人恼怒地爬起来，脚踝隐隐作痛，“这风雪来的真不是时候！”  
举目四望，哪里有能躲的地方，倒是有处守林人的小屋似乎在这附近。谢伊咬咬牙，一脚浅一脚深地往前走，脸被风吹的像刀子割了一样，脚踝扭了一下后就生疼，身上那套冰冷的皮革也带不来什么温暖，反倒像是要在寒风里冻硬了似的。他冷的直不起腰，踉踉跄跄地走了得有半个多小时，这才隐隐看到小屋的形状。那间小屋是许多年前就在那里的，原先那片地是达文波特的，他盖了个小屋在那里，名义是给守林人住，其实就是刺客的哨兵。那时候谢伊还很年轻，他不爱呆在庄园里听那群老家伙高谈论阔，经常自请来这里放哨，有人一周一次地来换班，送补给，要是吃的不够了，他就打猎，在这里清闲又自在。一开始他是贪玩，才爱在这里常住，后来……连恩也总来陪着他，再后来……  
转眼间他已经走到了门口，伸手推了一下门，居然没推开。他心里疑惑，又使劲推了一下。  
门一下子被人从里面打开了，他措手不及，跌进了屋里，那人立刻把风雪隔绝在了门外，蹲下身来查看这不速之客。谢伊摔的生疼，眯着眼看过去，看见的是康妮的脸。  
“谢伊？”她惊喜地说，“怎么是你？”  
“我还想问你呢？”谢伊赶紧爬起来，“你不在家呆着，你在这里干什么？你不是跑出来了吧？”  
“我才不是呢，是先生叫我出来的。”康妮说，然后像个真正的女仆一样给他拍掉头上身上的雪，先蹲下来给他脱了靴子，又帮他解开衣扣，脱去冰冷的外衣，把他拖到床上。谢伊这才意识到屋里还点着火堆，床上有张毯子，他冷的哆哆嗦嗦，把自己裹起来，在床上缩成一团。康妮的长发编成辫子，斜在肩上，披着件黑色天鹅绒的披肩，小脸比以前圆润点，眼睛亮亮地冲他一笑，把火堆上架着的锅掀开盖子，满屋子弥漫着肉香。  
“什么肉？”谢伊暗自咽着口水。  
“熊肉。”康妮说，然后给他盛了碗汤。谢伊接过来才知道自己饿的发慌，不顾烫的大口的喝了几口，才有精力挑着里面的肉块吃。  
“你还有调料？”他边吃边问。  
“柜子里的，”康妮说，“这里什么都有，像是刚有人住过。”  
谢伊低头使劲吸了口汤才舍得抬起头：“我脚疼。”  
“脚伸出来给我看看。”  
谢伊伸出脚，她也不嫌弃，帮他脱了水湿的袜子，查看了确定没有冻伤，脚踝也没肿，便叫他缩回毯子里，又提起墙角炉子上的壶倒了点热水浸湿了毛巾，小心地擦了擦他的头脸。谢伊仰着头任她擦，然后低头狼吞虎咽地吃完了碗里的肉，吐出一口浊气，这才觉得自己活过来了。  
“外边太冷了，”谢伊说，“我要是不摸到这里，我怕不是会死在外边。”  
“我看也是，”康妮低着头搅弄着锅，火光照在她脸上落下一片摇曳的温柔的阴影，“你看看天就该知道有暴雪，就该快点回家休息，先生一直念叨你呢，你跑来这里做什么？”  
“你呢？你出来干什么？”  
“先生叫我给希基送信。”女奴理直气壮。  
“你送信送到开拓地？”  
康妮不再答话，把火盖的小了点，好叫火堆温温的煨着锅里的肉汤。  
“你呢，你又来干什么？”  
谢伊也不吱声了，躺回床上缩在毯子里。  
“厨艺不错嘛，”他嘟囔着，“哪儿来的熊？”  
“风雪来之前打的。”  
“你闲着没事打熊？”  
“它自己找死，都扑到我脸上了。”康妮平静地说。  
“你自己杀了它？”  
“只要有一把合适的小刀，这就很简单，”康妮解释说，“我以前在村里也这么干过，那个时候欧雅尼需要熊皮，她冬天总……”  
蓦然间她紧紧闭了嘴，好像那些往事不堪回首，一旦说出来就会摧毁什么一样。  
“……好吧，那我最好不要随便招惹你。”谢伊开玩笑道。  
“我跑到半路上时它攻击了我，大概雪天没有东西吃吧，”小女奴把锅盖打开看了一眼，“杀了它以后我发现要有暴风雪，附近只有这里能躲着了。也不知道是谁在这里住过，东西都挺齐全。”  
“可是现在我们谁都走不了，”谢伊躺在床上，“没人知道这场风雪要持续几天。”  
“顶多两三天，”康妮瞥了他一眼，走过去坐在床边，“倒是你，怎么出海那么久？”  
“你想我？”谢伊调笑道，“哎，我可忙得很呢，你在家闷坏了吧？”他爬起来往康妮那边凑了凑，“没人陪你玩，嗯？”  
“还行吧，”她低头摆弄着指甲，“你不在家……是很无聊。”  
两个人安静了一会儿，时间静悄悄地溜走了。  
“你没再惹先生生气吧？”谢伊道。  
“没有，”康妮小声说，“他……现在又对我挺好的了。”  
“那就好，他又不是不心疼你。先生最近什么样？”  
“挺好的，冬天了也不算很忙。”  
然后两个人就无话可谈了。康妮坐了一会儿，便去看顾火堆了。谢伊把半张脸埋在枕头里，露出一只眼睛看着她的背影。  
“唉，”他对着空气叹气，“无聊的很。”  
“那你睡觉吧。”康妮头也不回。  
“你好像长高了呢。”他没话找话。  
“嗯。”  
“明年就十七岁了吧？是大人了。”  
“现在也是。”  
“现在？现在还是小姑娘呢。”  
小姑娘转过脸来，假装恼怒地白了他一眼：“我有什么办法，我就是过一百年也老不过你。”  
谢伊吃吃地笑了起来。康妮的眼珠子黑白分明，火光下一瞪人显得还挺娇俏。屋里暖和极了，刚喝下去的肉汤也暖暖地在肚里，他躺在床上有些困乏，像是喝了点酒一样醉醺醺的。他心里恍惚地闪过一些模糊的想法，很快又自己按下了。康妮弄好了火堆，又回来坐在了床边。  
“要是明天风能小一些，兴许咱们能去最近的庄园，”她轻声说，“不过我看还不如在这里呆着，在这里有吃有喝的，那头熊够咱俩吃两三天，隔壁还堆了点玉米呢，晚上我给你烤两个吃。”  
“好啊，”谢伊的声音越来越模糊，“玉米好吃……”  
朦胧中，他感觉康妮对着他俯下身，他觉得自己几乎能闻见少女的芳香。  
“睡吧。”她说。他一下子就睡着了。

这一觉睡的久，睁开眼睛，玻璃窗外的天色已经黑了。康妮正把柴火劈的碎一点，炉子上烧着水。  
谢伊哼唧着，想努力坐起来，偏偏床上暖和极了，一点也不想起来。  
“起来，”康妮催他说，“去把外边我埋雪里的熊拖进来。”  
“你说话像个管家婆了。”谢伊跟她开玩笑，然后按她的命令照办。他帮她切开肉，把玉米粒从玉米上撸下来，然后看着她挽起袖子，露出因为消瘦而骨骼凸起的手腕，把肉和玉米一起扔进锅里。谢伊提出来烤肉会更好吃，但是康妮说那样会造成很多烟，而且汤品更叫人暖和。  
这倒是真的。谢伊出去拖熊的时候只在室外呆了一会儿就冻的骨头疼，然而当康妮像是每一个家庭主妇喂饱丈夫孩子一样，把温热又香气扑鼻的汤一勺勺舀进他碗里以后，他很快就暖和过来了。小女奴像是在喂小动物一样，把能吃的东西一样样塞给他，让他的嘴根本停不下来，这让谢伊想到如果给她一个正常的厨房，她能给人多少惊喜。随即他又悲哀地想到，倘若她没有沦为奴隶，而是正常的成为了某人的妻子，那她将带给她的家庭多少幸福啊。  
此事多想无益。康妮永远都不可能过上正常的生活，只要她的肤色没有变，那就不会。成为海尔森的女仆与床伴已经算是最好的命运了。  
康妮显然对自己的厨艺也很自得，一边吃一边注意着谢伊的表情，谢伊捧场极了，绝不吝啬溢美之词，夸的女孩儿眉开眼笑的。两人吃着晚餐，找了些话题谈，又彼此讲了许多逸闻趣事，谢伊讲了不少船上的笑话。他平时看着沉默寡言，其实从年轻时便最爱贫嘴，油嘴滑舌的，喜欢跟人开玩笑，这会儿周围没有别人，晚餐又这般可口，便口若悬河，变着法的要讨小女奴高兴。最后康妮笑的直不起腰，伸手去捂谢伊的嘴，声称自己快被他笑死了。谢伊一双棕色的眼睛在火光下亮晶晶的闪烁着光点，在她手掌的上面笑的弯了起来。  
她忽的缩回了手，冲他嫣然一笑，拿了个盆子走到屋外盛了点雪，回来用雪洗着碗，谢伊凑过去想帮她，反而叫她一眼瞟回去了。  
“脚不疼了？”  
“早不疼了。”  
“那回去睡觉吧。”  
谢伊哦了一声躺回床上，他打着哈欠，突然想起一个问题：这里只有一张床，他在这里睡，那康妮要睡哪儿？  
这个问题叫他躺不住了。虽然康妮是个奴隶，但是对谢伊来说，这件事若有若无，他哪里好意思叫小姑娘把床让给他，正要爬起来去杂物间，却觉得身边一凉，是康妮掀开了毯子，然后慢慢爬了进来。  
“睡觉吧。”她说，然后就在他的背后躺下了。他们的大腿碰到了一起，于是谢伊就往里面挪了挪，好给她腾点地方。  
两个人静谧了很久，没有说话。火光渐渐的暗了下来，炭烧的差不多了。炉子里倒有的是柴火，还浓烈的燃着，屋里还算暖和。  
就这样过了许久，久到谢伊以为她睡着了，却听见黑暗里她轻轻说：“你睡了吗？”  
“还没。”谢伊对着墙说。  
“我睡不着。”  
“我也是。”  
“那我们聊天吧。”  
“……行。”  
“那你转过来。”  
谢伊哑然，磨蹭了几秒钟才翻了个身，康妮侧躺着，手乖巧地放在枕头上。她背对着火光，他看不太清她的脸，却能看见她的头发丝在火光下似乎变成了金铜色。她脸部的轮廓柔和了许多，又生硬的好看。  
“她长得好看，”谢伊暗自想，“难怪Sir一看见她就买了，她一定很贵很贵。”  
“我们聊什么？”他说。  
“我不知道，”她的声音软软的，带着气音，把呼吸喷洒在他脸上，“什么都行，比如……你知道这个屋子是谁的吗？”  
“看林子的人会住在这里，”谢伊说，“我以前……在这里住过。”  
“多久以前？”  
“十多年了，那时候我和你差不多大。”  
他隐约看见她勾起嘴角。“我想不到你十几岁的模样，”她说，“你总是老气横秋的，看着像八十。”  
谢伊吃吃地笑了起来。  
“那Sir不是更老？”  
“他八百多。”女奴胡诌说。然后他们跟小孩似的嘻嘻哈哈笑了一顿。  
“难道你以前在这里看林子吗？”她说。  
“差不多吧，”谢伊说，“有时候一个人在这里住着，有时候找个朋友陪着。”  
“那你的朋友呢？我怎么从来没有见过他？话说回来，总觉得你没有朋友。”她问。  
“他死了，”谢伊说，惊奇于自己已经可以坦然地说出这句话，“我还有很多朋友在外面，你不认识。”  
“也对，我总在家里呆着，外面的事情我什么也不知道。”  
谢伊听不出来这是什么语气，不知道她是不是落寞，只得说：“你也不用知道，你在家好好的伺候先生就行了。他很难伺候吧？”  
“还行，”康妮说，“有的时候，我觉得他很喜欢我，可有的时候，我又觉得他不喜欢我。”  
“他总这样，捉摸不透，”谢伊宽慰她，“我都习惯了，他是喜欢你的，不然不会带你回家。”  
“可我不喜欢他这样，”康妮说，“但是我又没有资格不喜欢，我只是他的奴隶。”  
“……”  
“但是我不明白，”她说，“为什么你一直留在他身边，在我看来你是个很有能力的人。”  
“这和能力没有关系。”  
“我知道，只不过……我觉得你值得更好的生活，谢伊。”  
谢伊没吭声。  
“我说真心话，”她补充说，“要我说句不恭敬的话，他配不上你，不值得你这样牺牲。”  
“……”  
“我与你一样，并不能改变生活，”最终他说，“只不过这条路最开始是我自己选的。”  
康妮再也没有说话，她大约是睡着了。谢伊闭了眼，世界渐渐地模糊了，他闻得到女孩儿身上的香气，听得见她轻缓的呼吸，他知道她就在他身边，即便他闭着眼睛，也仿佛还能看到她熟睡的模样。  
当屋外风雪肆虐，至少他们可以躺在这样温暖的屋里，柔软的床上，面对面的入眠。

有一只手，软软地摸上他的脸，帮他撩了撩头发，然后顺着他的脸庞抚摸，在他右眼的疤上流连了一会儿。谢伊微微动了一下，鼻音浓重地哼唧了一声，但这只手并没有因此挪开，反而更加充满柔情。谢伊猛地睁开眼睛。  
“对不起，”康妮轻声说，谢伊感觉她毫无歉意，“只是想碰碰你。”  
谢伊一时间不知道怎么接茬。他知道这关头，他的一言一行会改变很多东西。然而沉默阻止不了这女孩儿，她柔软的身体越靠越近，他们的腿交缠在一起，她抱住了他，让温暖的鼻息扑在他脸上。他们的嘴唇只差一寸。  
“别。”谢伊说。他的嗓子像是生了锈一样难以运转。  
“没关系，”她的低语像是带有魔力，叫他晕头转向，“没人会知道。”  
他实在太久，太久没有离一个女人这么近了，这样柔软的怀抱，芬芳的肉体，秀美的容貌，甜蜜的嗓音，在风雪夜里就是个温柔乡。他们搂抱着，她的胸脯贴在他身上，他能感觉到她呼吸的起伏，这样冷的夜里他却出了一身汗。像是喝醉了一样，他开始追寻她的嘴唇，她也非常配合，像是一樽美酒一样任君采撷。  
为什么不呢，他近乎醉醺醺的想着。康妮把手伸下去解着他的衣服，而他把手放在她的胸乳上，那感觉又温暖，又甜蜜。  
“来吧，”她温柔地说，“你值得这一切，谢伊。”  
他迫不及待地扯着她的衣服，好叫她赤裸的躺在他怀里。她的身体火热又真实，柔软又结实，当谢伊抱住她，感觉像是在嘴里含了一口沸腾的蜜汁，又烫，又暖，又甜，叫人急不可耐却舍不得吞下。她在他身下挪动着，寻找着舒服的姿势，诱惑地张开腿。她的嘴唇蜜糖一样甜美极了，她的眼睛像是海妖的眼睛，闪着月光的火焰，她的长发是缠绕的海草，胸脯是水手渴望的港湾，双腿间是海底藏着的宝藏，这感觉就像出海探险一样让他感到刺激又晕眩。她的手握住他的阴茎时，他感觉她渴望他，崇拜他，就像每个女人崇拜自己的男人一样，这种陌生的感觉叫他的心膨胀起来——一个真正需要他，喜爱他的女人就在他身下，想必世间任何男人都渴求此事且别无他求。他忘却了自己的名字，也不记得她到底是谁，他们是男人和女人，是亚当和夏娃，重点不在于他们是谁，仅仅在于他们的行动。方圆数里之内，仅有风雪，狼群，树木，人世的声音休想打扰他们。  
“求你了，”他听见她说，声音里浸透了欢欣与爱意，“求你。”  
然后他就让她在他身下尖叫了。她结实的大腿紧紧夹住他的腰，简直让他动弹不得，他得花大力气才能在温热的甬道里披荆斩棘，借着将熄未熄的火光，他能看见她的身体扭动的模样，深色的肌肤浸着汗水反射着微光，逼着他去舔弄。她呻吟着，表情迷乱，为他带来的快乐而失神。  
太热了，他干脆直起身掀掉毯子，好更方便地看着她被操的扭动的模样。她的胸脯晃动着，吸引他伸手去抓，握了满手，她的阴道湿的像是发大水，沾的他大腿根都湿透了。当她经受不住地仰起脖子时，那优美的曲线差点勾引的他像狼一样咬断她的喉管，好品尝那甜美的血液。她在他身下高潮了，然后又高潮了，那被快乐催逼到扭曲的表情与浑身挣扎的模样实在是美极了。现在床铺都湿了。  
“你不是人类，”他混混沌沌地告诉她，“你是个精灵，不，你是个魔鬼。”  
她的笑声宛如在涟漪里一圈圈晕开的月光。  
“我是，”她说，“来，弄死我。”  
他吼叫着，操到她话都说不清，然后射给她，理直气壮的好像这是他的正当权利，他的精液就应该灌进这具美妙的身体。她哆嗦着，叫的像是要死了。  
他一头扎进那鼓胀的乳房里，几乎昏死过去了。  
“耶稣啊……”他颤抖着喃喃自语。  
她慢慢平复着呼吸。  
“别在床上叫别人的名字。”她带着笑意说。  
“康妮。”谢伊叫她，她应了一声。  
“还好吗？”她温柔地问，手指插进他汗湿的头发里。谢伊的脑子里乱哄哄的，好像知道自己捅了大篓子，但一时间又捋不清楚。  
“渴。”他说。康妮点点头，慢慢从他怀里滑出去，他居然试着伸手捞了一把，她笑了笑，裸着身子走到屋角提起水壶，给他倒了一碗水。他一下子喝光了。  
康妮又慢慢滑进他的怀里。谢伊躺着，抱着她，一动都不想动。  
“为什么？”他迷迷糊糊地问。  
在他的意识彻底沉入梦乡前，他没有得到任何回答。

康妮在烧水，把前天晚上装起来融化了的雪水倒进壶里，把壶坐在炉子上，然后盘腿坐在炉子前续着柴火。谢伊躺在床上发呆，毯子随便地搭在身上，也不觉得冷。他很想有根烟抽抽，偏是一根也没有。  
女奴烧上了水，便坐在窗前一边看着风雪，一边用手指梳着头发，然后编起辫子来。谢伊躺在床上，就这么看着她。  
“为什么？”  
她回了一下头看他：“什么？”  
“昨晚。”  
康妮了然地转回去继续编辫子：“不为什么。”  
“不为什么，”谢伊跟着重复，“这不是个好答案。”  
“你呢？”康妮反问他，“你又是为什么？我可没有用枪顶着你的头，逼着你操我。”  
谢伊哑口无言。  
“我，我不知道，”他结结巴巴地说，“就只是……”  
“这没关系，谢伊，”她温和地说，“你没做错什么，我也没有，你喜欢这个，就接受它吧。”  
谢伊沮丧地低下头。为什么？昨晚到底发生了什么？他应该推开她，告诉她这是不对的，可是当他进入她的身体时，他又是多么春风得意啊，现在再做个正人君子，岂不是陷康妮于不义。  
康妮扎好了头发，走过来坐在床边，轻柔地抚摸着他的脸，她的目光那样包容，叫他羞愧的抬不起头。  
“没事的，谢伊，”她安慰他，“这不算什么事情，不是吗？你怕人知道吗？”  
谢伊抬眼看她。  
“重点不在这里，”他说，“我们不该……不该这样的……你不是随便哪个女人，你是Sir的人。”  
康妮对着他挑起眉毛。  
“所以？”她嘲讽地说，“你这么害怕他？”  
“这不是害怕不害怕的问题，”他像蛇一样嘶嘶地说，“我们……我们在背叛他，不行，我不能这么对他。”  
康妮饶有兴趣地看着谢伊的脸，她开始脱衣服，谢伊吓得往后退却，像是遇到洪水猛兽，尽管在前一天晚上他那么狂野地占有她，但现在他却像是意识到她是个海妖一样，完全不敢靠近。康妮往他身上爬，而他软手软脚地想把她推开，又不敢太用力，她骑在他的大腿上，圆滚滚的臀部沉甸甸地压着他。  
她嘲笑地看着他。  
“你就是害怕，”她轻轻说，语气像是把淬了毒的匕首，“懦夫。”


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：继续鳕康  
> 鳕鱼：我应该在车底，不应该在车里～

谢伊的目光游移不定。  
“不，”他弱弱地说，“我……我们不能背叛他。”  
康妮对着他冷笑，刻薄的叫他心里发疼。她就坐在他身上脱自己的裤子，谢伊抓住她的手腕阻止她，那副慌乱的模样像是怕康妮吃了他。康妮凑近他的脸，鄙视地看着他。  
“你怕什么？”她冷笑道，“我都不怕，我是个奴隶，是个玩意儿，是条他在床上想玩就玩，不想玩就一脚踹开的狗，可我这辈子没有真的忍气吞声过，我看上了你，我有机会，我就操你了，你的地位不比我高得多？现在却连看我一眼的勇气都没有，你是个男人吗？”  
“这跟勇气没有区别！”谢伊争辩道，“我不能背叛海尔森！”  
“你已经背叛了，你昨晚操我操的不够爽吗？”  
谢伊哑口无言。  
“说话啊，”康妮咄咄逼人，“回答我，看着我的眼睛，你昨晚操的爽不爽？”  
谢伊躲闪着，康妮就捏住他的下巴，强迫他对着自己的眼睛，逼问着他。谢伊哆嗦着嘴唇，半天才勉强吐出一个字：“爽。”  
“那就再来，”康妮的呼吸粗重起来，“再操我一次，我知道你喜欢。”  
“不……”  
“不？”她扯开上衣，让饱满的胸乳蹦出来，“你是他的狗吗？啊，不对，我才是他的狗，”她嘲讽地说，“我想骑你就骑你，你连我都不如，怎么，他给你鸡巴上锁了？”  
谢伊突然抬起脸瞪着她。她不甘示弱地瞪了回去。  
“别这么说他。”他咬牙切齿地说。  
“真可笑，”她轻声说，“他折磨你的时候，你连反抗的胆子都没有，你说你是犯贱呢，还是犯贱呢？现在我骑在你身上，你都不敢操我，你给谁守贞呢？你看他稀罕吗？”  
谢伊沉默了一会儿。  
“他不稀罕。”他声线颤抖。  
康妮渐渐收敛了怒气。她沉思着低下头，轻轻亲吻着他的嘴唇，谢伊像是被突破了最后的防线，不再反抗。她掀掉毯子，摸上他半硬的阴茎，谢伊舔了舔嘴唇，没反对但也没赞同。康妮研究着他的表情，大概是知道自己之前太凶了，补偿似的温柔地吻了他。  
“我就给你做一次吧。”她撅着嘴不太情愿地说，再谢伊完全明白她的意思之前，她便俯下身去，把半硬的阴茎吞进嘴里。  
“等等……”谢伊慌乱地推拒着，“你不用……”  
康妮拍开他的手，继续舔弄着嘴里的东西，谢伊难耐地哼哼着，小心地握住她的辫子，把指甲掐进冰凉的发丝。他舒服地浑身发麻，好像那些罪恶感都被快乐冲走了。康妮舔的毫无章法，但并不耽误他爽到叫不出声。  
她说得对。他在为谁守贞？海尔森吗？这么多年来海尔森在乎过吗？谢伊不是没有试过，他与任何水手一样，都与风尘女子有过一夜欢愉，然后他回家，躺在海尔森的床上，添油加醋地把这些事讲给海尔森听。海尔森一次都没有生过气，只是微笑点头，就好像谢伊只是只闹脾气的小猫，在挠地毯一样。之后在很多年里，谢伊放弃了这些幼稚的举动，他不再招妓，因为一旦这么做，他的心里就会为海尔森的无动于衷而酸楚。  
康妮抬起脸来，嘴唇亮晶晶的，下巴都沾湿了，她的眼睛又大又亮，眼神饥渴，充满占有欲。她就骑在谢伊身上，蹭的他大腿全是水，湿到谢伊差点以为她失禁。像是骑马一样，她不由分说地抬起屁股，坐下去，把自己串在他的阴茎上。谢伊叫出了声，只觉得快感电光带火花，一路顺着脊梁骨从尾椎窜上大脑。  
她开始骑他，气喘吁吁，淫荡不堪，好像缺了他的阴茎她就会饿死一样。谢伊的神智已经不甚清晰了，他的眼睛里只有她通红的脸，逐渐散乱的头发，和那对一上一下跳跃的奶子，她的阴道像是沼泽里的怪兽，贪婪又无法逃脱。谢伊感到在自己在被渐渐吞噬。  
康妮的手在他的胸膛上挪动，抚摸着他的身体，一直挪到他的脖子上，轻轻地掐住。这是海尔森常做的动作。  
他突然就射了，像是被拔去瓶塞的香槟一样猛冲出来，康妮软了腰，搂着他的脖子高潮了。谢伊的眼神直愣愣的，眼珠子都不会动了，只顾着盯着虚空中的一点看，大口大口的喘气。  
他突然发现，康妮和海尔森好像。

“跟我说说吧，”康妮躺在他的臂弯里，这会儿她又变的柔情似水起来，“你和他是怎么回事？”  
谢伊闭上眼睛，本能的逃避这个问题。  
“我看着是不是特别傻？”他问。康妮在他怀里动了几下，然后用腿夹住他的腰。  
“这要看你说点什么了，”她说，“当你和我做的时候，你怎么想的？”  
“不，”谢伊艰难地说，“我……我不明白我自己……”  
康妮耐心地等待，好叫他组织语言。  
“那个时候，我心里很得意，”他终于说出了口，“就好像……我在海尔森的脸上扇了一巴掌，我很得意。”  
康妮沉吟着。  
“你怨恨他，”她说，“对不对？但是，为什么？”  
“他对你太好了，”谢伊说，“实在是……太好了，好到我无法理解。我嫉妒你，康妮，我说实话……这么多年来，陪在他身边的只有我，虽然他没有给过我承诺，也没有说过爱我，但是毕竟只有我一个人。我以为……我就是唯一的那个人，直到你出现，所有事情都该改变了，我不得不清醒过来，明白我不仅不是唯一，而且还是最不能声张的那个。但是我怨恨他，不怨恨你，因为你和我一样，从未得到他的任何许诺与答案。”  
“你爱他。”她平静地陈述事实。  
谢伊近乎绝望地闭上了眼睛。  
“连你都看得出来，”他低声道，“为什么他从来无动于衷？”  
康妮没说话。  
“你呢，”谢伊抬眼看她，“你又是为了什么？不要告诉我你爱我。”  
“我没爱过人，”女奴坦然回答，“我不爱你，也不爱他，但是比起他来，我更喜欢你。我说了，你值得这一切，现在我要告诉你，我也值得。”  
“对，”谢伊看着她的眼睛，突然就笑了，“你说的对，你应该……找找乐子，我也应该，谁都他妈的没必要守贞。”  
她凑了过来，眉眼间尽是诱惑与风情，谁还能认出这是那头在海尔森的鞭子下叫骂的倔强的小母狼呢？她比以往温柔妩媚一百倍，她是个女人。  
“去他妈的海尔森。”谢伊恶狠狠地说。  
然后他吻了她。

他们在床上缠绵，就好像明天就要世界末日一样珍惜时间。康妮在床上充满了蛊惑性，她都不用刻意勾引谁，就能让一个男人几乎失去理智。谢伊不太明白这是自己的问题，还是她天生如此，不过他倒是挺理解海尔森的心情了。怀中有人如此缠磨，任谁都把持不住。他们越是亲热的快活，彼此越是感觉微妙，好像生出几分情意来似的。  
“我其实有点同情海尔森，”谢伊说，然后在康妮疑惑的表情里憋不出笑出声，“抱歉，你的口活实在是太差了，我就没见过那么差劲的。”  
康妮抓起枕头来给了他几下，两个人嘻嘻哈哈地闹了一阵子。  
“那你教给我啊，”她说，“我可不想因为这个再挨顿揍。”  
谢伊惊讶地挑起眉毛。  
“这还不简单，”他坏笑着说，“我慢慢教给你。这事儿重点在于你不能简单地像吸奶一样去吸，我觉得你完全理解错啦，”他爬起来，很不要脸的在康妮脸边亮出他的阴茎，“喏，我考你一下，告诉我男人最容易爽的地方在哪儿？”  
康妮瞪着眼睛。  
“这我哪儿知道？”  
“你要是不知道，那你怎么知道该怎么舔呢？”  
康妮的嘴角抽搐了一下，谢伊忍住笑，抓着她的手让她抚摸着自己龟头。康妮好奇地玩弄着手里的东西，她大概没认真研究过这玩意儿。她凑近了去看，仔细观察着那通红的顶端，与顶端正在流出一点透明液体的裂口。谢伊哼哼了一声，叫人这么看着感觉还挺刺激。  
“所以我舔的时候应该重点照顾这里吗？”  
“对，聪明，”谢伊喘着气说，“你在最开始的时候可以好好舔舔这里，他会硬的很快。”  
康妮听话地张开嘴，伸出舌头舔弄着饱满的蘑菇头，舌头划过那裂口与系带，然后放进嘴里吸了两口，谢伊一时间头皮发麻，舒服地闭上眼睛。  
“对……”他喃喃道，“做的不错……”  
“然后呢？”她问。  
“在花样上不用太丰富，”谢伊说，“他不是那种花里胡哨的人，你把最基本的做好就行了，一般你撩起他来以后，你的主要工作就是挨操了。他对你可能比较温柔，但我猜万变不离其宗，最后他总是把你当个穴用。”  
“对，”康妮说，一边给他撸动着一边撩着头发，“就那样，他操我的嘴，也不用我做什么。”  
“那就张嘴，让他操，保持绝对听话，你能让他操多深？”  
康妮迷茫地看着他。于是谢伊让她张开嘴，把自己的阴茎慢慢捅进去，越捅越深，直到她开始干呕为止。  
“还不够深，”谢伊告诉她，“你得学会深喉，这很重要，他非常喜欢干别人喉咙，来，坚持住。”  
他在她的极限处停留了一小会儿，感受到她的喉咙因为咽反射正按摩着他，很舒服。等她干呕的这么厉害时，他就试着往里面推进。康妮的眼泪一下子就出来了。  
“忍忍，”他安慰她说，“这个都是练习出来的。”  
“唔……”  
“对，”他陶醉地说，“你可以发出一点声音，这很爽。”  
康妮哼唧着，坚持了好一会儿，才忍不住把嘴里的东西吐出来。谢伊给她拍拍背，然后把手指伸进她嘴里，压住她的舌头，听着她情不自禁的干呕声，又让她坚持了一会儿。没一会儿她就习惯多了。  
“要学会控制咽反射，”谢伊说，“他可喜欢使劲往人嘴里捅了，深喉给他多做几次，他会射的很快。来，移动你的头，让我看看你的节奏。”  
康妮开始前后移动，好叫谢伊的阴茎像是操阴道一样操她的嘴，谢伊抓住她的头发，慢慢引导她，让她的动作从杂乱无序变得富有节奏。然后他突然抓住她的头，使劲地往她喉咙里顶。  
康妮的眼泪哗啦啦的流了出来。小可怜。谢伊有些不忍心了。  
“我要射了，”他喘息着说，“他喜欢你吃掉精液，但是别一下子吞进去，把它留在嘴里，张开嘴给他看一眼。哦……天哪，”他使劲捅两下，“接好了。”  
然后他就射在了她嘴里。她眼泪汪汪，但还是听话的张开嘴，嘴里的精液泛着白色的泡沫。  
“这表情可太差劲了，”谢伊说，“倒不是不能作出可怜巴巴的模样，但是别显得多嫌弃他的精液一样嘛，我知道那玩意儿不好吃，可你得做出喜欢的模样。咽下去吧。”  
康妮闭上嘴，然后咕咚一声。  
“嗓子疼，”她哑着嗓子抱怨说，“我不喜欢这样。为什么要假装喜欢？我觉得没有人喜欢喝精液。”  
“这个嘛，男人都喜欢那种无条件迷恋他们的荡妇。海尔森就喜欢看别人吃掉他射的东西，你觉得恶心巴拉的，是吧？可你就是得忍着。”  
“好吧……”她不情不愿。  
“其实表现的还不错，”谢伊轻笑着让她躺在床上，“我有爽到的。深喉你要慢慢练习，这不是一下子学成的。”  
康妮揉着嗓子，撅着嘴哼哼。  
“好啦，你是个不错的学生，”谢伊开玩笑说，“给你点奖励。”  
然后在康妮疑惑的目光中，他滑进了毯子里，然后康妮的脸色变了，她开始呻吟。  
“不要啊……”她抗拒着，“别舔……”  
谢伊才不听她的呢。他按住她的双腿，把脸凑到她腿间大肆舔弄，随便她怎么尖叫出声。等他从毯子下爬出来时，她已经神情恍惚，满脸绯红，嘴微微张着，吐出一点舌尖。  
“很舒服吧？”他爱怜地问。康妮转动眼珠看了看他，懒懒地嗯了一声。  
“你会的真多，”她小声说，“我还以为……我要爽死了。”  
“那当然了，”谢伊有点得意，“我的花样比他多多了。”  
康妮一头扎进他怀里。

他们又尝试了很多新东西。谢伊试着操开她的后面，不过康妮有点无动于衷。她说她一点也不喜欢这个玩法，但是海尔森好像情有独钟。于是谢伊也不强求，退了出来，看着那肥软的臀肉，玩心顿起，一巴掌扇了上去。康妮哎呀一声，身子一颤。  
“你喜欢这个吗？”  
“我不知道，”康妮说，“他上次打我可凶了。”  
“你湿了，”谢伊坏笑着说，“嘿，你还是有点喜欢的，像个小孩子一样被打屁股。我觉得你能喜欢上更多东西。”  
然后他坐在床边，把她拉到自己大腿上，用腿夹住她的腿，就像对付小孩子一样。康妮没反抗。于是谢伊在她臀部上连抽了几个巴掌，啪啪作响。康妮喘息着，屁股火辣辣的，脸上发烧，下面倒是湿的像条河。  
谢伊揉着她的屁股，然后继续打，康妮在他腿上不安地扭动着，又得到了几巴掌作为惩罚。  
“嘛，我们可以继续探索，”谢伊说，“我相信你喜欢很多东西，只是尚未被发现而已。”

风雪一天跟着一天，情况不但没有好转，好像反而还更糟糕了，温度一天比一天低。两天过后，小屋储存的炭与柴火用量根本不够，死熊身上能吃的肉也变得相当有限。而这两天里，谢伊与康妮不仅没在为这事儿发愁，还沉迷于在床上互相索取与满足，翻云覆雨，情话绵绵，好像海尔森亏欠他们的，他们都得在彼此身上找回来。终于在第三天，他们意识到在物资匮乏时，人仅靠做爱与睡觉可活不下来。他们开始寄希望于风雪稍弱时，可以出去打打猎，砍砍柴，但是老天爷很不给面子，一点也没有让天气好转的意思。于是他们就意识到，要么冻饿死在小屋，要么孤注一掷，尝试在风雪里回家。他们把能吃的东西凑起来，吃了一顿饱饭，把那张熊皮带上，确定好方向，就开始出发。他们走了一天的时间，来到了最近的农户家，住了一晚上后继续前进。

海尔森把羽毛笔插回墨水瓶，然后把桌子上的信纸团成一团丢掉。他烦躁地推开桌上的东西，无意识地打开抽屉，从里面找出一串狼牙项链，在手里把玩了一会儿。他抬起眼时，眼睛里布着红血丝，像是几天没睡好觉的样子。  
莎拉推开了门。  
“老爷……”  
“我不听别的消息，”他粗鲁地打断了她，“如果不是关于搜寻进度，你就不用汇报了。”  
“不用再搜寻了，老爷，”莎拉高兴地说，“她回来了，他俩都回来了！”  
海尔森猛地站起来往外冲，他紧跑了几步，刚跑到楼梯口，就看见康妮和谢伊站在大厅中央，几个女佣手忙脚乱地在帮他俩扫去身上的积雪。康妮的脸冻的发青，嘴唇一点血色都没有，站在那里像个冬天无家可归的孤儿一样哆嗦。谢伊看着倒是还好，只是疲惫的厉害，他抬起脸来看见海尔森时，眼睛就亮了。“Sir。”他喜悦地说。海尔森径直走下楼，看看康妮，再看看他。  
“回来了？”他说。  
“你嗓子好哑，Sir。”谢伊说。海尔森理都没理他，低头端详了一下康妮的脸，突然把她拦腰抱起，转身上楼了。  
周围的仆人都没敢吱声。谢伊愣愣地看着他们的背影，海尔森头都没回，唯有康妮在他怀里抬起脸，与他四目相对。然后他们消失在楼梯口。  
“谢伊，”莎拉小声说，“回房间吧，你累坏了。”  
谢伊茫然若失地点了点头。

康妮躺在床上，海尔森陪着她躺着，搂抱着她。她的身体慢慢温暖回来了，脸上也有了血色。海尔森温柔地抚摸着她的头发，而她则在他怀里闻着熟悉的香味。  
“对不起，先生，”她在他怀里闷闷地说，“我不是故意这么晚回来的。”  
“我知道。”海尔森低语道，手指蹭着她的脸颊，然后低下头吻她。康妮配合地抬起脸，感觉到海尔森前所未有的温柔。  
“你不生气吗？我这么久才回来？”她问。  
“不生气，你回来就好了，”他温柔地说，“我还以为……你已经冻死在树林里了。”  
“我才不会呢，先生。”  
“饿不饿？想吃点什么？我让厨房去做，你可以在床上吃。”  
“这么好吗？”康妮笑了起来，“先生……今天对我真好。”  
海尔森没吭声，而是慢慢往下滑，往她怀里钻，贴着她柔软的胸部磨蹭着，康妮居然从他身上感觉到一丝委屈巴巴的意思。他被吓到了，她想，他是怕我死，还是怕我跑？  
也许二者都有。  
海尔森蹭了一会儿，然后仰起头。康妮还是第一次在这个视角看他的脸，感觉他像个孩子一样，顿时有些可笑，可又有些说不上来的心酸。海尔森紧紧抱了她一会儿，好像她是什么失而复得的珍宝。  
“别离开我，康妮，”他轻叹着气，“我很混蛋，是不是？可是别离开我……”  
“我走不了。”康妮看似漫不经心地说，心里却为他的语气暗自发惊。海尔森好像真的很舍不得她似的，康妮有点不习惯这种状况，甚至毛骨悚然起来。要知道，回家前她都做好再挨顿打的准备了。  
“睡吧……”海尔森温柔地说，“等下让厨房把饭送来。”  
康妮叹了口气闭上眼睛，又感到了那种不应该的心安。她在心里唾弃了自己一会儿，终究是睡着了。


	8. 第八章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章感谢静静做一棵草的帮助，你果然是我责编了吗？  
> 看不下去就挽袖子替我写系列……  
> 警告：继续欺负谢伊。删除前一章的最后一段并挪到本章，不过大家不需要回去翻，能看懂。

谢伊一回房间就脱掉衣服，一头扎到床上，什么都不愿意细想，直接睡着了。等他睁开眼睛，天都黑了，屋里昏暗极了。他挣扎着爬起来。没有人叫他吃晚饭，也没有人过来问他身体有没有问题。恐怕全世界都在围着康妮转。  
他发了会儿愣，心里五味杂陈。小屋里的时光就这样过去了，一去不复返。奇怪极了，他这辈子最好的事情，总是发生在那间屋子里，一旦离开，世界就地覆天翻。  
“这没什么。”他对自己说，可是他却酸的头都昏了。康妮躺在海尔森怀里看向他的模样他至今都记得，而海尔森甚至没有和他说一句话。  
这太乱了。他苦笑着，咕咕叫的肚子催促他从床上爬起来，摇摇晃晃地点亮了灯。他没胆子去拉床头的绳子唤人进来给他端来吃的，名义上他是海尔森的客人、下属，但在这宅子待久了的佣人都知道他和海尔森的关系。颇有自知之明的谢伊也从未恃宠而骄，倒不如说他太怕把自己当回事惹恼海尔森，连一般客人的待遇都不曾享受。  
他随意套了件衬衫和外套，一路避开仆人溜到厨房。谢伊庆幸自己待的是所大宅子，厨房的火彻夜不熄，还有个厨娘靠在炉子旁打瞌睡。至少他不用吃冷食了，谢伊晃醒厨娘，嬉皮笑脸地拜托她给他煮碗汤，在港口历练出来的嘴皮子哄得这位半老徐娘一点脾气也没有，还乐颠颠地操持起来。  
“仗着自己年轻就不注意饮食，老了有你受的。”挥舞着勺子，厨娘差点顺手敲到了坐在桌旁的谢伊头上，她似乎把谢伊当做子侄来教训了。“都不晓得先吃点东西再睡觉，那小妮子都知道要碗汤喝了在休息，人到饭点还能起来扒拉几口呢……”  
谢伊打着哈哈求她别念叨了，他心里的苦水都快泛得他吃不下饭。康妮哪是这么讲究细致的人，只有人惦记着才会这样，而在这座庄园里能把她照顾得那么仔细的除了海尔森也没有第二个人选了。  
热腾腾的肉汤放到谢伊面前，加了不少新鲜蔬菜，配上两个热腾腾的烤土豆和白面包，谢伊便没什么怨言了，他以前也不见得能吃那么丰盛。由奢入俭难啊——他嘬着厨娘额外热给他的白兰地可可感叹，何况都还是花的海尔森的钱。  
酒饱饭足，谢伊唾弃了自己的骨气两秒钟，揉着眼睛往卧室走，也懒得思考洗漱的问题，今夜海尔森多半是不会来找他的。  
刚进了卧室，他就看见了一个熟悉的背影，正背着手站在窗前。谢伊吓了一跳，脸上的表情变了又变最后定格在傻笑上。总是这样，不管心有多冷，只要海尔森给他点甜头，自己就会像什么都没有发生过一样贴上去。  
“你怎么过来了？”谢伊状似随意的问，手却不听指挥地往海尔森的腰上搂去。  
“我来看看你。”海尔森握住他放在自己腰间的手，声音低沉，“结果你不在房里，上哪逛去了？”  
他们平时的聊天接近朋友，谢伊也随意地回答：“去厨房找点东西吃，我都饿了一天了。”  
海尔森露出仿佛被噎住的表情，谢伊的头埋在他颈侧倒也没发现异常。“你睡得太沉，就没把你喊起来。”他说。  
骗人。谢伊不想反驳他，身为刺客猎人的警觉性让他再累也不可能毫无知觉。根本就是忘了我这个人，连饭都没留。不过谢伊只是轻轻地“嗯”了一声，没在这个问题上继续纠缠。  
“这趟辛苦你了。”  
谢伊不知道他指的是交给他圣殿相关的任务还是把康妮带回来这事，只哼出一个鼻音表示听见。  
海尔森也不恼他的态度，转过身来把他往床上推。谢伊顺势往床上倒，像渴了好几日的旅人急切地扬起头来索吻。  
“你在哪遇见的康妮？”海尔森避开这个吻，轻声问。  
“开拓地的森林里。”谢伊预感到了接下去的谈话不会让他高兴，索性拉着海尔森的手掌就往自己衬衫下放，自己动手解起他的裤子。至少在海尔森操他的时候，他还是独享着这个男人的。  
“她去那里做什么？”  
“追着熊跑得忘我了吧，回头你得看看她打的那头熊有多大。”谢伊滑下身头也不抬，掏出海尔森的肉棒就想往嘴里塞，被海尔森拦住了。  
“不，今天我不想要你的嘴。”  
谢伊无所谓地爬到床上，慢悠悠地解起衬衫的扣子。海尔森打定主意要问他话了，他不如多分点精神把故事编得漂亮些。  
“你去那里做什么？”  
“我接到消息称，开拓地附近又有疑似刺客的活动，像是南美那边的人。”谈到公务，谢伊语气认真得多，“我担心他们会去联络阿基里斯……虽然他宣称退休了，我不希望他再扯进这些事里面。”  
海尔森沉吟了一会，问：“阿基里斯莫非还藏着什么东西？”  
“据我所知，没有。他的那栋房子你不也带人翻了好几遍。”  
“可还是有地方是我们没能搜查的。”海尔森意有所指，“况且他那栋房子虽破，却也有不少房间……你们这几天住在他那了？”  
谢伊突然失手扯下了扣子，他遗憾地把它丢到一边。“先不说阿基里斯会不会让我进门这件事，我也不想再回去的。”  
“那你们这几天躲在了哪？”  
“农户家。”  
“谢伊。”海尔森语气中带上了点恫吓，“我用教团的资源找了你们好几天。”  
“你应该是让他们留意一个霍莫克姑娘而没想到我们是两个人行动吧？”谢伊没有意识到自己话里溢出的酸味有多么浓烈，“暴风雪又那么大，漏过了也不一定。不过，我会找机会给他们上几堂追踪课。”  
“谢伊，别让我失望。”海尔森温柔地说。  
嘴唇微不察觉地抖了抖，谢伊咬着牙挤出：“最开始两天我们被困在了守林人的小屋。”  
“哦？”海尔森的手摩挲着谢伊的脸，“为什么一开始不说呢？”  
“我认为您不在意这些细节，反正我们被困在哪都是一样的。”  
“难道是那个地方？”海尔森显然清楚谢伊的过去，挑着眉说，“这么巧，困在了你和连恩的房子里。”  
“那不是我和连恩的屋子。”  
“别那么说。据我所知，阿基里斯自从你叛逃后，再也没派人去过那了。”  
谢伊怎么会不知道呢？这么多年来他甚至偷偷地修缮过几次，那座小木屋才不至于毁在风雪里。但这件事，海尔森应当是不知道的。  
“是康妮找到那的。”谢伊觉得自己也不算说谎。  
“那她可跑得真够远的。”  
谢伊奇怪地看了他一眼，“你怕你的康妮逃跑吗？”未等海尔森出声，他自己回答了，“你放心，她没有逃跑的打算。”  
听他突兀地提起康妮，海尔森没来由地感到心烦。“这不关她的事。”  
“你拐弯抹角地问了那么多不就是想知道这个吗。”谢伊不客气地说，“天啊，我竟然以为你会在意我回木屋去。”  
“我为什么要在意你去那里？”海尔森反问得理所当然，噎得谢伊差点一口气没喘上来。“你想告诉我你至今惦记着连恩，在你亲手杀了他以后？还是想告诉我，你舍不得你丢掉处子之身的那张床？”  
“我没有杀他！”谢伊激烈地反驳，忽视了海尔森话中带上的那么点酸味。“那是个意外。”  
“那你去木屋做什么？”  
“什么都没有。”  
海尔森轻笑着摇头，“谢伊，人在激动的时候很容易露出破绽。”海尔森轻轻地用手圈住了谢伊的脖子，“告诉我，木屋里发生了什么？”  
谢伊听见自己的血管被冻住的声音，血液像是失去动力的机器，慢慢慢慢地停止了流动。他浑身发冷，现在的他承担不起自己和康妮背叛他的后果。“你怀疑我。”  
“哦？”  
“你认为我会在木屋那和刺客接头，毕竟没有你眼线的地方可不多。”  
海尔森皱起眉：“我可没这么说过。”  
“不然你大半夜来我屋子里做什么？”谢伊梗着脖子，“想操我你总会把我喊去你的房间，哦，现在你床上睡着康妮不方便。那书房总是可以的，何必屈尊降贵到我这里来，你派人来喊一声就是。”谢伊轻声说，“你怀疑我对教团的忠诚，不是吗？”  
海尔森放在谢伊脖子上的手慢慢收紧：“不，我从未怀疑过这件事。”  
“哈。”谢伊露出一个古怪的笑容。  
海尔森最终还是收回了手，压着怒气说：“你不要想多。”  
“在你面前想多少都不算多。”谢伊揉揉脖子，“你还想来一发不？天快亮了，不想做赶紧回房间抱着你的小女奴睡觉去。”  
海尔森的脸色冷了下来：“你想让我抱着她睡？”  
“我的意思是，既然你那么怕人跑了，就多看着点。”谢伊耸耸肩，不怕死地继续说道，“你想抱着谁睡觉我什么时候有发言权。”  
这彻底地激怒了海尔森，他撕开谢伊半挂在身上的衬衫强硬地压上去，谢伊抓着他的手腕试图把他的手掰开被反手扇了一巴掌。紧接着，海尔森扯下了他的裤子，谢伊蜷起身体企图垂死挣扎，海尔森一拳打在了他的肚子上。  
谢伊知道，他如果真的不愿意，海尔森还真不定能拿他怎么样，可是他觉得自己又失去反抗的勇气。被海尔森操一顿不是什么大事，这又不是他第一次粗暴的要他，他只是为自己感到悲哀，非得亲手揭开真相的最后一层纸。  
这下他连骗自己的理由都没有了。  
谢伊被翻了过去，一根冰凉的手指戳进他的后穴，疼的他浑身打颤。“停下，”他断断续续地说，“这样你也难受。”  
海尔森完全不搭理他，手指随意地翻搅两下便扶着自己半硬的肉棒往里进。谢伊疼得咬住了被角，无法阻止眼泪淌出来。  
这场无谓的，谁都没得到快乐的强奸持续的时间不算长，以海尔森草草地射出来作为结束。谢伊不知道是冷的还是疼得直哆嗦，海尔森看不过眼把被子拽过来给他盖上了。  
穿好衣服，海尔森在床边犹豫地站了一会，从衣兜里掏出一个苹果放在床头柜上。谢伊闭着眼睛，拒绝和他交流。  
过了一会儿，海尔森走了，体贴地为他关上了门。谢伊渐渐地停下了颤抖，缩在被子下安静得像块石头，又过了很久才从被子里伸出手来，摸索着抓起那个苹果。  
这是在冬日里难得一见的新鲜的苹果，散发着可人的香甜，谢伊把苹果放在鼻子下面，吸着那清澈的果香意图无视床上淫乱的味道。  
他摩挲着苹果，仿佛回到他们的第一个夜晚。那时他还是那个年轻的，生机勃勃的刺客猎人，费了多少精力千辛万苦，终于躺在了大团长的床上，那天晚上海尔森温柔备至，几乎感动的他落泪。当他第二天早上醒来时，海尔森已经早早起床去忙了，唯有在床头柜上的一个苹果，证明了昨晚的旖旎。谢伊那时候幸福得无以复加，只因为海尔森居然知道他喜欢吃苹果。  
如今看来……每次海尔森事后留给他的苹果仿佛嫖资一样。  
自己被他呼之即来挥之即去，随时随地都能张开腿，还要提心吊胆生怕哪天伺候不好惹他生气被逐得远远的，这不就跟流莺一样嘛。谢伊被自己的想象弄得破涕为笑了，他凭什么和那些靠出卖肉体过活的人比，人家卖身从不倒贴甚至少一分钱都不行，哪像他，全赔了进去。

这个夜晚注定有人无眠。康妮除外，她睡的像襁褓里的婴儿一样香甜，被窝里暖烘烘的。海尔森无声地钻进被子里，在黑暗中看着她的后脑勺，然后摇醒了她。  
“先生，怎么了啊……”康妮揉着眼睛。  
“我问你，谢伊在小木屋的时候有没有提到一个人。”  
“啊？”康妮根本睁不开眼睛，她选择闭着眼睛应付抽风的主人，“谁啊？”  
海尔森坚持不懈：“他有没有提过他和别人在那里住过？”  
康妮一下子清醒了，但依然装作睁不开眼睛的模样：“……呃，没有吧……”  
“也没提过连恩这个名字？”  
“那是谁啊……”她绝望地说，“让我睡觉……”  
“睡吧。”海尔森无可奈何地说。康妮立马又睡死了。海尔森习惯性地伸手想把她搂进怀里，手伸出去一半，想了想又缩了回来。他翻了个身，背对着康妮，叹了口长气。  
然后他睁眼到天亮。

第二天早上，康妮还在迷迷糊糊脑子不甚清醒时，就被海尔森叫醒，劈头盖脸地问她为什么会出现在开拓地，她张嘴就是一套熟练的说辞：送完信在城边遇到一头熊，追着追着追去开拓地了，被暴风雪困住，还遇见了谢伊。这套说辞说完，海尔森就放她睡懒觉了。她躺回被窝里暗自心惊，幸好谢伊提前教给她这一套，逼着她背了一遍又一遍，不然遭遇这种突击审判，还真是反应不过来。  
谢伊当然不知道她是去见阿基里斯，始终认为她是想偷跑。康妮也无意纠正，反正谢伊会帮她圆谎。她又躺了一会儿才懒洋洋地爬起来，然后莎拉告诉她，谢伊病了，发高烧呢。  
“病了？”  
“对，怕是前几天受了寒吧。你要去看看吗？”  
康妮满心狐疑，连衣服都不换，穿着睡裙就跑去谢伊屋里看，只见谢伊烧的满脸通红，嘴都起皮了，好像呼吸间也带着热浪似的。康妮登时心疼的不得了，心想他昨天看着还好好的，怎么今天就病倒了，难不成是昨天海尔森不搭理他，他伤心了？  
于是她在心里翻来覆去地骂了一顿海尔森，这才舒服了点。她回了房间洗漱，盘起头发，穿上衣服，然后在谢伊的床边守到中午，谢伊才醒转，康妮喂他吃了药，又端了碗粥慢慢喂给他喝，越看他那副凄惨的模样越觉得心里难受。难道这世间，真正的好人都得经受磨难吗？  
“我知道你难过了，”她劝他说，“可你也不能想不开到把自己弄病，圣诞节马上就要到了，你这个模样可怎么过节啊。”说到这里她笑了起来：“我知道过节是要送礼物的，猜猜我会给你准备什么？”  
谢伊勉强咽下一口粥：“你还打算送我礼物吗？那你要送Sir什么？”  
康妮立刻翻了个大大的白眼：“我拿着他给的钱，去给他买礼物，这钱绕了一圈不还是回到他手里，简直瞎折腾。”  
谢伊一下子被逗笑了，笑着笑着想到了什么，便收敛了笑容。  
“苦了你了，”他说，“要你陪着这种人……”  
“你不是更苦吗？”康妮问，然后她回头看了一眼门，弯下腰在谢伊唇上亲了一口。  
“胆子真大。”谢伊轻笑道。  
“你快点好起来吧，”康妮趴在床边，撅着嘴说，“我跟你说，等你好了，春天来了，他指定时不时就出门，到那个时候……”她的手指诱惑地抚摸着谢伊滚烫的脸颊，“咱俩天天背着他一起玩，好不好？”  
谢伊憋了声笑：“好，背着他一起玩。”这么说的时候他心里顿时起了一种报复的快感，好像这能伤害到海尔森一样。  
怎么可能……海尔森怎么会在意他与其他女人上床，除非这是海尔森的女人。  
真可笑。  
康妮把脑袋放在床上，歪着头看他，好像他们躺在一起似的，她这样眉清目秀，笑容甜美，与谢伊一塌糊涂的生活相比，实在是赏心怡目多了。  
“干嘛总对我笑，”谢伊叹着气，“这几天感觉你把一辈子的份都笑完了。你刚来的时候，不是天天板着脸吗？”  
“我现在也是啊，”康妮说，“喏，我也就笑给你看看。你快点养好病，带我去看莫琳根。”  
“开春吧，春天了带你去，”谢伊闭上眼睛，“唉，头疼的很……”  
“你烫的像锅开水，当然会头疼。”  
“其实你之前把头发都放下来，编着辫子最好看，”谢伊说，“你知道吧？盘着头发不太适合你。”  
“是嘛。”康妮说。然后她给他喂了一点水，来滋润他干燥的嘴唇。  
这一整天，海尔森都没来看过谢伊，但也没指使康妮做别的事情，似乎是默许了她这样守病床的行为。  
康妮一直守到该吃晚饭的时候，才下楼去伺候海尔森用餐，海尔森吃过后撤了盘子，康妮跟女仆们随便吃了点，便蹦蹦哒哒跑回客厅，看见海尔森正坐在壁炉前的扶手椅里，翻着一本无聊的小说，便跑过去站在他身后，伸着脖子偷看。海尔森轻笑出声，抬起手来刮刮她的鼻尖，把她拉到自己大腿上。康妮瞥了一眼正在桌前不知道在写什么的管家，也没反抗，要是海尔森不顾体面，她当然也不嫌丢人。  
于是她就这样窝在先生怀里，和他一起读着小说，读的她直打哈欠。她倒是有心在海尔森怀里睡一觉，可惜管家不停的提出问题，海尔森也回答的有一搭没一搭的，最后他好像厌烦了，干脆说了一句“你问康妮吧”。  
“啊？”康妮一下子惊醒了，“问我什么？”  
“圣诞节的安排，”海尔森懒洋洋地说，“这些都该是谢伊办的，但是如你所知，他正在床上起不来呢。我是懒得关心这种事，这样，你来定吧，定好了就上楼来我房间。”  
说完他就把康妮从大腿上推下去，拿起小说悠然地上楼去了。管家张了张嘴，大概是想请他三思，但也没来得及说出口。  
康妮迷茫地看着管家。  
“好吧，康妮小姐，”管家叹了口气，“请问墙壁装饰物是选星星还是麋鹿？”  
“呃……”康妮不知所谓地眨了眨眼，”为什么不能都要？”  
“刚才老爷已经敲定雪花了，”管家耐心地说，“两种以上的装饰物不太适宜，当然，这得你来决定。”  
“那星星吧，”康妮说，“我猜还有很多事要决定？你得先让我看一眼账本和预算。”  
管家抬起头：“我不觉得您现在就接触账本是个好主意。”  
康妮被他噎了一口。  
“这倒是，”她说，“而且我还不会看账本呢。”  
“那么，”管家低头看着清单，“圣诞树的装饰也要选择星星与雪花吗？”  
“干嘛不，风格一致嘛。确定好圣诞树的供应商了吗？”  
“温斯特先生每年都会给我们送来合适的树，这个不必担心，不过我们应该更换一下餐桌布，烛台与酒杯，这里有供应商提供的样式图案，您可以看看。”  
康妮接过那叠纸看了一会儿，她思忖着选择着合适的样式，力图让他们的风格保持相近。不说出彩，至少不能太扎眼，毕竟海尔森发脾气可不需要理由。  
一开始，康妮觉得这是个烫手山芋，但等到他们开始研究圣诞晚餐的时候，情况就大大相反了。康妮想要几层的蛋糕，管家就得同意做几层的蛋糕，她还能决定蛋糕上面的点缀与装饰，圣诞馅饼的肉馅，以及购买香料的数量——肉桂，肉豆蔻，胡椒，丁香，还得购进大批的糖，盐，蜂蜜，柠檬，梅斯，生姜，茶叶，面粉与杜松子酒。她在蛋糕的问题上，很有私心的选择了四层，加樱桃果酱，还要求购进开心果与各类蜜饯，声称老爷非常喜欢吃，不过管家应该也明白最喜欢吃的人是她。  
“我们不要中等火鸡，”康妮说，“过节嘛，直接要个大的，多塞点馅料，谢伊病的厉害，应该多补补。”  
“啊，你说的有道理，”管家勉强说，“不过之前我们都买中等，正好吃得完，寇马克先生认为这样不浪费。”  
“那是以前，现在要买大的，”康妮漫不经心地说，“话说回来，今年冬天冷的厉害，又有暴风雪，不少人家里都遭灾了，按理说应该多给点薪资，不过我说了不算。”  
“你可以问一下老爷，”管家建议说，“如果你来说，他多半会同意。”  
“我不知道，我会试一下去提醒他。”  
“那我们还要买苹果吗？”  
“苹果？要做苹果派吗？”  
“厨房确实要用的……不过寇马克先生每年都多买苹果来吃。”  
“那照旧买吧，”康妮点点头，“他病了，就该多买他爱吃的。把圣诞馅饼的肉馅换成鹿肉，他喜欢吃那个。”  
“……好吧，不过这样临时购买野味更贵。”  
“我们超支了？”  
“倒也没有……”  
“那就买，”康妮低头看看清单，“等下，为什么红酒换牌子了？这不是先生喜欢的那款。”  
“我们原先的供应商……出了些事情，他的几艘船被海盗击沉了。”  
“真是不幸。”  
“所以他只能供应另一个牌子了，这是唯一从法国来的幸存的红酒了。比平时贵很多，口感……也一般。”  
“那还买它做什么，”康妮皱起眉头，“我们不该承担这种额外支出，有必要在这个节骨眼买酒吗？”  
“……上次希基先生来的时候，把老爷最后几瓶酒给拎走了。”  
“……好吧，”康妮扶住额头，在心里骂了一会儿希基，“隔壁不是有个新酒庄？我上次去舞会时听别人家仆人说还不错。”  
管家欲言又止。  
“算了，你说了算，康妮小姐，”管家说，“那个酒庄今年才成立起来，我想他们蛮需要圣诞订单，可是我们不知道他们的价格，寇马克先生病倒了，也没人能去商谈。”  
“这件事先搁置，”康妮吩咐说，“我会请示老爷，让他亲自解决这个。说真的，不换供应商的话会让我们损失太多。”  
“确实如此。”  
“那么今晚到此为止了，”康妮站了起来，“明天就开始采购吧。”  
说完她就噔噔噔地上了楼，窜进海尔森的房间。海尔森已经换了睡衣，坐在床头读着那本书，康妮换了衣服，拆开头发，让那头厚重的长发卷曲着垂下来，然后钻进被子里躺在他身边。  
“先生明天有空吗？”她问。  
“怎么了？”  
“我想换一下红酒的供应商，管家说有个新酒庄。”  
“你想让我去谈谈？我去不了，”海尔森皱起眉，“我明天要去见查尔斯，谢伊又病着……除了他我还真是没有可用的人，”他叹口气，“这样，你去吧。”  
“我……吗？”  
“嗯，我让你去，你觉得可以签合同就行，我把印章给你，”海尔森百无聊赖地翻着书，“别给我整破产就行。”  
“先生也不怕我搞砸了。”  
“能搞砸到哪儿去？”海尔森笑道，“年年过圣诞，年年一个样，我也不太在乎，够体面就行。过来，”他放下书把小女奴搂进怀里，“唔，头发越来越长了，改天带你去城里做个发型吧。”  
“我不做，”康妮打着哈欠，“就跟上次咱们去舞会，那个大嗓门的罗贝尔夫人一样吗？她那个头发，那就是条大船。”  
海尔森噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
“还说呢，你盯着人家使劲看，人家还跟我讲，你家女仆好不讲礼貌，害我跟人家道歉。”  
“她那个头发啊……”康妮比划着想找个形容词，最后一无所获，“咳！看不下去，真可怕。”  
海尔森吃吃地笑出声，然后把脸埋进她的颈窝里。“真可爱……”他声音闷闷地说，然后在被子底下撩开她的睡裙，康妮顺从地张开腿，随便他亵玩。海尔森的手指揉搓着她的私处，叫她一阵跟着一阵发抖。  
“先生有空该去看看谢伊呢，”她倒吸着气，“嗯……他病的厉害……”  
“再说吧。”海尔森敷衍地说，然后慢慢捅进她的身体。康妮喘息着迎合，隐约觉得气氛有些不对，便不再乱说话。她一边被操的晃来晃去，一边看着天花板，脑子天马行空地乱转，最后落在了阿基里斯的船上。天鹰号，她暗自心想，好名字，我现在买不起货物，可我能把先把它租给别人，租上几轮，就有钱进货啦。到那时候，糖，棉花，木材……要是有了钱，还能进香料呢。  
“想什么呢？”海尔森含糊地在她耳边说。  
“想先生……比上次还要久……”  
海尔森在她的胸乳上扇了一巴掌。  
“小骗子，”他笑骂道，康妮提起精神听他的语气，倒是没听出生气的意思，“分明就是走神了。”  
康妮喘息着抱紧了他。


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：好像没啥预警

第二天，康妮一睁开眼睛就赶紧爬起来准备去酒庄。海尔森赖了床，小孩儿一样缩在被窝里不动弹，像是旧伤犯了。康妮给他捂了会儿肚子，把壁炉烧热一点，就穿了衣服准备出门。海尔森躺在床上眯着眼睛，让她去马厩里牵一匹好马，因为之前给她的母马被熊扑死了。康妮应了声就走，出门前还特意看了眼谢伊，见他今天体温明显下降，睡的也熟，这才放心的走了。  
一直到大中午，谢伊才睡醒了。他今天感觉比昨天清爽一些，然而头还是昏昏的。他心里有事儿，故而强撑着爬起来，叫人请来了管家，问圣诞节安排的怎么样。往年这种事都是他来做，海尔森是懒得出奇，绝不肯插手，他担心自己病倒了，海尔森又不愿意管，把事情搞的一塌糊涂。  
“啊，您不用担心，安心养病就行了，“管家回答，“这个……老爷交给康妮小姐去做了。”  
谢伊听了微微一怔：“让康妮做？”  
“对，昨晚康妮小姐已经决定了大部分采购清单，今天她就去酒庄进货了。要不……”管家偷看着他的脸色，斟酌着说，“你再看看清单有没有不妥的地方？”  
谢伊心想Sir都发话让她去办了，我看见不妥的地方，还能公开说出来吗？便摇摇头道：“我不看了，既然有人办，我就不必管了。”管家点点头，挺同情的看了他一眼，说了些好好养病的寒暄话就走了。谢伊坐在床边喘了口气，实在不愿意再回床上躺着，可是康妮已经出了门，他要是无聊，就只能去找海尔森了。  
海尔森……  
他垂下头，只觉得心口发闷，隐隐作痛。他知道海尔森宠康妮，可没想到这么宠，宠到把他的权力一步步的往康妮手里挪，也得亏康妮是个靠谱的孩子，换了旁人，不知道把这个家糟践成什么样呢。  
想到这里他嗤笑了一声。家？家也是海尔森的家。海尔森的家成了什么样子，与他谢伊·寇马克何干？他在这里住了十几年，教团事务也好，庄园家务也罢，只要是海尔森允许他插手的，他都办的妥妥帖帖，可是到最后才发现，这个家根本没他的份。康妮一个小女奴，来了才半年不到，就已经开始掌家了。而海尔森，甚至还在怀疑他对教团的忠诚。  
他心里发冷，不知怎么的又想起康妮说他，在海尔森手下太屈才。屈才倒是没怎么屈才，可他也没必要再受这份罪。  
他茫然若失地坐了会儿，便昏昏沉沉地站起来，摇摇晃晃地往书房走。然而书房并没有人。他又想起天气冷，海尔森旧伤总疼，想必又赖在卧室里了。  
海尔森果然在卧室里，低头收拾着些文件，看见他来了，惊讶地挑起眉毛。  
“你怎么只穿着衬衫就来了？”海尔森皱眉道，“坐下吧，把这条毯子披上。”  
他恍惚地坐下来，围着毯子，莎拉走进来，把一杯热茶放进他手心。  
“不好好养病，乱跑什么？”海尔森漫不经心地继续翻看着文件，“怎么，今天好多了？”  
他喘了会儿气才能说话：“Sir，我跟您申请一件事。”  
海尔森的手一顿：“嗯？”  
“前阵子不是有消息说，先行者之盒在法国那边出现了吗？”他靠在椅背上，声音沙哑，“我去一趟吧。”  
海尔森微微抬起眼：“现在？你要去法国？”  
“嗯。”  
屋里沉默了一会儿。  
“圣诞节要到了，”海尔森轻轻叹息道，“留在家里过节吧。”  
“那过完节呢？”谢伊紧追不舍，“过完节就让我去吧。”  
海尔森没说话，像是没听见一样在文件上写写画画。谢伊耐心地等他开口。  
“别闹了，谢伊，”他说，“在家里好好呆着。”  
谢伊疲倦地说：“我不是你的猫，我没有在挠你的床单出气。我是认真的，你一直关心先行者之盒的下落，我一定能帮你把它拿回来。”  
“我没有时间哄你的脾气，谢伊，你心里很清楚这与先行者之盒无关。”  
“确实无关，”谢伊平静地说，“只是，我在这待不下去了。”  
空气忽然凝固了。  
“收回你的话，”海尔森一字一句地说，“你闲不住，就去调查南美刺客的事情。我不许你离开美洲，”他的手轻柔的放在谢伊苍白无力的脖颈上，“你不可能离开我，你做不到。”  
谢伊只是那样看着他，既不生气，也不伤心，那双棕色的眼珠死气沉沉，没有一点情绪。  
“放我去吧，大团长。”谢伊轻声说。  
海尔森一把掐住他，开始用力，他的呼吸被掐断了，头晕眼花，嘴唇发麻，渐渐地他看不清海尔森的脸，不知道那上面是不是充满怒气。那张脸啊……那张脸曾经是他何等渴望，仰慕过的，像是天上的星星，又明亮，又璀璨，看似触手可及却相距万里，如今他想到那张脸，在心头留下的却全是伤痕累累。  
他几乎昏厥，却使劲捏紧了手里的茶杯。如果把杯子摔碎了，一定会把人招来，若有人看见此情此景，对Sir的名声毕竟是有损。  
真可笑啊，谢伊。  
恍惚中海尔森放开了手，不知何时谢伊手里的杯子也被拿走了。他倒在床上咳嗽，肩膀抖的像秋风中的枯叶。海尔森挪动着他，好让他舒服的躺在床上，又扯了被子给他盖上。他把脸埋在被子里咳嗽着，不让海尔森看见他遏制不住的泪水。  
“这几天好好休息吧，别出门了，”海尔森弯下腰在他耳边低语，声音轻柔，语气却冷硬的让人害怕，“我知道你委屈，但是我没有怀疑过你，谢伊，你只要好好的待在我身边，听我的话就行了。”  
谢伊没吭声。海尔森在他额头上落了个吻，把手伸进他的被子里，撸猫一样揉搓着他的身体，把他弄的又是酥麻，又是困倦。海尔森像是要做点什么，但看他眼皮都抬不起来的模样，又忍住了。  
“睡吧。”海尔森说，然后坐在他身边继续翻看文件。谢伊在他的床上昏沉了一阵子。好久没在这张床上呆过了，自从康妮来了以后，他就没几次机会能上这张床，床单的触感与气味都一如从前。他把脸埋进被子里使劲吸了两口，突然想起来以前偷了海尔森的衬衫，晚上抱着睡的傻事。  
他闻见了熟悉的味道，除了海尔森的香水味，还有另一种气息，他在小木屋里一直沉浸的少女的芳香。  
他的眼泪滑进了枕头里。

他大概睡了两个多小时，中间莎拉过来叫醒他，让他吃饭，喝药，海尔森倒是不在，莎拉说他去见查尔斯李了。谢伊也不甚关心，他的身体病空了，困乏的很，吃完倒头就睡，直到一只手在他身上纵情抚摸，把他弄醒为止。  
“Sir？”他费劲地睁开眼，“你回来了？”  
海尔森轻柔地抚摸他：“嗯，你怎么样了，有没有好一些？”  
谢伊似乎许久没听见他这么温柔地跟自己说话，居然忍不住鼻子一酸：“我，我好多了。你不用担心。”  
海尔森唔了一声，慢慢爬上了床，小心地钻进被子免得风漏进来，然后把他整个人搂在怀里。  
“今晚就在我房间睡吧，”海尔森亲昵地蹭着他的头发，“咱俩好久没一起睡觉了，想不想我？”  
果然……谢伊闭上眼睛。只要给点甜头，自己就……  
“想。”他没骨气地说，险些哽咽起来。海尔森的手已经摸到了他的大腿内侧，因为常年用剑而带着茧的手指粗糙地摩擦着，带给他丝丝酥麻感。谢伊喘息着，半睁着眼睛。他软绵绵地抬起手，习惯性地要伺候海尔森脱睡衣，却被海尔森按住了手。“你躺着就好，”海尔森低语道，“我自己来。”  
很快他们就赤裸着拥抱在一起，谢伊的温度还没完全降下来，海尔森倒是觉得滚烫的身体搂着挺舒服，忍不住摸了又摸，摸的谢伊忍不住在他怀里扭动。两人躲在被子里翻腾，互相缠磨着，把勃起在对方大腿上磨蹭。谢伊的身体柔韧又温暖，肌肉富有弹性，让海尔森忍不住轻轻咬了几口。谢伊知道他是有意照顾自己，不然按往常的节奏，早就给他咬出牙印来了。  
“想怎么弄？”海尔森咬着他的肩膀含含糊糊地说，“今晚听你的了。”  
谢伊哆嗦了一下。他最爱海尔森这样在自己耳边低沉地，含糊不清地说话，那声音像是含了蜜一样，听的他硬的厉害。  
“就这样操我吧，”他小声说着分开了腿，“你都好久没好好操我了。”  
“可不是嘛，”海尔森低声笑道，“欠操了，是不是？今天我把你操舒服了，你就别再提要走的事情，好好的伺候我，嗯？”  
这两件事可没什么关系，谢伊想说，但又实在舍不得破坏现在的气氛。海尔森已经开始把手指往他后穴里插，他那肿刚消下去，又紧又干，海尔森便从床头摸出软膏给他润滑。谢伊伏在床上，腿大大的分开，方便海尔森的手指在里面捅来捅去。  
“你里面真软。”海尔森说。谢伊却仔细地感觉着穴里，越来越觉得不对劲，里面又痒又热，而且变本加厉，越来越厉害。他抬头看了一眼床头的软膏。  
“有感觉了？”海尔森饶有兴趣地看着那具苍白的身体渐渐染上潮红，两根手指在里面又插又挠。谢伊翘起的臀尖在微微颤抖。  
“里面加料了吗？”谢伊难耐地问，得到了海尔森有些得意的笑声。  
“今天让你好好爽爽。”海尔森笑道。谢伊终于忍不住呻吟出声，挺动着腰迎合着手指。  
“Sir，我好痒……”他哀求道，“快帮帮我……”  
“帮你什么？”海尔森故意说。这个坏蛋。  
“帮我止痒，”谢伊磕磕绊绊地说，脸都通红了，“快点……插进来……我好难受。”  
海尔森还在笑，谢伊气的想起来锤他几下，偏偏身子软的像蚌肉似的，只能一味的靠本能翘起屁股，像是只求操的小母狗。海尔森把他翻过来，抬起他的双腿。  
“你喜欢这个姿势，是不是？”海尔森笑盈盈地说。谢伊只想让他快点操自己，顾不上颜面，连连点头。“真淫荡啊……”海尔森叹息了一声，一挺身捅了进去。  
“呃……啊！”谢伊一下子绷紧了，“啊……Sir……”  
“舒服吗？”  
“嗯……”谢伊闭上眼睛。因着药物的缘故，他的身体又是发热，又是发软，肉穴里更是酥麻瘙痒，恨不能被捅烂才好，故而不管海尔森用什么节奏操他，只要用阴茎摩擦他的肠肉，都让他舒服。药物让他更饥渴，可越是饥渴，得到的满足就会翻倍。他不由自主大分着腿，甚至自己把手伸下去掰开臀肉，方便肉穴吞吃着海尔森的阴茎。海尔森亲热地亲吻他的额头，又捏着他的下巴逼迫他张开嘴，把舌头伸进去搅动，完全是肉欲的，不顾体面的深吻，亲的谢伊更加焦灼，欲望像口井水一样越挖越深。海尔森怎么操他都爽的失神，眼睛发直，神情恍惚，小腹涨热，却还嫌不够，扭着腰呢喃着一些胡话，什么“还要”“快点”，全都不要脸了似的往外说。海尔森也爱极了他这幅模样，按着他的大腿一阵狠操，操的他带着哭腔一颠一颠的喊出声，满脸的泪水。他舒服的不知今夕是何夕，肉穴又软又濡咬的又紧，像是饿坏了一样夹紧了海尔森不肯放，得海尔森哄着他他才肯放松一点。  
“Sir……”他在极致的快感里呻吟着，“我好舒服，好喜欢这样……”  
“那就不要走，”他听见海尔森说，“留在我身边多好，每次我都能让你这么舒服。”  
谢伊颤抖着高潮了，但仅仅是射精，等到海尔森越操越快的时候，他又尖叫着经历了一次干高潮，脑子里一片混沌，像是装满了浆糊。最终，海尔森拔出来射在他的小腹上，而他也已经脱了力，瘫在床上喘息。  
海尔森帮他擦了擦，便躺下来搂抱着他，拢了拢被子。谢伊疲倦地闭上双眼，累的几乎要昏迷。但是海尔森亲吻他时，他还是听话的张开了嘴。  
“好乖。”海尔森含糊地说。  
“你就是喜欢乖的……”谢伊叹气道。他被他的大团长抱的紧紧的，而且越抱越紧，直到他不得不表示被抱疼了，海尔森才肯松一点劲。  
“好好在家呆着，”海尔森哄他说，“明年就别出海了，你看，康妮还不太会管家呢，你多教给她，等她学会了，我和你一起出海，咱俩也该四处走走。先行者之盒的事，你也不用管，我和查尔斯商量了，交给别人就是。”  
谢伊在他怀里蹭了蹭，为自己的软弱叹了口气。

 

康妮在酒庄订了圣诞节的红酒，因为考虑着节后庄园可能会接待客人，她还额外多订了一些。酒庄老板高兴地不得了，又送了她两瓶酒让她带回去给海尔森尝尝，显然很高兴能有肯威家的订单。“你们家老爷是出了名的会品酒，”他欢天喜地地说，“谢谢你，康妮小姐，这笔订单对我的意义很大，以后会有很多人照顾我的生意的。”  
康妮嗯了一声，心里其实也没底，她对红酒一知半解的，平时也就跟海尔森学了一点，也不知道他能不能喜欢这一款。但订一批价格合适，品质应该还不错的红酒，总比去订那批又昂贵，又确确实实口感一般的划算太多。她火速签了合同，就往开拓地溜，一路溜到达文波特庄园，敲开了阿基里斯的门。阿基里斯瞅了她一眼，又瞅了她手里的酒一眼。小姑娘穿了件大红色的斗篷，兜帽下的脸冻的红扑扑的，像是冰天雪地里的一抹玫瑰花。她举起手里的酒瓶对着阿基里斯挤出一个僵硬的微笑——脸冻住了，不好做表情。  
“干啥呢？”老头眼睛一瞪，“大冬天就穿个斗篷出门，冻死？”  
“我不冷。”她说，但还是一个屈身，从老头胳膊底下钻进温暖的室内，很不见外地走过去把酒瓶放在桌子上，就去壁炉旁边烤火。老头啐了一口：“不冷？不冷你烤什么火？不冷就滚出去！”他拿起酒瓶来看了一眼，“怎么着，来喝酒的？我可不给你做下酒菜。”  
“这是给你的，”康妮脱了斗篷，坐在壁炉前的椅子上，不知道自己占了老头的专属位置，“圣诞节礼物，过节的时候我来不了，提前给你送来。”  
阿基里斯咕哝着，没再说什么难听的。  
“只有一瓶是你的啊，”康妮不知死活地说，“另一瓶我要拎回去的。”  
阿基里斯瞪了瞪眼，气的没说出话来。  
“船修的怎么样了？”她问。  
“修着呢，”老头拖了把椅子坐下来，“不用急，反正也得过完节再出海。福克纳还在找船员，有个商人二月份要用船，我昨天用我的名字跟他签了租船合同。咱们的船比一般货船好，咱们有炮，不怕海盗。老是老了点，但都还挺好用的。租船的定金先放我这里，福克纳可能要用的。”  
“那是自然，”康妮说，“没钱的话也张罗不起来这件事。”  
“你会看账本吗？你手上得有一套咱们的账。”  
“……我还真不会。”  
“……回头来学。”  
“成啊，那我能看看咱们的船吗？”  
阿基里斯拄着拐棍站了起来。  
“就在河湾的浅滩上，可你不能穿这么薄出去，跟我来。”他说着上了楼。康妮犹豫了一下，跟着他上去了。  
他们一起走进了一间卧室，贴着素色的墙纸，多数家具都被白色的防尘布遮盖着，唯有一张桌子暴露在外，康妮看见上面摆着一只正在展翅的雄鹰标本，羽毛富有光泽，仿佛下一刻就要飞起来一样。  
“那是你妈妈送给我的，”阿基里斯看她在打量那只鹰时说，“在她生下你以后。就在这个房间，”他拍了拍墙面，“她生下了你，我的妻子为她接生。  
康妮抬起脸看着房间。  
“发生了什么？”  
“她怀孕了，而白人在破坏你们的村落，”阿基里斯抚摸着那只鹰，“很多原住民都来我这里避难，包括你的妈妈，她曾经在我受伤的时候收留我，当她有需要时，我也帮助了她。当时这还是我和我妻子的卧室，她在这里生产，生了一个女儿，她说，这个孩子叫拉顿哈给顿，我们都说，这不像个女孩子的名字，太冷硬了。但是她认为，这孩子必将经历艰苦的生活。”  
康妮沉默着。  
“她说，这孩子出生在我们的房子里，也算是我们的女儿。然后她走了，他们都走了，”阿基里斯感叹着，“莫霍克人去了西边，森林里更深的地方，我很难与他们联系。她来看了我一次，送给我这只鹰，当时你就在她的臂弯里。我的妻子那时候还活着，她拥抱你，亲吻你，就好像亲吻我们的儿子。又过了几年，听说白人烧掉了新的村落，于是他们去了更深的森林，躲在山谷里。”  
“她就死在那一次了，”康妮低声道，“那时候我才四岁，她被压在塌掉的房梁下，她很痛。但是她对我说，要坚强，然后他们把我拖走了，从此我再也没有妈妈。日子一天天过去了，我意识到即便没有妈妈，我也能活下来，也意识到她不可避免的在我的记忆中淡去，我甚至记不清她脸上的细节。”  
“你比她还要漂亮，”阿基里斯叹气说，“孩子。来吧，”他打开了衣柜，拿出了一件淡蓝色的厚外套，“这是我妻子的，把这个穿上，套上你的斗篷，我们去看船。”  
康妮在浅滩上见到了天鹰号。她在浅滩上，被缆绳固定着，覆盖了一层薄雪。康妮爬了上去，斗篷的尾摆扫去了落雪。她抚摸着船舵，心里有一种微微的悸动，像是有什么流淌在她血液里的东西苏醒了。  
“二月份你就会有第一笔收入，”老头说，他眯着眼看着这艘曾经在海上斩风破浪的船，“但是我的船不会白给你用，拉顿哈给顿，我有事情请你帮忙。”  
康妮的动作顿了一下。  
“我不做对我家先生不利的事情，”她抱着肩膀说，“那无异于在自毁根基。我目前的一切都仰仗他，而且我离他太近。”  
“我不会那么傻，”阿基里斯白了她一眼，“如果你杀人，或者告密，你都会是第一个被怀疑的人，不，我不会那么对待你，我只要你帮我盯着一个人。”  
“谁。”  
“谢伊·寇马克。”  
“我不明白，”康妮迷惑地摇摇头，“你们背后有太多我不懂的秘密了，圣殿骑士，或者刺客，我根本不知道那些是什么，当然我也不关心，但我知道你可不怎么喜欢圣殿骑士，我说了我不做不利于海尔森的事，那我再加一条，我也不会害谢伊。”  
“他过得好吗？”阿基里斯反问。  
“你要我说的话，不怎么样，”康妮回答，“但还算过得去。”  
阿基里斯拂去船舵旁边的落雪，坐了下来，他抬起头看着阴沉的天，在冬季寒冷的空气里吐出一口气。  
“我答应过一个人，再也不会伤害谢伊，”老头说，“所以我不会害他，我只要你盯着他，留住他，尽量不要让他离开美洲。这事儿对他没有坏处，与你也没有干系，你只要尽量去办就好了。”  
康妮凝视了他一会儿。  
“我可左右不了什么，”她说，“不过我会尽力，因为我也不想让他离开。如果他出海，我会第一时间给你送消息的。”  
“你该回去了，”阿基里斯说，他有点艰难的站起来，康妮扶了他一把，但是他突然拽住她的手，“肯威呢？”他悲伤地问，“肯威对你好吗？”  
“不算坏，”康妮说，“你怎么了，老头？”  
阿基里斯摸了摸她的脸，就像是抚摸自己的孩子。康妮不知道他想到了什么。  
“你的儿子呢？”她轻轻问，“你说你有一个儿子。”  
“埋在房子后面了，”阿基里斯说，“回去吧，拉顿哈给顿，我要你永远别忘了你妈妈说过的话。”

康妮赶回庄园时，天都黑了，她饥肠辘辘地溜进厨房，不敢惊动人，摸了块面包，拿着一边吃一边往楼上走，心里揣测着海尔森睡没睡。她走到海尔森房间门口，这才发现门没关严，门缝透出一丝橘色的温暖的光。她悄悄地走过去，把门缝推的大一些，想偷看一眼，却不由得愣住了。  
她看见谢伊正躺在海尔森的床上，具体的说，是躺在海尔森的怀里，闭着眼睛熟睡着，呼吸平缓，海尔森正搂抱着他，若有所思地亲吻着那赤裸的肩膀，毫无疑问被子下的两具身体都一丝不挂。似乎是听见了什么动静，海尔森抬起头来看向门缝，此时逃跑已经来不及了，康妮只好硬着头皮探头进去，好表示来者是自己，不必紧张，然而海尔森的脸上还是略过一丝惊异与慌张，她这才想起来，海尔森压根不知道她已经了解了他们之间的关系，毕竟她那次是偷看看来的。  
海尔森使了个眼色，康妮会意，轻轻合上门，站在门口慢慢地啃着面包，思索着怎么假装出惊讶的模样，然而直到海尔森穿上衣服走出来，她都没想出个一二三。  
“对不起，先生，”她紧张地说，“我该敲门的。”  
海尔森淡淡地扫了她一眼：“饿了？没喊人给你做饭吗？过来。”他说完转身进屋，康妮小心翼翼地跟在他身后，进了卧室侧的小客厅。趁海尔森不注意路，往床那侧探头多看了一眼熟睡的谢伊，觉得他的脸色红得不像话，但眼下也不是提这个的时候，只得跟在海尔森身后，不敢抢先开口。  
她发觉茶几上有杯半温的茶，便倒了两杯，在沙发上坐了下来，海尔森指了指桌上的点心，示意她吃一点。  
“红酒的事办的怎么样？”海尔森问。  
“定下来了，”康妮咬了口点心，“我带了瓶回来，先生回头尝尝。”  
海尔森显然不太关心红酒的事情，他欲言又止地看了一眼卧室方向。  
“你也……看到了，”他说，“我和谢伊……就这样，你知道规矩，在外边不要多嘴。”  
康妮听了这话，不知怎的心里的火腾的一下子起来了。她知道谢伊恋他恋的苦，也知道海尔森是个冷心冷性的人，可谢伊病成这个样子，也肯躺在他的床上陪睡，在他嘴里反而不过一句“就这样”。她又是替谢伊气恼，又是兔死狐悲——谢伊尚且如此，她这个替代品就算眼前宠爱无边，将来又会沦落到何种地步呢？  
眼前的这个男人，是她的依靠，她的港湾，曾经给予她在这个冰冷世间不敢希求的一份温暖与喜爱，但也曾让她心灰意冷。康妮和谢伊，到底有没有本质上的不同呢？当秋风吹过，又有几片叶子能留在树梢？  
“我知道了，先生，”她冷冷地说，“谢伊好像又烧上来了，您记得让他吃药。”  
海尔森讶异地看着她，捏住她的下巴让她抬起头，好更清楚地看清她的脸。  
“不高兴？”他似乎觉得很有趣，“怎么，你还吃起他的醋来了？”  
康妮心想这哪儿到哪儿，你想的可真多。如果把时间往前倒退两个月，或许康妮真的会吃这份醋，可在海尔森抽了她一顿以后，她在房间里苦思冥想了三天，终于看透了海尔森对她那点薄弱的爱意。她天生不是痴情种，对爱情毫无理解，也没什么憧憬，既然海尔森对她不过如此，那她那点少女心宁愿扔给谢伊，也懒得分一星半点给海尔森。可惜海尔森看不懂这事，反倒以为她是姑娘家心性，嫉妒起谢伊来了。  
“好啦，”海尔森饶有兴趣地揉揉她的头发，“我最喜欢的还是你，好不好？为这个不开心，可太不至于了。饿的厉害的话，我让人给你做饭？”  
“不了，这么晚了，我回去睡觉了，先生也早睡吧。”康妮叹口气站起来，她上次从开拓地回来时，海尔森专门为她惊动了半个庄园，虽然没人说什么，但康妮知道，那些人肯定有些怨言的，本来嫉妒她的人就很多了，何必再去招惹怨恨。她忍不住又看了谢伊一眼。她可能永远也想不明白，为什么世界上会有这种傻瓜，用十余年的时光，在一个铁石心肠的男人身上耗尽了心力与感情。谢伊眼睛里那点少年的灵气，一日一日的，渐渐被这种生活埋葬，康妮替他觉得可惜。  
海尔森送走了小女仆，回到床上把谢伊搂进怀里。谢伊睡眼朦胧地哼唧了几声，小狗一样钻进他怀里。他一摸，谢伊身上果然温度又高了。  
然而他也并没有喊谢伊起来吃药，只是静静地等待清晨的来临。在天色蒙蒙亮的时候，他爬起来走到书房，提起笔写了一张便条，遣人送去查尔斯李的庄园。


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章，好像也没啥预警。舔穴算吗？  
> 欺负鳕鱼ing

不出康妮所料，也许是因为昨夜折腾了半宿，也许是本就虚弱的身体扛不住药性，第二天，谢伊刚转好的病情加重了。他本来已经好了大半，现在却又躺在了床上，高烧不退，烧的整个人都要糊涂了。  
奇怪的是，医生来的很快，仿佛早有预约一样还不到中午就出现了，同时来的还有一批来自查尔斯李的庄园的“护卫”。他们总是穿着黑衣服，手臂上戴着白底红色八角十字的袖章，悄无声息地出现在了肯威庄园，除了站在门口、大厅和花园的，甚至还有把守房顶的人。医生诊断后认为，谢伊的病情存在一定的危险性，高烧再不退，那便大大的不妙了。  
海尔森闻言，看起来像是有所预料，又像是没预料到，他的脸色阴沉极了，搞的康妮也不敢过去凑热闹，只得远远的呆着，猜测谢伊的状况。当所有人退出房间时，她在关门前看见了她永生难忘的一幕——她看见海尔森在床边跪了下来，怜惜地抚摸着谢伊滚烫的脸颊，然后在上面落了一个吻。  
“对不起……”他低声道，“就当我……不能忍受没有你的可能性吧。”  
康妮悄悄地离去了，她知道海尔森没注意她，不然他就算是被人用枪顶着脑袋，也不会当着人的面流露这么浓烈的感情。她满心的狐疑与担忧，又什么都做不了，只能去大厅继续指挥圣诞节的安排。中午的时候她去看望谢伊，惊讶地发现海尔森一直守在他的床前。  
“先生，”她小心翼翼地说，“午饭做好了，要开饭吗？”  
海尔森正撑着下巴，凝视着谢伊的睡颜，不知道在想什么，听见康妮的声音才反应过来：“嗯？那开饭吧。”  
在他用午餐时，康妮还试图跟他汇报一点圣诞节的准备工作，然而海尔森一直走神，根本懒得理她。康妮审时度势，干脆保持沉默，晚上也不敢去问要不要伺候，自己在自己房间里睡了，第二天早上起来，才听见莎拉说，先生在谢伊房里睡了一宿。  
“这会儿又这么情深义重了，早干嘛去了？”她小声说道，“他这个人真是怪得很，我是琢磨不透了。”  
“老爷这个人吧……”莎拉犹豫着说，“谁也不知道他在想什么……”  
“对啊，早先对谢伊冷冰冰的，气得谢伊都病倒了，现在又装哪门子深情。”  
莎拉一巴掌拍在她胳膊上：“说什么呢，老爷是你随便说的吗？这种话也就是我听见了，换个人听了还不告你一记黑状。你最近是越来越飘，仗着老爷喜欢你，又管起了家，不得了了！我问你，今早是不是你把新来的安妮弄哭的？”  
“我让她沏红茶，她沏了杯绿茶，”康妮争辩道，“茶叶都分不清。再说了我也没把她怎么样，她就开始哭。”  
“还说呢，沏茶不是你的活吗，你怎么推给别人做？你没把她怎么样，人家哭了一下午？”  
“是我的活，可先生让我去煎药，茶又要按时的沏好，我只能喊别人帮忙啊，”康妮不服气地抱肩，“再说了，我只是说了她几句……”  
“你啊！一个自由身的白人被你说几句，还是小姑娘，人哪能受得了。”莎拉恨铁不成钢地拍了几下她的手背，“你就作吧，我知道你这几天使唤人使唤的可舒服了，迟早闹出事情来，老爷再抽你一顿。”  
说完她转身走了，康妮很不服气地冲她吐吐舌头。  
海尔森在谢伊房里陪了他两天，脸黑得像是暴雨前的天空。康妮这两天也分外小心，生怕招惹了他，真的再被抽顿鞭子。谢伊似乎是烧糊涂了，时不时说些梦话，三次有两次在喊海尔森的名字。海尔森似乎也没有动容，只是抱着肩膀坐着，像尊雕塑一样。谢伊连续高烧了两天，终于在第三天情况渐渐好转。总算他走运，身体底子也好，既没有感染，也没有高烧也退了下去，故而第三天人便渐渐清醒过来。  
这时距离圣诞节也没几天了，康妮见谢伊好转，高兴极了，趁着海尔森不注意溜进他屋里，在他脸上使劲亲了他好几口。  
“哎，这么高兴啊？”谢伊被她亲的不好意思起来，“我自己不争气，让你担心了。你……你怎么把头发编起来了。”  
康妮对着他歪头：“你不是说我这样好看吗？”  
“对啊，你这样好看，显得温柔。”谢伊微笑道，“我病的这几天，你忙得很吧？”  
“还行啊，”康妮犹豫了一下说，“其实这两天，都是先生守着你的。”  
谢伊露出了一个怀疑的眼神，康妮知道他不相信，毕竟自从他醒转，海尔森就瞬间失踪，一直泡在书房里，都没来看过谢伊一次。  
“你想哄我高兴，我明白，”谢伊轻叹了口气，“谢谢你，康妮，真的。”  
康妮知道他不会相信自己，一时间无言以对。最终她只能搂住他的脖子亲吻他，就像无助的母亲亲吻重病的孩子。谢伊的身体微微颤抖着，当康妮把手放在他的脖子上时，能明显的感受到他的脆弱。  
她想不到还能怎么拯救他。

当谢伊逐渐恢复的时候，他意识到庄园多了许多圣殿骑士。他们总是盯着他看，当他想出去走走时，哪怕只是在花园逛逛，都会有人跟在后面问一句“寇马克大师，您去哪儿？”，然后就是“我陪着您吧”。谢伊发现他没有任何立场生气，如果他之前选择离开海尔森，那仅仅算是离家出走，如果背着圣殿骑士们消失，那就是叛逃。  
这似乎给他带来了某种打击，有好几天他都闷在房间里不出来，别说准备过圣诞节了，就连家里原本归他管的事务，他也一并的丢给康妮，让她去做不明白的再来问他。  
海尔森这次倒是反应很快，直接去问谢伊是不是有意见。谢伊一时间说不出话来，只能叹气。  
“Sir不用这么大费周章，我不会背叛教团的。”他说。海尔森犹豫了一下，坐在他身边，抚摸着他的发梢。  
“我知道，”海尔森说，“你不用搭理他们，只当他们不存在吧。”  
谢伊苦笑了一下。  
“你还是不相信我，是吗？”他的声音虚弱无力，脸色如此苍白，看起来像是风中摇曳的，随时会折断的芦苇。海尔森端详着他的脸。  
“只当是某种安保措施吧，”海尔森温柔地说，“并不是不相信你，只不过……你知道我，我总得做点什么才心里踏实。”  
“没关系，”谢伊抬起眼睛，“没关系的，sir，我知道你不相信我，但这不影响什么，你看，”他抬起一只手小心地放在海尔森的胸口上，“软禁我也好，让康妮接手家里的事务也好，我不在乎。”他的嘴唇颤抖着，“在你……身边给我留一席之地就好了，我不在乎低于康妮之下。”  
海尔森向他皱起眉毛。  
“你怎么会低于她呢？”海尔森说，“真是奇怪的傻话，你始终是我最得力的下属。”  
然后他得到了一个轻柔的吻，如此温暖，让他忍不住闭上眼睛。  
“圣诞节前圣殿骑士们会离开的。”海尔森轻声说，“我不是在软禁你，你生病了我怕庄园的安保出问题，防患于未然而已，别胡思乱想了。”言下之意逼他要在圣诞节前恢复健康，海尔森式的关心。  
“好。”谢伊说。他的声音像是断掉的蛛丝一样轻飘飘的浮在空中。

圣诞节那天又下了一场雪，整个庄园都银装素裹，树枝都被积雪压弯了。佣人们在中午就给老爷提前准备好了晚餐，喜气洋洋地放假了。康妮在大厅里给他们挨个的发这个月的薪水，按着海尔森的意思，每个人又多给了半个月的钱。下午两三点的时候，肯威庄园从未如此安静过——仆人们放假离开了，就连莎拉也回家了，整个庄园除了几个离家太远，不需要回家的男仆人躲在了卧室里打牌，便没有什么人了。康妮去看谢伊时，见他身体好多了，便放了心。  
但谢伊还是说自己病得浑身难受，困乏的厉害，就不去凑圣诞晚餐的热闹了。康妮去请示海尔森，海尔森倒也没有意见，于是康妮便提前给谢伊热了饭，让他吃了好好休息。  
于是当夜幕降临，庄园点起灯火时，康妮在餐厅里摆好了餐具。她十分庆幸自己选择了四层的蛋糕，看起来既丰盛又美味，火鸡烤的刚刚好，油亮亮的在灯火下反射着光泽。她上楼去请肯威老爷下来吃饭，替他倒上红酒。自然啦，左右周围没人，康妮光明正大地和海尔森坐在了一起。  
“过节了反而寂寞了，”他们坐下时康妮说，“感觉真奇怪，先生，家里从来没这么安静过。可惜只有我们两个人吃这顿饭。”  
“是吗？”海尔森向她挑起眉毛，“我倒觉得这样很好，过来，”他勾勾手指头，“那张椅子不适合你。”  
康妮立刻站了起来，放肆地坐在他的大腿上，海尔森的手立刻伸进了她的裙子里，然后给了她一个诧异的眼神。  
“大冬天你都不穿衬裤？”他嘶嘶地说。  
“你知道我最不爱穿那个，先生，”康妮在他腿上扭动着，“反正你也喜欢伸手就能摸到我。”  
“哦，天哪，康妮，”海尔森呻吟道，“你可真是个要人命的妖精。”  
康妮低头看着他的脸，在灯光下海尔森的五官显得高低分明，无论看多少次，这都是个足够英俊的男人。康妮在心里叹了口气，也难怪谢伊那样死心塌地。像海尔森这样举止优雅，相貌英俊，极有能力又深谙性事的男人，怕是打着灯笼都难找。  
男人的手指已经在她的裙子下抚摸着，掠过结实的大腿，直接来到潮湿的少女的阴处，轻柔地抚摸着。康妮瑟缩了一下，因为敏感而感觉有点痒，却又酥酥麻麻。她在他怀里扭动，自己扯开了衣服前襟，好让他把另一只手探进去，然后因为温暖有力的手握住自己乳房的感觉而喘息。  
“先生这是不吃晚饭了吗？”她故意问。海尔森不回答，只是慢慢把指尖探进湿润的雌穴。女奴倒吸了口气，蹬掉了鞋把腿架上餐桌好把腿分的更开，她的胸乳已经暴露在外，随着她扭动的动作甩来甩去。海尔森熟练地指奸着她，揉弄她的阴蒂，康妮只觉得又酸又麻，小腹涨热，忍不住在他怀里扑腾，可这一扑腾不要紧，她忘了她的腿还在餐桌上，就在蛋糕旁边，直接沾了一腿奶油。海尔森哼了一声，捏着她的腿弯让她收回腿，免得毁了这顿晚餐。  
“哎，”小女仆懊恼极了，“蛋糕……”  
海尔森倒是不恼，从她小腿上刮下一块奶油抹在她胸脯上，与棕色的皮肤相映衬着，显得甜蜜又诱人。康妮主动地挺动着腰，往前动，海尔森的手指会更深的陷入她的身体，往后动，她饱满的臀部就蹭着海尔森在裤子里硬起来的阴茎。她急切地摸索着想解开老爷的裤子，好快点让他插进来，却被海尔森拍开了手，只用手指玩弄那又软又湿的地方。女孩儿呜咽着，小声地恳求他更进一步，给她更多。  
“总是这么淫荡，”老爷舔弄着她的耳垂，“可爱的小母狗。”  
然后他架着她的腿把她抱起来，一直抱到壁炉前，康妮往后倚在他怀里，为他的强壮心痴神迷。海尔森扯掉了她的裙子，把她放在地毯上，舔舐着胸脯上的奶油。女孩儿的身体赤裸着舒展在壁炉的火光下，棕色的皮肤带着汗水反射着光泽。海尔森脱了衣服只留了件衬衫，把康妮翻过去，让她撑起身体。  
“喂……”康妮听话地摆好姿势，但依然有些沮丧地抱怨，“这样好累的……”  
“就一会儿。”海尔森温和地说，在她屁股上拧了一把，然后从后面顶开她的雌穴，手指沾了些奶油戳弄着后穴。康妮不太满意地哼唧着，随即就被他操软了腰，忘了那点不高兴。海尔森胯部和她的臀部碰撞着，淫靡的水声掩盖了壁炉里木柴的噼啪声。康妮颤抖着把脸埋进手臂间，海尔森的阴茎与手指正一起操着她。男人结实的手臂从后面揽住她的肩膀，把她的上半身拽了起来，让她靠在自己怀里，亲吻着那红润的嘴唇。康妮的辫子散了一半，眼神朦胧，挺拔的胸脯随着呼吸起伏。  
“好孩子。”她的主人爱抚着她。  
最终他们一起躺在壁炉前，赤裸着，慵懒的，肢体交缠，一起享受火焰的温暖。海尔森缓缓抚摸着小女奴的腰肢。  
“比以前胖点了。”他捏了捏她的腰。  
康妮打了个哈欠：“那你喜欢胖的还是喜欢瘦的。”  
“当然是现在好看了，”海尔森的手又挪到了她的胸乳上，“刚来的时候，瘦的让人心疼。”  
小女奴在他怀里缠磨着，找了会儿舒服的姿势，然后他们搂抱着，在这圣诞夜里静静地听着对方的呼吸。  
“雪是不是停了？”康妮在他怀里小声说。  
“嗯……不知道……”海尔森半睡半醒。  
“我饿了，咱们吃饭吧，吃完我上楼给谢伊送点馅饼，专门为他弄的鹿肉馅。”  
“唔……”  
“先生别睡着啊，”康妮使劲晃晃他，“起来吃饭。”  
海尔森哭笑不得地睁开了眼睛。  
他们吃了一顿丰盛的圣诞晚餐，虽然蛋糕算是毁掉了（四层的蛋糕啊，康妮心疼了半天），但是火鸡烤得相当不错，鹿肉馅饼味道也很好，红酒也不差。酒饱饭足后康妮瘫在老爷怀里，舔着手指上的油，盯着窗外看。  
“月亮都出来了。”她轻声说。  
“是啊，”海尔森喝干了杯子里的酒，有些醺醺然，“看来是个晴朗的晚上。”  
“适合出去玩。”  
“？”海尔森迷惑地看着她，“没人会在冬天的晚上出去玩。”  
“我会，”康妮爬起来，把给谢伊送馅饼的事忘了个干干净净，“我要去花园玩，你来不来？”  
“天哪，康妮，没人会在这么冷的时候……等等！”他也早忘了馅饼的事情，只顾着站起来捞起衣架上的披肩，“把这个披上！”  
康妮已经头也不回地跑出了门。海尔森怕她冻着，紧追了几步，一路追进花园，只见女孩儿在月光下窜上一棵树，站在树枝上得意洋洋地看着他。  
“我想玩呢，穿那个干什么，”她抱着肩膀靠在树干上，“先生爬上来递给我好了。”  
“……”海尔森哑口无言。  
“爬不上来？”小女奴在手里攥了个雪球，突然一伸手砸到了海尔森胸口，“那你也砸不到我啦！”  
海尔森笑骂一声，弯腰团了个雪球，不料那孩子已经灵巧地跳到了另一棵树上，然后就是下一棵，他拔脚追上去，可是哪里追的上？康妮就像个精灵一样跳来跳去，任何看到她的人都会认为她像空气一样轻盈。海尔森的眼睛仿佛被月光照的不清晰起来，他只能一味地在地面追上去，一直追，积雪在他脚下嘎吱作响。康妮的裙子在风中飘摇，她半散的辫子也在身后蹦蹦哒哒的跳跃。这个时候海尔森确实意识到她不仅是个女仆，也是个熟练的猎人。  
但也像个香甜的猎物，不是吗？  
“好了，别跑了！”海尔森气喘吁吁地喊道，康妮在一棵矮树上停下来，笑着看着他，“快下来，你真是不嫌冷。”  
“我才不冷呢，”康妮说，“先生，我只会上树，不会下树。”  
“你！”海尔森让她给气笑了，“那你在树上睡一晚上吧！”  
“我才不要！”女孩儿作势要往下跳，“先生接着我点！”  
“你……”  
话音未落，小女奴就从天而降，海尔森急忙伸手去接，沉甸甸抱了满怀。月光下康妮冲他笑着，眼睛亮闪闪的，像是装了一兜星星。她用双腿夹紧了他的腰，就这样挂在他身上，头发几乎完全散开，瀑布一样垂下来。在这寒冷的，清冷月色与雪地融为一体的夜晚，她看起来这样美，这样温暖，这样年轻又热烈，像是壁炉里跳动的火焰，像是活脱脱的青春女神。  
“别离开我。”他兀然冒出这句话。青春女神疑惑地歪着头，然而连这点疑惑都显得可爱极了。  
“我当然不会离开先生了。”她说。海尔森痴迷地看着她。  
“你从来都没这样对我笑过。”他喃喃自语。康妮的手柔柔地抚摸着他的脸。  
“我天生不爱笑，先生。”她说。海尔森没有答话。康妮发现在他眼睛里看不见自己的倒影。  
也许他看见的也不是康妮。  
海尔森直接这样抱着她，回了大厅，然后把她放在桌子上。康妮迷茫地分开腿，以为他还想再来一次，却见他慢慢在桌前跪了下来。  
“先生？”  
“我还没给你做过这个，是不是？”海尔森掀起她的裙子，“嘘，让我尝尝你。”  
然后他把头埋进了她的腿间。康妮一下子夹紧了他，发出了一阵带着哭腔的颤音。她湿软得像是丛林中的沼泽，你一脚踏进去就休想爬上来。平时道貌岸然，注重体面的主人把脸埋在她的腿间大肆舔弄，尽情吮吸，用舌头拨弄她的阴蒂，又捅进她的穴口模仿性交的动作。康妮哆嗦着抓住那已经有些灰白的头发，在舒爽中抬起头来，却看见谢伊站在楼梯上。  
她愣了，身体僵住了。海尔森背对着楼梯，毫无察觉，而她却与谢伊对视着。谢伊穿着睡衣，披着件外套，脸色苍白，就这样看着他们在大厅淫乱。他面无表情地看着康妮，康妮从来都没有见过他这么冷漠的模样。  
她微微颤抖起来，就好像一个小偷被抓了正着一样，又心虚又恐慌。谢伊的眼珠宛如一对死物，不会转动，也没有神采，就这样看着她，看着她，然后突然间回过身，鬼魅一般悄无声息地回楼上了。  
海尔森从她的腿间抬起头，因为她的呻吟声停止了。他脸色发红，下巴上还沾着不明液体。  
“怎么了？”他问，然后不自觉地扭头看了一眼楼梯，但是那里空无一人。在他问出更多问题之前，康妮按住他的后脑勺，让他把脸继续埋在自己腿间。海尔森声音沉闷的笑了一声，狠吸了一口她的阴蒂。  
“我是第一个这样品尝你的男人，不是吗？”他陶醉地说。  
不，你不是，康妮心想，那个楼上的男人才是，在那个木屋里，跳跃的火光与温暖的躯体，谢伊温柔的笑容与体贴的话语那样动人，还有那点没死的少年心气与活泼。可是刚才她得到的只是一个冷漠的眼神。谢伊看起来像是一尊大理石雕像，一点点心劲都没有。这个世界正在摧毁他，海尔森正在摧毁他，康妮也在摧毁他。  
当她低头看向海尔森时，表情已经变得坚不可摧，毫无破绽。  
“是啊，”她说，“我的第一次不都是先生的吗？”  
海尔森嗤笑出声，然后凑过来亲了亲她的额头。

一个小时后，他们躺在了海尔森的床上。海尔森像抱女儿一样抱着她，手有一搭没一搭地拍着她的背，哄她睡觉。康妮白天忙着安排圣诞，晚上又和海尔森疯了这一回，也确实累坏了，没一会儿就睡熟了。海尔森小心翼翼地放开她，下了床，披了件衣服，在书房抽屉里拿出一个小盒子，便静悄悄地下楼敲开了谢伊的门。  
谢伊居然没有睡，似乎是在看书。他看见是海尔森，也不惊讶，把人迎进房间，就给海尔森倒茶。  
“Sir穿的太少了，”他平静地说，“走廊还是很冷的，您也感冒了可怎么办。康妮睡了吗？”  
“嗯，睡了，”海尔森坐下来啜了口热茶，“你的病怎么样了？”  
“好多了，”谢伊说，“过几天就能全好了。”他看了一眼海尔森的脸，“别担心，我不走，我会帮你护着庄园。”  
海尔森被他噎了一下：“……我不是这个意思。”  
“哪个意思都不打紧，”谢伊轻声说，“来找我有什么事吗？”  
海尔森把盒子递给他。  
“圣诞礼物，”海尔森挑起眉毛，“喏，拆开看看吧。”  
谢伊低头拆了盒子，打开一看，是对镶了宝石的金袖扣，切成方形的深蓝色宝石上不规则地散着细金，宛若星空一般，在灯光下转动，宝石中央闪着一道光带，又似银河。裹着宝石的金子被打成同样的方形，落入手中沉甸甸的，在他的掌中只占了不大的地方，低调却足够昂贵。  
“你的马上次不是也死了？”在谢伊拆礼物的时候海尔森说，“有空去我马厩选匹好的，哪怕你选刮刮我也给你。”  
“……可惜我出不了门，没给sir准备什么。”  
“你不用准备，”海尔森坐在他身边搂住他的肩膀，“你在家里就好了。我之前对你不太好，是不是？你心里有气，我明白。”  
谢伊看了一眼袖口，苦笑了一下：“这几年Sir都没想过给我礼物，我一赌气，就送我这么贵重的东西，那我以后是不是要多多赌气？”  
海尔森一时间哑然。  
“别说这种话，”他的声音已经带了分量，“我不爱听。”  
谢伊抬眼看他，一副逆来顺受的模样。  
“好。”  
“乖，”海尔森叹口气，亲了亲他嘴角，“好好留在我身边，谢伊，我们还像以前一样，多好。”  
好……吗？  
谢伊颤抖了一下，然后靠进他怀里。不管好还是不好，谢伊自觉他很难得到更多了，如果他稍有踏错，只怕是连海尔森的坏都得不到。  
“记得sir第一次亲我，是在莫林根的甲板上，”他低声道，“我总记得那晚的星空很漂亮，和这宝石一样。你还记得……那晚甲板上的星空……”  
海尔森想说我哪里想这么多只是听店员推荐随便挑个贵的，又憋了回去，笑了笑：“金色称你的眼睛。那晚极光不也很美吗？再说了，哪里是我亲你，分明是你亲我。”  
“对，是我亲你，”谢伊在他怀里闭上眼睛，“最早的时候，是我先亲了你……我摘了手套去捧你的脸……”  
谢伊的声音渐渐小了下去，似乎是要睡着了。  
“Sir……”他昏沉地说，“我那个时候……好幸福……”  
他睡着了，在海尔森怀里睡去了。海尔森小心翼翼地把他放在床上，想了想，也钻进被子里和他一起。海尔森搂着自己的下属，望着窗外又开始落的雪花，默默地沉思着直到睡着。  
他梦见雪地，森林，还有一片变幻莫测的极光。


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 感谢静静同志的润色与修改。  
> 本章预警：好像没啥？

新年伊始，谢伊的病好的差不多了，然而对家事已然不上心了，每日不是在书房与海尔森一起研究南美刺客的动向，就是与男仆们打牌，消磨消磨时间，搞的康妮反而忙碌起来。不知道是不是因为看见圣诞夜那一幕，谢伊对康妮冷漠了几天，说话也夹枪带棒的，康妮也不气，该怎么对他还是怎么对他，有她在，谢伊的伙食质量都上升了一个档次。新年时，附近的舞会办的不少，各家消息灵通的很，仆人们一碰头，最爱传些八卦。结果还没几天，不少人都隐隐知道了肯威家让去年新来的女奴掌了家，此事风评如何，目前还看不出来，但也确实开始有人关注起康妮来，有给她送礼，想让自己女儿进来做工领薪水的农户，也有上流社会的夫人小姐，来做客时刻意多看她几眼。不过她毕竟是奴隶，她们对她是鄙视居多，凑在一起嘁嘁喳喳的时候，还可以顺带着海尔森也编排一顿。不过也真有几个落魄户的小姐，做着一飞冲天的梦，有意对康妮格外亲热，还送了点小礼物。  
康妮倒不是很在乎这些事情，因为她没法把看不起她的人按着痛打一顿，那就只好假装看不见听不见。至于送礼的农户，她也仔细看了看，倘若那家女儿模样还算过得去，会做点事儿，她就暗搓搓地把钱收了，人也收下，先悄悄地安排在底下。愿意跟她结识的小姐，自然也是照单全收，再在海尔森面前提几句那几位，她就算大功告成。而且她很忙，除了家事以外，她还得张罗聚会，除了镇上几个往来的绅士，还有查尔斯李等人，必会前来拜访。这么一来，她又与希基碰了面。这次希基收敛多了，连多看她一眼都不敢，倘若她多递一个眼神过去，他那双手就开始无处安放，好像随时准备捂裆，康妮暗自好笑，决心要多欺负他几次。而圣殿骑士，南美刺客，渐渐变成了在她耳边不断出现的词汇。  
“你就告诉我好啦，”她在某天清早趴在还没完全睡醒的谢伊耳边嘀咕，“那些到底是什么啊？”  
谢伊困倦地揉着眼睛：“唉，知道这个有什么用啊。”  
“我就想知道嘛，”康妮使劲地摇他肩膀，“你告诉我吧，我知道你最好了。”  
“要讲起来，那可很长呢，”谢伊叹了口气，“而且你怎么还不去准备早饭？小心sir起来骂你。”  
“他出门啦，”康妮把玩着他的头发，“我想你了，就来找你，你想不想我啊？”  
谢伊听了觉得好笑极了：“天天见面，有什么想不想的。”  
小女奴不屑地嘁了一声就往被子里钻，谢伊急忙拦住她：“做什么呢？你好大胆子！”  
“没人会进来。”她说，然后整个人钻进了被子里，谢伊在被子里跟她打闹起来，衣服一件件地往外扔，没一会儿她就赤身裸体的躺在他怀里。谢伊低头亲亲她甜美如蜜的深色肌肤，一时间心神恍惚，难以自持，手顺着那线条优美的脊背往下滑，一直滑到饱满的臀部，康妮用脚背蹭着他的小腿，弄的他心里痒痒的。  
“来吧，”康妮在他耳边小声说，“没事的，不会有人知道。”  
不知怎的，她的嗓音那样使人信服。  
“我看到了，”谢伊低声说，“圣诞夜的晚上……”  
康妮的眼睛像一对浸了水的葡萄，让人忍不住想舔舔，谢伊真的那么做了，小心地伸出舌尖，点在了那颤动的眼珠上。康妮没有试图闭眼，任由他品尝自己的眼睛。  
“你生我的气？你这几天都不爱搭理我。”  
“我没有，我说过不会生你的气，”谢伊叹了口气，“对不起，康妮。”  
“你难过了吗，当你看到我们在楼下那么做的时候？”康妮说，“谢伊，你总是会为他难过，一点都不值得。”  
“我知道，”谢伊亲吻着她的嘴唇，“但是我也在想……我比他更早的那么做了，对不对？他之前一定没有舔过你。”  
“没有，你是第一个。”  
“对，我抢了他的先。”谢伊把脸埋在她怀里，我当时根本不知道我在为谁难过，是为你，还是为他……”  
他把她压在身下，然后上她，康妮尽量压抑着欢愉的叹息。门外不停的有仆人走动的声音，他们在随时可能被发现的紧张里反而感到更兴奋与刺激。康妮扭着腰收缩着下身，让柔软的穴肉套弄着填满她的阴茎，谢伊喘息着把手伸下去，投桃报李地揉弄她的阴蒂。两人接吻的声音与被子里的水声混在一起，透过窗帘的阳光照亮了空气中的灰尘，冷眼旁观着这一床不该发生的淫靡。  
女奴躺在床上，眯着眼睛看着窗外的阳光，感到了难得的身心满足。谢伊在床上总是比海尔森更体贴，也更温柔，而且康妮不必害怕他，永远不必。谢伊还趴在她胸口，津津有味地吮吸着她的乳尖，良久才松开来叹了口气。  
“要是没有sir，”他迷恋地揉搓着那对柔软的乳房，“我想我会娶你。”  
“你说什么？”  
“真的，像你这样一个女人，又漂亮又能干，”谢伊亲吻着她的脖颈，“为什么不呢？把你娶回家，生几个孩子……多么好的生活，每一个男人都想要。”  
康妮沉默了一会儿。  
“你现在也可以，”她说，“离开海尔森，找一个合适的女人，谢伊，相信我，没有他你会过的更幸福。”  
谢伊没说话。  
“你就是离不开他，对不对？”  
“对，”他苦笑道，“我做不到，我情愿每天看着你们做爱，我也不想离开这个家，现在你在我床上，我反而……觉得好多了。”  
“还是因为你觉得报复了他？”康妮蹭着他，“还是……你觉得你参与进来了？”  
“大概都有吧，康妮……但我保证我没有把你当做报复他的工具。”  
“我知道，”康妮温柔地说，“我知道你真的很喜欢我，谢伊，但你也在因为我而痛苦。”

“我第一次见到你的时候，”谢伊断断续续地说，“你在他床上。我那会刚从莫林根号上下来，急着想见他，事实上，那会我没觉得他床上有别人有什么问题。我不在的时候他找个人陪伴，我不在乎，真的，就像是从路边捡到毛线球的猫，一时兴起玩得不亦乐乎，但总会回到给它喂饭的那个人身边。你别告诉sir我这个比喻，我真的以为他只是……只是……”  
康妮抚摸着他的脸颊。  
“然后我架着马车带你们出去，他就在车上上你，这十几年来的假象开始被打破了。不是因为他在做什么，而是因为他毫不在乎我能听到这一切，不在乎我会心痛一样。”谢伊轻笑了一声继续说到，“然后他还让我去跟你说，让你到他房间去……”  
康妮觉得谢伊哭了，可是她摸不到眼泪。  
“你变得越来越重要……”谢伊说，“康妮，我并没有真的嫉妒你，没有你也会出现莉奥妮、安妮之类的。但你就像一颗钉子一样杵在那里，时不时就让我感到痛苦，可笑的是，我的痛苦又只能向你诉说。”  
“……谢伊，”康妮捧着他的脸，“我想告诉你我的名字。”  
“名字？”  
“我真正的名字，”康妮说，“我不叫康妮，我是拉顿哈给顿。”  
谢伊试着念了几次，在第三次的时候就已经相当标准了。  
“你很有天分。”  
“我曾经与奥奈达人有所联系，如果你想知道的话。”  
“唔……”  
“谢谢你，拉顿哈给顿，”谢伊握紧了她的手，“谢谢你愿意告诉我你的名字。”  
“也谢谢你愿意告诉我你的痛苦，”拉顿哈给顿回答，“谢伊，你是我的朋友，比起海尔森我更喜欢你。他是我的主人，而你像是我的亲人。”  
然后他们接吻，搂抱着抚慰对方。  
“我完全能明白为什么海尔森会留你这么多年，”康妮与他窃窃私语，“你真的很棒。”  
“而你像纯粹的肉欲的化身。”谢伊回答。  
最终，康妮如愿以偿，谢伊花了几乎一个上午给她讲述圣殿骑士与兄弟会的故事。  
于是事情变得更加有趣起来，现在不仅仅康妮时常盼着海尔森出门，连谢伊也开始这么希望了。尽管谢伊更喜欢海尔森召唤自己去他房间，但与康妮偷情也那样刺激又有趣。康妮像是一帖凉药，最大程度的抚慰了他心中的疼痛。但康妮也像一把尖刀，动不动就会在他心头来一下，尤其是他好几次推门进书房时，都能看到她坐在海尔森的腿上与之缠绵悱恻。  
而康妮，能掌家的最大好处，是她出门自由多了。她去了两趟达文波特庄园，老头已经修好了船，还教给她记账，格斗，剑术，以及更好的使用鹰眼。  
二月份的时候，康妮的第一笔生意启动了，福格纳大副驾驶着天鹰号，满载了货物出发了，余下的租金被打进一个叫做康纳·奥布莱恩的账户，康妮随时都能调动。在这些进账面前，再去出卖自己的衣服首饰就显得没必要了。而且她也没时间做这种事了，因为庄园即将有一位贵客来访——玛德琳·德·利斯尔夫人，带着她年轻的继女，艾芙琳 ·德·格朗普雷小姐。  
如果硬说这件事有什么奇怪，那就是海尔森显然对玛德琳夫人不屑一顾，但他又不得不迎接她的到来。  
“不愧是法国人……”他一提到玛德琳就这么嘀咕，“她真是我见过的最难缠的女人。”  
不管他怎么嘀咕，玛德琳夫人如期而至了。那天仆人们穿着整齐，站在庄园门口等待迎接客人。康妮轻微焦躁地用脚尖点着地，谢伊瞥了她一眼，从她身边路过时低声说了句“你安排的很好，不会出岔子的”，她这才平静下来，稍稍放了心。  
“今天打扮的不错，”海尔森对她歪了下头，“不过怎么没把头发盘上去呢。”  
康妮不自觉地摸了摸垂在胸前的辫子：“我觉得这样好看。”  
“是很好看，”海尔森说，“但是不太正式，也没关系，玛德琳也就……”他放低了声音，“配得上一点点正式了。”  
“先生不喜欢她吗？”康妮低声说。  
“相当不喜欢，但是我也不想与她撕破脸，”海尔森说，“待客的礼遇都按稍微尊贵的客人来吧，毕竟她是我的合作伙伴。”  
康妮微微点了下头，这时路上响起了马车轱辘的声音，在众人的眼光中，玛德琳夫人的马车终于要抵达门口了。海尔森慢慢踱步迎了上去，康妮则向前跨出一步，来到了谢伊身边。他穿了一身黑色的正装，平时总在腰间的枪也不见了。  
“嘿，你今天打扮的好英俊，”康妮跟他嘀嘀咕咕，“这是新袖扣吗？”  
谢伊嗯了一声，眼睛跟着海尔森的披风走。  
“她也是圣殿骑士吗？”  
“西班牙与法国殖民地的圣殿骑士都听她的，如果你想知道的话，”谢伊小声说，“其实其他地方很多人也支持她，但是这些事情你不能随便拿去和人讲……不说了，她来了。”  
马车平稳地停下，车夫跳下车打开了车门，只见一个棕发红裙的女人下了马车，她看起来四十岁上下，有一双狭长的眼睛，颧骨高高的，嘴唇有些厚，紧紧抿着，嘴角向下垮着，让人感觉她严肃又刻薄，偏一见人就露出故作温柔的笑容，十分不相配。她穿着奢华，气质高傲，很难让人对她产生亲近之情。  
她向海尔森走了几步，然后伸出了一只手：“一别数年，肯威先生还是老样子。”  
海尔森握住她戴着手套的指尖，虚虚一吻便放开：“夫人也和以前一样年轻。”  
她笑纳了这溢美之词：“看见你我就想起来，你我合作的时光。哦，这是我的女儿艾芙琳。”她半转过身，康妮这才看见她身后还站了个年轻的黑人女孩，“艾芙琳，这是肯威先生。”  
艾芙琳倒生了个温柔的面相，说起话来也温文尔雅，康妮不自觉后退了一步——同样是有色人种，她是奴隶，女仆，性玩具，而艾芙琳是名正言顺的小姐，自由，富有，并且举止言谈，与她明显不同。她们之间有着本质的区别。哎，从什么时候开始，自己已经完全融入了白人那一套呢？  
不过可以确定的是，艾芙琳的肤色还是会给她的婚事带来一些阻碍，但她的命运也比康妮强了太多。  
艾芙琳向海尔森行了个屈膝礼。然后谢伊上去打招呼，康妮忍住了一个小小的哈欠——她昨晚陪着海尔森胡闹了半个晚上，早上差一点没起来，也不知道海尔森怎么就精神抖擞的。  
繁琐的礼节总算熬了过去，主人与客人一同进了门，康妮的心又提到了嗓子眼，直到午餐上齐后，海尔森看起来也没什么不高兴的，这才放下心来。  
几个人在餐桌上谈笑风生了半天，康妮硬是没听见一句有用的话。  
“说起来，听说肯威庄园现在是让一个女奴打理了？”玛德琳若有若无地瞄了海尔森身后的女孩儿一眼，“一个莫霍克人？”  
“夫人的消息灵通。”海尔森漫不经心地说。  
玛德琳也不恼，微微一笑：“是这个孩子吗？看着年纪也不大啊，想不到如此能干，真难得。不知道这孩子叫什么名字？”  
康妮没吱声，知道不是在问自己，谁知海尔森不给面子，压根不回答她，把球踢给了康妮本人：“怎么不说话？夫人问你呢。”  
女奴急忙屈了屈膝：“我叫康妮，夫人。”  
玛德琳的笑容僵了一下，看都不再看康妮一眼，倒是艾芙琳冲着康妮笑了笑。  
“你多大啦？”艾芙琳笑着问。  
“今年十七岁了，小姐。”  
“你可真年轻，”艾芙琳说，“等下吃完了饭，你带我逛逛吧。”  
“我家女儿总是这样，爱跟奴隶讲话，”玛德琳不冷不热地说，“这点倒跟肯威先生年轻时相似。肯威先生最爱喜欢种族平等的理论，原先买了奴隶就发自由证的事情干了不知道多少件，现在倒是养了个奴隶。也不知是时间过得快还是人的观念变得快，你说呢，寇马克大师？”  
突然被点名的谢伊抬了一下眼。  
“康妮小姐无家可归，Sir就把他留下了。”他说，然后继续吃饭。玛德琳还要说什么，被海尔森打断了，“还是为我们的友谊干一杯吧。”他举起杯子。

饭后，艾芙琳果然让康妮陪着自己逛花园，海尔森等人则在游戏室里聊天。两个女孩儿闲聊了会儿，艾芙琳便在花园中心的秋千上坐下，康妮轻轻地推着她。  
“说起来，康妮，你的父母呢？”  
“母亲过世了，我不知道我父亲是谁，”康妮坦言道，“我的部落也差不多都散尽了。”  
“这太可惜了，我的母亲也很早就去世了，如你所见，她是个黑人，而且和你一样，也是奴隶。”  
“但是您跟我可不一样。”  
“我看也没什么不一样，”艾芙琳笑道，“我二十六了，还找不到丈夫，我父亲写下过遗嘱，一旦他过世，家产便归我的继母管理，你看我现在活的不错，其实我一分能傍身的钱都没有，再加上是黑人，到今年也没嫁出去。我继母带我来北美，就是想看看能不能在这边给我找个夫婿。我倒不太在乎，”她凝视着一朵在早春的寒风里摇动的花骨朵，“我的心思……不在这些事上。”  
“艾芙琳小姐生了好模样，会找到好丈夫的。”康妮漫不经心地说。  
“你的手臂好结实啊。”艾芙琳仰起头笑道。  
“我以前是猎手。”康妮说。  
“好的猎手也都是好的战士呢。”  
“那是自然，我也是部落的战士。”  
“这倒是有意思，”艾芙琳若有所思地说，“远离家乡，被卖作奴隶，一定很不容易吧。我个人觉得奴隶制是不公平的，野蛮的。”  
“在大部分人眼里，小姐，我们才是野蛮人。”  
“……是啊。但大部分人的看法是扭曲不了真理的，康妮，如果我有机会，我一定会尽可能多的解救苦难的人们，我不知道你是否有相同的抱负。”  
康妮犹豫了一下。  
“如果我有机会，”她斟酌着说，“我也愿意帮助别人。”  
“听到你这么说真是太好了。请再推的高一点吧，你喜欢秋千吗？等下我可以帮你推一会儿，没关系，没人会看到。”

她俩在花园玩了半个下午，又一起换了骑马装，在田野旁骑马游玩，工人与农户还给了她们一些果子吃。康妮还坐在地头编了个小笼子，撒了把米做成陷阱，逮了两只雀，两个人把玩了一会儿，因为知道雀是养不住的，便放飞了，不成想有只小兔子误打误撞进了陷阱。两个女孩儿想拿来烤着吃，又没有刀子，只好又放了它一条性命，并叽咕着下次要带齐了调料与刀，专门来逮兔子吃。就这样玩到天色渐晚，才想起来回去吃晚饭，便笑着闹着回家了。  
晚餐时，海尔森看艾芙琳这么喜欢康妮，便特许说在艾芙琳住在这里的时候，让康妮去陪她。晚饭吃的也同样无聊，康妮玩的累了，又不能失态，只好专心致志，拼了命的忍住哈欠，突然听见玛德琳夫人谈起艾芙琳的婚事。  
“这孩子自己一点也不上心，”做继母的忧愁地说，“我带她去三次舞会，她能逃两次，偏谁也抓不住她。”  
“我不着急，”艾芙琳用餐叉戳着盘子里的豆子，“我管父亲的生意还忙得很呢。”  
“你不找个丈夫，以后连能管的生意都没有。”玛德琳看似恨铁不成钢地叹了口气。海尔森看的饶有兴趣。  
“这边合适的绅士也不少，”海尔森随口说，“最近正是社交季，艾芙琳小姐可以多去舞会看看。”  
“说起来，肯威先生也一直单身，”玛德琳夫人说，“这些年居然也没有哪位入的了您的法眼？”  
“我们这种人，”海尔森微微抬眼，“……最好不要与人太亲近，只会连累了别人，结婚……更不可取。”  
“这是说哪里话，以肯威先生的资产与为人，我想有的是人投怀送抱呢。”玛德琳夫人笑道，“要是您有意，”她看向自己的继女，“我希望我们的合作关系可以更进一步呢。”  
艾芙琳眼睛睁得大大的，一副想要发火的模样，玛德琳夫人兀自笑的春风得意。海尔森的手却捏紧了杯子，害的康妮都有些担心那杯子要碎。  
突兀地，谢伊手里的餐叉在盘子上划了一下，“嗞”的一声吓得康妮打了个哆嗦。所有人的目光都看向了谢伊，男人抬起脸笑容灿烂：“抱歉，我只是……有点嫉妒了。”他朝玛德琳夫人微微欠身，“一想到所有优秀的小姐们都只看得见sir，我就，”他笑了两声，“但是在这种事情上面，我是支持公平竞争的。”他转向海尔森，“抱歉，Sir.”  
“玛德琳夫人在开玩笑呢，”海尔森缓缓地说，“艾芙琳这样的好孩子，应该值得更好更年轻的绅士们追求。”他似乎在暗示什么。  
玛德琳一耸肩：“我很真诚，肯威先生，我了解您的为人，也敬佩您的能力，寇马克大师您也是。艾芙琳很难有太多资产，但我保证她有丰厚的嫁妆。至于她最终会选择谁，那就看你们谁能博得她的心了。无论结果如何，这都有利于我们两家的‘生意’。”  
“玛德琳！”艾芙琳终于忍不住地喊道，“你没有跟我说过这件事！”  
“哦天哪我的孩子，”玛德琳扶额道，“不要犯傻了，在座的两位绅士都是好丈夫的人选，我不得不稍微失礼一下，要是他们被人先抢走了，回头你找我哭怎么办？”  
“但是我不想结婚。”  
“别说这种话！”  
艾芙琳像受了很大的气一样，推开椅子转身就跑。  
“这孩子……她只是害羞了，我的提议是诚恳的，请忘记这孩子幼稚的发言。对不起，我去看看她，”玛德琳把餐巾揉成一团扔在桌子上，“失陪了。”她站起来转身就走，高跟鞋噔噔噔的敲击着地面。  
客人一走，餐厅的氛围便降至了冰点，海尔森面无表情，谢伊低着头好像在玩自己的手指甲，看不清表情。  
“我也想先走了。”他哑着嗓子说。  
海尔森皱起眉毛。  
“别说这么没礼貌的话，谢伊，”海尔森说，“陪我把饭吃完，再喝一杯酒。”  
之后谢伊再也没有抬起头来过，康妮不停地偷瞄他，怀疑他在哭。然而晚餐结束时他站起来，表情又丝毫没有异常。  
今天真奇怪，康妮一边走向艾芙琳的房间一边心想，海尔森这是答应，还是没答应？谢伊来这一出又是为什么？不过艾芙琳又是不愿意结婚的，玛德琳夫人简直在自讨没趣。不过若是说她不在乎会不会多个女主人是不可能的，今天要是没谢伊打岔海尔森点了头，康妮也好，谢伊也好，怕是日子都不好过。  
她敲了敲门，进屋一看，艾芙琳还坐在床边生气呢，只好叹口气，打开衣柜把她的睡裙拿出来：“也别不开心了，先换衣服，你吃饱没有？要不，我去厨房给你弄点吃的？”  
“我不饿，”艾芙琳恹恹地说，昏暗的灯光下她反而显得更文静了，“等会儿给我沏壶红茶喝吧。”  
“晚上喝茶？”  
“就想喝。”  
“好。”康妮拿起睡裙，帮她换衣服，然后拿起梳子帮她梳卷发，艾芙琳满脸写着不高兴，撅着嘴坐在床边。  
“康妮，我心里闷的很。”  
“没事的，小姐，”康妮安慰她说，“如果你不愿意，她怎能强迫你呢？你的父亲知道这件事吗？”  
“这就是我最害怕的，康妮，”艾芙琳说，“我担心这就是我父亲的意思，他与你家主人有很多生意往来，他想把我嫁过来是完全有可能的事。如果这是我父亲的意愿，我就很难违抗了。而且他病了很久，我怎么能让他不高兴呢？”  
“别担心，先生不会强迫人。”康妮很明智的不点评谢伊，她觉得谢伊倒是个合适的人选，只要他选择从海尔森身边离开。  
“我不会稀里糊涂的嫁人，”艾芙琳摇摇头，“尤其是一个圣殿骑士。”  
康妮的手顿了一下。  
“你知道什么是圣殿骑士，对吗？”艾芙琳抬起头看她，“显然你知道，那你也知道什么是刺客。”  
“我只是稍稍了解，”康妮说，“这……与我无关。”  
“我不这么认为，”艾芙琳热切地拉着她的手让她坐在自己身边，“康妮，我能看出你不是个普通的孩子，你是个战士，并且向往自由，我坦诚地与你讲，我是一个刺客。”  
康妮当场呆住了。“我，我以为，”她结结巴巴地说，“我以为美洲已经没有刺客了。”  
“兄弟会永远不死，”艾芙琳轻声说，“追求自由的每一个人，都可以是刺客，你也可以，康妮，在新奥尔良，我们已经解救了许多黑人同胞，壮大着我们的队伍，我相信你一定也想要拯救你的同族。”  
“是的，但……我不能做刺客，”康妮摇摇头，“艾芙琳小姐，我不能随便背叛我的主人。”  
“康妮……”  
“我不能，”康妮强调说，“太冒险了，我不能不利于他。”  
艾芙琳稍稍静默了一会儿。  
“你爱他吗？”  
“什么？”  
“对不起，我在来之前有听说过你，她们说你是他的……”她停顿了一下，显然省略的不是什么好词，“我想，也许你爱他。”  
康妮沉思了一会儿。  
“不，小姐，就算我对他有感情，恐怕也不是你认为的那种。”  
“我明白了，”艾芙琳笑道，“抱歉，我个人认为……男女之情，很容易成为拖累，尤其是你是这么年轻的女孩子。话说回来，你不想加入兄弟会，也有你自己的考量，我当然不能够要求你，但我是否可以请你帮助我，解放一些奴隶呢？我保证这与圣殿骑士或者刺客毫无干系，也不会影响到你的主人。”  
康妮犹豫了一会儿。  
“你要我做什么？”  
“我来提供情报，以及接应的人，”艾芙琳握住她的手，“你来帮他们逃出来。我们实在缺乏战士。”  
“你是要我杀人。”  
“确实如此。康妮，在你解救的人里，也许还有你的同胞，考虑一下吧。”  
“救出来以后呢？”康妮尖锐地说，“他们会成为兄弟会的人吗？”  
“没那么简单，我并不是为了扩张势力才解救他们。康妮，我也是黑人，即便我一生都享受着特权，我也经受了数不清的歧视，我的母亲是奴隶，她的惨死让我痛心疾首，也让我明白这个社会的残酷，我真心实意地想要解救被压迫的人们，你应该懂我。”  
康妮没吭声。  
“我明白你的意思了，”最后她说，“我会考虑的。”

灯下的海尔森面无表情，只是桌前，盯着一个不存在的点看，好像要看破空气一样。谢伊静悄悄地出现在他身后。  
“先生，你找我？”  
“玛德琳提议的事情，”海尔森缓缓说，“你怎么看？”海尔森知道谢伊在饭桌上说的“嫉妒”是真，“竞争”怕也是跟艾芙琳。  
谢伊咬了下嘴唇。  
“多年前，玛德琳在南美那边就有不少支持者，现在只会经营得更稳固。”谢伊说，“现在恐怕南美有点难以满足他的胃口，她的手伸的比我们想的要长。毫无疑问，她更进一步，这样看，她算得上是咱们的竞争对手。”  
“那你觉得，我该怎么办？”  
谢伊的嘴唇蠕动了几下。“联姻只会给她插手北美事务的跳板，”他低声说，“我不认为她只是想单纯地把女儿嫁过来。当然，艾芙琳也不是不能考虑，毕竟……您想找一位妻子，她是个合适的人选。反过来，我们一样可以插手南美的事，这也算得上合作吧。”  
谢伊说完就紧紧闭上了嘴，屋里安静极了，好像掉根头发丝儿都能听的一清二楚。  
“谢伊。”海尔森站起来，背着手踱到他身边。谢伊低着头，连看他的勇气都没有。  
“你跟我这些年，你清楚我不会想找别人当我的妻子。”海尔森淡淡地说，“我也对争权夺利那套没有兴趣，记得我们的理想吗？”  
“当然，sir.”  
“还是说，你真的认真想追求艾芙琳？”海尔森的语气严厉了起来，“跟玛德琳联姻后我倒真的管不了你了。你想用这种办法离开我？”  
“不是的，”谢伊声如蚊蚋，生怕声音大一点，就要哽咽起来，“sir，我怎么可能离开。”他有些着急，要是海尔森没明白他在桌上说的那些话，把他当做棋子甩给玛德琳也是有可能的。  
“算了，”海尔森摆摆手，“也许真的是艾芙琳的婚事把玛德琳急得急病乱投医。行了，这事儿我有决定了。你也少胡思乱想给自己添堵，今天餐桌上那种话以后别说了，要是玛德琳当真，看你怎么收拾。”他低头收拾了一下桌上的文件，“康妮今晚在艾芙琳那里，你就留在我这里睡吧，”似乎是意识到自己说的话有歧义，海尔森又多说了句，“我是说，她不会来打扰我们。”  
他没听见谢伊吭声，背后反倒响起脱衣服的声音。他转过身，看见谢伊已然脱去了外套与马甲，解着衬衫纽扣，然后慢慢慢慢褪去了衬衫。海尔森随着衬衫的滑落，目光顺着他消瘦的肩膀往下滑。灯光下他的身体看起来朦胧又结实。  
“Sir。”他轻轻说，把手放在了自己腰带上，拇指微微勾住边缘，往外翻了一下。  
“来吗？”


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章警告：调教，情趣夹子，高潮延迟，半露出，为什么警告就看起来这么刺激？  
> 啊果然我写这个就是想开车。  
> 日常感谢责编静静。

那晚康妮在艾芙琳房间的侧屋里辗转反侧，琢磨了大半夜，才逼着自己睡着。她的心惶然又迷茫，一来是为着艾芙琳的邀请，二来是艾芙琳的那句“你爱他吗？”。  
我爱他吗？康妮扪心自问。我不爱，我与艾芙琳说我不爱，我与谢伊也说过，我谁都不爱，可当艾芙琳邀请她加入兄弟会时，背叛海尔森又变成了一个艰难的选项。她躺在床上发呆，思忖着自己对海尔森到底是什么样的感情。  
她确信爱情差一点就来到自己身边了——但是在海尔森对她那顿毫无情面的鞭打后，她的心就平淡了。海尔森对她来说，开始更像个主人，或者长辈，或者部落首领，她听从他，满足他，被他豢养，在这种情况下，背叛行为极具罪恶感。尽管知道海尔森在某些方面十分混蛋，但康妮想到他时，首先想到的总是第一次见面时，海尔森救了她，还有那天晚上的月亮与夜风、他的香水味、他在她耳边低语的声音和那些像对待孩子一样的教导和宠溺。  
无论如何，康妮没办法知道海尔森的死对头是兄弟会后还毫无芥蒂的加入。她郁郁寡欢地翻了个身，反正现在决定这些都太早了，她对现在的南美兄弟会情况如何，还毫无概念，但是艾芙琳提出让她帮奴隶逃跑，倒是个诱人的主意。  
她在床上辗转反侧时，海尔森的卧室里却是一番旖旎风光。海尔森好像很喜欢谢伊的主动，压着他说尽了床上的情话。谢伊伏在枕头上，乖顺地垂下眉眼，被操的气息紊乱，小腹处一阵阵的酥麻。海尔森捏着他的腰身在他后穴里开疆拓土，着意欺负他的敏感点，弄得谢伊都迸出眼泪来。  
海尔森在谢伊里面射了出来，还意犹未尽，抓着他快射的阴茎啃着着他的乳尖低语了许多没头没脑的话，最后才不情不愿地放过谢伊。两个人折腾到半夜，谢伊躺在海尔森怀里眯着眼睛，像极了吃饱的猫，也不用海尔森说什么，谢伊听着他的心跳就不自觉地傻笑。  
歇了一会，海尔森推了推谢伊，示意他要起身。谢伊顺势滚到一旁撑着也跪坐起来，伸手去捞自己的衣服。  
海尔森奇怪的问：“做什么？”  
谢伊被这没头没尾的问话弄得有些懵，犹豫着说：“穿衣服？”海尔森也不管他答了废话，只觉得他脸上呆呆的表情可爱，拍拍枕头让谢伊老实呆着等他回来。谢伊忐忑地坐在床上等海尔森，他在想是不是海尔森没做够想去找点什么道具继续折腾他。  
海尔森回来时显然把自己简单地擦洗了一番，手里还拿着块热毛巾。看见谢伊还保持着他走时候的姿势呆坐在那，笑骂了一句，把人捞进怀里为他擦去情事的痕迹。  
谢伊彻底被海尔森吓到了，这十多年来海尔森何曾在事后管过他？愿意搂着他说会话，陪他睡会都已经极为难得。  
“Sir……”谢伊期期艾艾地说，“您可变得真多。”  
“有吗？”海尔森随手把脏毛巾一丢，抱着谢伊躺进被窝，手满意地摸着自己劳动成果，嗯，谢伊的屁股比康妮的结实，揉起来别有风味。  
“别，Sir，刚都被你弄肿了，得歇会。”谢伊大着胆子调笑，“疼狠了我可要咬你。”  
“我有操你那么狠吗？”海尔森努力回忆了一下，结论是他肯定没有，随口接着说，“疼吗？我没让你忍着，你总得告诉我我好知道。”  
只是不关心才看不出来。谢伊微微一笑，把所有心事都藏了起来。  
“说起来，”海尔森收敛了神色，“你最近躲懒躲过头了。”  
谢伊愣了一下。  
“新奥尔良可太远了，家里的事她竟然也都一清二楚。”海尔森冷笑一声，“就算我知道下人们闲着没事爱嚼舌根，这也传得太远了！”  
谢伊变了脸色，海尔森这是要对他发难了？自从康妮接手了以后他确实没再插手过问……  
“家里的人得好好整顿一番了，谢伊你来负责这件事。”海尔森有些疲惫地闭上眼睛，“康妮到底是年纪小考虑不周，又不懂教团的事情，你倒是心大，说放手就连问也不问了，回头我还是免不了要罚你。”  
谢伊有些尴尬地咧咧嘴：“她是个聪明孩子，sir又宠她，我就觉得……”  
“我宠她，也不是要惯着她，让她在家里惹事的，”海尔森叹了口气，“谢伊，没有你是不行的。”  
“……我明白了。我不会让这种事情再发生，只要Sir愿意一直留我在身边。”谢伊沉默了一会儿，又轻声道，“我还是挺想看Sir满头白发的样子。”  
海尔森一时间没有说话，像是听不懂谢伊话里的意思。过了很长一会，他才苦笑着说：“你从年轻就爱胡思乱想，现在也还这样。我倒也希望我能活到那会，但圣殿骑士也好刺客也好，有几个能善终？活到我这个岁数已经实属不易了。行了，我累得很，不说了。”  
谢伊恋恋不舍地爬起来，又忽然低下头给他一个晚安吻，“晚安，Sir。”  
海尔森拽住他的手，“你又做什么？”  
“sir不用我了，我先回房间……？”  
“不都说了，留在我这里睡，别回去了。”  
谢伊没有骨气的立刻躺回去，海尔森侧过脸，嘴唇轻轻碰了一下他的头发。  
“快睡。”

第二天谢伊就睁开眼睛，天还擦黑，他看看座钟上面指针才指到四。海尔森早已换了姿势，背对着他睡的正香。他小心翼翼地爬起来，赶在仆人们醒来之前无声无息地出了卧室，下楼回自己房间。谁知走了没两步，竟看见康妮趴在走廊尽头的窗台上，对着窗外的树枝发呆。他悄悄走过去，见她正盯着枝头上的一只鸟。  
“你怎么醒的这么早？”他问。  
“不知怎的醒了，就睡不着了。”康妮说，眼睛依然紧盯这那鸟，直到它拍拍翅膀飞走为止。  
“我要是一只鸟就好了。”她说。  
“又说孩子气的话了，”谢伊说，“对了，你招人进来了吗？”  
“招了。”康妮漫不经心地说，“圣诞前就好几个女仆说就只做到圣诞节，你看着脸生的，那就是我新招进来的，怎么了？”  
“没什么，”谢伊说，“你该去催早餐了，Sir今天怕是会起得早一些。”然后他转身走了。  
康妮静静地看着窗外。她心里充满纠结与羞愧，她既没有告诉谢伊，艾芙琳是刺客，也没有告诉艾芙琳，玛德琳是圣殿骑士。这对继母女对彼此的身份似乎并不知情，要是让玛德琳知道她居然带着个刺客进了圣殿老窝那就好玩了，而艾芙琳还以为只是为了自家生意，甚至不敢轻举妄动。  
康妮权衡利弊，决定什么也不说。

接下来的几天，谢伊都没怎么露面，就好像之前对艾芙琳的追求是句笑谈一样。自然，海尔森成了玛德琳的重点突击对象。这其间又夹带了母女连续的争吵，闹的肯威家鸡飞狗跳，别说海尔森了，就连康妮一看见玛德琳，就觉得太阳穴上的青筋突突直跳，别提多头疼。  
与此同时，海尔森与玛德琳的商谈倒还算顺利，明面上，他们在讨论肯威家与格朗普雷家的生意，实际上，却是北部教团与南部教团的情报交换与合作——由于南美刺客的重新活动，玛德琳希望与海尔森合作，一举剿灭兄弟会。  
海尔森也没什么意见，故而谈的还算和谐，但一谈到艾芙琳的婚事他就开始打哈哈，并推荐了几个附近的年轻乡绅——自然了，都是与圣殿骑士毫无干系的人。玛德琳三番四次暗示后，便悻悻然地放弃了，她似乎不太明白为什么海尔森对此事毫无兴趣。毕竟，她自知自己一直是海尔森的眼中钉，海尔森应该巴不得在手里多捏一个她的把柄，就算嫌弃艾芙琳，让谢伊娶艾芙琳不也是一样的？  
谁知她算盘拨的噼啪响，海尔森根本不接招。没办法，她只好暂时放弃，带着女儿准备离开。  
在她走的那天早上，她的马车在外边等候着，男仆们正把行李箱往上拎。康妮扫视一眼，发现谢伊居然没出现。不会吧，她心想，至少送客的时候他应该出现的。  
“那么就此别过了，”玛德琳说，“您没有选择更有利的道路，我很可惜。”  
“您的女儿会遇到更适合的人。”海尔森说，“希望您没有忘带什么东西，夫人。”  
原本已经准备登上马车的玛德琳转回身，刻薄地竖起眉毛。  
海尔森微微一偏头，灰蓝色的眼睛里闪着狡黠的光，谢伊像是凭空出现一样，拽着一个穿着女仆裙的姑娘来到玛德琳面前。  
康妮定睛一看，大吃一惊，正是自己收了贿赂，才放进庄园的人。  
“我为您取来了，夫人。”谢伊把人往玛德琳面前推，那姑娘满脸羞愧低着头任凭谢伊粗暴，艾芙琳下意识地扶住了那个差点摔倒的女仆。  
“已经给她结过工资了，”海尔森温柔地说，“下不为例，格朗普雷夫人。”  
“你往生意伙伴家里安插间谍？”艾芙琳大声说，“玛德琳！这太丢脸了！我要告诉我……”  
她的继母干脆利落地抬了一下手。她的声音立刻像是被掐住脖子一样湮灭了。  
“谢谢您的好意，肯威先生，”这样温柔的字句从玛德琳薄如刀片的嘴唇间吐出，“也谢谢你，寇马克大师，再会。”  
说完她就扬起下巴，让自己人接手带上那个女仆，转身上车，艾芙琳气咻咻地跟在她身后。片刻之后，马车轱辘转动的声音传来，然后越来越远，终于消失在清晨的薄雾中了。  
“谢天谢地，”海尔森冲着门口挑挑下巴，“总算把这个魔鬼送走了。康妮。”  
“先生？”  
“过来。”  
康妮惴惴不安地走过去，海尔森捏住她的下巴，强迫她抬起头。  
“在你一边往怀里揣钱一边招人的时候，本该更小心的，”海尔森低声说，音量让周围的仆人很难听见，“一般来说，我不容忍背叛行为，如果你是我的手下，我至少会让你付出一条腿的代价。”  
康妮缩了缩脖子，她想说“这不算背叛”，但在这个时候犟嘴是愚蠢的行为。  
“你确实有天赋，”海尔森继续说，“但我不喜欢你的行为，你让我很失望。你需要管教，同时还需明白自己的身份地位。以后家里的事情先问过谢伊再去办，别再让我看见类似的事情。”他打量着已经吓得上不来气的女奴，像是发现一条狗学会直立行走一样忍不住笑了，“你要钱有什么用呢？赎身吗？你这个傻孩子。你猜怎么着，我不会让你赎身的，放弃吧，不过如果你只是觉得零花钱不够，尽管跟我要，一个你我还是养得起的。”他玩闹般地挠了下她的下巴：“晚上来我房间，你要受罚。”  
然后说完他就走了，路过谢伊身边时摆了下头，谢伊会意，便跟在他身后，两人一起去了书房。康妮这才发现自己身上汗津津的，吓得腿都发软了。天知道她多怕会被海尔森再捆起来抽一顿。  
“还好，”她怀着劫后余生的喜悦想，“他今天心情好，我不会有事的。”  
谢伊与海尔森在书房聊了一上午，等到康妮去他房间找他时，他已经换上了那身皮革大衣，背着气枪就要出门。  
“你要去多久？”康妮小心地关紧屋门，“去哪里？”  
“你不用问，”他说，“我不在家的时候你好好的听话，别再惹事了。”  
“是因为我捅出来的篓子吗……？”  
谢伊叹了口气。  
“你也知道啊？人还没长多高，胆子倒是不小，敢在sir眼皮子底下搞小动作了，居然让玛德琳插了个眼线进来。”  
康妮不好意思地咬住嘴唇。  
“我也没想到……”  
“算了，也不怪你，你原先对这些事一无所知。”谢伊叹了口气，连眼睛上的疤都变得柔和起来，“只是害我被你连累，要出去做个任务，你在家好好呆着就行。”他想了想，弯下腰来在她额头上亲了一口。  
“没有钱就跟sir要，知道吗，不许再搞小动作，”他像个哥哥一样摸摸她的脸，“乖一点……你会想我的，是吗？”  
康妮伸手搂住他的脖子，她柔软的胸乳隔着衣服与他身上冰凉的皮革紧紧贴在一起，他身上熟悉的冰雪气息让她想起在小木屋的那两天——放纵的，温暖的，与世隔绝，无忧无虑的两天，几乎是她沦为奴隶后唯一放松的时刻。  
“我会想你的，”她轻声说，“除了你我都没什么朋友。”  
“觉得寂寞就跟莎拉聊聊天，”谢伊搂住她，亲吻她的嘴唇，“多读点书，别整天寻思着怎么玩，你是个聪明孩子，可不该浪费了自己。”  
康妮嗯了一声，缠绵着跟他亲了一会儿，心里却越发寂寥起来，她实在不愿意谢伊离开自己。可是她的愿望一文不值，谢伊收拾好东西就离开了。她既不知道他去哪儿，也不知道要去多久。  
没办法再在庄园事务上捞钱是一种损失，好在康妮的心思已经更多的放在天鹰号上了，假若天鹰号的声音运作起来，那可比受贿或者出卖首饰长远得多，也挣得多。

晚上康妮也的的确确遭到了“惩罚”。她刚敲开海尔森的屋门，就看见海尔森半躺在床上，穿着睡衣，半长的头发散着，对她勾勾手指。“过来，”他饶有兴趣地说，“有礼物送你。”  
康妮的汗毛登时就立起来了。她胆怯的挪过去，看见床上摆了两条短皮带，两端都有闪着光的银质的小长夹，上面甚至还恶趣味的镶了颗小小的红宝石。她一时间没看懂是做什么用的，但左右不会是什么好东西。  
“别愣着啊，”海尔森冲她微笑，“看看，喜欢吗？”  
“先生，”康妮不知所措，“这是做什么用的？”  
“哦，我会告诉你的，”海尔森抱着肩膀，看起来存了满肚子坏水，“把衣服脱了。”  
康妮哑然，只好磨磨蹭蹭把自己脱光，然后慢慢爬到主人身边。海尔森温暖干燥的手抚摸着她棕色的皮肤，捏了一把她的胸乳。  
“我想你已经知错了。”他平静地说。康妮被未知的危险吓得腿都有点软，急忙点了点头。海尔森见状微微一笑：“还好，比刚来的时候听话多了，看来不用我找鞭子出来了。别怕，这次不会打你的。把夹子拿来。”  
女奴伸出胳膊把两条皮带捞过来，不情不愿地摆在他面前。海尔森倒也不急着做什么，只把她搂进怀里低头嗅嗅，亲吻着少女瘦削的肩头。康妮裸着身体只觉得发冷，情不自禁往他怀里蹭，引来他低沉的笑声。“很着急吗？”他取笑道。女奴也不觉得羞耻，整个人贴他怀里，不安分地扯着他的睡衣。她见主人没有一点点生气的模样，放心了许多，想起以前许多的旖旎情事，心里跟小猫抓了一样，痒痒的很，很快就活蛇一般滑溜溜地在他怀里蹭，艳红的嘴唇花瓣一样微张着，眼睛里已然蒙了雾气。海尔森揉弄着她面团一样软的臀肉，戳了戳紧闭的后穴，好笑地看着她变了脸色。  
“就这么不喜欢用那里吗？”他玩笑着拨弄，“明天给你塞点东西塞上一整天，保证你就习惯了。”  
康妮不太情愿地撅起嘴，抱着他的胳膊撒了会儿娇，胸乳诱人地贴在上面，随着她的动作挤压出不同形状。可惜海尔森在这种问题上相当铁面无私，她到底没能讨到便宜，只好悻悻地放弃了。海尔森的手已经在她的私处玩弄着，揉弄着藏在花瓣中的花蕾，不怀好意地探进她的小穴，搅弄出一连串水声。她像眼取之不竭的泉水，他一碰，就水汪汪的。康妮浑身像通了电一样发麻，软了身子瘫在他怀里，只顾仰起头与他接吻，完全没意识到他已经拿起了夹子。  
疼痛袭来时她猛地扑腾了一下，又被海尔森按住，惊慌失措地往下看去，但见一个夹子已经夹在一边阴唇上。  
“别动。”海尔森吩咐道，把皮带绕过她左大腿外侧，将另一端的夹子也夹在上面，两只夹子扯开了她左边的阴唇。康妮哪里能保持静止，疼的她眼泪扑簌簌的掉，伸手就想拿掉那刑具，却被海尔森拍开手。“别动，”他威胁说，“不然我保证你比现在疼一万倍。”  
康妮不敢动弹了，屏住呼吸，眼睁睁看着他拿起另一根皮带，在她右边如法炮制，四只夹子正好扯开阴唇，露出粉嫩嫣红的穴口。  
“这样很好看，”海尔森轻笑着亲吻她的脸颊聊做安抚，“忍一会儿就没那么疼了。”  
他说的没错，过了一会儿疼痛感逐渐麻木，只剩下滚烫的热感。康妮这才喘的上气。主人的手指在她的穴口戳弄着，戳出一汪淫水。  
“不是疼吗，怎么更湿了？”  
女奴哪儿还顾得上说话，她悄悄把腿合拢了些延缓痛感，小心地扭着腰迎合他的手指。疼痛与羞耻似乎催生了情欲，她的小腹涨热着，每当海尔森的手指揉弄她的阴蒂，就好像有一股岩浆从那里流过一样，又热又辣。现在她的私处完全敞开，海尔森甚至能清楚地看到那个翕动着乌黑的洞口是怎么慢慢渗出水来的。  
海尔森开始脱掉睡衣。  
“先生，”康妮哀求道，“进来……”  
海尔森把她翻过去，逼迫她塌下腰肢翘起臀部，正是个等着挨操的好姿势。可他却视那个饥渴的小洞如无物，用手指抹了点淫水捅开了她的后穴。当他从后面骑上她时，康妮近乎绝望地呻吟了一声。她的雌穴还被迫敞开着，焦灼地等待来客，可是海尔森却坏心眼地选择她的后面。  
他开始操她，欣赏自己的胯部撞在她屁股上时，那肥软的屁股漾起的一波波肉浪，肠道比女人的阴道更软，更热，更紧，他舒适地哼出声音。而康妮什么快乐都得不到。她的身体徒劳的摇晃着，奶子在下面甩来甩去，那饥渴的小穴还敞着，当她低下头时就能看见有水从那里一滴，一滴，一滴地掉进床单，看起来像个失禁的孩子。穴里痒的不行，她恨不能马上就被男人粗壮的阴茎伸进去捅捅，可是那根她想要的东西正在她屁股里兴风作浪。她的手指无力地抓挠着床单，被撞的一下下往前扑，直至海尔森拔出来，把白浊射在那深色的臀肉上。  
“先生……”少女哽咽着。海尔森把她翻过来，见她满眼泪水，双腿瑟瑟发抖，嘴唇微张，眼神里赤裸裸地写着渴求，那暴露在外的小穴更是微微翕动，看起来像是要饿死了。他直接捅进去三根手指，康妮的喉咙里发出一声野猫一样的动静，整个人像触电一样痉挛起来。海尔森也不客气，凶狠地指奸她，对着敏感点一阵搅弄，康妮的眼睛睁大了，表情迷幻，像是喝醉了一样，从脸到脖子全是绯红色的，一直蔓延到锁骨，张着嘴发出“Ah,Ah,Ah”的声音，然而就在她一门心思追逐触手可及的高潮时，海尔森干脆利落地拔出了手指。  
康妮一下子从云端掉落下来，追寻不到高潮带来的失落感居然让她一下子痛哭了起来。海尔森把她拖进怀里，揉捏她的乳房，吸吮她的乳尖，对她的哭泣无动于衷。女奴像小狗一样对着空气挺腰，好像空中有一根隐形的鸡巴，可以操进她那贪婪的小洞一样。  
“我说过，这是惩罚，”海尔森温柔地说，“既然是惩罚，让你爽到就很不合适，对不对？”  
康妮一边咧着嘴哭，一边识时务的点了点头。  
“很好，三天之内不许碰自己，我要你一直戴着夹子，啊，还有这个，”他从床头柜翻出一个小肛塞，“喏，自己来。”  
康妮眼泪汪汪地接过来，塞进了后穴里。  
“如果你需要拿掉它，你得先向我申请，”海尔森冲她坏笑，“你懂我意思。三天以后，你就可以开始求我放过你了，如果求的让我满意，我会考虑的。但是如果你前三天敢对我说一句哀求的话，我会把时间延长到一个星期。”  
康妮只能眼泪汪汪的点头。  
“淫荡的小母狗，”海尔森拍拍她的脸，“没有高潮的日子，我倒要看你能撑几天。现在睡觉吧。如果你敢作弊，我会看出来的。”

也许会有人说，没有高潮而已，三天时间有什么难熬的呢？但不幸的是，康妮虽然没有高潮，却拥有性爱。在惩罚开始的第一天，她一整天都在书房陪着海尔森，帮他誊写一些东西。一开始，她只是因为夹子和肛塞而有些坐立不安，但后来海尔森让她跪在桌底下给他来个口活，她一看见那根又长又直又饱满的阴茎就口干舌燥，等到海尔森一下下干进她的喉咙时，她满脑子都在想这待遇本该归她的阴道所有。下午的时候她坐在他腿上，被迫分开腿，自然了，她是从来不在裙子下穿内裤的，现在又有夹子，更方便海尔森直接玩弄小穴。他很有分寸，连续三次让她快速逼近高潮，然后快速掉落下来。康妮沮丧地在他怀里挣扎着，泪流满面，却一句恳求的话都不敢讲。她几乎没办法进行誊写工作，写出的字简直要飞往加勒比海了。海尔森振振有词地批评了她，把她按在地毯上，拿掉肛塞操了她一顿。  
第二天，他带她去了一趟查尔斯李的庄园，还让她自己带一套骑马装。马车上她一直自己撩着裙子张着腿好方便他玩弄，下车时站都站不稳了。在查尔斯李的庄园里，她的境遇还稍微好点，反正没人搭理她。可是离开时，海尔森别出心裁，跟查尔斯李借了匹马，非要骑马回家。康妮这下可知道带骑马装是什么意思了。回去的路上她一直在他怀里啜泣，被夹子掰开的私处隔着裤子在马鞍上蹭来蹭去，又疼又爽，在田野边时海尔森甚至强迫她解开上衣，露出胸脯，就为了在光天化日之下欣赏那对奶子在马上甩来甩去的模样。正值春季的小雨天气，雨点落在胸上凉丝丝的，乳尖在寒凉的空气里挺立起来。附近并非没人，田野里尚有耕作的农户，虽然知道他们也看不清自己，但康妮还是羞耻地东张西望，生怕给谁看了去。  
到了第三天，她基本就已经极限了。这就好像一个人背上发痒的厉害，自己又挠不到，那他每看到一堵合适的墙，都恨不能上去蹭一蹭。康妮现在就是这个感觉，她满脑子都是那回事，以至于不知羞耻，变成了纯粹的荡妇，每当看见一个男仆，她就情不自禁去看人家的裤裆，猜测那里面装了怎样的家伙，如果能进入她的身体会是什么感觉。后来就连看见楼梯扶手，她都心痒难耐想坐上去试试。再加上海尔森依旧不放松地折磨与挑逗，她对高潮的渴望已经到了茶饭不思的程度。而且她惊奇地发现，每当她坐下时，她的肛塞都会给她带来一丝熟悉的酥麻感，仿佛她的身体得不到满足后转移了一下目标，但这也没什么帮助，纯粹饮鸩止渴。  
要是她以为第三天是最难熬的，那她错了，因为第四天，痛苦翻倍。早上刚睡醒，康妮就抱着海尔森，好言好语低声下气地求他结束惩罚，可是海尔森也不过微微一笑。之后她又给他来了一发口活，中午时来了一发乳交，但海尔森还是无动于衷。康妮感觉自己都要疯了。一下午她都一直瘫在海尔森的卧室里，眼神空洞，拒绝起来做任何事。  
“好吧，”海尔森好笑地说，“要是发呆能让你好受点，放你一下午假。”  
于是康妮真的躺了一下午。晚上海尔森回房间时，看见她还是躺在床上发呆，厚重的长发盖在身上，像是一只小松鼠在拿柔软的大尾巴当棉被。海尔森脱了衣服，抬起她的腿，拿掉肛塞操进去。康妮哆嗦了一下，眼珠微微一动，好像这才意识到海尔森的存在。  
“先生……”她呢喃着，“可以了吗？可以了吧……我知道错了……”  
海尔森不搭理她，把她操得一晃一晃。康妮盯着天花板发呆，试图发挥想象力，把此洞当彼洞，然而很快意识又混沌了。正当她不知今夕是何夕时，海尔森悄咪咪地拔出来，猛地插进敞开四天不得满足的雌穴。  
“啊！”康妮尖叫起来。海尔森不给她反应的机会，一顿狠操猛干，尖锐的快感变成了痛感，康妮疯了一样的挣扎哭叫，好像海尔森是在拿刀捅她一样。当高潮来临，那简直是她这辈子经历过的最激烈最恐怖的高潮，所有压抑的欲望喷涌而出，快感又强又久的淹没了她，夺走了她的呼吸，她叫的撕心裂肺，终于白眼一翻，昏了过去。  
迷迷糊糊睁开眼时，海尔森正搂抱着她，玩弄着她的头发。康妮尝试着合拢双腿，感觉有些不对劲，伸手下去一摸，夹子不见了。  
“结束了，”海尔森挑眉道，“幸好你昏过去了，我趁机把夹子拿了，不然拿下来的时候可比夹上去疼多了。”  
“嗯……”  
“那你应该得到教训了，”海尔森阴测测地来了一句，“没人能毫无代价的背叛我，康妮，欺骗与隐瞒也不行。”  
康妮哆嗦了一下。  
“是，先生……”  
“以后少做傻事，”海尔森温和地说，“只要你听话，我不会亏待你的，好孩子。”  
康妮大大松了口气，竟有种感激之情油然而生。她滚进海尔森怀里，一闭眼，就睡着了。


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章……大概没啥预警。  
> 本章HC情节。

康妮这一睡，睡到了日上三竿，醒来后依旧是躺在先生的卧室里。她好不容易把自己从被窝里扒拉出来，洗了个澡，穿好衣服，扭头看见那副夹子还摆在床头，一时间心有余悸。这几天她被这刑罚逼迫的迷迷糊糊，实在不想看见这玩意儿，便顺手塞进抽屉里。  
她以为海尔森在书房，不料书房空无一人，问了莎拉才知道，海尔森早上五点多便出了门，要去波士顿与希基等人相聚，大概又是圣殿骑士团的事务，说不定要出去两三天。  
康妮想想他起床时没有惊醒自己，顿觉自己这个贴身女仆有些失职，等到莎拉给她送来了海尔森专门跟厨房吩咐好的早饭，便更觉得有些不好意思。莎拉要她好好休息，因为老爷吩咐了，这几天她什么都不用做，歇着就行。女奴听了这话，叹了口气，海尔森知道疼人的时候，也确实是上心的。  
要是他不那么喜怒无常，那就好了。

左右是闲着无事，她换了衣服，牵了马就要去开拓地，莎拉问她去哪儿，她只是说出去走走，莎拉便不在过问。此时阳春三月，林间已经萌生出盎然绿意，康妮纵马飞奔，一路到了达文波特庄园，看见老头正坐在庄园门口的一块大石头上，眯着眼睛看着一派春光。他看上去衰老又残疾，孤独又冷清，好在衣着整洁，看着还算得上精神，只是在这绿意盎然的世间，格格不入罢了。康妮把马牵进了马厩，慢慢走向他，他也不起身，只顾看着湖光山色。  
“马槽还有料吗？”他说。  
“有的，够我的马吃了。”康妮说。  
“谁管你的马，我是怕你的马抢了我的马，”老头嗤笑一声，“听说前阵子你们家来了贵客，一送走客人，谢伊就出门去了？”  
“你消息好灵通，是不是家里也有你的眼线，”康妮叹道，“放心，谢伊不会出海，他说他只在美洲办事。”  
老头伸出一只手，康妮怔了一下，便抓住那只手，好扶他站起来。阿基里斯拄着拐杖，转身带着她进了屋。  
“眼线？”他一边走一边自言自语，“败兵之将，丧家之犬，我还能有什么眼线？”  
一进屋，康妮便觉得不对劲，屋里添置了许多新摆设，桌椅板凳擦的干干净净，全然不是之前陈旧破烂，到处都蒙着层灰的模样。果然，楼上有脚步声传来，康妮抬头一看，正从楼梯上下来的居然是一身平民装束的艾芙琳，顿时惊讶不已。艾芙琳看见她倒也不觉得惊讶，只是嫣然一笑。  
“你没有回新奥尔良去吗？”康妮惊讶地问。  
“没有，我继母在纽约呢，大概又是谈生意，早出晚归的，我怕她又跟我谈什么婚姻大事，就说我要去找波士顿的小姐妹住几天，她也没管我，我就来拜访达文波特导师，想在他这里借住几天，”艾芙琳走下楼梯，伸手给阿基里斯倒了杯热茶，“倒是……我继母往肯威家插眼线，让你见笑了。”  
康妮审时度势，察言观色，见这两个人神色很是寻常，明白他俩还是不知道玛德琳的真实身份，自己也不想惹事，便不接这个话茬，与阿基里斯谈起天鹰号的事。阿基里斯告诉她，第一笔生意做的倒是没什么差池，这笔钱发了船员工资，修整了船后倒也还绰绰有余，接下来怎么办也要看她的意见。  
康妮决心要海上贸易，便与他研究了半晌，艾芙琳在家是时常打理生意的，在这方面也了解不少，在旁边想了许多路子，能进什么货，能在哪儿卖出，都细细研究了一遍，等到敲定了主意，竟已经夜幕降临，华灯初上。阿基里斯咳嗽着站起来，往窗外望了望。  
“留下吃饭吧，”老头说，“一会儿旅馆送饭过来，加一副刀叉就行。”  
“导师，你忘了，今天旅馆关门，哪儿还有饭，”艾芙琳笑道，康妮回过头看她在灯下的笑意，“我白天特地买了食材，给你做顿晚饭吧，不过，我做的饭也就是勉强能吃罢了，康妮会不会做饭呢？”  
“我会，”康妮站了起来，“我来做吧。”  
艾芙琳点点头，便随她进了厨房给她帮厨。康妮烧上了热水，艾芙琳则在旁边削着土豆皮，康妮见她手法熟练，说：“你居然会做饭吗？可你在家里毕竟是小姐，再怎么样也轮不到你做饭吧？”  
“是啊，我确实没必要，”艾芙琳说，“只不过我自己觉得，什么都是自己会的好，可惜我在厨艺上没有天赋，做来做去，除了我父亲和继母，谁也不想吃。”  
“那幸亏有我在这里，”康妮打趣道，“要不然，你怕不是会被老头一脚踢出庄园。”  
两人笑闹着做好了饭，端上了桌。康妮用白天艾芙琳跟猎手买的野鸡与土豆炖了一锅，又拿玉米粒与甘薯熬了汤，另炒了锅瓜子，留着让阿基里斯夜里吃，反正老头一日日闲得很，又没什么胃口，康妮就总琢磨着给他弄点零嘴。白面包香甜松软，饭菜喷香扑鼻，三人坐在餐桌前，在春夜的微风里用了餐。  
“说起来，”艾芙琳正色道，“明天的行动，康妮要参与吗？”  
康妮正用面包往汤里泡——海尔森最讨厌她这个吃法，称之为猫食，好不容易不与海尔森在一起，难得她能这样吃——闻言便追问：“什么行动。”  
“东南的那个种植园，”艾芙琳说，“我们准备从种植园解救一批奴隶。”康妮看向阿基里斯，只见他微微一点头。  
“怎么做？”康妮说，“你们有人手吗？”  
两个人对视一眼点点头。康妮顿觉狐疑：“谁的人？我知道阿基里斯你手下有几个可用的，可这够吗？”  
“是我的人，”艾芙琳解释说，“我来之前，我的导师得到情报，南美圣殿团长来了北美，他便派了波刺客来北美打探，可惜我们到现在都不知道此人的真实身份，我来之前，我的导师也要我多多留心，但我实在是没有头绪。所以……索性干回老本行，”她微微一笑，“在这边解放一些奴隶，也算不虚此行。”  
康妮一时哑然。  
“我们明晚行动，”艾芙琳说，“要跟我们一起来吗？而且我上次给你的邀请，也希望你有所考虑。”  
“她这会儿可不进兄弟会。”老头突然粗声粗气地说。艾芙琳怔住了。  
“好吧。”她说。然后接下来他们再也没谈论这件事，直到深夜，康妮把阿基里斯送回了房间。老头喘着气坐到床边，看着女奴叠好了他的外衣。  
“他还对你好吗？”老人突然这么问。  
康妮怔了一下，辫子从肩头滑了下去。一时间，她居然不知道该怎么说。海尔森对她好吗？疼爱的时候，应有尽有，她活的光鲜亮丽，吃穿用度都直赶贵族小姐的水平，不疼的时候，又动辄打骂，百般折磨，床上更是花样翻新的羞辱。阿基里斯见她不知所措，心里了然，叹了口长气。  
“你和你母亲太像了，”他叹道，“看着你，像是看见年轻的她再生了一样，就连眼神和笑起来的弧度都一模一样……”  
康妮垂下了目光：“可惜……对她，我记得的东西已经不太多了。”  
“她和你一样倔，也许……比你还要倔，”阿基里斯说道，“这样的倔……害了她……”  
“是吗？”  
“她太有自己的主意了，”老头说，“当她爱上你父亲时，她就要和他在一起，当他骗了她时，她离开的又那么决绝。”  
“我从来没听说过我父亲的事，”康妮讶然道，“你也认识我父亲吗？”  
阿基里斯沉默了一会儿。  
“你母亲没有跟你提过？”  
“没有，”康妮回答，“我只知道我和别人不一样，我是混血，我的父亲是白人。在我母亲去世后，我听到了很多种猜测，最盛行的一种，就是她被一个白人强暴生下了我，这确实是一些原住民女人曾遭遇的命运，但可信度存疑。”  
“那倒不至于，”阿基里斯晒然道，“她与你父亲情投意合……也许吧，但最终的结局并不怎么样。他是个骗子，康妮，他利用了她，达成了他的目的，却没有实现她的要求。他包庇他的朋友，即便那是个暴戾的，滥杀无辜的禽兽。当你母亲发现，自己希望死去的人仍苟活世间时，她怒不可遏，感觉自己被背叛了，从此离开了他，之后才发觉有了你。但一切为时晚矣，她不得不成为一个孤独的母亲，一边照顾部落一边养育你。她原本应该拥有更幸福的人生。”  
康妮默然。  
“不要轻易相信男人，”老头凝视着她，“那些骗子，叛徒……他们只会毁掉你的人生。”  
女奴低低地嗯了一声，心思恍惚，直到躺在了客房床上都回不过神来。她想到了母亲经历的一切，心中戚戚然，又想到海尔森，只盼海尔森不是母亲遇见的那种男人。然后她心里忽的一惊，什么时候开始，她都觉得海尔森板上钉钉的是她男人了？  
说起来，也确实算她男人，还是第一个男人，不过小姑娘还隐隐地不服气。  
“哪怕我当谢伊是我男人呢，也不该是他。”她忍不住说出口，然而这声音在屋里空荡荡的回响，也并没有什么底气。  
把脑袋往被子里一埋，她决定好好睡觉，少胡思乱想。

第二天，他们筹备了一天的解放奴隶行动，艾芙琳集合了她的人手，说是有人手，其实也不过四五个人，个个身着刺客袍，寡言少语。康妮已经知道数年前海尔森几乎彻底摧毁了美洲兄弟会，刺客们休养生息这些年，才勉强能掀点水花，而在世界的中心——伦敦，圣殿骑士团更是占据有利优势，全方面压制，兄弟会在世界各地都讨不到便宜，尤其是美洲，现在能有几个可用的人，已然是大大的不容易，难怪艾芙琳那么急着要她加入。  
艾芙琳早已拿到了种植园的地图，几个人嘁嘁喳喳了半天商量计划，终于决定让艾芙琳与康妮打头阵，一探虚实，解决掉巡逻的守卫与监工，直接去奴隶房子，与此同时其他人四处防守，暗杀路过的守卫与士兵，以免后患无穷。  
走之前，阿基里斯拉住了康妮的手。  
“怎么？”康妮以为他担心自己，“没事的，老头，你知道我的本事。”  
阿基里斯不吭声，只摸出一个护腕装在她手臂上。康妮定睛一看，竟然是一副袖剑。她虽然没用过，却也在海尔森与谢伊那里见过这种隐秘的武器。她活动手腕，让袖剑弹出再收回去。  
“小心点，”阿基里斯见状说，“别伤了自己。”  
“怎么会。”  
“凡是用袖剑的人，”阿基里斯意有所指地说，“没有不被反伤的。”  
“啊？”  
“好了，你该走了，”老头挥挥手，“只是……当你试图拯救什么人的时候，孩子，小心点，别把他们给毁了。”

深夜，当乌云遮蔽了月光，艾芙琳与康妮一同静悄悄地潜入了种植园。她们藏在草丛里观察着他们巡逻的规律，康妮却抬头往上看。  
“四个枪手在前面房顶上，再往前还有两个，”她低声说，“我先去把他们解决了吧。”  
“你怎么看得见？”艾芙琳讶然，随即恍然大悟，“你……也有鹰眼？难怪你能受达文波特的青睐。”  
“等我。”康妮说。她一个翻身攀上了墙壁，沿着走到了屋顶。夜幕里，枪手们在房顶上打着哈欠，一角一个，布局可谓严防死守。  
康妮躲在屋顶下，观察了一会儿，便先挑了一个下手，一手抓住那人的脚，把自己往上一撑，另只手袖剑弹出，那人才刚看见黑夜中突然出现的女孩儿的脸，便觉喉咙一凉，连声都没吭，就断了气。  
他的尸体栽倒下去，从房顶掉了下去，正好落在稻草堆里。康妮侧耳听了一阵子，确定没人发觉，这才悄然无声上了房顶，直接背刺了一个偷懒打哈欠的，又勒晕了个在那里擦枪的，差点被最后一个人发现，好在有惊无险，竟也解决了。她又往前窜了几窜，抹了另外两个枪手的脖子，低头看了看手上的血，竟兴奋到浑身发抖。她好像又做回了猎人，在林间搜寻猎物，然后一击必杀。  
血腥味常伴她身边。  
她落到地上，这才发现艾芙琳光明正大地站在墙边，抱着肩膀对她微笑。  
“有本事。”女刺客笑道。康妮回头一看，巡逻的监工已经一个站着的都没有了。  
“……你果然厉害。”她感叹道。她从小就是猎手，自然擅长刺杀战斗，艾芙琳是商人的女儿，居然也有这么一手，不知道是付出了多少的努力。  
两个人悄无声息摸进奴隶的屋子，早有人在那里接应，之前艾芙琳便已经联系到了几个奴隶，好方便带他们离开。这里有二十多个黑奴，大部分是男人，还有几个女人夹杂其中。康妮正指挥他们悄悄离开，突然被人拽住，回头一看，不由得睁大了眼睛。  
“是，是你？”  
“是我，”女人紧紧捏着她的手，“你还活着，他们没有杀了你吗？”  
这人并不是别人，正是康妮被海尔森救走的那天夜里，与她一起逃跑的女奴。  
“怎么……你又落进他们手里了吗？”康妮说，“你找到你的孩子了吗？”  
女人笑了笑：“……就算找得到，也带不走，我的孩子们给这家少爷做童仆，所以我才到他们家来。这会儿他们一定在少爷门口的地板上睡觉，”她哀求起来，“你帮帮我，把他们带走，他们走不了，我也不走。”  
康妮与艾芙琳对视一眼。  
“我去一趟吧。”  
艾芙琳急忙抓住她的手腕。  
“房子里守卫更多，你怎么把两个孩子带出来，难道杀个精光吗？”  
“我总得去，”康妮挣脱了她的手，“外边会合。”说完她就消失在了夜幕里。

一个小时后，艾芙琳在种植园外，见到了她，和两个孩子。孩子们安然无恙，康妮的小腿反而被血浸透了。艾芙琳惊得差点叫出来，康妮这才低头发现自己的裤子湿了半截，血都兜在鞋子里了。  
“哎，”她惊异地说，“你被打伤了吗？”  
“没有，”康妮不好意思地说，“没人打伤我，是我自己摔了一跤，你看我裤子都摔破了。奇怪，我当时怎么没感觉到疼呢？”  
“现在也不疼？”  
“现在疼了，都怪你提醒我。”  
“……”  
康妮草草包扎了一下，便与艾芙琳一起回去了，奴隶们将由艾芙琳安排生活。而她的难姐难妹——那个可怜的母亲也终于能与孩子一起自由的生活了。她尽量做了些力所能及的事，便与阿基里斯等人告别，骑了马回家了。  
她也不过出去两三天，刚到了家便看见莎拉站在楼下对着她挤眉弄眼，心下了然，想必是海尔森回来了。果然，她换了衣服敲了书房门，海尔森便说了句“进来”。  
她灿灿地进去，只见海尔森正坐在书桌前，看见她来了便拍了拍自己的腿。康妮会意，走过去想坐上去，偏偏扯到腿上伤口，不禁“哎呦”一声。  
“怎么了，腿疼？又出去骑马玩了吗？”海尔森伸手去提她的裙摆，露出了腿上的绷带，“你这是怎么弄的？”  
康妮有点不好意思起来：“就……出去逛的时候……摔的……”  
“摔的，多大人了，摔成这样，”海尔森皱起眉，“你就这样随便包了包，得了败血症怎么办？”  
“唔，我正要去找莎拉重新包扎的……”  
海尔森不听她解释，直接拉了铃，很快莎拉便出现在门口：“老爷？”  
“去拿干净绷带和伤药来，”海尔森吩咐道，“再打盆温水。”  
莎拉应了一声，没一会儿就拿来了东西。海尔森把她支走，看看康妮那副呆样子叹了口气，叫她坐在椅子上，自己蹲下去拆她那乱七八糟的绷带。康妮急忙去拦他：“先生，我……”  
海尔森在她脚背上拍了一记：“别乱动，我出门两天你就把自己搞成这样，我还没罚你呢。”  
康妮现在一听见“罚”，脑筋就要往那方面使，一时间更觉羞耻：“先生前几天才罚过，还要……罚吗？”  
海尔森剪开绷带，抬眼看她：“我想什么时候罚你，就什么时候罚你，你有意见吗？有也得给我憋着。话说你这是包扎还是缠着玩呢，有这么包的吗？”  
“我就随便一包，”康妮灿灿道，“心想反正也要找莎拉重新包扎的……”  
海尔森冷哼一声，小心翼翼地把凝着血的绷带取下来，用软布沾了温水，慢慢地擦拭着伤口上的血渍，康妮疼的抽气，他便放轻了动作，手上温柔又熟练。康妮不禁暗自咂舌，心想他对自己好的时候，是真的好。  
“以后少乱跑，”海尔森一边上药一边说，“受了伤，回来麻烦的不还是我吗？”  
原住民少女无言以对，便不再说话。春日的阳光透过了玻璃，照的他们身上暖而不热，覆了层翠绿的树枝在外边微微摇动。康妮突然间……宁愿这一刻一直延续下去。  
她出神地打量着那张已然有些老态，却风韵依旧的脸，心想妈妈遇见的，会是像他一样英俊的男人吗？  
“看什么呢？”海尔森在她的腿上打了个小小的蝴蝶结，“那么认真？来。”他站起来，把她拦腰抱起，返身坐回椅子上，让她坐在自己腿上。康妮听话地靠进他怀里，两人这样抱了一会儿，海尔森的手就已经溜进了她的裙子。女仆亲吻着他的脸颊，舌头滑过隐隐约约的胡茬，然后转而舔舐他的喉结。她的主人轻笑着，爱抚着裙下赤裸的臀部。  
“想我了吗？”  
康妮没有回答，只是吻他。他们在洒满阳光的书房里颠鸾倒凤，在柔软的地毯上流汗。女仆在阳光里为他舒展身体，被玩弄到弓起腰无声的哭泣。海尔森叹息着，咬住她的喉咙，好像这样可以像吸血鬼一样，从她的血管里吸食青春活力。他们就这样互相索取，没完没了。

 

他们并排躺在地毯上，眯着眼睛享受和煦的阳光。康妮的一只脚悄悄溜到了海尔森腿上，脚趾可爱地抓挠着。海尔森笑出声，捏着她的手，挠着她的手心。康妮打了个哈欠，她昨晚差不多一晚上没睡，这会儿已经困的睁不开眼了。  
“想睡觉了？”海尔森瞥她一眼，“去我卧室睡吧。”  
康妮打了个激灵：“去你卧室吗，先生？”她不禁笑了起来，“你真的会让我睡觉？”  
海尔森露出了一个狡黠的微笑：“这个嘛，看你表现。”

 

于是，康妮只得在床上殷勤地表现了半个下午，一直到筋疲力尽，眼睛发直的躺在床上。海尔森慢条斯理地把疲软的阴茎从她嘴里抽出来，乳白色的精液顺着她的嘴角淌出来，又被海尔森的手指截住塞回她嘴里。她迷迷糊糊地嘬着他的手指，一副意犹未尽的模样，尽管她心里其实并不喜欢这种味道。  
只是面具戴上了，就实在摘不下来了。她太习惯在床上扮演荡妇了。  
“去洗澡？”海尔森歪倒在她身边说。康妮只好腿软腰酸的爬起来去准备洗澡水，正当她弯下腰去，想用手试试浴缸里的温度时，突然有人从后面按住她，掰开她赤裸的臀肉在她后面作乱。康妮叹了口气。  
“先生，”她哭笑不得地说，“再做一次洗澡水就凉了。”  
“嗯哼，”海尔森咬着她的耳朵，“那进去洗吧。”  
最终她瘫坐在他怀里，温水包围着他们。她不敢乱动，海尔森的阴茎就在她肚子里顶着，她甚至可以在肚子上摸到他。海尔森按住她覆在小腹上的手，微微用力往下按，然后两个人一起呻吟出声——康妮是因为涨感，而海尔森是因为她的肠道收的更紧了。  
“怎么样？”海尔森低语着。康妮被钉在他身上，局促地呼吸着，但是感觉还好，以前在这种事上的不适感已经减弱了很多，自从海尔森对她的那一番“惩罚”后。  
“先生为什么总喜欢这样？”她在他脖颈里蹭着自己发烫的脸。  
海尔森的手指抚摸过她的胸乳，戳弄着柔软的乳晕，然后稍微用力捏了一把乳尖，感受着她身体的突然紧绷。  
“因为你身上每一个洞都是我的，”她的主人在她耳边低语，“每一寸皮肤，每一滴液体，你的乳房，你的小穴，你漂亮的脸蛋，你可爱的笑容，啊，还有你的眼泪，都是我的，”海尔森把手伸下去揉弄着她已经有些肿痛的阴蒂，“你的快乐和痛苦也要来源于我，但我不会给你太多痛苦的，好孩子，我喜欢你的很，你是我心爱的小狗，我要让你享受前所未有的幸福生活，只要有我在，没人敢欺负你。”  
如果把时间倒退到康妮刚沦为奴隶的时候，这番话会点燃她的怒火，让她感到自尊心受损，但是在经过了这么多，在海尔森使用了这么多手段折磨与疼爱她之后，这番话开始让她感到心安与幸福。自然了，她忘不了他有多么混账，但是也忘不了他有多么温柔。那些折磨与羞辱打碎了她，那些宠爱与温情又把像是捏面团一样把她捏了起来，捏出了个新样子。她为自己的新样子感到恐惧，但又无法自控，她甚至开始感到，海尔森这些话，就是海尔森表达喜爱的方式。  
我变了，我真的变了，她惶然地心想，这不是我，这不是拉顿哈给顿，拉顿哈给顿不可能真的屈服在一个白人的手下。拉顿哈给顿是一头愤怒的母狼，随时随地要用牙齿与利爪与猎人搏斗，而康妮，康妮已经要变成一只惹人怜爱的小母狗了，还是会在主人怀里打滚的那种。  
难怪有些黑奴会成为监工，变成白人对付黑人的帮凶。当你被困在一个封闭的环境里，看不到任何出路，反抗就得到惩罚，屈服能享受平安，倒戈可获得奖励的时候，你怎么可能继续做你自己呢？你怎么可能……  
你怎么可能……做一头母狼？  
所有的狗，都是由狼驯化而来的。  
海尔森开始操她，挺动胯部顶弄她。康妮受伤的腿悬在浴缸外避免沾水，随着他的动作，一晃一晃的。她被他填满，玩弄，满足，索取，被逼出一个又一个高潮。在这样的极致快感里，在这样结实的怀抱里，她快活到想要大哭一场。  
佑提吉松，如果你看得见这一切，那么求求你，求求你……求求你别让我走上和妈妈一样的道路，求求你别让海尔森成为妈妈遇到的那种男人。  
因为我已经……我已经……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这剧情发展是怎样啦！！！！  
> 海尔森自带buff，任何跟他上床的人都会患上斯德哥尔摩吧！


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章预警：好像还是没有预警  
> 本章内容：鳕鱼在外边玩的很开心，回家一看日了狗  
> 感谢静静太太的帮助。我写文是菜鸡。

女仆14  
谢伊出门后，第一件事就是先去纽约的阿森纳堡收账，他去年下半年在各地的房租地租一直攒在自己家的女管家手里，这会儿才有功夫去看看账。收入倒是可观的，他与往年一样先把一半赞助给教团，剩下的一半另作投资。在阿森纳堡呆的这两天，女管家非说他瘦了，气色差得很，日日给他做大鱼大肉，吃的他有些怀疑人生。在肯威庄园做惯了下属，他都快忘了自己也是个老爷了。  
“先生您何必总客居肯威家呢，”女管家一遍一遍地念叨着，“金窝银窝都比不了自己的狗窝，更何况阿森纳堡舒服的很，您看我总让人打扫着房间等您回来，可您一年也不回来住几天。要我说，您就回来老老实实地过日子，娶个好人家的小姐，生两个孩子。您都多大岁数了，这样下去真是要孤独终老了？”  
“我啊，”谢伊苦笑了一下，“就当是我傻吧。”  
女管家长叹了口气。  
是啊，我本来也可以自由自在的活着，他茫然地看着楼外花坛里已经悄然绽放的鲜花。但是……海尔森……  
自从爱上海尔森那一刻起，我这辈子就已经沦陷了，不是吗？  
他苦笑了一下。事已至此，又有什么选择呢？海尔森伤得他千疮百孔，可是离开海尔森，他更做不到。  
只要能看着他就好了，只要能一直陪在他身边就够了……哪怕什么都得不到……只要能……得到他的一点注意。

他住了几天，权当是放松自己，就离开了阿森纳堡开始执行他的任务，差不多忙了一个多月，把该打探的打探的差不多了，便在纽约逛逛街。巧的很，他在街上偶遇了威廉·约翰逊，托马斯·希基二人，这两位似乎也是出来游玩，希基不知道是受了什么气，嘴撅的老高，手里抱着一盆欧石楠，约翰逊叹着气，时不时跟他说着什么。见了谢伊，希基反而喜笑颜开起来，还要把怀里的花送给谢伊。谢伊也不知道怎么拒绝，见约翰逊对着他点头，只好收下了。  
“又闹脾气了？”谢伊趁着希基去瞅摊上的鱼干时低声问约翰逊。约翰逊无奈一笑。  
“刚才路过市场，他非要买花回去种，温室他又不乐意打理，我说那就买个欧石楠盆栽吧，方便观赏也好养活，他不知怎么就又不高兴了。不过不买也他不乐意，现在他不要了你就拿回去吧，不然回头他也要扔，糟蹋了。”  
“这样啊……”谢伊知道约翰逊很受原住民影响，平日里又极爱花花草草，绝对不忍心看盆栽惨遭毒手，便点了头，应允要好好养着。约翰逊谢过他，又去哄了希基几句。希基从十几岁就给约翰逊做随从，虽然办事还算靠谱，擅长追踪，打听情报，枪法也一流，但总有几个小毛病，比如爱酒爱赌爱女人，还爱跟约翰逊使些小性子，四十岁的人了，还跟小孩似的，可见约翰逊惯他惯的厉害。  
三人一起逛了一圈，便互相告辞。临走前希基凑近了谢伊，低声问：“那个小奴隶，就大团长身边的那个，最近怎么样？”  
谢伊觉得好笑：“她好得很，怎么，你看上人家了？小心大团长拿鞭子招呼你一顿。”  
希基脖子一缩：“我，我才不稀罕她，那丫头跟狼似的野的很，我是提醒你，可离她远点，她是又狠辣，又有心眼儿，你可别栽她手里了。”  
谢伊忍着笑点点头：“好，我离她远点儿，你这是跟她有什么过节？”  
希基往后一跳：“没，没有！我就是……反正，你可别跟她讲我说她坏话啊。”说完他便一溜烟跑了，约翰逊急忙跟谢伊挥挥手，跟了上去。谢伊看着他俩远去，又低头看看花，心说康妮野是真的野，心眼儿也有几个，可也不至于狠辣，而且与自己的关系向来不错，从某种角度来说，除了海尔森，她居然就是谢伊最亲近的人了，更不要提二人背地里还有好几次肌肤之亲。希基这番话来的莫名其妙，怕不是什么时候对康妮动手动脚，反而让康妮给捉弄了吧。  
想到这里，他更觉好笑，竟在街上噗嗤一声笑出来，引得几个路人侧目。抱着盆花逛了会儿，他又买了些点心糕点，新鲜零嘴儿，想带回去给康妮吃，又琢磨着这盆栽欧石楠四季都能开花，正好放海尔森书房里添点暖意，眼睛也舒服些，心情也好。  
他骑着马，慢悠悠地回了庄园，一路上尽赏了无限春光，觉得有机会还是该带康妮出来玩玩，免得她天天窝在庄园，憋的不高兴起来。回来后他把点心糕点往自己房间里一撂，准备一会儿让康妮过来吃，捧着花盆便往书房去了。  
他自由出入惯了，又捧了东西，也懒得敲门，直接推门进去，却撞见康妮坐在海尔森腿上，搂着人家脖子窃窃私语。今天康妮穿了件谢伊没见过的新的白裙子，上面绕着大片黑红色的花纹，倒有点农家少女的味道。她像是刻意打扮过，辫子依旧是编着，却挽了起来，用白色蕾丝束着，斜在一边，目含春水，笑意盈盈，千般韵味万种风情，一时间难以详述。她笑的温婉可人，眼神又灵动的像林间小鹿，凑在海尔森耳边嘀嘀咕咕，海尔森侧耳倾听，嘴角含笑。  
谢伊一时间愣住了。这两位似乎也没注意他进来，只顾温柔缱绻，柔情蜜意，谢伊看着康妮，怎么看怎么不对劲，搂着海尔森的手臂，未免太用力了，那笑容，未免太真心了，眼睛亮闪闪的，整个人还都靠在海尔森怀里，亲热的很。自然了，这两位原本也这样亲热，可是这次看起来偏偏与往日大不相同。  
谢伊愣了好一阵，终于明白哪儿出问题了。是康妮，康妮素日虽然对海尔森应付自如，但到底只是一副履行职责的模样，不像现在，那副真心实意，欢欢喜喜的小女人模样，竟与当日在木屋，在他面前如出一辙。谢伊不过离开一个多月，家里看起来竟然换了天。  
他瞠目结舌好一会儿，海尔森才抬起眼睛，正好看见他：“谢伊？你回来了？”  
康妮这才发现他的存在，惊了一下，从海尔森的腿上滑了下来。  
“Sir，”谢伊勉强找回一点思维，“事情都办完了我就回来了，还顺手给你带了礼物。”他把怀里开得正艳的欧石楠给海尔森看。  
海尔森微微一点头，示意他放下就好，也不寒暄，直奔主题：“所以，具体如何？”  
康妮见他们要谈正事，立刻转身离去，路过谢伊时冲他眨眨眼，谢伊心事重重，勉强点点头。  
“Sir猜的没错，”康妮走后谢伊才说，“玛德琳果然没有离开，她留宿在了纽约的一家旅馆，且早出晚归，时常拜访我们的几个中层，甚至是海军总督，我打听的消息说，她在追踪南美刺客的下落，本来这倒也像个借口，不过联想到之前南美刺客确实有在北美活动的迹象，外加前段时间，他们似乎曾在开拓地作乱……”  
“哦？作什么乱？”  
“是这样，在开拓地的一处种植园……”  
他还没说完，门一下子被推开了，他回头一看，是康妮扒着门框对他们笑。  
“先生，”她笑道，“莎拉叫我问你，晚上喝什么汤。”  
“你现在是胆子肥了，门都懒得敲了？”虽然这样讲了，海尔森的语气里却毫无嗔怪之意。康妮自然更不在意，只一味地对他笑：“所以，喝什么汤？”  
“这也要问我？”海尔森摇头道，“你拿不定主意？”  
康妮站没站相，整个人都斜在门框上了：“我又不是先生肚子里的蛔虫，我怎么知道先生想喝什么汤？回头要是猜不中，选的不合您心意，先生不是又要罚我？”  
海尔森冷哼一声：“我？因为这种小事罚你？我是那种人吗？”  
“先生好健忘啊，昨天才因为我打碎个杯子，就把我……”她话说到这里，急忙把接下来的话吞了下去。  
“你知道那是什么杯子吗？卖了你都赔不起。本来是一套的，你现在打碎一个，剩下的也值不了多少钱了，我收藏了十年，你倒好，翻出来就给我摔碎一个，家产万贯也经不起你这么折腾。”  
谢伊听着心惊胆战，那套杯子他当然知道，那是数年前珍妮·斯科特小姐来了趟美洲，在一次拍卖会上花了大价钱拿下的，正值海尔森生日，便赠予弟弟。多年来海尔森视若珍宝，用都不舍得用，就连谢伊也只是远远看过一眼。不知为什么海尔森居然叫康妮翻出来打碎一个，而海尔森看起来竟也没动什么大怒，所谓的“惩罚”，恐怕也不过是在床上罚一罚。  
谢伊越发迷茫起来。不过一个多月，怎么海尔森宠爱康妮竟到了这种夸张的地步，康妮在海尔森面前竟也这样没规矩起来了。只见康妮小嘴一撅，反驳道：“还不是先生把那套茶具夸得天上有地下无，我不信还偏偏要拉着我看。”  
“你倒先责怪起我来了。先说那个杯子的釉……”  
这两位互相驳斥的有来有回，谢伊站在中间如同空气一般，根本入不了任何人的眼。他不知如何是好，只好找位置把那盆花放好，又蹲下来看了半天。  
然而那二位没完没了，他一个大活人在屋子里走来走去也仿佛他不存在一般。谢伊终于忍无可忍，开口打断这裹脚布般漫长的打情骂俏：“Sir，要是没别的事情，我就先回去了。”  
“嗯，事情晚点再说也来得及。”海尔森漫不经心地说，“反正他们跑不掉。你跑这一趟也辛苦了，先歇着去吧。晚上想吃点什么跟厨房说，别委屈了自己。”他像是记着前次把谢伊忘在脑后的事，紧着交代了几句。  
这算什么？谢伊很想问，然而海尔森已经招呼起康妮，“康妮，你过来。”谢伊扭头就走，与康妮擦肩而过。带上门的时候，他看见康妮已经被掳到了海尔森腿上，海尔森的声音像风一般钻进他耳朵：“你不是嘴巴厉害吗？来让我看看到底有多厉害。”  
谢伊眼前一黑，几乎是落荒而逃。  
他稀里糊涂回了房间，坐下来发了会儿呆。原先康妮虽然是他心头的一把刀子，但也是他顶好顶亲的人，最重要的是，康妮在海尔森身边，并非自愿，而是苟活，再怎么曲意奉承，也是被迫不得已，她的那点孩子性情与女人味，还是在自己面前展露得最多。可如今看康妮的模样，竟像是对海尔森有了几分爱意。想到这里，他又惊又怒，无一股名火蹭蹭窜起，这是欺骗，是背叛！  
谢伊心里还是清楚，当初会对康妮放下心防大多因为他们同病相怜，深陷在一个名为海尔森的陷阱里逃脱不得。他可以原谅海尔森迷恋康妮，他尚可安慰自己，康妮再怎么听话，海尔森也是剃头的担子一头热，可康妮爱上了海尔森？他知道自己责怪康妮是毫无立场的，他怎么可能做得到让一个人不去爱另一个人呢。海尔森本身又是那么英俊风趣，日日与他相处能不对他动心的女人哪可能存在，哪怕是被海尔森残酷的一面吓到哭泣的母狼，最终也还是被驯服了。  
他们二人倘若情投意合起来，海尔森身边还要他的容身之处吗？他还能像之前说的那样，不顾一切只想留在海尔森身边？就算康妮不介意他的存在，生生从海尔森手缝里抠下丁点暖意的自己怕也是难看得紧。没多久他就会被海尔森厌烦，赶走的吧……  
谢伊心里酸得发苦，惶然地发了会儿呆，一时间也没有事情做。海尔森让他自己跟厨房点晚餐，可他哪儿有吃晚餐的想法，倒是一看床头柜上还放着几个苹果，茫然地拿起来啃了一口。  
不知是何时谁放在他这的苹果，没得到妥善保存变得干瘪，失去水分和香味的苹果咬进嘴里，仿佛在啃木屑。  
谢伊把脸埋进了手心里，突然觉得之前海尔森对他虽然薄情，但那点薄情也已经显得分外珍贵了。

不知呆坐了多久，康妮的敲门声把谢伊惊得一跳。   
“谢伊？你醒着吗？”  
谢伊咬了咬嘴唇，尽管目前不是很想见到康妮，他还是尽量让自己表现得友善点：“醒着，进来吧。”  
小女仆推开门走了进来，冲着谢伊嫣然一笑，看起来别提多刺眼了：“你醒着躲在房间里干什么，还不来吃晚饭。先生让我给你拿了份过来，热乎着呢。”  
“我不太饿，又困乏得很，便没过去。”谢伊勉强道，“你把东西放下，去休息吧。”  
康妮怔了一下，端着餐盘小心地靠近他：“你没事吧？”她腾出一只手，软软的掌心触碰他的额头，“又生病了吗？”  
谢伊本能地躲了一下：“没事，你……你把东西放下就是了。”  
小女奴睁大了眼睛兀自迷惑着，连连追问。谢伊胸口发堵，哪里有心思应付她，被问急了索性冒出来一句：“你有功夫在这里跟我说话，还不赶紧去陪你的先生，让他等烦了罚你别又回头找我哭。”  
康妮登时警惕起来：“你这话什么意思？”  
就像是被扎了一针的气球一样，谢伊那点不见光的妒忌一旦冒头，说什么都停不下来了。“我说，你用不着管我。也别替海尔森遮掩什么，这一年都过下来了，再假装不累吗？”  
“假装？”康妮被呛得莫名其妙的，谢伊怎么敢说她对他的关心喜爱是假的呢！餐盘往桌上狠狠一撂，也不管撒出来的汤水，怒气冲冲地喊：“我也不管你受了什么气非要撒我头上。哦，如果是先生的错，你去找他撒火去，别把我当出气筒。”  
“我哪敢因为这冲他发火啊。”谢伊倒是先冷静下来，不咸不淡地说了句，“我可怕他罚我。”  
康妮被顶得噎住，她哪跟人这样吵过架，一时半会小脸憋得通红，又急又气，眼眶都红了。看着人眼泪都快出来了，谢伊不由自主地心软心疼起来，不好直接哄人，只得干巴巴地说：“我困得不知道我说什么了，你赶紧回去吧。”  
康妮扭头就走，怒气冲冲地带上门，撞得门框都震了三震。没等谢伊松口气，康妮又打开门对他大声说：“先生说你要醒着就让你去卧室找他。”说完又要走，谢伊急忙冲上去拉住康妮，把人拉回屋仔细问。  
“Sir怎么找你传话了？”他顾不得刚才还和康妮吵架，焦急地问。  
“我上次看见你们了，他就告诉我了。”康妮还在生谢伊的气，话说得又冲又硬。  
“上次？”  
“圣诞节前，你生病了那会，你在他床上，他可抱着你恋恋不舍呢。”  
“你看错了。”  
谢伊摇头，康妮话里的酸味他是听得明明白白，可海尔森对他恋恋不舍？谢伊听了自己都想笑，还正好让康妮看见，除非就是海尔森想让她知道了。海尔森估计是猜，如果不装出一副深情的样子，康妮这样纯情的少女怕是永远也无法接受他和海尔森在一起的画面。  
这算海尔森有那么点在意他，还想留着他的证据吗？还是……谢伊想，自己和海尔森呆久了，那份多疑的性格也沾染上了七八分，特别是在这种事情上，他更加无法相信海尔森。  
“他亲口跟我说的，就我看见的，就那样。”康妮本来不想刺激谢伊的，但怒火让她口无遮拦。  
就那样。  
谢伊恍然大悟，果然他猜得差不离。原本升起一丝期待的心彻底沉了下去，终归，海尔森还是他认识的海尔森。谢伊带着点怜悯和愧疚看康妮，他可以明白她心里的感受，当初海尔森要他找她转达同样的话后，他可难过了一宿。  
“对不起。”谢伊柔声道。  
“我不知道你生什么气，你不想见先生我就跟他说你睡着了。”  
“你呢？你希望我去找他吗？”  
康妮沉默了一会儿。  
“是的，”她轻声说，“我希望你去找他，谢伊，不是为了他。”  
谢伊凝视着她。  
女仆躲过谢伊的目光，说:“你希望和他在一起。”  
“你爱上他了吗？”  
康妮沮丧地抱着肩膀：“为什么突然这样问？谢伊，我不知道，我也不想知道答案，只有一件事是确定的，那就是我比以前更愿意留在他身边，仅此而已。但你依然是我最重要的朋友。我知道你爱他，可别因为这个恨我。”  
“你可还真是个孩子，”谢伊苦笑道，“我只是……我不希望你变得和我一样。”  
两个人一起沉默了，他们无言地对视了一会儿。  
“去吧，”康妮最终说，“我知道你很想他。”  
谢伊垂下了眼睛。这或许是海尔森希望见到的，他和康妮如此……和谐……但这又绝不可能的，爱情中没有人愿意让步，即便是他，也是为了最终……才忍耐至此。眼前这个小姑娘，经历的人生不到他一半，她能忍得了第一次，能忍受接下来看不见尽头的时光吗？若她先挑起不死不休的争斗……谢伊不敢再想下去。  
康妮走近他，然后抚摸着他的脸。谢伊低下头，他们各自在对方眼睛里看到了一样的悲哀。  
康妮轻轻说：“你吃点东西就去吧，别让先生等太久。”然后她就轻巧地转身离去，裙摆在空气里旋出了一朵花。

进门的时候，海尔森一如既往，正靠在床头看书，见谢伊来了，冲他点点头。  
“出去一个多月，辛苦你了，”海尔森垂着眼睛看着书本，“你下午的时候，说南美刺客有什么活动？”  
除了公务，果然也没法指望海尔森说什么贴心话。“开拓地有个种植园，”谢伊叹了口气在床边坐了下来，“一个月前，那里有一起奴隶集体逃跑事件。”  
“这件事与刺客有关？”  
“我去探查了一下，有人与奴隶里应外合，最重要的是，验尸官向我描绘的伤口，我觉得很像是袖剑造成的。”  
海尔森叹了口气：“如果是这样，玛德琳可能确实是在追捕刺客。”  
“但是她为什么不向北美教团寻求帮助和分享情报呢？”  
海尔森垂眼看着书页：“这确实是个疑点。我看她追捕刺客是假，来拉拢我的部下是真。回头多派人盯住了，免得她在北美作妖。”  
“是。”  
海尔森把书放到了一边，看着谢伊。谢伊解其意，知道公事就说到这里了，他自己一件件脱了衣服，只留了件衬衫上了床，海尔森的手马上放在了他身上，从他的肩头流连至腰身，暧昧地滑落到他的胯骨上。谢伊咽下了一腔辛酸，慢慢靠在了他的身上。  
不管感受了多少次他的温度，呼吸了多少次他的气息，却总觉得不够。渴望他，渴望他身上若有若无的香水味，他低沉动听的嗓音，他嘴角的弧度，手心的温暖，以及那不经意间，眼角掠过的惊鸿一瞥。谢伊闭了眼睛，凑过去在他脸上落下细碎的吻。  
“我好想你，Sir，”谢伊含糊不清地说，“你有没有……”他及时截住了话头，免得会得到不想听的回答。  
“我常想，干脆把你一直留身边再也不给你外出的任务。”海尔森笑到，“天天在我面前，也不必再多想别的。”  
谢伊闻言，一时间心里千回百转如惊涛骇浪，却也不知该答什么，只是更加殷勤地往他身上贴。他跨坐在海尔森的大腿上，膝盖陷进了柔软的床铺，而海尔森的腿陷入了他的臀肉间。海尔森扬起脸看他，见他在昏暗灯光下，面容俊朗，一如从前，然而眉间总有一丝挥之不去的阴霾。谢伊在别人眼里是一向阴郁的，只有海尔森知道他有一点年轻时就有的俏皮，可是现在这点俏皮不知道哪里去了，只留下破灭的悲哀与柔情。  
“你现在不怎么爱笑了，”海尔森若有所思地说，手指滑进他的臀缝，“看起来总是心事重重的。”  
谢伊安然地眨着眼：“Sir要是不喜欢……”  
“也没什么，”海尔森说，“我还不至于要硬逼着你笑。”  
谢伊俯下身抵住他的额头。  
“为了Sir我什么都愿意做，”他声音颤抖起来，“我知道，sir很喜欢康妮。可我……”  
海尔森把手指戳进了那个有些过于紧致的小洞，谢伊惊呼一声，腰软了下来。  
“你不喜欢她吗？”海尔森拉长了声音说。他的手指在谢伊的肉穴里时而戳弄，时而弯曲，弄的谢伊心神不定。但是再心神不定，谢伊也意识到这个话题的危险性。  
“怎么会，”他喘息着忍不住往他手上坐，“康妮……是个讨人喜欢的孩子。”  
“哦？”海尔森漫不经心，“我想也是，她也很喜欢你。她年纪小，你多好好照顾她吧。”  
“是……啊！”他在腺体上突然遭受的刺激里颤抖起来，有一阵子未经性事似乎让他变得更敏感了。海尔森已经塞了三根手指进去，有点疼，但是海尔森在床上向来是缺乏耐心，他倒也习惯了。  
“Sir，”他断断续续地喘着，“怎么来？”  
“你来吧，”海尔森眯着眼睛，“我这几天累的很，懒得动。”  
谢伊应了一声，帮他脱了睡衣，俯下身去舔弄他的阴茎。那根与他相熟的“好朋友”又直又重，沉甸甸地压着他的舌头，前端时不时渗出些液体。他有些迷醉地闭上眼睛，品味着海尔森的味道。海尔森抚摸着他的头发。  
“快一点。”  
“唔……”谢伊开始吞吐，让海尔森的阴茎在自己湿漉漉的嘴唇间来回抽插，灯下沾满口水的阴茎反射着色情的微光。海尔森的龟头一下下撞进他的喉咙，就像是平时操着他的后穴，思及此事他浑身燥热起来，恨不能立刻爬起来坐上去，然而海尔森不吭声，他也不敢轻举妄动，只得先做了个深喉，用喉咙挤压着海尔森的龟头。  
海尔森舒服地叹息了一声。  
“还是你会，”海尔森眯着眼睛，“康妮做这个真是，连你一半好都没有。”  
谢伊僵住了。他缓缓吐出了嘴里的东西。  
“Sir……”  
这是第一次，海尔森跟他谈论自己与康妮的情事。谢伊的嘴唇哆嗦着，眼圈发热。可不知为何，海尔森看起来无动于衷。  
“好了，坐上来吧。”  
谢伊垂着头爬起来，慢慢把自己钉在他的阴茎上。被异物挤开磨蹭肠肉的感觉让他酥麻了半个身子。已经进去了一半，他卡在海尔森的那玩意儿上摇摇欲坠。海尔森捏着他的下巴，和他交换了一个温柔的吻。  
“快点你自己动，”海尔森在他耳边低语，“那丫头最近不知怎么了，下面的小嘴浪的要吃人，我一个人想喂饱他都觉得累。”说到这里海尔森自己还笑出了声，“今天就只好辛苦你了。”  
谢伊昏头昏脑，“Sir……何必跟我讲。”他咬着牙。  
“哦？你不想听吗？”海尔森似乎在明知故问，“乖，坐下来，都吃进去。”  
“啊……”谢伊被海尔森按住肩膀，一下子坐了下去。他在极致快感里失了神，急切地撑起身体再坐下去，海尔森因为他这幅淫荡的模样低声笑起来。但几个来回后，谢伊找回了理智，他开始熟练地摆动腰肢，让那根阴茎在他体内湿漉漉地进出，水声不断，连他臀肉都被沾湿了。经验丰富的肉穴热情地吮吸收缩，尽量让里面的阴茎感受到更多快乐。海尔森靠着床头，一手扶额，眯着眼睛叹息，享受着下属的殷勤服务。  
“康妮倒是比你紧，不过还是没你会。”海尔森冷不丁地说。谢伊腿一软，一下子跌了下去，被插的叫都叫不出来。海尔森闷哼一声，满意地拧着他的乳尖，又捏着他的下巴把他拽过来，给了一个湿乎乎的深吻。  
他是不是知道了什么？谢伊慌乱地想着，为什么要一直提起康妮？难道他已经发现我背叛了他？  
“怎么我在床上提起康妮，你就这么兴奋？”男人的低语含糊又暧昧，“是怕她把你比下去？还是想着我干别人你很享受？你这样子比平时更美味。”  
他哪儿知道谢伊不是兴奋，而是恐惧，恐惧到颤抖。谢伊瘫在他怀里，还想和刚才一样伺候他，却吓得腿软腰软，哪儿起的来。海尔森在过于昏暗的光线下也没看见他那张苍白如纸的脸。  
没一会儿功夫海尔森已经把他面朝下按在了床铺里，用力从后面操进去。谢伊触电一般痉挛着，尖叫全都闷在了被子里。他惊慌失措，身体却湿软的像沼泽来者不拒，直到海尔森射在他里面，他还没醒过神来。海尔森闷声笑着，倒在他身边。  
“还好吗？”海尔森的手抚弄着他的后背，“我还真不知道你有这样的癖好。啊，”海尔森疲惫地闭上眼睛，“天哪，我真的被她搞到腿软了。”  
谢伊这会儿已经渐渐冷静了下来，一颗心又放回了胸腔。海尔森大概没察觉到什么，只不过是在床上突发奇想玩花样罢了。想到这里，他不禁松了口气。  
“Sir这么大年纪还跟小姑娘乱搞，”谢伊在被子里闷闷地说，“左拥右抱，今晚睡我明晚陪她的，累是必须的。”  
“你很有意见咯？”  
“我可不敢，”谢伊心里轻快了，说话也俏皮起来，“不过Sir哪天要是硬都硬不起来，可就要换我上你了。”  
海尔森嗤笑一声，往他脑袋上拍了一巴掌。然而谢伊笑的那样愉快，眼睛发亮，昏暗灯光下显得年轻了许多，海尔森凝视着他的脸，不知怎的，突然觉得像是回到了许多年前，那时候谢伊年轻，活泼，意气风发，会在海战后得意地问他一句“我干的还不错吧”，也会在极光下温柔地弯起眼睛微笑。  
海尔森心里微微一动，伸手去摸他的脸。谢伊侧过脸迎合他的手心。  
“这就想爬我头上了，”海尔森听见自己的声音沙哑极了，“好没规矩，是不是应该教训你了？”  
说完他就爬起来骑到谢伊身上。谢伊被他翻过来，惊诧地想推开他，却被压制在床单里，动弹不得。  
“Sir，”谢伊急忙道，“你不是累了吗？我……”  
他的话没能说完。灯火摇晃着，屋里越发昏暗起来。谢伊的手指在床单上抓紧又松开，他的脚不停地在床单上无力的踢踏着，却摆脱不了被操到失魂的命运。海尔森捏着他的腰欺负他，把他操到在床单上流了一滩水渍，谢伊最终还是眼睛一翻晕过去了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 海参派肾宝片，他好，康妮鳕鱼全都好。


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章预警：没有

日子又这样一天天过去了，好像改变了什么，又好像没改变什么。一切一如往常，只不过他们谁都没必要遮遮掩掩。谢伊完全习惯在书房整理文件时看见海尔森搂着康妮低语，康妮也并不在乎给卧室送床单时撞见什么旖旎场景。至于谢伊与康妮之间——尽管谢伊没有真的生康妮的气，但原本心照不宣的混乱关系被公开摊在阳光下还是让他心里多了个结。康妮显然也意识到了，他们暂时断绝了肉体关系，再也没有发生过任何出格的事儿。

天气渐渐转热了起来，春天悄然离去，康妮迎来了在肯威庄园度过的第一个夏天。虽然只是初夏，空气里尚弥漫着花的香甜，却不知道是不是因为憋了场雷雨，有几天闷热的让人无所适从。海尔森开始只穿衬衫，马甲都懒得穿，就在书房呆着，或者在游戏室与偶然来做客的几位乡绅闲谈，谢伊常去作陪，与他们一起打会儿惠斯脱。有时康妮也在，就被海尔森拉到腿上坐着陪他打牌，海尔森有心教给她，而康妮在这方面学的竟比古典文学一类的东西快得多，还经常坐在先生腿上搂着脖子，在耳边嘀咕着要他出哪张牌，惹得乡绅们开了几个风趣的玩笑，夸肯威老爷艳福不浅。不过当谢伊也在场的时候，康妮就收敛多了，就怕好朋友再打翻了醋坛子，与自己翻一波脸。只是海尔森要她坐自己大腿时她也不敢不从，不过谢伊总是带着淡淡的笑，康妮也琢磨不出他到底心里是喜是悲。

说回康妮这边，天鹰号来回几趟已然带来了丰厚的利润，阿基里斯甚至问她需要不需要想办法离开肯威家，搬去达文波特庄园长住，康妮打了个哈哈，把这事儿晃过去了。一来海尔森不可能放她走，她一走就是逃跑的奴隶，不知道要带来多少麻烦，倒也可以做个假身份，可是海尔森原先总带她去舞会，俱乐部，歌剧院，认识她的人已经很多了，就算有假身份，行动也不会方便，二来她自己……也开始舍不得走了。海尔森是一个不可思议的情人，他的温柔像一颗裹着蜜糖的毒药，他的掌控像母亲严厉的语调，你可以不服气，但你最后还是会屈服，甚至感激他对你的管教。海尔森在小母狼眼里越来越像是头狼了，她简直没办法不对他低头，没办法不窝在他怀里感到安心。

除此以外，她也不想离开谢伊。那是她在最绝望的时刻，会对她伸出援手，体贴地给她上药的人，会在寒冷的夜晚与她分享体温，在木屋的火光里与她颠鸾倒凤的人，是会与她像朋友一样谈心的人。自然了，康妮很清楚自己的存在给谢伊带来了多少痛苦，但她实在无能为力，而且就算她不存在，毫无疑问海尔森也没有真的给过谢伊他想要的，最有趣的是，她反而是谢伊唯一的知己。

 

人类的感情就是这么复杂，哪里有什么纯粹的爱恨。康妮对海尔森又爱又恨，对谢伊无限依恋；谢伊对海尔森痴情至深，对康妮又分外怜爱；至于海尔森……

恐怕连海尔森自己都不知道，他的心到底在谁身上，或许他也试图寻找答案，但就目前而言，注定无果。他自幼便不知道该怎么爱，素日以理性自持，却在感情的世界里莽莽撞撞，孩童一般反复跌跤。康妮的爱恋也好，谢伊的痴情也罢，他哪儿知道怎么接招，一律按自己的喜好处理罢了。

 

既然入了夏，一得空，海尔森便带着康妮与谢伊进城，做了几身夏天的衣服。谢伊受宠若惊，因为历年来海尔森没关心过他的衣服换季。虽然这个待遇是跟着康妮蹭到的，为此谢伊抱着新衣服自个又笑又叹了半天，但好歹是有心了。

海尔森这个人，迟钝是真的迟钝，敏锐也确实敏锐。迟钝起来，十次里有九次不明白谢伊的心情，敏锐起来，能在那唯一一次里摸个明明白白。

自从上次谢伊回来，他就发觉到谢伊对康妮产生了隐约的敌意，大概是为了让谢伊心理平衡，也是怕谢伊头脑一热，对康妮做什么，他有意的多多照顾起谢伊来，给康妮买了什么，必要给谢伊也买一份，连做衣服也带着一起做，平日又三番五次敲打，让谢伊多照顾康妮。

谢伊面上笑着受了，背地里又偷跑去喝过几趟闷酒，他实在觉得自己自作自受，说什么无论如何也愿意待在海尔森身边，现在海尔森拿他当善妒的老情人看，他心里的酸涩也没脸说了。谢伊平时说话就和和气气，本来两个人关系也好，加上在家务问题上基本也都依着康妮的意思来，两人倒是相处得比以往还融洽。海尔森看了，似乎也觉得很满意。

小女奴可不懂这两个人之间的弯弯绕绕，只当谢伊与自己情谊深厚心疼自己，又见海尔森居然知道照顾谢伊了，高兴还来不及，故而一天到晚嘴里哼着歌，觉得幸福生活不过如此。买成衣时穿着淡蓝色夏裙，在那两个抱着肩膀聊天的大男人面前转了好几圈，看的这俩眼睛发直，心想初夏果真是美好的季节，康妮穿了夏裙可比以前轻盈秀气多了。

康妮偶然也会悄悄配合一些南美刺客的工作，帮着放走奴隶什么的。海尔森这边知道南美刺客活动日益频繁，却不肯让谢伊出门，只交给希基等人调查，康妮庆幸不已，毕竟，希基还算好糊弄，谢伊就真的像猎犬一样，很容易就追查到底。

 

天连着闷热了好一阵，海尔森偏偏有教团公务要处理，不得不出了趟门。他这么一走，家里又有谢伊在，康妮乐得偷懒，反正睡到中午起床也没人管。谢伊连着几天去喊她吃午饭，都看见她抱着被子睡得满脸通红，一身的汗，长发散乱，湿漉漉的贴在额头上。谢伊每次凝视着她的睡颜，心中都有些不忍，喜见她这将近一年下来，照样是个青春洋溢的少女，尚未被打压得和他一样，悲叹她大好的年华，葬送在这座庄园，葬送在这个充满了恶意与不公的白人的世界。

这孩子本该有更好的生活。

“你这样的睡，晚上就要睡不着了。”谢伊不止一次地这么对她说。康妮敷衍地嗯嗯啊啊的应着，也没听心里去。谢伊没办法苛求她，康妮看起来风光无限，其实是台二十四小时运转的机器，无时无刻不得关心着主人的需求，现在海尔森一出门，她自然就放松下来了。谢伊实在太清楚在海尔森面前，提心吊胆如履薄冰的时间要比柔情似水温柔缱绻多多少倍。

一天夜里，谢伊睡得正香，迷迷糊糊地感觉到怀里钻进了个温热的活物，他差点以为是只猫，搂进怀里才发觉是个人。不用睁眼，他就知道百分百是康妮。

“怎么了？”他闭着眼含含糊糊地问。康妮没吱声，突然窗外一声炸雷，给谢伊炸了个神清气爽。他猛地睁开眼，一看窗外，正见被闪电照的亮如白昼的夜幕，然后又是一声雷响。

“打雷了？”他惊异道，“我竟然睡得那么熟。”

康妮往他怀里钻了钻，声音低低的：“都打了半天雷了……”

谢伊感觉不对，一摸她的后背，睡衣竟被冷汗浸湿了。可怜的小女奴抖如筛糠，嘴唇哆嗦着，双眼紧闭，眉毛皱在一起。谢伊的手滑到她的胸脯，感觉到那对软肉下面激烈的心跳。

“你怕打雷吗？”谢伊柔声道。

“我不怕……”

“那你还抖成这样子？”谢伊把她往怀里捞了捞，安抚地拍了拍她的后背。

“我做梦了，”康妮蹙着眉说，手指捏紧了谢伊的衣襟，“我在梦里听见打雷，还以为……是炮响。”

“炮响？”

“我梦见，他们……他们在对村子开炮，”女孩儿哽咽起来，“大家都在跑，然后就着火了。妈妈，妈妈没跑出来，我去找妈妈，看见她压在下面，好疼……到处都是火……”她突然大哭起来，“到处都是火，到处都是火，他们还在开炮……”

谢伊无言地抱紧她，任她在自己怀里恸哭。接下来的哭诉变成了凌乱难懂的莫霍克语，谢伊把脸贴在她的头发上，怀里的身体温软结实，却被悲伤与恐惧驱使着，像是身处北冰洋一样颤抖着。

“没事了，”谢伊在她耳边低语，“再也没有人能伤害你，我会保护你的，可怜的孩子。”

康妮很难在雷声中睡着，谢伊柔声安慰着她，帮她捂着耳朵，一直折腾到下半夜，好歹把她给哄睡了。可是等到第二天早上，他在温暖的阳光里睁开眼时，看见的却是康妮那双棕色透亮的眼睛，她伏在枕头上，眉眼和顺地看着他，像是早就醒了，或者压根没睡。

“早。”她轻声说。

“早。”谢伊说。康妮挪了挪位置，挪进他怀里，谢伊吐出一口浊气，配合地搂住她。他们什么也没做，什么也没说，只是这样拥抱着赖了会儿床，直到他们都热的受不了了为止。

 

几天之后，海尔森才回家，回来后第一件事就在书房里把康妮捞进怀里。谢伊去书房送整理好的文件时正好撞见两个人倒在地毯里，得亏他来得早，衣服还都在身上，只不过康妮的前襟已经被扯开，胸乳赤裸在外。看见谢伊来了，康妮脸色一凝，急忙扯着衣服遮住自己。谢伊知道她不是因为害臊，不过海尔森显然这么认为了，轻笑着调侃了她几句，便站起来接了谢伊的文件，收回手时有意无意地蹭了一下谢伊的手心。谢伊抬眼看他，见他神色自若，却压低了嗓音说了句：“晚上来我房间。”

谢伊微微一愣，点了点头。他本道海尔森出门了几天，按照惯例，回来该和康妮好好荒唐一阵，却没想到他先要找的是自己。谢伊退出去关了门，隔绝了满屋的春色，无言地下了楼，一时间突然觉得这样倒也不错，他还独占不了他的Sir，可Sir终究愿意多看他一眼了。

这也是好的，多看一眼是一眼。想到这里，他一时间竟有些欢喜。

 

夜里谢伊去了海尔森的卧室，海尔森果然压着他在床上云雨了一番。事后他安宁地躺在海尔森身边，两人谈了些闲话，聊了聊家里的事，又扯了些别人家的八卦作乐，聊着聊着又聊到了康妮身上，从她刚来时的那副生硬又消瘦的模样到现在会说会笑，生的还越发水灵，从她读书读的发困到她穿着裙子就敢往树上爬，两个人就跟聊自家女儿似的，越说越起劲。

突然间海尔森攥住了谢伊的手，谢伊猛地心跳如鼓，知道他是另有话要说。

“谢伊，”海尔森斟酌着说，“你……生康妮的气吗？”

谢伊垂下了眼睛：“康妮是个好孩子，我有什么气好生。”知道海尔森问的是哪个方面，谢伊放任自己再多说一句：“再说了，sir那么喜欢她……我要是和她闹别扭，sir怕不会把我打一顿替她出气。”

一时间房间里陷入了沉默，海尔森脸色连变，过了好一会儿，才轻轻叹了口气。“你向来懂我的。”

谢伊没吱声。

海尔森转过身，把他搂进怀里，亲了亲他的额头：“我这样宠她，你是不是觉得很奇怪？”

谢伊闻言愣了一下，随即苦笑道：“Sir这些年没对谁这么上过心，我也觉得有些原因，早些年家里风传，sir爱过一个莫霍克女人，现在看来，倒是真的了。”

“那我现在讲，你听不听？”

谢伊顺从地搂住他的腰：“我当然想听。”

于是海尔森从他与吉奥第一面相见开始，讲到两人联手，再讲到他们热烈却短暂的爱情，直到她决然地离去。他讲述他第一眼看见她的心动，讲述他们灵魂的共鸣，讲述她的爱那样炽热又危险，爱时神魂颠倒，离开时又毫不留情。谢伊安静地躺在他怀里听他述说，手指温柔地抚摸着他的胸口。

“原来sir还有这么纯情的时候。”最终谢伊叹了口气，他想要是在那时他能遇上海尔森，说不定……

“听起来很傻，是不是？”海尔森感叹道，“我与她相识不过半年，真正在一起也不过一个月，追溯起来，还算是一见钟情，可这个一见钟情，我居然记了这些年。”海尔森说到这里，微微闭上眼睛，睫毛翕动着，“直到现在，一想到她在雪地回头望我的样子，我也还是……心动的。”

“这一点也不傻，”谢伊轻轻说，“这太常见了。”

因为我又何尝不是……把那年你在极光下的身影，记了这么多年？现在无论怎么伤心，一看见你的脸，心里还是塞满了与当年一样多的柔情蜜意。

“康妮很像她吗？”

“很像，第一眼看过去就很像，”海尔森凝视着上空，谢伊在昏暗的灯光下注视着他朦胧的侧脸，“长的有点像，脾性也有点像，现在嘛……”海尔森沉吟着，琢磨康妮在自己心里到底是什么样子。谢伊也不催他，静静靠在他身上等着。

海尔森正要开口，突然听见外警钟“叮叮叮”地响了起来。谢伊惊得立刻坐了起来，撩被下床冲到窗边看说是什么情况。警钟只响了两下，便没了声音。但两人对视一眼，还是开始把衣服武器穿戴上。

“兴许是有人误碰了。”海尔森嘴上那么说，表情却也显出他心里不是真那么想。谢伊先一步穿好全身衣服，连袖剑都装上了：“我出去看看。”

门突然被敲响了，两人对视了一眼，听见康妮在外边喊他们开门。

“我去。”谢伊挡了一下海尔森，走过去开了门。康妮像条活泥鳅一样一下窜了进来，谢伊一时竟没能拦住。

女奴就睡在他们隔壁房间，这回过来赤着脚只穿了件白色的吊带薄纱睡裙，辫子拆开来，厚重的长发瀑布一样垂下来，手里举着烛台，在晃晃的烛光里惊恐地看着他们。

“警铃响了？”她惊慌失措地说，“是不是有强盗？”

“没有哪伙强盗敢不长眼……”海尔森略一停顿，“康妮，躲床底下还是壁柜里，快点。”

“我不要躲起来，给我把刀，我可以帮忙！”

“你以为敢袭击庄园的人会跟你山里打的猎物那样蠢笨好对付吗？还不快去！”

“给我把刀！”康妮不依不饶。

海尔森摇摇头，开始对这个任性的女仆生气：“这不是闹着玩!如果有人袭击庄园，多半就是冲着……”

他话音未落，警钟又响了起来，叮叮当当连成一片，深夜的庄园突然嘈杂起来，加上一两声夜里再清楚不过的枪响。海尔森没空再跟女仆争论，快步走刀桌边抽屉抓住一把枪，刚丢给谢伊，只听得哐啷一声，窗玻璃应声而碎，三个身影翻滚进来。

谢伊反应迅速，把康妮互在身后退到了墙边。康妮手里的蜡烛忽的一下灭了，房间陷入了恐怖的黑暗，然而借着月光康妮还是看清了来者三人皆穿着刺客袍。

“怎么回事？”她惶然地心想，“艾芙琳或者阿基里斯派人来刺杀先生了？这不可能，难道他们不顾惜我的性命？阿基里斯不也很看重谢伊的性命吗？”

海尔森来不及再去找枪，后退几步拔出床边的长剑，已然与其中一人交了手。谢伊面对两人，背后还有一个康妮，出手不由得有些束手束脚。袭击者显然也看出了谢伊保护着身后的人，有意地把刀剑往康妮身上袭去。

谢伊冲他们其中一人开了一枪，只听得对方闷哼一声，身形顿了顿，强撑着向他攻来。忽地，黑夜中响起另一个破空声，刚扑到谢伊面前的人跪倒在地，背心上插着一把水果刀。海尔森用长剑格开自己的敌手，顺手抓起桌上的水果刀丢过来替他结了围。

然而还有一人在对谢伊发起猛攻，他手头没有别的武器，只能亮出袖剑格挡，黑暗中兵刃相接激起的火花照亮了他幽深的眼睛与紧蹙的眉头。

“留活口。”海尔森对谢伊说。

“Yes，Sir.”

海尔森的命令激怒了前来袭击的刺客，他们的攻势变得更加凶猛狡猾，海尔森被逼离另外二人有段距离，眼前的对手又不能让他分出心思来关照谢伊和康妮的情况，只得按捺下焦虑力争早点解决眼前的敌人。

康妮既怕刺客伤了海尔森与谢伊，又怕自己伤了刺客，还想研究明白情势，一时间竟缩在谢伊身后不知所措。此时与谢伊交手的人见讨不到好处，便卖了破绽给谢伊，把他引离康妮几步，自己趁机切进谢伊与康妮之间，猛然间回过身向康妮发难。康妮用烛台招架了一下，很快便被缴了械，岌岌可危。

这个时候康妮依旧不相信刺客会对她下死手，她甚至不想相信这些人是刺客，然而他们确实身着刺客袍，袖剑在手，他们到底是谁的人？难道……是阿基里斯想带她逃走？想借着这一出把她拐跑？康妮瞪大眼睛盯着向他刺来的袖剑。

谢伊大惊失色，眼看那人的袖剑尖都要接近了女奴的胸口，急地什么都不顾，飞快靠近刺客。哪知对方正等着谢伊呢，从容转身，把袖剑送到谢伊面前。亏得谢伊身经百战，勉强一扭身，被划出一道口子，血哗地就流出来，但还好也没什么妨碍。

康妮一看谢伊流血，忍不住惊叫，赤手空拳就想从身后袭击刺客。能伤到谢伊的刺客显然不是什么简单货色，往边上一闪，让康妮堵在谢伊面前，袖剑半空中一划，闪出一道凌厉的光，打算把康妮和谢伊串成一串。

“康妮！”海尔森喊到。

康妮已经闭着眼睛等刀子落下，但她只感觉到自己被人推了一下，迟迟等不到袖剑刺入体内的疼痛。女奴睁开眼，她发现自己被谢伊圈在怀里，谢伊正皱着眉头忍受什么巨大的痛苦。

“谢伊!”康妮慌了。

谢伊没给空给她什么回应，转身一把格开他，对方还要再抢攻补上一刀，谢伊干净利落的抹了那个刺客的脖子。此时海尔森已经解决掉对手，沉着脸向他们跑来。

见危机解除，康妮踉跄了一下，摇摇欲坠，猛然间看见谢伊身上的血色，吓得一激灵，又喊了一声“谢伊”。

谢伊没理她，咬着牙用手摁着伤口问海尔森：“没能留下活口，外面还有不少人。Sir，怎么办？”有血从谢伊指缝里淌出来。

“柜子里有绷带与盐瓶，你先包扎一下。”海尔森眼神刀子一样剜着康妮，“你给他帮忙，尽量别让他昏过去。”他目光扫了一眼室内，指着更衣室，“撤到那里面去，只有一个方向能打进来，倒也还好守住。”

谢伊和康妮一起点头，康妮从柜子里摸出了绷带，药酒与嗅盐，两人迅速地撤进海尔森的更衣室，海尔森往窗外扔了个信号弹便从外面把门关上了。“我回头再跟你算账！”谢伊和康妮听得都是心中一跳，以为海尔森吼的是自己。

康妮点起了灯，想帮谢伊把衣服脱了，却被按住了手。

“别哭了，”谢伊的声音沙哑又虚弱，“我死不了。”

小女奴这才知道自己满脸的泪，手也哆嗦的不成样子。她擦了把眼泪，努力冷静下来给他处理伤口。袖剑造成的很不算太深，可划出两道血一直往外冒，看着是触目惊心。她用力按住伤口，等流血的趋势减缓，便小心地在伤口边缘抹上药酒，轻柔快速地给他裹上纱布。谢伊靠坐在地上，疼的身体发颤，等康妮给他的绷带打上结，这才叹了口气，眼神恍惚起来。康妮见状急忙给他闻了闻嗅盐。

“别，和我说说话。”

“我还得出去帮Sir，没事。”谢伊勉强摆手，撑着就要站起来，康妮急忙摁住他。

“让你躲起来你不听，”谢伊抬起手摸摸她的脸，“吓傻了？嗯？打熊的时候也没见你害怕。”

康妮咽下眼泪：“对不起……”

“没事，我又不是没受过伤，这不是大伤口，”谢伊再一次站了起来，“别怕，康妮，我不会轻易离开你的。”

康妮含着眼泪看他，谢伊忍不住往她额头落下一吻，“我和Sir就在门口守着，你放心躲好，记得找东西把门挡上。”

女孩儿垂下头，她就这样看着谢伊拉开门，并肩和海尔森站到了一起。

听着门外的争斗声甚至惨叫声持续了接近两个小时，康妮抱着腿坐在墙角，她知道有人在守着门口连续杀掉了好几个想接近这个房间的人，然而她想的是，她必须得有能力自保，这样才不会让她喜爱的人再受到伤害。直到天蒙蒙亮，一切才逐渐归于平静，康妮悄悄地走出房间，看着海尔森把谢伊抱上床。她无言地站在海尔森背后，等来医生给谢伊进一步处理伤口。

即便没有走出这间房间，她意识到这一次，庄园可能损失惨重。

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章预警：高能！！！！！！！！！！！3P！！！！！！！！！！！强制！！！！！！！！！用药！！！！！！夹子！！！！！！请谨慎地观看，无法接受赶紧逃跑，如有不适立刻就医（？）  
> 这次真的太变态了【哭出声】你们一定要小心。  
> 恭喜海参解锁“啊，您喜欢看”成就！

 

 

康妮在谢伊床前守了一天才被海尔森叫去书房，同样没合眼的海尔森眼下挂着青黑，这让他的脸色看起来更加可怖。

“我是不是让你躲起来了，”海尔森冷冷地问，“你为什么不听？”

康妮低着头答不上话，夏季的阳光透过书房的窗户，灼烧着她的皮肤。门外，大难不死的仆人们正在清扫庄园，擦着地板上的血。她只知道有一群人袭击了庄园，尽管庄园有保卫人员，但他们还是几乎杀掉了庄园里半数以上的仆人，直到附近的圣殿骑士们赶来支援才解决掉他们。

海尔森站了起来，康妮看着他的靴子踩在地板上，一步步走近了自己，然后他捏着她的下巴强迫她抬起头，手劲之大疼的她差点叫出声。

“他为你受了伤，”海尔森像是第一次认识她一样打量着她，“他比我想的还要喜欢你。”像是不知道自己的口气多像妒妇，“可是你配吗？你竟敢让他豁出命救你，你巴不得他死掉是吗？”

康妮颤抖着看向他的眼睛，那里面藏了一场暴烈的飓风。

“对不起，先生，”她吃力地说，“对不起，我绝对不希望让谢伊受伤。对不起……”

“跟我说对不起恐怕没什么意义，”海尔森冷笑道，“你去跟他道歉吧，直到他原谅你为止。”

“我，我会的。”

“要好好地赔罪，”海尔森凑近了她的脸，声音低沉，“诚心诚意的，别仗着谢伊照顾你就想敷衍。”

康妮觉得海尔森在暗示什么，但她的脑子却完全跟不上。

“我会出去几天，你好好服侍谢伊。”海尔森说完把她赶出了书房。

 

谢伊大部分时间吃了药在睡觉，需要女仆的时间并不多，康妮就在谢伊病床前浑浑噩噩了几天，一直在思考海尔森临走前对他说的几句话。谢伊身体底子好，皮肉伤没几天就开始好转，不再整日昏睡，能坐着和康妮说话。

谢伊见康妮魂不守舍的样子，以为她被血腥的一夜吓到了，有意开导她，“那些人是冲着Sir来的，不杀死他们，Sir的安全就难以保证。”

“我不是第一次见到死人，我不怕他们。”康妮倔强的说，“如果我手上有武器的话……”

“杀人并不像你杀猎物。”谢伊拍拍她的手，“没你想得那么简单。”

“至少你不会受伤！”康妮绞紧手指，“对不起，谢伊，我不想你受伤。”

“这是没办法避免的事情，别太在意。”

康妮猛地抬头，直视谢伊的双眼：“如果先生并没有那么重视我，你还会救我吗？”

谢伊楞住了，他没想过康妮会那么问。他在那会哪想那么多，但无可否认，海尔森那一声“康妮”是促使他下意识反应的契机。“当然。”他说。

康妮摇摇头：“对不起……”

谢伊无奈地叹气：“你怎么又来了。”

“哼，我看她道歉得还不够彻底。”海尔森不知道什么时候回来，还悄无声息地出现在他房间里。

“Sir……！”谢伊只披了件睡衣，依靠在床头上，看见海尔森进来，便扯出一个微笑，随即又露出担心的表情。

“现在算是安全了，你放心。”海尔森脸上满是疲惫，他脱下衣服随手扔在地上，只留着件衬衫挤上谢伊的床。“这几天，康妮做得怎么样？你的伤好点没？”

“都开始长肉了，多亏康妮照顾得好，一点化脓的迹象都没有。”

“哼。”海尔森从鼻子里哼出一声，躺到谢伊身边握住他的手，“医生怎么说？”

谢伊反握住他的手，贪恋着他手心的温暖，“不是重伤，没伤骨头也没伤脏器，最多一两个月就痊愈了。”

“那就好 ”海尔森点点头。

自从海尔森进来，康妮就站在一旁沉默不语，这让谢伊觉得很奇怪。谢伊看看站在一边默然不语的女奴，叹了口气：“Sir训了康妮？其实那不是她的错。”

“你还替他说话！”海尔森突然发火，“你身为一个堂堂圣殿大师，因为一个小女奴阵亡，这要是说出去，哼！”

谢伊一时也不知道如何分辩，只得道：“那我也不能不救她。”

“那不是你的活！我让你留给活口，现在倒好，因为她，想查谁指使的可就难多了。”

谢伊哑然，他明白海尔森有些无理取闹，可他说的倒也在理，他那时是作为圣殿骑士团大团长的下属与之并肩作战，因为私情耽搁了教团事务，那便是错。

“Sir现在是来兴师问罪了？”

海尔森靠着谢伊一副倦怠的表情，谢伊便知道他也不是真生他们俩的气，只是肚子里一股子火得撒出来。

“你倒先认罪起来，那你说说要怎么罚？”

海尔森这么说分明就是想在床上折腾他，谢伊觉得好笑，海尔森也对他公私不分起来。这倒是他想要的，谢伊心里微妙地生出一股甜意。“都按Sir的意思来？”

“要我说，你护卫有功，而且这功劳大过于过，我倒不能罚你还得奖励你呢。”

谢伊惊讶地看向海尔森，不知为何他竟觉得这时候的海尔森面色沉有些可怕。他在盯着康妮看，谢伊惊觉，他是真的生了康妮的气！

“让你跟谢伊好好的赔罪，你做到了吗？”

康妮脸色苍白，咬着唇没有说话，她也知道海尔森生了大气，心想，恐怕……还不止是我害谢伊受伤那么单纯。

“行了，我就知道。你也别做别的，我看谢伊这么喜欢你，你就用你最擅长的，他会原谅你的。”

谢伊一头雾水，康妮没吭声，领悟了海尔森的意思，安静地锁上了卧室门，然后去把窗帘拉上。

“怎么了？”

“你因为她受了伤，她当然应该有所表示。”海尔森慢条斯理地说，“你躺着等吧。”

谢伊迷茫地躺了下来，不知道他这是要演哪出，却见他回头对康妮说了句：“还等什么呢？”

女奴低着头没有说话，开始脱衣服，谢伊吓得要坐起来又被海尔森按住。

“Sir！这是干什么？”

“向你赔罪外加道谢啊，她除了这副身子，还有别的什么能给你的吗？”海尔森理所当然地说，“你既然喜欢她喜欢到可以因为她不顾教团事务，那我也只能把她借给你享受一下。你不是一直也想着这事吗？”

“什……什么？”谢伊又惊又怒，他在康妮刚来那会是用这个借口试探过海尔森，然而，当海尔森真的无情地把自己宠上天的女人推给他时，他又被海尔森的冷情刺伤。

康妮脱了衣服，无言地爬上床来解谢伊的裤子。谢伊慌乱地看着她赤裸的身体，他不是第一次看见，但是……他顾不得自己心中闪过的疼痛，“你在开玩笑，Sir。”

“唔，还不错吧。”海尔森不理他，手一伸摸上他尚未勃起的阴茎，“怎么？你不想要？”

谢伊陷入两难，他拒绝海尔森的话绝对又踩中这个控制狂的雷点，点头的话他又心酸海尔森没把他当情人看又同情康妮的境地，心中一时百味杂陈。

“我之前是不是告诉过你他很长？硬起来以后你就知道了。”海尔森像介绍什么物件一般对康妮说。

女奴顺从地俯下身去把谢伊的阴茎含进嘴里。

“Sir，不要这样……”谢伊恳求道。

“紧张什么？”海尔森的语气平常的像是在谈论吃饭喝水，“你得有好几年没碰女人了吧？放松，她的味道蛮不错的。”

谢伊差点被他的话气到吐血：“这是羞辱我的新创意吗？”心中的酸涩一股脑儿全翻了上来，谢伊差点就在海尔森面前掉起眼泪。他能不知道他为何好几年不碰女人？能不知道这一切都是为了什么？

“羞辱你？”海尔森疑惑地拧起眉毛，“这怎么会是羞辱你？好了我不管你想什么，你躺着享受就好了，”海尔森不耐烦地单方面终止和谢伊的交流，看向艰苦奋斗仍未有成效的女奴，“怎么一点动静都没？”

康妮吐出嘴里的玩意儿，有点委屈地看向他。“我舔不硬……”她当然舔不硬，谢伊又羞耻又愤怒，注意力全在海尔森身上，就算她那张小嘴再软再柔再湿再热，谢伊也很难有什么反应。

“那就继续，”海尔森没好气地说，“笨死你算了，伺候我这么久，这点功夫都没有。要是你舔不硬，这星期就都给我戴着夹子吧！”康妮哆嗦了一下，重新埋头工作。

谢伊抬眼看见海尔森的表情，绝望地闭上了眼。他想跟海尔森硬气一回，可这又会让康妮陷入可怜的境地。一滴眼泪终于没能收住没入发梢，所幸另外两人都没注意到。谢伊凝神静气，把注意力集中到下面，手抚摸着女奴的秀发安慰他。

海尔森看到谢伊配合了起来，脸上隐忍的表情甚是可爱，忍不住捧着他的脸亲吻起他，啃咬他的嘴唇，把舌头伸进去随意掠夺，亲的他上气不接下气。渐渐谢伊浑身燥热，呼吸粗重，阴茎也有了感觉。康妮吐出嘴里的东西，抬头看看海尔森等待下一步指令。

“唔，”海尔森结束了深吻，满意的舔着嘴唇，“继续吧。”

谢伊眼睁睁地看着康妮慢慢爬到自己身上，长长的辫子在自己小腹处撩人的扫过。她跪在他上方叉开腿，使人不由自主把目光投向她两腿之间，以期目睹一番其中的风景。谢伊来不及说什么阻止的话，就见她像是提前做好了准备工作，直接对准自己的阴茎一下子坐了下去。

“呃……”他有一阵子没与她做过这种事，竟然都忘了她的体内是何等温存。柔软紧致的穴肉层层环绕，小嘴一样吸紧了他，湿漉漉的吞咽着，爽的他眼睛都睁不开。康妮似乎也受了极大刺激，仰起头来，尖叫卡在嗓子里格格作响。

“喏，我没有骗你，他很长吧，”海尔森轻笑道，“操到你子宫了吗？你好好挪挪，说不定能进去。”

“怎么可能……”谢伊费劲地说，“Sir，你怎么和她说我……”

“你还说的出话？那就是我们的小母狗不够努力啊，”海尔森伸出手，去拧了一把女奴的乳尖，“还不快点？”

康妮娇喘一声，开始上上下下地骑谢伊，让自己的小穴被一次次撑开，操得水花四溅。她的辫子随着动作甩来甩去，表情渐渐迷幻起来，丰满的胸乳在身前颠来颠去，细瘦结实的腰鱼一样一下下挺动着，深色的皮肤像可可一样诱人。谢伊被她骑的浑身酥麻，小腹躁动，又见她这等诱惑，一时间有些神魂颠倒。海尔森看着这一幕闷哼一声，解开裤子掏出阴茎，跪坐着就在谢伊嘴边撸了起来。

谢伊一转头就能近距离看见他骨节分明的手指撸动着那根沉甸甸的，无数次把他操到失神的阴茎，用手上的茧蹭着自己的马眼，立马口干舌燥，他有意给海尔森一个口活，被海尔森拒绝了。谢伊勉强转回头又是女奴努力骑他的放荡模样，只觉得自己仿佛进了什么肉欲天堂，魂儿都要被榨干了。

“你果真喜欢被别的男人操，”海尔森嘲笑她说，“天生的骚货，你那张小嘴有多能吃，别人不知道，我还不知道吗？怎么样，谢伊能满足你吗？”

康妮张着嘴吐出舌尖，一副爽到神飞天外的模样，叫的又软又浪，任何一个男人听了都会恨不得立刻掰开她的大腿。她抵着谢伊小腹的手悄悄地挪动，去抚摸自己的阴蒂。海尔森不满地伸手在她胸乳上扇了一巴掌。

“干什么呢？是让你爽的时候吗？”

“对，对不起，”康妮气喘吁吁地说，“但是我真的……啊……”她狠狠骑了两下，连谢伊也忍不住叫出声来。

“真的什么？真的爽翻了？”海尔森用勃起的阴茎在谢伊脸上拍了一下，“你说，她的味道是不是很棒？”

“是的。”谢伊勉强开口，他无法抗拒海尔森展现出的暴君模样，不得不说，也是因为被强迫着上康妮，他心底有种别样的快感。

“骑到他射，”海尔森吩咐小女奴说，“让他射你里面。”

康妮点点头，开始拧着腰骑谢伊，一时间雌穴千回百转，万种缠绵，直吸的谢伊话都说不出来。康妮虽然风情万种，但以前还没这么……活好，想必是被海尔森调教出来点本事了。

谢伊呻吟着，羞耻心都被抛到一边，使劲往上挺动了两下。康妮突然尖叫一声，疯狂地前后骑动，淫液沾湿了谢伊的小腹。她在他的鸡巴上抽搐了几下，小穴收紧到不可思议的地步，一股深处而来的温热液体噗的一下喷出来浇在他鸡巴上。

“对，对不起……”可怜的女奴累的歪歪斜斜，为自己的提前高潮道歉。只见她脸色嫣红，头发被汗水粘在额头上，呼吸急促，胸脯大起大伏，深色的奶头在上面跟着颤，双腿之间凌乱不堪，何等诱人模样，海尔森却只是爱答不理地瞥了一眼：“谁让你停下来了？他射了吗？”

康妮喘了口气，又开始了新一轮的动作，只是这次变得凌乱起来。她看起来累得不行，谢伊都忍不住出声求情，可海尔森一副理直气壮的模样：“她要是连让你射的本事都没有，还有什么资格留着。我还不如直接把她卖掉，说不定还能回本。”

谢伊当然知道他是吓唬人，一时间哭笑不得，只得闭了嘴看着康妮晃晃悠悠地骑自己。可怜的孩子显然难以为继，以至于谢伊不得不伸出手扶她一把。

“之前的骚浪劲哪去了？”海尔森嘲笑她，“我可记得你要一次可满足不了。”

小女奴的眼眶红了，勉强又动了几下，谢伊的老二在她体内戳得是舒服，但不知怎的，想哭的欲望盖过了身体得到乐趣。

谢伊看她可怜兮兮的模样，不忍道：“Sir，让我来吧。”

海尔森横了他一眼，“我让她骑你也没说你能上她。”无理至极的言论让谢伊又差点一口气没喘上来。占有欲爆棚的控制狂，恶魔，暴君……他在心里把能想到的词都翻出来骂了一遍，难得的是，谢伊从海尔森的话里品出点酸味，不像是对他，倒像对康妮……这个认知让他惊了又惊，再一次心甘情愿地配合气海尔森的胡闹。

“罢了，看你心疼她那样。”海尔森下床去，从口袋里翻出个小瓷瓶砸到康妮手边，“自己吃。”康妮手抖着倒出一粒药丸，也不管是什么闭眼就吞了下去。谢伊对那个瓷瓶很眼熟，惊讶地看了海尔森一眼：“Sir竟然有备而来。”

“我心疼你受伤了不能做，本没想拿出来的，你心疼她，那就让她替你吃了呗。”海尔森的言论愈发无赖，摆明了早有想欺负谢伊的心思。

谢伊撇撇嘴，照顾起康妮的感受来，他知晓这药性发作起来可没那么好收拾的。他手掌之下的体温高得惊人，女奴深色的肌肤遮掩不住底下翻滚的潮红，这孩子怕是第一次吃这个。谢伊感叹了下海尔森果真怜惜康妮，说：“放心，没什么好怕的。”

康妮点点头，哼唧着，骑了几下身子一软，扑在了谢伊胸前，谢伊闷哼一声——伤口被碰到了。她急忙挪了挪位置，然而海尔森已经皱起眉来。

“怎么，”海尔森伸手在她屁股上扇了一巴掌，“不就才吃了药，你就开始糊涂了？还不快点道歉！”

“对不起，谢伊……”康妮喃喃道，身体不甘寂寞地扭动着，谢伊用一只胳膊搂住她，感受着她的胸乳蹭在自己身上的感觉。

海尔森回到谢伊的脸边撸着，手里水声啧啧，“她现在敏感的很。”

“你就喜欢看人出丑。”

海尔森从鼻孔哼出一声表示接受了谢伊的指责。

康妮喘了会儿气，就在药性的催逼下爬起来。谢伊眼看着她撑起身体悬在上面，一只手掰开了红肿的阴唇，露出里面艳红的肉与合不拢变成了一个小黑洞的穴，他忍不住伸出手扶住自己的阴茎，好叫她顺利地坐下来。

“你也很喜欢，不是吗？”海尔森在谢伊耳边低语，“以后我多让她服侍你，省得你老尝不到女人的味道又怨我专制，嗯？”

谢伊颤抖着，屈服了似的伸出手去揉捏女奴的胸脯，把软肉捏成随心所欲的形状。康妮被串在他的阴茎上，扭着腰寻求满足。她的穴肉软的像泥，热的像血，一口口把阴茎贪婪地往里吞。两人欲火焚身，共享极乐，一时间竟忘了旁边还有个人在，直到康妮弯下腰试图亲吻谢伊的嘴唇，被海尔森扼住脖子推了回去。

“别动我的东西，”海尔森不满地说，“干你的活。”

说完他便低头吻住谢伊，亲的谢伊喘不上气。康妮还在努力的动作，用谢伊的阴茎尽量磨到自己的敏感点，磨的自己腰酸腿软，脚心发热，然而她再怎么拼命，谢伊也好，海尔森也罢，都还沉浸在那个吻里，看都没看她。

谢伊正被吻的头昏脑涨，突然间又是一股热流浇灌着自己，显然小女奴又高潮了。海尔森也有所察觉，坐起来不高兴地看着瘫软成一团烂泥的小女奴。

“先生……”康妮眼泪汪汪，“我，我不行了……”

“是嘛，”她的主人尖酸刻薄地说，“那就把你光着身子绑在大厅楼梯，犒劳犒劳仆人们好了，正好昨晚我的圣殿骑士们辛苦得很，让他们都挨个尝尝你的小穴，到时候你要是满的精液都盛不住溢出来，再来求我开恩，我可不搭理你。”

康妮抖着肩膀哭出声。海尔森不耐烦地伸出手，卡住她的脖子像是拎母鸡一样把她拎起来再按下去，好让她继续在谢伊的鸡巴上插自己。康妮抓住他的手腕，却挣脱不得，因为窒息满脸通红，眼睛瞪得大大的，泪水不停地冒出来。谢伊哪里看的下去，连声为她求情。海尔森这才松了手，任由小女奴歪倒在旁边咳嗽。

“看在谢伊求情的份上，先放过你，”海尔森的语气好像觉得自己很宽容大度一样，“不管你用什么办法，你要让谢伊射出来。话说你怎么这么持久，”他蹙眉看向谢伊，“难道后面被我操的多了，不碰后面都射不了了？”

“才不是！”谢伊恼羞成怒道，脸都红透了，海尔森见状嗤嗤地笑出声。

这会儿康妮爬过来想给谢伊口，反而被海尔森嫌弃一番：“行了，就你口交的那烂技术，用穴都没骑射人家，还想用嘴？想点别的办法！”

小女奴愣了几秒钟，便往前蹭了蹭，用自己那对软肉夹住了谢伊被她潮吹的水浸透的阴茎，自己揉着胸乳按摩起来。

“唔，这还差不多。”海尔森说，就着眼前的美景快速撸几下自己发硬的阴茎。

谢伊喘息着，忍不住挺腰，女奴低下头来张开嘴，好让那饱满的龟头正好挺进自己嘴里。两人动作越来越急，终于谢伊忍不住道：“我，我要……”

康妮急忙爬上去，把即将喷发的阴茎纳入体内，谢伊张嘴想叫，却被海尔森拧过头，塞了一嘴的鸡巴。他瞪大眼睛，猝不及防，自己的阴茎与海尔森同时射了出来，只不过他射进了康妮身体深处，海尔森则咕嘟咕嘟的射在他嘴里。他支吾几声，咕咚一下咽了下去。

小女奴慢慢抬起身子，让开始变软的阴茎滑出去，她的小穴合不拢嘴，就那样张开着，过了一会儿，才有白色的浊液慢慢从穴口淌了出来。隐约还可见里面烂红的软肉在高潮余韵里收缩。她不知所措地看看海尔森。

海尔森慢条斯理地把阴茎从谢伊嘴里抽出来：“药劲还得有一阵，想让我帮忙？”

康妮赶紧点点头。

“谢伊，我们是让她舒服舒服，还是就这样让她忍着？”

“放过她吧，Sir……”

“也不是不行，”海尔森摸摸下巴，“可是我俩都射完了，谁满足你呢？谢伊，你说。”

“我？”谢伊愣住了，“我……要不……给她点东西吧……”

“可惜我什么都没带来，”海尔森说，“喏，床尾那个柱子怎么样，你可以骑一骑。”

康妮惊诧地回头看了一眼床柱。

“先生……”

“你也可以选择忍着，”海尔森站起来又去摸地板上的衣服，摸出那对夹子，“或者，你戴着这个，骑床柱。”

谢伊叹了口气，海尔森今次分明是精心策划过了。

“怎么样，”海尔森晃了晃手里的东西，“想好了吗？”

康妮怔在原地，像是受了很大屈辱一样，浑身发抖，然而药劲又不容许她多想。小穴里钻心的痒，恨不能赶紧找点东西进来捅捅。她咬了咬牙，点了点头。

海尔森抓着她的小腿把她拖过来，给她上了夹子，疼的她咬着手指啜泣，谢伊无可奈何地抚摸着她的头发。四只夹子夹住阴唇扯开来，露出里面的嫩肉，黑色的皮带卡在她的大腿上。海尔森一手抱住她的腰，直接把她拖到了床尾。雕花的黄铜床柱就在那里等她。海尔森知道她脱了力，直接抱着她把她往上按。

“啊……好凉……”康妮颤抖着坐了下去，一只脚踩在地上，一条腿跪在床上，谢伊看着那根细瘦的床柱慢慢陷进她的两腿之间。黄铜床柱上有雕花的装饰物，说不定已经把她的穴操成了雕花的形状。

海尔森用一只手臂揽着她，把她提上提下几次，好像她只是个套在床柱上的肉套子一样，然后便松开了手让她自己来。康妮羞愧难当，却顶不住药劲，终于自己上下动作起来，让床柱一次次陷进腿间淫穴。

“啊……好硬……”她知道自己看起来像个不择手段，为了挨操不惜去骑床柱的荡妇，但事已至此，她的心里也只有挨操。雕花一次次刮过柔嫩的软肉，带给她前所未有的刺激，床柱与男人的阴茎倒也差不多粗，但是更硬，形状更古怪，总能出其不意地划到她最舒服的地方。

 她颤抖，尖叫，辫子甩来甩去，浑身像是被水洗过一样湿漉漉的，不知羞耻，无法满足，一次次在谢伊房间的床柱上操着自己，而且有夹子在，这还很方便。她像个无法被填满的黑洞，整个人都被欲望蛀空。

谢伊在看她，海尔森也是。两个男人都在看她。她知道海尔森又开始抚慰自己了，谢伊也难耐地挪动着。

就要到了，马上就要……

突然间她被人提了起来，空虚感让她蹬了蹬腿，随即被放在了谢伊的胸口上。她被夹子扯开的私处就在他脸前，他大概满眼都是那个地方了。

他甚至能看见她的小穴里面，因为海尔森伸手用两根手指把穴口撑开了。

“喏，”海尔森轻笑着，“看好了。”

她的阴蒂被按住了，快速地揉弄着。康妮尖叫起来，她的腰挺直弓起然后弯回来，她的脚趾抓住了床单再松开，她的臀肉碾在谢伊的胸膛上，她完全被快感捕获了，她看起来就是纯粹的肉欲。

“先生，先生，”她哭叫着，“我……啊！不要！”

剧烈的高潮袭击了她，那一瞬间她的世界变成了一片混沌中的闪电，四肢百骸都洋溢着激烈的电火花。谢伊眼睁睁看着那烂红的穴在痉挛，软肉抽搐着，这场面淫靡到极致，他在观赏康妮最隐私的深处高潮的模样，让他回忆起那穴肉曾经是怎样在高潮时裹紧自己拼命吮吸的。然后一波液体喷了出来，就打在他的下巴和脸上。

康妮终于活过了这个高潮，她低下头，看见自己喷了谢伊一脸，而谢伊还在盯着自己的穴里看，一时间羞耻的几乎死过去。海尔森放开了她，给她拿掉了夹子。让她躺到谢伊身边。小女奴疲惫地靠着谢伊的肩膀，温香软玉，一时间让谢伊心神摇动。

“我死后一定会下地狱的。”谢伊混混沌沌地想着。

海尔森开始亲吻他，温柔备至。康妮还没喘匀气，只能把脸埋在他手臂里。

谢伊看向海尔森：“为什么？”

“什么为什么？”海尔森挑起眉毛，“我把我最喜欢的女人分给你，你不高兴吗？”

谢伊差点被气笑。

“很美的情景啊，我很喜欢看。”他的sir吻着他的额头，“你和她……都很美……我早就想这么干了。”

“你就是个混蛋。”谢伊小声地骂了句，海尔森听了反倒得意地笑了笑。更令他惊讶的是，海尔森居然亲自倒了水喂给他，然后才搂着他躺倒，没一会自顾自地呼呼大睡起来。

康妮检查了一下他的伤口，确定没事后自觉地扯过被子给他们两人盖好，自己也钻进来挤在谢伊身边。被子下他感到康妮的手悄悄找到了他的手，然后勾住了他的手指。

你又有多少私心呢，康妮？

谢伊迷迷糊糊地闭上眼睛，一下子坠入了黑甜乡。

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章内容：阿基里斯表示北望王师又一年，王师居然没有连；肯威老爷3P成瘾是人性的缺失还是道德的沦丧。  
> 本章警告：3P

得了空，康妮做的第一件事就是捡了个海尔森不在家的时候，找个借口出门，径直奔往达文波特庄园。阿基里斯打开门时，看见的是一张比锅底还黑的脸。  
“你这是什么表情？进来！”老头拄着拐棍转过身，“你可真会找时间出门，大热的天挑着中午来，没给你在半路上晒成炭？”  
“你应该知道了，”康妮没好气地坐下来抓起桌上的杯子，将里面的水一饮而尽，“那是哪来的刺客？”  
老头颤颤巍巍地坐下来打量着她：“你没受伤吧？”  
“没，但谢伊受了伤，”康妮抬抬眼，“家里死了有一半人还多，周围几家农户的田地给烧了不少，你的刺客们还兼职强盗？”  
老头长叹了口气。  
“我手底下哪还有刺客，”他叹道，“我写信问了艾芙琳，她说也不是她底下的刺客干的。”  
“那就奇怪了……”康妮放下杯子，“你这没有刺客，艾芙琳也没有出动，那为什么会有三个穿着刺客袍的人闯进海尔森的卧室，而且个个身手不凡？”  
“袭击庄园的那些人，我粗略地打探过，”老头咳嗽了几声，“都是雇佣兵，拿钱杀人的主儿。你看清楚了，闯进卧室的人都是刺客？”  
“穿着刺客袍，身手很好，个个装配袖剑，用起来熟练得很。”康妮沉吟着，“还有谁会想刺杀海尔森呢？”  
“并且能一路径直闯进肯威的卧室。”老头说，“他们很清楚庄园的地形。”  
“在美洲之外的刺客回来了？”  
“刺客兄弟会不是你想的那样运作。我们是兄弟，而非隶属。”老头蹒跚地走到窗前看着外边，“我放弃后，阿加特带了极少的刺客去南美与新奥尔良活动，欧洲兄弟会，我未曾求援，阿加特……我不好说他写过信没，但欧洲那边怕也是没人手能派过来的。”  
“那大概他们终于有人能来收拾烂摊子了。”  
“是吗……”老头的眼睛并没有因为衰老而变得浑浊，现在却茫然地望着窗外。  
“伦敦分部在雷金纳德的恐怖高压下几乎算得上不存在了，”他喃喃自语，“如果还有哪里能掀得起大浪，恐怕只有一个地方。”  
“哪儿？”  
“法国，”阿基里斯转过身，“巴黎兄弟会，一个据我所知，一直充满纷争的组织。”  
“也许他们终于想起来来支援你们了，”康妮说，“这对你们来说是个好消息吗？”  
“如果阿加特还活着，那他会乐意见到这一切。”  
“那到底是谁？”  
“艾芙琳的导师，南美兄弟会的领头人，一个十足的激进派，即便是在二十年前也比我还要激进。在今年春天即将结束的时候，他死了。”  
“我没有听说过这件事，”康妮惊讶地说，“之前与南美刺客一起解放种植园的时候，谁都没有跟我提起过。”  
“你当然不会听说，因为艾芙琳封锁了消息。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为就是她杀了阿加特。”  
康妮沉默了一会儿。  
“你是说艾芙琳杀了南美刺客的领头人？”  
“她必须那么做，当她前去肯威庄园做客前，阿加特命令她暗杀肯威。如你所见艾芙琳，没有执行命令，所以当她回去时，阿加特把她视为叛徒，她走投无路，只能反抗，最终她的导师死在了她的袖剑下。”  
“听起来兄弟会可不是一般的复杂。但是为什么艾芙琳会拒绝暗杀海尔森？我以为……兄弟会乐于杀掉任何一名圣殿骑士。”  
阿基里斯坐了下来：“肯威一死，接班的就是查尔斯·李，一个种族主义者，会意气用事与华盛顿一争高下的人。你以为为什么南美兄弟会能存在到今天？为什么肯威在消灭北美兄弟会后却没有出手帮助南美圣殿骑士剿灭刺客？肯威的目标不仅仅是消灭刺客……他有能耐把多股势力捏在手里玩得团团转，让多方制衡达成他的愿望，而李他做不到。一旦肯威不在……所以我倾向于刺杀行动由美洲之外的刺客策划，或者，呵，是他们自己人呢？此事声势浩大，绝非随便几个人就可以策划出来。”  
“我勉强明白了，”康妮无奈道，“看来你和艾芙琳都没有动机袭击庄园。”  
老头微微低头，凝视着木桌上的一处划痕：“因为想要拯救世界，却毁掉世界的事情，我已经见识过了。”

 

谢伊的伤虽然看着吓人，却不是什么重伤，他原本身体就好恢复力强，伤口早就开始收缩结痂了。他被强令躺在床上养伤，虽躺得无聊，但海尔森时不时就前来探望关怀一番，心里暗自开心，故而他听话得很，老实卧床享受。  
然而自从那场奇异的房事之后，海尔森就像是上了什么奇怪的瘾一样，让谢伊静养几天后，就又一次带着康妮出现在他房间里，面不改色地把康妮和谢伊放在了同一张床上。谢伊与康妮对视一眼，一时间居然谁也不敢说什么反对的话。  
“Sir好兴致，”谢伊低声说，“我的床怕是不够大。”  
海尔森自动忽略他语气里的那点讽刺：“唔，那下回到我房间去，那床躺几个人都够。”  
小女奴倒是乖得很，她看似尽享宠爱，其实在床上比谢伊还要少些话语权，谢伊也知道，故而看她乖乖过来给自己解衣服时心里忍不住叹了口气。那天之后，他和康妮始终没有谈起这件事，他吃不准康妮到底是什么态度。  
海尔森的手同时爱抚着他俩，而康妮也已经脱完了谢伊的衣服，开始解开自己的裙子，她的长发没有梳起来，就这样瀑布一样散着。傍晚的阳光分外刺眼地透过窗帘，照得她的头发像是掺了金丝一样。谢伊注视着她的脸庞，康妮脸上的线条总是显出某种奇特的生硬，当她不苟言笑的时候，她的眼珠像是石头雕刻成的。然后，谢伊被海尔森捏着下巴拧过头，强迫自己看他。  
“她很好看吗？”海尔森低声说，俯下身来吻他。谢伊闭上眼睛，睫毛颤抖着，终于忍不住沉浸在这个难得温柔的吻里。他知道康妮在旁边看着，但他已经没办法掩饰自己了。  
这样愚蠢的我……被这样对待也会沉迷于他的我……凭康妮的心气，怕是不会看得起我。  
温热的身体贴上了他，是赤裸的女奴。有一只手滑向他的腿间，康妮在试图给他做准备。谢伊躲闪了一下，这太超过了，让她来给自己扩张……但是海尔森按住了他。  
“别动，”海尔森平静地说，“让她来。”  
康妮的手法比海尔森更温柔，更缓慢。细瘦的手指被舔湿，钻开了他紧闭的后穴。谢伊浑身发热，腰渐渐软了下来。她把下巴放在他的肩膀上，那双眼睛小鹿一样瞄着他的表情，然后海尔森又开始吻他，只当康妮不存在，好像康妮只是个专门用来在床上给他俩服务的工具一样。  
从某种角度来说，大概还真是。  
康妮的手指又细又软，谢伊被她弄的身上酥麻，忍不住地往海尔森怀里歪。海尔森的举止渐渐粗暴了起来，把谢伊推倒在床上，抚摸着那胸口上的几道伤疤——数年来无数次战斗留下的馈赠。他的手指落在了一处刀疤上。  
“你看，”他喃喃道，“这一刀是我在莫林根上时，害他挨的。”  
康妮在旁边愣了几秒钟才明白这话是说给自己听的。她和谢伊对视了一眼。海尔森的手滑到了他的腰间，那上面还缠着新的纱布，早上刚换的药。  
原来海尔森竟然记得，那是多少年前的事了？海尔森在船上反应没在陆地上快，当看见海盗的刀往海尔森身上去时，他想都没想就冲到了海尔森身边。那次他差点搭上了性命，昏睡多日醒来时，莫林根靠了岸，海尔森早已下船不见踪影，在他康复的差不多准备再次起航时，海尔森才出现在他的船长室。  
当时海尔森也不过是淡淡的问他一句“身体好了？”便再也没有提过此事。谢伊当时心里虽然失落却也觉得理所当然，只不过惊讶于海尔森竟然记得那么清楚。  
海尔森低下头啃咬着那道伤疤，顺便拧了把谢伊的乳头。谢伊的身体虽然结实，却比原先又消瘦了几分，以至于海尔森抱着都有些硌手。他皱皱眉，转头向康妮道：“他受伤了需要营养你又不是不知道，怎么让他瘦成这样子？也不知道长点心，让厨房多做点有营养的。”  
康妮心想，每天吃什么我都问过你你都照着自己喜好来，现在你跟我说这些有什么用，还不是你自己不上心。  
可她嘴上也不敢反驳，只得点点头应下。海尔森也并不在意她有什么回复，只顾自己揉搓谢伊的身体，留下青紫的吻痕。谢伊不知道他这是发哪门子疯，被他弄疼了，也只敢微微皱眉。女奴在旁边给他做了扩张，又伸手去撸动海尔森的阴茎，谢伊只觉得脸上发烧，康妮这个样子怎么看都像是专门来服侍他俩上床的。  
“你还在看她。”海尔森扬起眉毛。  
谢伊哭笑不得：“Sir你都让她来了，我怎么可能不看她？”  
海尔森不屑地嘁了一声，抓起他的手按在了康妮的乳房上。谢伊哪儿好意思，急忙把手往回收，却被海尔森按的死死的。手下就是康妮软软的胸乳，也不是没摸过，但是当着海尔森的面怎么都觉得不对劲。康妮倒是一脸坦然，大概觉得海尔森玩什么花样都不值得惊讶。  
“毕竟她是挺漂亮，你也尝过了她的滋味了，”海尔森轻佻地说，“没关系，你可以摸摸，可是得在我眼前，”他俯下身咬了口谢伊的耳垂，“她是我的东西，我买的玩意儿，可不准你偷着玩。”  
谢伊嘴唇哆嗦着说不出话来。海尔森见他神色异常，这才发现康妮的手指居然还在他后穴里按压，顿时老大不高兴，捏着她的手腕拔出来，谢伊居然忍不住叫了一声。  
“我让你给他准备，又不是让你操他，”海尔森在她胸乳上扇了一巴掌，“你现在是越来越嚣张了。”  
康妮吃痛，往后缩了一下，然而脸上没有愧意。海尔森按住她的肩膀，让她倒在了谢伊身边，在谢伊诧异地扭头去看她的时候，他的肉穴已经遭到了进攻，被无情的挤开填满。  
“sir！”谢伊的腿立刻本能地张开了，屁股里开始冒水，他实在是被调教的太好了。康妮在他身边尖叫了一声——海尔森把手指捅进了她早已经泛着湿意的穴。  
这样的场景海尔森已经幻想过许多次了，谢伊结实的身体与康妮淫荡的躯壳摆在一起，一起渴求着他。康妮像蛇一样扭动着，谢伊则被操弄的晃来晃去。两个人都是我的，海尔森有些得意地抚弄着他们，我的，我最亲的、最喜欢的人。  
谢伊的臀肉被撞的发红。他颤抖着闭上眼睛，随便海尔森折腾。康妮在旁边抱住他的胳膊，然后又被海尔森拽开。谢伊差点笑出声来，明明是他带来了康妮，却又看康妮不顺眼了。  
很快他就笑不出来。正在他穴里插的起火的阴茎抽了出去，随之而来的是难以言喻的空虚。谢伊本能地抬起胯部，想追随那根离去的，能给他无限快乐的东西。他知道自己看起来像个荡妇，在康妮面前失态让他难以忍受，但是他已经控制不住自己了。而海尔森瞄了他一眼，拽起还在挺尸的康妮，当着他的面激烈的深吻，亲得小女奴吚吚呜呜，几乎被生吞活剥。  
谢伊的情欲淡了下去，愣愣地看着他俩。  
海尔森把小女奴甩到了他身上，他一伸手抱了个满怀。康妮的嘴唇红的像是要被咬破了似的，长发凌乱，眼神恍惚。透过洒在脸上的头发，谢伊看见他的sir俯视着他们，一如既往的相貌英俊，嘴角带笑，眼神里尽是猎人对猎物的打量，亦或是食客对美食的渴望，好像他和她是两块餐盘上叠着的肉，等着他来品尝。  
康妮在他身上呻吟出声。湿软的花穴被入侵，迫不及待地吞吃下来犯的阴茎，她显然是忍了许久，突然挨操，舒爽得她在谢伊怀里扭来扭去，又被海尔森按住，然而她得趣得紧，扭得跟泥鳅一样，竟从海尔森身下脱了出去。海尔森一心急，白了谢伊一眼：“发什么呆，给我抱住她！”  
然而谢伊并没有动，只是愣愣地看着他。海尔森定睛一看，才发现谢伊眼里居然蓄满了泪水，不由得伸手去给他拭泪：“怎么了？你身上不舒服？你忍忍，我一会儿再给你弄。”  
谢伊无言以对，只好点点头伸手抱住女孩儿，海尔森低头去看，见康妮趴在谢伊怀里，深色的肌肤，挺翘的臀部，被挤压变形的胸乳，厚重的长发斜在一边，而谢伊在她身下搂抱着她，眼泪汪汪，居然有些我见犹怜的意思，顿觉心中悸动，便狠操起女奴饥渴的淫穴，操弄得穴肉一阵紧缩，水汪汪的。康妮爽得睁不开眼，靠在谢伊怀里尖叫，欲生欲死。谢伊茫然地看看他俩，只觉得自己像是个枕头，供这二人方便玩乐罢了。  
然而不等他再多想什么，海尔森便抽身而出。康妮慌乱地哭叫一声，湿软的私处难耐地磨蹭着谢伊，蹭都谢伊胯部与大腿都是水痕。海尔森也不管她没吃够，摸摸谢伊下面似乎又些干涩，便顺手在康妮穴里掏了把淫水，给谢伊抹了抹便插了进去。谢伊浑身一震，分开腿连声喘息，听起来像是舒服的很。  
“感觉很好吧？”海尔森满意地抚摸着他的脸，“乖，要多少都给你。”  
谢伊眼神迷离：“都……给我？”  
海尔森觉得他这样子可爱的很，不由得笑出声，俯下身细细亲吻：“嗯，都给你。”  
这番旖旎看着实在古怪，海尔森与谢伊纵情欲海，中间却夹了个欲求不满的小女奴。康妮忍了又忍，终于忍无可忍，出声哀求道：“先生，我也……我也……”  
“你也要？”海尔森故意难为她，“你求我没有用，你求一求谢伊，看他肯不肯把我的鸡巴让给你用用。”  
“谢伊……”康妮立刻转移了目标，“求你了，我好难受。”  
她湿漉漉的，流水流的都要把谢伊的腿浸透了，本以为谢伊历来对她有求必应，必然会给她解围，不料她看向谢伊的眼睛时，谢伊的眼神却是五分惭愧，五分坚决。  
“不，”他轻轻说，“我不会把Sir让给你。”海尔森吃吃地笑了起来，开始大操大干。谢伊几乎叫破房顶，身下的床单都湿了一片。  
原本不该是这样的，原本Sir是我一个人的……至少，在床上时，还是我一个人的。眼泪又一次涌上来，谢伊在泪眼模糊里看着还在努力蹭他大腿的康妮。你不在的时候，我没得到他的承诺；你来了，他逼我让步，我退让了；可怎么退来退去，竟退到在床上要与你抢夺他的地步？这固然不是你的错，可我……  
“对不起……”他被操得在康妮耳边又哭又喘，“对不起。”  
康妮像是渴求得要发疯了一样，一味地蹭着他大腿，好半天谢伊才听清楚她在他耳边模模糊糊地说了一句：“谢伊……最好了。”  
海尔森好奇地俯下身，大概是想听听他们在说什么，可突然间谢伊尖叫着高潮了，穴肉环环层层裹紧了阴茎。海尔森的眼睛一下子失了焦距，闷哼着射了进去。  
“小可怜，”海尔森喘息着捏了捏还在谢伊腿上乱蹭的康妮的脸，“又把你给落下了。”  
康妮扭过头委屈巴拉地看着他：“先生也知道把我落下了？您刚才要是大方点，把谢伊借我用用，我至于这么难受吗？”  
海尔森皱起眉：“不行！怎么浪成这样，让你伺候一次他，你还上瘾了？”  
其实方才康妮的穴口有好几次都蹭到了谢伊夹在两人之间的阴茎，然而没有海尔森的允许，她打死也不敢让那玩意儿戳进来，现在也只能望屌兴叹。海尔森倒也不太难为她，把手指戳进去揉了一会儿，康妮就趴在谢伊怀里，叫声破碎，脚背绷直，眼神恍惚，是一副爽到头的模样。谢伊缓缓按摩着她的背部，想让她好受一些。抬眼却看见海尔森正盯着他，吓得触电般收回了手，心道不好，康妮素日喜欢高潮后被人揉搓不假，可他这样干，搞不好要漏了之前他俩偷着互相玩弄的事情。  
好在海尔森似乎也没在意，只把康妮从他身上挪了下去，然后欣赏了一番这两个人赤裸着躺在床上，被好好操过的淫荡模样。  
“早就想这么干了，”他笑道，“喏，你俩这样多好看，早晚把我榨干不可。”  
谢伊叹了口气：“Sir既然累，干嘛这么玩。”  
海尔森有点不乐意：“你今天总唱反调啊，不喜欢？刚才没爽到？哦，对了，”他突然想到了什么似的，“借着这个机会，你可得好好教教这孩子。”  
谢伊一愣：“教什么？”  
“唔，”海尔森漫不经心地挠了挠康妮的下巴，“当然是教教这张不好用的小嘴，她在这方面的功夫可比你差远了。”康妮眯着眼爬起来，撅着嘴去摸主人的阴茎。“哪儿有那么差……”她嘟囔着，大有不服气的意思。  
海尔森忍着笑：“你倒是让谢伊看看，你差不差。”

小女奴的嘴被撑的发疼，红润的嘴唇像是个套子一样套在主人阴茎上。她费劲地移动头部，好让海尔森的阴茎在嘴里进出，那副勉强的模样谢伊都要看不下去了。海尔森的阴茎生的实在好，勃起后通红饱满，沉甸甸的，微微上弯，谢伊第一次看见就恨不能吃进嘴里，不过这对康妮来说似乎是个负担，她磕磕绊绊的样子让人看了忍不住担心会一口咬掉。谢伊想起在风雪中的木屋里自己曾教给她一些，但看起来康妮也没什么大的进步。  
谢伊叹了口气，终于还是遂了海尔森的愿。  
“先吐出来，”他捏着康妮的下巴，“我教给你。看好。”  
他低头把还糊着小女奴口水的玩意儿吞进嘴里，吞吐了几下，海尔森便闷哼一声。“慢一些，”海尔森低语道，“在你嘴里我总是坚持不了太久。”  
“当然，”谢伊吐出来开了个小玩笑，“教具也不能使用过度。”  
康妮凑过来，伸出红艳艳的舌尖，软软地舔着柱身，谢伊则舔着另一边，两个人同时服侍起同一根，舔糖吃一样舔舐吸吮，嘴唇在不经意间碰撞在一起。这次海尔森没有制止他们，大概是觉得这幅场面很淫荡。不过这件事对康妮来说确实没有吸引力，她渐渐地开始偷懒，有一下没一下的舔，后来干脆抬起头来冲着海尔森笑，刚想说点什么，被谢伊捏开嘴按在海尔森的阴茎上。  
“唔唔……”她的嘴被填满了，直入喉咙。谢伊在她旁边不冷不热地说风凉话：“Sir要你好好学习，你光对他抛媚眼能学到什么。”  
康妮暗暗地在他大腿上掐了一把，心想你对他有气，跟我使什么性子。谁知谢伊一点也不饶她，抓着她的头发强迫她移动头部，她的喉咙被撑开到发疼，她的脸庞到脖颈都已经通红。  
“好了，”她听见海尔森带笑的声音，“放过她吧，这样下去我要射她嘴里，那可不行。”  
她被拽开了，倒在床上咳嗽，泪眼模糊中看见海尔森抚摸着谢伊的脸。  
“我想，你会更喜欢让我射给你。”  
谢伊没吭声，低头吞下他的阴茎。  
康妮咳嗽完爬起来，抚摸着谢伊的后背。海尔森就是个大傻子，她心想，到现在还没发现谢伊有多难过的大傻子，也可能他发现了但不会在乎，谁知道呢？  
谢伊咽下了嘴里的东西，海尔森像摸一条大狗一样摸着他的头发，舒爽地叹了口气：“就喜欢你这模样。”  
谢伊低下了头，康妮在旁边找了个舒服的姿势趴着。“结束了吗？”她打了个哈欠，“先生，我去放洗澡水？”  
“快去。”海尔森说，然后翻个身把谢伊整个塞进自己怀里。康妮砰的一声跳下床，裸着身子光着脚就往浴室走，谢伊看见她腿间还湿漉漉的，反射着水光。  
海尔森在他耳边问：“这样很好玩，不是吗？”  
“那是对你而言。”谢伊半睁着眼。海尔森意味不明地笑了一下。  
“你吃哪门子醋？”海尔森在他耳边低语，“要不是有你，我就已经娶了她了。”  
“是吗，”谢伊干巴巴道，“那真是谢谢你了啊。”

这种玩法确实很好，海尔森玩上了瘾，他沉迷于和他最喜欢的两个人同时淫乱的感觉。康妮看起来也不在乎这种事，也许她很在意谢伊与海尔森，但她的心是淡漠的，她的爱是冷冰冰的，她简直不懂嫉妒为何物。  
可是谢伊不行。他没办法一次又一次看着海尔森当着他的面要别人，他也没办法屡屡顺从地当个枕头，当个床垫，或是帮康妮摆出一个合适的姿势。他忍了一次，又忍了第二次，然后第三次，第四次，最后海尔森已经荒唐到了要他俩同时在自己房间长住的地步，丝毫不顾忌家里仆人的目光。  
这导致几乎每天晚上谢伊都得看着海尔森与康妮胡闹，好几次他都推说累了，背过身去假寐，听着背后他的sir和小女奴打闹。恍惚间，谢伊只觉得多年前海尔森对他的那些缱绻情愫，都是错觉。  
为了一点点爱，他追着那个人跑，追了半辈子，只要那个人回头瞄他一眼，他就心满意足，以为此生足矣。可现在他才知道，那人只肯给他的一点点爱，居然可以几十倍的给别人。  
不是海尔森无情，是他自己不值得罢了。  
哪怕是块石头，揣在怀里十多年，也该暖热了吧。海尔森的心是什么做的？怎么能冷的这么透彻？  
谢伊开始成夜的睡不着觉。海尔森对此似乎也有所察觉，便找了个机会嘘寒问暖了几句，转头却又跟康妮折腾起来。放在以前，这几句关心能让他回味好几年，可现在他却嫌弃那只是海尔森在敷衍他。  
人心不足。  
突然间，所有事，所有细节都在他眼里放大了。从日常吃食，到着衣出行，他用挑剔的眼光审查着自己与康妮的每一份待遇，甚至是海尔森的每一抹笑意，每一个眼神，最终发现海尔森对康妮用的心永远比对他的多。他的耳边无时无刻不回荡着一句其实早就在他心里出现，只是他一直不敢承认的一句话：  
海尔森对我不好，不是因为他冷酷，不体贴，薄情寡义，纯粹是因为我在他眼里，不配得到他的心。他情愿把他的那些宠爱给一个买来不到一年的小女奴，也倦怠于多看我一眼了。  
如果没有我，他甚至会娶她。  
谢伊夜夜思索，沉痛于自己的青春岁月，似水流年，思考着自己到底是因为太爱海尔森才不肯离开，还是因为付出的太多，却尚无回报？  
悔不当初，不如离去。


	18. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章：鳕鱼试图跳出鱼缸。  
> 感谢静静太太。

在真正放弃前，谢伊做了最后的努力，他委婉地向海尔森表示了自己不太喜欢这种三人行的方式。也许是他表达得过于委婉，也许是海尔森良心发现，他非常体贴地告诉谢伊，既然他不喜欢，那就不必强迫自己呆在那个房间里。谢伊高兴了一整天，他以为海尔森意识到了自己对他的占有欲，变相承认了他的地位，至少他不仅是床伴和下属了。  
他高兴得太早，好几天海尔森都早出晚归，白天他没机会见到海尔森，晚上海尔森在自己房间和康妮翻雨覆云，他一个人孤零零的在自己房间呆着，竟然显得有些孤苦了。大概是Sir心疼自己的伤，谢伊安慰自己，或者因为自己的要求让Sir生气了，他生几天闷气就会好的。  
直到谢伊伤好得差不多，海尔森都没在对他有过任何亲昵的举动。他不是坐以待毙的人，他逮到机会，在书房里拦下了海尔森。  
“Sir，”谢伊低垂着眼，贴在海尔森背后手指勾住他的裤沿，“唔……”他用鼻子哼出一个气音，“在下午茶前，稍微活动活动可好？”  
海尔森装作不知，粗声粗气的说：“活动？也是，你躺了那么久，是该活动活动了。”  
谢伊眼里闪过一丝狡黠，顺着接到：“那不如陪我练练剑术，有Sir当指导肯定能让我迅速恢复。”  
挽起袖子，海尔森冲他一摆头，“去地下室吧。”  
这一幕让谢伊晃了神，当年他刚到肯威庄园，海尔森也是用这幅表情——洋洋得意的，带着炫耀和兴奋的——邀请他对练一场，那会海尔森还没现在这么直接，想把他拉上床还要曲折地干很多事情来确认他的状态。  
“希望Sir别放水。”谢伊想，他似乎又赌赢了。  
肯威庄园的酒窖空出一半改成了练习场所，某些时候还能当牢房用，毕竟是圣殿骑士团大团长的庄园。海尔森和谢伊在这对打了半个多小时，势均力敌，但因为谢伊重伤刚愈精神跟不上，失误被海尔森掀翻在地，剑锋指着脖子。谢伊举手示意投降，却没立刻站起来躺在地上喘气，他的衬衫解开大半，胸膛因为运动泛着粉红，乳尖在布料下挺立随着呼吸一上一下。  
谢伊紧紧观察着海尔森，他熟悉他的Sir，这一幕足够他吸引海尔森的目光。果然，海尔森哑着嗓子喊他赶紧站起来，还把手伸给他要拉他起来，谢伊顺势把人拉倒在自己身上。  
“谢伊！”  
“Sir，多浪费几分钟没关系。”谢伊的手隔着裤子搓揉他的下体，另一手试图去解他的腰带。  
“不。”海尔森面色不改，摁住了谢伊的双手，“康妮这几天折腾得我，要是不留到晚上，她怕是能把我榨干。”他亲了亲谢伊的耳垂，“真想要了晚上过来找我。”  
谢伊只觉得自己浑身热血一点点的结冰，地窖里的阴冷湿气侵到他身体里似的。“康妮一起？”  
“哦，当然了。”  
谢伊懂了，海尔森在逼他就范。  
“那Sir还是都留着对付康妮吧。”  
“你就这么不能容她？”

谢伊坐在自己床上，彻夜未眠，他如果可以选择，他当然容不下海尔森身边有其他人。可他已经退让了，再退一步也似乎没什么所谓。海尔森就是这样想的吧，只有谢伊知道，他到极限了。  
又失眠了几个夜晚，谢伊想通了，海尔森哪是承认了他的地位，分明就是在熬他，熬到他屈服为止，连那句“不必强迫自己呆在那个房间里”也是反话，就只有他一厢情愿才听不出来。  
他会让他如愿的。谢伊揣着不甘，最终还是爬回了那张床上，在海尔森的指示下操得康妮语不成句；在他快要射时，又被海尔森强制拔出来，转让康妮一点点的舔开他的屁股。海尔森快活极了，一边操着谢伊的屁股，一边小女奴还在舔他的卵蛋，沉浸在左拥右抱还有驯服谢伊的满足感之中。  
结束后，海尔森搂着谢伊呼呼大睡，而谢伊又睁着眼睛看海尔森的睡颜到天明。  
他彻底明白他该走了。

谢伊知道自己轻易走不掉，他与海尔森还有一层上下属关系，若他敢随便走人，后果难以揣测。况且他知道自己对海尔森还有点用处，海尔森是一头非常贪婪的老狼，哪怕猎物多到吃不下，也要拿爪子糟蹋糟蹋，坚决不肯白白放走。上一次他直接说想离开时，海尔森直接调了一批圣殿骑士来庄园盯着他，要是他敢招呼都不打离家出走，就是落实一个叛逃的罪名。  
他想永远离开，其实只有一条路可选。  
有意思，他不禁苦笑，好像他这辈子，尽是兵荒马乱，无尽的逃跑与挣扎。叛徒这个词在他身上生了根，午夜梦回，还时不时在他耳边响起。谢伊当然不会背叛海尔森和教团了，他需要找个正当的理由离开美洲，走得远一些，他依旧可以为教团服务，依旧接受海尔森的命令。只不过，他们不会再见面了。  
一旦下定决心，谢伊行动起来很迅速，他暗地里变卖了纽约的几处房产，毕竟他立刻需要大笔的资金支持逃亡。阿森纳堡是他的大本营，轻易动弹不得，继续交给女管家打理，也是他打算留给这片大陆最后的联系。他倒有心把带不走的财产送给至亲好友，可他的至亲们几十年前就死的没影了，坟都平了，芬尼根老夫妇几年前相继去世，吉斯特是教团内部的人，多一笔横财几乎就是告诉海尔森他的计划了。  
他想给康妮，毕竟这孩子已经算是自己最亲近的人了，可康妮自己都是奴隶身份，思前想后，他干脆托人在纽约的银行立了个名叫安妮·寇马克的账户，把那笔财产挪过去，名义上是寇马克先生赠予妻子的。当然，认识他的都知道哪儿有什么寇马克夫人，不过北美乱成一锅粥，这种事只要没人追着细查，倒也无伤大雅。  
在谢伊筹划的时日里，海尔森似乎察觉了什么，给足了谢伊关注。他不再强迫谢伊天天晚上到他的房间，甚至某天外出归来时搂着谢伊在走廊就滚了起来。袭击过后庄园剩下的仆人不多，方便他们胡闹，而康妮也不得不跟着帮忙。  
谢伊喜欢海尔森的激情，这是之前他做梦都想拥有的。“Sir，我听见脚步声……”海尔森正捅得开心，哪舍得这样被打断，抱着谢伊撞进边上的房间，把人抵在门上大力抽插。  
“奇怪，我刚明明听见先生和谢伊的声音。”是康妮。  
“别让她听见，嗯？”海尔森贴在他耳边半威胁地说。谢伊死死咬着嘴唇不敢出声。自从海尔森让康妮知道了他们的关系后就再也没避着她过，现在特意的躲着康妮，让谢伊重新生出了一点海尔森属于他的感觉。  
这几乎留住了谢伊。  
谢伊的伤已经好了，海尔森原本关心体贴消失不见，对他其他事更是不上心，只与他谈了公事，催他追查袭击庄园的人。这是让谢伊离开的好借口，他却没法像刚下定决心时那样走得干脆了。要不是隔天康妮在晚饭后又来找他，转达了海尔森想和他们两人再来一场三人行的意愿，谢伊想，他可能还是会留下。  
康妮说完，谢伊麻木地点头，他在海参眼里，至死也不过就是个好用的工具，工具钝了，他会花心思打磨保养，其余的时间哪值得他为工具多花一秒的时间呢。

谢伊准备好了一切。他收拾行李时不断地发呆，海尔森送的袖扣应该带上，他来庄园后收集的为数不多小玩意儿也一并打包，衣服可以多带点走，毕竟要海上航行好久，特别是新做的那几套。  
收拾好后他恍惚地走出房间，打量着这栋房子——一个他住了十多年，却又不属于他的地方。  
推开书房门时，海尔森正在看文件，康妮站在他旁边，正把归类好的文件一份份收好，谢伊瞄了一眼，确定没什么机密，这才稍稍放下心来。  
海尔森头也不抬，“什么事？”  
“我，我来告别，”他艰难地说，“Sir，我……”  
“什么时候走？”  
“……今晚。”  
康妮抬眼看向他，眼神失落，好像在问“你怎么又要出门呢”。  
海尔森倒是不甚在意：“行。对了，记得时时的送消息回来，”说到这里他终于舍得抬头看一眼谢伊，“我们的敌人对教团的威胁可能比我们想的要大。”  
“我明白，”谢伊点头道，“我不会让你失望的，sir。”  
“我晚上要出去一趟，就不送你了。你收拾好东西了吗？”海尔森重又低下头看着文件。康妮小声地哼着不知名的调子。一切看起来与平常没有两样。  
“嗯。”谢伊听见自己的声音如此虚弱，“Sir，你能不能……”  
“嗯？”  
“亲我一下？”  
康妮没有抬头，依然哼着调子，谢伊知道她是有意不让自己尴尬。海尔森则疑惑不解地看向他。  
“你怎么还撒起娇了，”海尔森觉得有些好笑，“好了，我忙着呢，等你回来再说。”  
“好，”谢伊扯出一个苦笑，“等我回来。”  
“不止是要亲你呢。”海尔森看着文件挑起眉毛。  
突然间，谢伊想扑上去抱住他，亲他，打他，想问问他对自己到底有没有情意。我要走了，你知道吗，我不会再回来了，我们结束了，你知道吗？  
有那么一个瞬间，谢伊想留下来，继续这种生活。他可以一直忍受海尔森的无情，和以往一样等待海尔森回心转意，他可以看着海尔森当着他的面与别人做爱，他甚至可以在旁边给他们端茶倒水，他受得住，他一定……  
不，谢伊，你吃的苦头还不够多吗？你还不够自作多情吗？  
海尔森毫无察觉地写字，他的额发已经有些斑白了。康妮也没抬头，她还年轻，从头发丝儿到脚踝都洋溢着纯粹的美。她才是配坐在海尔森怀里的人。她年轻，漂亮，好玩，她是海尔森心上人的影子，是海尔森对自己青春的追悼。她那双美丽纯洁的眼睛，才是海尔森会为之向往的东西，她那饱满红润的嘴唇，才是海尔森想要亲吻的，而不是一个已经变得死气沉沉，阴郁，畏首畏尾的谢伊。  
书房里的阳光，真好啊……  
他一步步后退，眼睛都不敢眨一下，想把这幅画面永远刻在心里。他深爱的男人和他最亲切的女孩儿，将会过上幸福的、自在的生活。甚至在他离开后，他们可以破例结婚，康妮再也不用做奴隶了，海尔森会和一个他深爱的女人相仿的人共度一生，不必去考虑谢伊的想法。  
他慢慢退出了书房。门在他面前隔绝了最后一眼。这是他最后一次见到海尔森，是他最后一次来书房，是他最后一次走在这走廊里，踏在地板上，最后一次抚摸楼梯扶手上的雕花。  
背井离乡之前，哭泣不算什么丢人的事吧。  
他这样想着，惶惶然落下泪来。

下午的时候，海尔森便按照之前定好的行程出门，至少也要第二天回来。康妮总算得了片刻清闲，只要海尔森在家，她就是二十四小时连轴转，再加上最近不知道他发什么疯，接近五十岁的人了，夜里闹腾的格外起劲，康妮再年轻身体再好，都感觉有点扛不住，偏偏谢伊这几天躲得老远，只留她自己应对饿狼一样的主人，累得她怀疑人生。  
总算熬到海尔森出门，她早早地爬上床，准备直接把这几天份的觉都补回来。结果闭上眼还没多久，就觉得有人从自己背后悄悄地上了床，从后面搂住了自己的腰。  
她还以为是海尔森，打了个哈欠往后缩了缩，把自己塞进对方怀里，含含糊糊地说：“先生怎么这就回来了？”  
那人搂抱着她，撩起她的头发吻她的脖颈，然后轻声说：“康妮，是我。”  
“谢伊？”她一下子醒了揉着眼睛转过身，欢喜地把腿挂在他腰上，“你来找我了！是不是想我？”  
“什么？”谢伊哭笑不得，“咱俩不是天天见面吗，什么想不想的。”  
“唔，也是哦，”小女奴把嘴唇递上，“你想要吗？我好困啊，不过还是可以……”  
“等一下，康妮，我有正事跟你讲。”  
“什么啊……”康妮可爱地在他怀里缠磨，“床上还能有什么正事？”  
“听着，我要走了。”  
“我知道啊。”  
“我是说……我不会再回来了。”  
康妮的眼睛一下子完全睁开了 。  
“什么？！”  
“嘘，好孩子，听我说，”谢伊抱住她低声细语，“我给你留了一笔钱，将来也许你用的上。”  
“可你要去哪儿？”康妮不可思议地说，“你马上就要离开了，但是现在你才告诉我？”  
“对不起，我只是……”谢伊疲惫地说，“我累了。”  
女奴的心里掀起了惊涛骇浪。她知道谢伊最近一直郁郁寡欢，没想到居然会下定决心离开海尔森。她又喜又怒，喜他到底是想通了，不会再在海尔森手下受这份罪，怒他一点都不把自己当朋友，都不肯和自己商量一下。再者，她答应了阿基里斯要一直看着谢伊，不让他离开美洲，现在他要走，她就丢了他的行踪，阿基里斯那边怕是不好交代。但是说来说去，那些都已经不要紧了，要紧的是自己以后见不到他了。  
她悲从心来，钻进他怀里默然不语。离散，死亡，她的人生一直充斥着眼泪。出生就没有父亲，四岁又看见母亲死在眼前，在族人的照顾下勉勉强强长大，学会了打猎与家事，以为终于可以凭借自己的力量保护部落，最后却看着部落七零八落，甚至于自己也沦为奴隶。而现在，最好的朋友也要离去。谢伊低头亲吻着她的额头。  
“我不想让你走，”康妮绝望地说，“但你不会为我留下，是吗？”  
谢伊的沉默就是回答。  
我没有在他心里留下分量，康妮苦笑了一下，我高估了自己，我不过是朵蒲公英，有人爱恋我的轻盈，但我还是会落入泥土。  
她说：“快走吧，答应我你会过得很好。”  
“我有机会会给你写信的。”谢伊说，“我不是离开教团，不是逃亡，放心吧。”谢伊低声说，“解决掉想袭击海尔森的人之后我准备设法去法国，一到那里我就给你写信。他很难追回我的，也许……他也不会追。”  
“我的想法恰恰相反，”康妮说，“我觉得他会一直找你的。”  
“会吗？但是你会想我的，对吧？”  
“除了你，我又能思念谁呢？”康妮凑过去亲吻他。他们接吻，互相爱抚着，心里各自为对方悸动着。他们的心里充满了悲哀，知道自己将会长久的沉浸在对对方的思念里。  
“我很抱歉……”谢伊愧疚地说，“我真的很抱歉……”  
“别这么说。”康妮无可安慰，只能递上自己的嘴唇，她品尝起来像蜜一样甜。谢伊怜爱地吻她。可怜的，可怜的康妮啊，好姑娘，沦落到这里真是糟蹋了。  
这座庄园，这片土地，都属于海尔森，这里的运转也都在他的掌控之中，甚至于谢伊与康妮的心，感情与灵魂，他也攥的死死的。他想要关注，想要情欲，想要美丽的身体与激烈持久的爱，他们都交给他了，但是海尔森忘了一件事，人都是有底线的，他们在忍无可忍，被逼到极限的时候，也许会坐以待毙，但也可能会不顾一切地逃离。  
她本该活的更好，她本该拥有一个真正的家庭。  
“喏，你看，我还是蛮高兴你决定要走的，”康妮边说便撅起嘴，“反正……海尔森一点都不爱你。”  
“有的时候，他对我很好，”谢伊眼神空洞地说，“让我很想、很想和他在一起，但是时间长了，我又觉得，他对我很不好……我也不知道他心里有没有我，我一直在等一个答案，现在，我不想等了。”  
康妮默然无言。  
“我走了他只会对你更好，”谢伊低声说，“也许，他会破格娶你……”  
“这不可能。”  
“怎么不可能呢？”谢伊有意逗她一笑，“你怀个孩子，他就立刻娶你了，反正他这么些年没有相中的女人，你又这么可爱，他不会介意娶个奴隶的。啊，他每次都不内射你，你怀不上是不是？那我来啊，我帮你怀一个，肯威夫人发达了可别忘了我，记得让我给孩子做教父。”  
“去你的吧！”康妮笑着捶他，“让你胡说八道！”  
谢伊被她那副可爱的表情逗乐了，便凑过去亲了又亲，两个人抱着边亲边笑，然后康妮叹了口气，一起收敛了笑容。  
好姑娘，谢伊看着她的脸，突然福至心灵。  
“你也跟我走吧，”他喜悦地说，“我们一起离开这里。”  
康妮疑惑地看着他：“但是……”  
“我们一起法国。”谢伊有些开心地玩着她的头发，“到了那边没人知道你曾经是奴隶，我们去那里买片地，买个农场；要是你喜欢城市，我们也可以去城市里买座宅子，你做我的妻子，我们还可以生两个孩子。”  
康妮目瞪口呆：“你这……”  
“我们现在就可以走！”谢伊把她搂进怀里，“怎么样，要不要跟我离开？”  
康妮犹豫了一会儿。离开……吗？那部落怎么办？天鹰号今年收益颇丰，她已经着手准备买下西边一片农场和附近种植园的几个莫霍克奴隶，先让他们在那边生活，价钱都谈妥了，虽然眼下不太可能拯救整个部落，但总算是个开始。更何况……  
更何况，海尔森……  
可笑，他把你当物件，你却快要爱上他了。康妮绝望地闭上眼睛。拉顿哈给顿，你这样对得起谁呢？你连自己都对不住。  
“不，我们不该去法国，”谢伊还沉浸在他的幻想里，“Sir的人脉太广了，他想追你也不算难。或者我们去拿骚，不然去远东……总有地方能让我们安稳生活。怎么样，要不要跟我走？”  
康妮惶然：“我……”  
“好啊，我倒要看看，你们今天能不能走掉。”门“砰”的一声被人一脚踹开，“我就看你俩总眉来眼去的，还真被我抓住了。”  
两个人吓得差点跳起来，谢伊条件反射地把康妮挡在身后，康妮瑟瑟发抖地看向门口的人，然后绝望地闭上眼睛。  
完了。


	19. 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章警告：鞭打，尿道调教，药物使用。  
> 感谢静静太太的修改与帮助。

谢伊马上镇定了下来，他吃不准海尔森知道了多少，如果只是听见了他刚才的话，一切就还有回转余地。“Sir，我可以解释。”  
“解释？”海尔森不怒反笑，“有什么好解释的，我不就是那个棒打鸳鸯的傻子，你们可是那天造地设的一对。”海尔森看似直接赶着马车回来，手里还捏着马鞭没放下，这会儿气急，直用鞭子指着谢伊。“你还护着她。怎么，怕我伤了你心上人？”  
海尔森字字句句直戳谢伊的心，他白着脸倔强地护在康妮面前。“不是那样的。”  
“你们连去哪结婚都商量好了，不是那样？真当我是傻子吗！”海尔森像是强压着自己的怒气，一步步接近两人。“从我的床上滚下来。”  
迫于海尔森一贯的淫威，康妮抓着自己睡裙的一角先溜下床，努力把自己往墙边贴去，谢伊强撑着稳稳地下了床并迎向海尔森。“Sir，不怪她，是我……”  
海尔森抬手制止了他的辩解，不知怎的，这会儿他的怒气看起来反而消了下去。“你不用替她辩解，想来是她勾引你，像她这样的漂亮玩意儿，”他轻蔑地瞟了一眼女奴，“讨人喜欢，很正常。”康妮差点没被他恶心吐。她是奴隶不假，海尔森把她当玩意儿也是真的，可他还没有这么直接地说出这等伤人的话。虽然知道多半是气话，但是眼泪还是在她眼睛里聚集起来。  
谢伊感到一阵恶寒，硬着头皮说：“不是她的错。”  
“啪。”毫无预警的，海尔森抬手一鞭超谢伊打来，要不是他躲得快，鞭子就落在他脸上了。谢伊被鞭尾扫到，疼得倒吸冷气。“是不是她的错，你说了不算，”海尔森反手要擒他，“你是跟我打一架，还是乖乖地就范？”  
谢伊当然不会轻易屈服，然而海尔森出手不留情，鞭子接着拳头，就差没把袖剑掏出来一刀捅死他。谢伊自知理亏，也不敢认真反抗海尔森，护着要害生挨了好几下，疼得他眼冒金星。  
“你住手！”康妮怎么可能坐视不管，冲上前去就想夺下海尔森手里的鞭子。毫不在意小女奴的战斗力，海尔森抬脚一踹，把她踹飞出几步，一个男人压制住她的双手。康妮惊得大叫，她可没想到海尔森还带着人一起。  
“嘘，想救鳕鱼你就闭嘴乖一点。”男人小声地在康妮耳边说，听口音是希基，他不知道为什么被海尔森带进来掺和了这件事。“我可没想到能撞见这一幕。”  
“把她捆起来。”海尔森出声命令，谢伊也才像刚发现有其他人在场，一个愣神被海尔森反手一个手刀劈在他后颈上，打得他摇摇坠坠。  
小母狼看见这一幕又不肯束手就擒，只顾挣扎与呲牙，希基费了老大劲才七手八脚地把她绑了个结实。天气热，她只穿了半透明的白纱睡裙，被绳子勒的胸乳险些爆出衣服，惹得希基不住地吞口水。  
看见希基，谢伊就知道海尔森是有备而来，他不知道他是什么时候开始起疑的，只能在心里祈祷这件事不会演变的太难看。他晃了晃递给了康妮一个眼神叫她安心，最后到底没撑住，就这么晕了过去。

康妮被捆紧丢在房间角落，睡裙实在已经遮不住什么了，希基束手束脚地站在边上。海尔森抛下瘫倒在地上的谢伊，走到康妮面前蹲下，康妮盯着他的靴子看，拒绝去看他的脸。  
当着希基的面狎昵地摸了她的奶子一把，气得她脸都红了。“倒是情真意切，你也想护着他？”海尔森近乎温和地说， “放心，我不会对他做什么。”  
康妮垂下眼神不说话。  
“可惜了，”他叹息着抚摸女奴的脸庞，“你为什么不肯乖乖地陪着我呢？”他给了女仆一巴掌，“说！”  
康妮被他打得偏到一边去，脸上腾地红成一片。  
“什么时候开始的？”海尔森撕烂她的睡裙，漫不经心地把玩着暴露出来的乳尖，“是你勾引他，还是他想要你？说实话，我知道如果他要对你做什么，你不一定敢拒绝。”他不知道出于什么心理，下意识地为女仆找好了借口。  
康妮扭过头，希基在拼命朝他使眼色，她此刻把所有的过错都推到谢伊身上去，那对她来说是再好不过的选择了。“他怎么会是那种人，”康妮大声说， “是我勾引他，你放他走吧，”她的眼神绝望起来，“他只不过……他只是……”康妮支吾半天，没有办法找到一两个词来概括谢伊的处境。他只不过太苦了，压抑的嫉妒、羡慕只能通过这种手段来宣泄，他甚至自己都没有察觉到这一点，拼命地想多占有一点属于海尔森的东西来填补内心无法得到回应的空虚；她也是药，是剧毒但可以麻痹海尔森扎在他心上的疼痛的方剂。康妮想说，但海尔森绝不会明白。  
“很好，”海尔森站起来拍拍手上不存在的灰尘，“自身难保了，还在给他求情，他把你迷得失魂落魄了？”他冷笑一声，转身拉起谢伊瘫软的身体，眼睛里的怒火几乎要烧出来。  
谢伊……你还真是有两下子。

他差不多是冻醒的，醒来时身上尖锐的疼痛逼着他呻吟出声。睁开眼睛，他发现他在地窖里，双臂被捆绑着吊起来，脚尖距离地面一指不到的距离，但也足以他没着没落，在空中微微晃动着。他低头看看身上，果不其然一件衣服没穿，赤裸裸的暴露在空气里。  
难怪会这么痛，这么冷。谢伊抬起脸来，不出意外地看到海尔森正坐在不远处的椅子上翻着书，一副就是等着他醒来要行刑逼供的模样。  
叹了口气，谢伊明白海尔森这一次是真的怒了，如果他想把他折磨到死，他都不会感到惊讶。只是康妮……“康妮呢，你没把她怎么样吧？”谢伊嘶哑的开口问道。  
海尔森头都不抬，慢腾腾地翻了页书：“你还是担心你自己吧。”  
“对不起。”  
“哦？”海尔森丢下书，懒洋洋踱步到他面前，“为什么道歉？”  
谢伊心里一紧，苦笑道：“是我对不住你。”  
“你知道我最恨什么。”海尔森抚摸着他的肩膀，那里的肌肉被迫紧绷着，线条倒是有点性感的意思。“你也知道，我给了你多少信任。”  
“你只相信我不会背叛教团，相信我会替你办好每一件事。”谢伊苦涩地说，“我没有辜负你的信任，Sir.”  
海尔森听了他的话，像见鬼了一样瞧他，他还不知道谢伊的口才不输他的口活。  
“至于令你发怒的这件事，哈，那种信任只会存在于情侣之间。”谢伊抬眼看他，“您认为我们是那样的关系吗？”这是谢伊最后一搏。  
“啪。”海尔森给了他一个耳光，“在你办出这种事时候就没资格问了，你明知道我最恨有人背叛我。”  
被打得脸偏向一边，谢伊扭回来看着满脸怒气的海尔森。“我知道……”他嘶哑地说，“可是这么多年了，你一直不在乎我上了谁，早些年我睡了那么多妓女，交际花，你连听都懒得听。怎么到了康妮这里，就不行了？你还强迫我上她呢，怎么以前我上谁你都无所谓，为什么非不能是她呢？”  
海尔森一怔，慢慢放下手，眼神恍惚了一会儿，像是第一次思考这个问题，终于他咬咬牙，凶恶地看向谢伊，从牙缝里挤出一句话。  
“因为她是我的！”  
果然是这样啊……从康妮出现在庄园的那一天，谢伊就该醒悟到，他虚假的美梦已经结束了。“好，好，她是你的，”谢伊苦笑道，“我真的错了，我不该碰你的东西，更不配想要去碰你的心。你有什么气，想怎么教训我都行，动手吧……可你也知道，我不会听天由命，我总要拼一拼，才死心……”  
“我当然知道，”海尔森拍拍他的脸，“你的运气操之在你嘛，所以，你是自作自受。”  
谢伊咬着嘴唇，海尔森以前也教训过他，但他从未想过有这样心如死灰的一天，等他看见海尔森掏出马鞭时，更是自嘲地笑出声。  
“怎么？”海尔森耸耸肩，“你以为我会用调教你那会的软鞭吗？”  
谢伊盯着他一会儿，缓缓闭上了眼睛。马鞭是什么？那是用来赶畜生的，没衣服遮挡一鞭下去皮开肉绽，先前他不过以为海尔森气极才用手里的东西顺势揍他，现在看海尔森估计想要他的命。  
他为他苦了半辈子，就落得这种下场？  
谢伊从未想过他会是这种死法，他想，如果海尔森给他一枪，或者直接掏出袖剑结果了他，他都有所准备，如此屈辱的，在海尔森手上受尽折磨的死法，实是对他又一打击。  
海尔森突然发难掐住他的脖子，“如果不想落到这幅田地，你早应该想好的。”  
“Sir，”谢伊勉强道，“康妮还是个孩子，没必要跟她过不去。”  
海尔森立刻后退一步，一鞭子抽了上来。“你还在心疼她？”  
谢伊一下子咬破了嘴唇，海尔森以前教训他的时候，总是有分寸的，软鞭不破皮，不留疤，不会有感染的风险。可这是马鞭，只一鞭，他便浑身上下都疼得打颤，海尔森从来没用这么大劲打他。他不想叫出来，但是真的很痛，谢伊死死地咬着唇，海尔森把足以撼动整座庄园的怒气一口气都倾泻到他身上。  
海尔森每一下都卯足了力，鞭子划破空气呼呼作响。谢伊在半空中来回扭动躲避他的鞭子，如果他不是被吊着，早就已经满地打滚了。紧实的肌肉被鞭子划出一道道血痕，被抽开的皮肉在他挣扎时又绽开了一次。  
血从嘴唇上蜿蜒着流下来，他依然死死咬着嘴唇，他接受的训练令他明白，受刑讯时咬嘴唇是大忌，一不小心就会咬了舌头。之前海尔森教训他时，也都会记得掰开他的嘴，但是今天他大概已经不在乎了。  
海尔森甩了甩鞭子，把血珠甩到地上，然后开始解开袖扣，挽起袖子。谢伊获得了短暂的喘息机会，却也知道接下来是更凶狠的惩罚。  
“想叫出来就叫出来，”海尔森冷笑道，“不必在这给我看你有胆子私奔的骨气。”  
谢伊摇了摇头，他哪会不知道他戳了海尔森的逆鳞，眼前这个暴怒的控制狂怎么可能受得了他要带着他的女人逃跑的可能性。可他不想再受海尔森掌控了，如果他不再在意海尔森的感情，他便轻松能够做到。  
“Sir是什么时候起的疑心？”谢伊想他死也得死个明白。  
“你不会觉得自己藏的很隐蔽吧？”海尔森冷冷地看着他，“卖了纽约的房产倒是做得隐蔽，我也是刚知道，我之前不过察觉你想躲开一阵子，哈，我最近我宠康妮宠得过头让你不舒服了，倒还想着放你出去走走也没什么……谁知道真让我逮到你们的奸情！”  
海尔森说道后面几乎是咬着后槽牙一个字一个字地蹦，他在希基开玩笑似地提起谢伊多么宝贝一对袖扣时，才猛然想到，这一次出海谢伊把他送他的东西都打包上了。凭谢伊对那些东西的重视程度，他绝不可能带着它们去冒险，除非是想换个地方长久的呆着。他火急火燎地带着希基交换赶马车赶回来，本只打算拦下谢伊，意外地听见他企图带上女仆私奔的话语。“你在床上总和她眉来眼去的，自己都察觉不到？”他控制不住自己嘴里冒出刻薄又酸溜溜的话来。  
“您知道我……”谢伊瞪大眼嘴唇颤抖，海尔森如果把他的心情都看得明明白白，那他还那样满不在乎的话……谢伊再一次被事实打击得眼前一黑，几乎昏死过去。  
海尔森懒得再和谢伊说话，似是休息够了，丢下马鞭，走到他刚才坐着的椅子旁打开放在椅子下方的箱子，从里面翻找了几秒钟后又走了回来。毫无疑问海尔森可不止打算打他泄愤了，提前准备了别的折辱他的东西在箱子里。  
海尔森拨弄了一下他的阴茎，那玩意儿疲软着，可怜巴巴地在腿间吓得要缩成一团。谢伊的心提起来了。  
“Sir要打就打，”他费劲地开口，尽量让自己正常说话，“别……”  
海尔森懒洋洋地揪住他的阴茎，“你背着我操过她几回？”不等谢伊回答，一根细细的散发银光的小棍子插进了他的马眼，硬生生挤开狭窄的通道。海尔森太熟练了，熟练到能让他在疼痛中流水，看起来像个不要脸的婊子。  
“……啊！”谢伊发出了今天的第一声惨叫。  
海尔森一点情面也不给他留，后退两步扬起手臂，一鞭子抽在他的阴茎上。谢伊疼疯了，惨叫着蹬着腿。他恐慌地想把腿合拢，保护关键部位，男性在最深层的恐慌，浮现在他脑子里，他如此恐惧失去阴茎，即便这么多年来它最大的作用不过是在屁眼挨操时被海尔森捏着把玩。这可能是他一次两次三次没办法拒绝康妮的最大的原因，骑在康妮身上时他还算半个掌控者，而不是被海尔森压抑着的翘起屁股的小母狗。  
海尔森没有再对谢伊的阴茎下手，看来他的目的也不过是羞辱谢伊。他抡圆了胳膊，抽的谢伊早忘了自己那点骨气，一边叫一边躲，又哪里躲的掉。他浑身的肌肉都紧绷起来，手臂与肩膀痛的要命，手腕也被勒出血来。他心里也知道，放松肌肉受的伤害会小一些，可这个时候哪里顾得上那个，只顾着没命的惨叫。到后来他身体简直没有一点好的地方，到处都是绽开的皮肉与鲜血。阴茎可怜兮兮地从棍子撑开的缝隙流水，但也没有什么意义，只是另一种羞辱罢了。  
他叫的像条被砍断尾巴的狗，呜呜嗯嗯，挣扎不动了的身体在空中微微摇晃着。海尔森掐着他的下巴，说着些恶意中伤的话，他也听不进去，只顾疼的抽气，满脸是泪，嘴上连道歉带骂，自己都不知道在说什么，不过肯定没能说出来好听的，因为海尔森的怒气更上一层楼。  
“你看看你这样子，还想娶她、生两个孩子？”海尔森恶毒地攻击着他，又掰开他的嘴给他灌进两颗药丸。“你背着我操她的时候，她知道你屁股也会一起流水吗？”  
谢伊奋力摇头，在海尔森看来他就是倔强地垂着头不吭声。  
“很好，那就让她看看，想带她私奔的男人是什么样的吧。”海尔森这才像庆祝什么似地，拉下另一个牢房前蒙着的黑布，谢伊一直没能注意到，那后面康妮被堵着嘴巴捆在地上。  
她都听见了他的惨叫？谢伊大脑迟缓地动着，而他猜海尔森将要做的事情，会把小女仆吓得不轻。“求你……别这样。”  
“你还在幻想什么呢？”海尔森在他耳边低语，一边往他屁股里塞了满满一坨加了料的膏油。  
后穴顺从地接纳了海尔森突然插入的手指，连带那坨坏心眼的润滑一起一滴不落地吞了进去，谢伊急促地喘息着，他悲哀的发现他到了现在都在渴求海尔森，宛若被调教好的婊子一样，撅着屁股开始蹭起他的手指。  
海尔森搅动谢伊屁股里的手指，故意碾过他的前列腺，满意地享受谢伊拔高的呻吟和随之而来的痛呼。他根本不用回头就知道康妮的眼睛黏在了谢伊的身上，海尔森自己都不舍得移开。肌肤在鞭痕血迹的衬托下显得极其惨白，然而可爱的粉色爬上了他的耳尖，就像在狂轰乱炸后的废墟里绽放出的花，微小却夺目。  
“咬得我这么紧，你和她是怎么玩的？双头玩具？她的手指满足不了你吧。怪不得每次我喊你干她你就一脸不乐意。”海尔森一边说着下流至极的话，一边轻笑着按照自己的喜好戳弄谢伊的后穴。  
药效发作得极快，谢伊看不清眼前的东西了，满脑子只有海尔森的手指在他穴口摩擦传来的触感。再多点，再快一点，全都要——谢伊觉得他可能喊出来了，因为他听见了海尔森的嗤笑。他知道海尔森隐蔽的令人羞恼的癖好，这个暴君一旦兴起就非得把人弄得崩溃失神不可，这样他才能够完完全全地掌控身下人。   
海尔森残忍地把手指抽了出去，谢伊下意识地追着挺起屁股扭着腰，然后他突然意识到自己做了什么，用极大的意志力强迫自己身体保持不动，漂亮的粉色从耳尖蔓延向下，连带他的乳头和阴茎都沾上了。看得格外欣喜的海尔森把沾着他体液的手指塞进了谢伊的嘴里，根本不敢反抗的谢伊乖乖吮吸嘴里的异物，分泌过多的唾液来不及吞咽沿着嘴角流出，他表现出来不一的反应令海尔森更加得意洋洋：  
“你天生适合被操，谢伊，光手指就这么有感觉，可惜了，今天你得不到更好的东西。”  
他狠狠地掐了一把谢伊的乳尖，然后特意把谢伊调整了方向让他能正对着康妮，那双灵动的眼被情欲熏得失去了焦距茫然地直视前方，身体在随波逐流和意志的对抗下不停晃动。  
“给你们点时间好好谈谈嗯？”海尔森注意到康妮眼里喷薄而出的怒火，走到关押她的牢门前蹲下招手，“有什么话说吧，也许以后再也没有机会了呢。”  
康妮的嘴一得空，便想咬上海尔森一口泄愤，小母狼的野性从未真正地从她身体里抹去，她此刻恨极了海尔森，她不明白明明是她和谢伊都有错，他却只打算折磨谢伊一人，是杀鸡给猴看？愤怒中的女仆考虑不了太多，她心疼谢伊，可怜谢伊，她只想为他做点什么。  
狡猾的老狼躲过了女仆的袭击，厌恶地看了她一眼，就仿佛在说“谢伊怎么可能真的看上这种玩意”一样。鞭打谢伊发泄掉的怒气又卷土重来，所幸理智占据了高点，海尔森丢下两人快步离开了地牢，他需要干点别的把对谢伊的愤怒发泄掉以免真的弄死了谢伊。  
仅是对谢伊的？海尔森脑海中闪过一瞬这个念头，这代表的意味让他脚下一顿。因为ziio做什么他都可以原谅她，海尔森辩解道，不敢去面对事实本能地用怒火烧掉了它。  
“谢伊！”海尔森的身影还未消失，康妮就急切地喊道，她现在什么都做不了，她甚至不知道谢伊能不能听见她的声音。  
“好姑娘……”谢伊虚弱地回答了她，“唔、哈……给我、不…别看，别！”小女仆会被吓到的，即便海尔森绝对不可能在她身上用这些手段，她也会做噩梦的，在她梦里他难堪的祈求会被鄙视得彻底。谢伊唯独剩下这一点自尊了。  
“你……”你没事吧？康妮问不出来这句话，“我、能怎么帮你？”  
谢伊摇摇头，再一次请求康妮闭上眼睛：“没事、啊，你别看……这药我习惯的，啊啊，好痒……熬过去就好了，鞭伤会让我清醒着。”像用尽了力气，谢伊说完再一次咬紧了嘴唇。  
“你本来可以不用跟我说那些话，”康妮闭着眼睛赌气说，“你应该悄悄地一走了之。傻瓜，你是个大傻瓜！”谢伊哆嗦着嘴唇一心忍着难受，不知道该怎么宽慰她。  
“你以为你算什么？”她闭紧眼睛，咬着牙，每一个字都像杜鹃泣血一样狠厉，“你整天做着那些个空梦，你在幻想什么？你以为你忍到头，就能在他心里留点儿分量？”  
谢伊咬住了嘴唇：“我知道……我傻……但我毕竟……”  
“你毕竟什么？你毕竟是他身边的唯一？”康妮一时间又气又笑，“你算什么东西，你争得过一个不存在于这里的人？一个也许已经死了的女人？我告诉你你一辈子都争不过！你知道吗，他第二次操我的时候，对我说过什么？他说他孤独了十几年。十几年……他拿你当空气吗？”  
她睁开眼，想看看她可怜的谢伊，却只能看见一片泪眼朦胧。  
“你算得了什么？”她喃喃道，“我又算的了什么？我们什么都不是，只是我第一天就知道，我只是个玩意儿，是个影子，而你，傻子，做了这么些年的梦，也该醒醒了吧。”  
眼泪流出来时，她看见谢伊咬破了嘴唇，她看见谢伊的眼睛淌着疼痛的毒液。  
天塌了。


	20. 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章重大警告：鳕鱼跳缸成功！！！！！  
> 海参落泪，康妮狂笑，希基只想摸摸奶子【？】  
> 感谢静静太太的帮助

海尔森确实差点要了谢伊的命。但他还是挺过来了。  
谢伊在情欲与疼痛中几乎失去意识时，海尔森回来了。他看都没看边哭边骂的女奴一眼，把谢伊解下来，当着康妮的面上了他。  
谢伊已经失了理智，在他身下扯着嗓子惨叫，吓得康妮几乎以为他会把嗓子喊破。药物的作用使敏感度高的惊人，任何刺激都变成了疼痛。谢伊的痛呼直到海尔森喘息着射在里面，到自己昏迷过去才停下。当海尔森从他身上起来时，衬衫都被他身上的血浸透了。  
康妮头发散乱地歪在地上，已经骂不动了，只是又吓又气地啜泣个不停。海尔森给谢伊丢了块床单勉强把他裹住，也不招呼人自己把他抱回了房间。过了许久才回到女仆面前蹲下，捏着她的下巴左看右看。  
“哭够了没，”他不耐烦地说，“再哭把你这张惹祸的脸都刮花！”  
康妮扭着头摆脱他的手，狠瞪了他一眼。  
海尔森反而笑了。“没想到你还是个红颜祸水了。行了，别哭了，我又没打你。我这不是一根手指头都没碰你吗？”说到这里他脸色凌冽起来，“没有下次了，知道吗？再勾引男人我就把你卖去妓院！”  
“你卖啊，”康妮凄然一笑，“在这里和在妓院有什么分别？嫖客还得给嫖资呢，在你手底下，我无声无息地死了都没人知道。你对我和谢伊一会儿晴，一会儿阴，不过是仗着他爱你、我怕你罢了。我在你眼里也不过是个玩意儿，还能指望有什么好下场吗？”  
“这么说，你觉得他拿你当人？”海尔森冷笑道，“是他给你饭吃？是他给你买首饰，做衣服？是他带着你进城玩儿？是他让你活的像个大小姐一样，趾高气昂地在这个庄园里指使仆人？你心里有点数也该知道，你的一切都是我给的！”  
“你说那些和查尔斯养他的狗们有什么区别？哈，他还放它们在庄园里到处跑呢。”康妮把头垂下去，乱发遮住了她的脸庞，她看起来疲惫又绝望，与那只活蹦乱跳的小母狼不可同日而语，“我这条命也是你救的，我倒是差点忘了。”  
海尔森沉默了一会儿，好像没意料到她这么说，过了一会儿，才把一只手小心地放在她头上。“我不是没打你嘛，”他的语气出奇的温和，“我只生他的气，你别怕我。我给他找了医生，一会儿你要去看他，就去吧，我不拦着。可是有一点，不准你办傻事。”  
康妮怔了一会儿才反应过来。我给他唬住了，她心想，他怕我寻短见？我还以为……还以为他可想要我的命了。一时间她又琢磨不透海尔森心里怎么想的了。这个人她都陪着睡了快一年了，却还是常觉得他的行为模式难以预测，喜怒无常。  
“别乱动，”海尔森警告说，“给你解开绳子。”  
她自由了。有几秒钟她思考着，要不要一个肘击过去，然而那也没什么用，就算能打个措手不及，她又逃不出去这座庄园，也带不走谢伊。就算出去，一个出逃的奴隶说不定下场更惨。于是她只好乖乖地爬起来，一边揉着酸麻的肌肉，一边跟着他离开这处阴暗的地牢。  
刚走出门，她便被太阳闪花了眼，外边正是个大晴天。希基正站在门口百无聊赖，看见他们出来便一个激灵，瞅着康妮直挠头。海尔森冲他歪了下头：“你先陪她呆着吧，回头让人把你送回去，免得约翰逊又跑来跟我要人。我忙得很，先出去一趟。”  
说完他就走人了。康妮没接到任何指示，便赶着要去看谢伊，却被希基一把拦住，眼睛滴溜溜地在她胸口转。康妮知道自己近乎半裸，破烂的衣服几乎兜不住胸乳，倒也不赧，只一巴掌不轻不重拍在他额头上：“要说什么就快说！”  
“哎呀，”希基恋恋不舍地收回眼睛，“我就是看你有没有事，方才谢伊可是被海尔森抱着出去的，把我吓坏了，还以为你命就丢里面了。”  
康妮哼了一声：“光看就够了？你是不是摸摸才放心？”  
“这……”希基下意识地捂了捂裆，“算了吧，我可不想跟谢伊一个下场。我这不是关心你嘛。不过看来大团长真挺喜欢你的，这么大的事情闹出来你都没事，倒是我想错了。不过，难怪你那时候要攒钱逃跑，大团长生气起来可太吓人了。这都快一年了，你是没攒够钱，还是想在这里当半个肯威夫人？”  
康妮才懒得跟他掰扯这些乱七八糟的，见他狗嘴吐不出象牙，拧头就要走，突然想起什么，又回头问：“对了，你跟先生在外边，办了什么事？”  
“当然是你们庄园半夜被偷袭的事情。”  
“有什么眉目？”  
“……呃……”  
“你说吧，你们教团的事情，我也知道一二，用不着瞒我。”  
“……我们发现有袭击中有法国刺客活动的痕迹，所以我们猜可能是法国极端派干的。当然大团长那心眼儿多的跟马蜂窝似的，生怕可能是南美刺客来找茬，就叫人查了个底朝天，你猜怎么着？”  
“怎么着？”  
“这里面有两件有意思的事情。一件是，南美兄弟会的导师今年死了，知道谁杀的不？”  
“谁？”康妮明知故问。  
“他自己的学生，现任南美刺客兄弟会导师！另一件事，你猜这位好学生又是谁？”  
“别卖关子！”  
“正是……南美圣殿骑士团大团长的继女！”希基一时间笑的直打跌，“哎呀，这可真是大水冲了龙王庙。连大团长知道后都笑了，说这个艾芙琳可真是天生反骨……哎，你知道她吧？我听说她还来过你们家呢。”  
“知道，”康妮犹豫地说，“艾芙琳小姐，来的时候，我陪她一起玩。”  
“你说，这多有意思，”希基压根没注意到她的脸色，“学生杀了老师，女儿坑了后妈，可怜玛德琳还啥也不知道呢。我问大团长，要不要跟南美的知会一声？大团长说，知会什么？你当法国刺客大摇大摆地来的北美？跟玛德琳脱不了关系！她想借刀杀人，那就让她养着个火药桶一样的女儿吧！”  
康妮勉强笑道：“嗯，还是先生有远见。”  
“那是自然，不然我能跟他干这么多年？”希基有些得意地说道，“不过，还是不能离他太近，看谢伊，我真是……唉……”他叹了口气，“走吧，看看他去，这个傻子，他这样哪儿会有好下场。”  
康妮默然，转身往房子里走，希基挠挠头，脱了外套丢给她：“喂，你都不知羞的吗？你先遮遮，换件衣服再去谢伊屋里。”

他们最终一起坐在了谢伊的房间里，医生交代了些事情便离开了。万幸的是没有内伤，不幸的是夏天养这样的外伤，也实属受罪，再加上被海尔森强喂的药物的作用，失血也有些多，想好好的养回来，肯定要花费一些时日，至于伤疤，也留定了。  
这样的结果，康妮和希基都觉得算是走运的了，不由得松了口气，看着裹了一身绷带的谢伊沉睡，一起沉默起来。  
最后希基打破了沉默：“他真傻。”  
康妮叹道：“连你都知道他傻，那他可谓是傻的出名了。”  
“值得吗？”希基摇摇头，“要是约翰逊敢这么对我，我早就一走了之，走前还得把他的房子烧个一干二净。平时他在家也受过不少委屈吧？一身的好本事，去哪儿不行，非得吊死在歪脖子树上——哎我不是说大团长是歪脖子树，你别告状啊！”  
“他总觉得值得，”康妮轻声说，“海尔森多看他一眼，他都觉得赚了。”  
“那现在呢？”  
“……我不知道。”  
“我倒是希望大团长下手再重点儿，直接把他打醒。”  
“也许他早就醒了，”康妮苦笑道，“可你猜怎么着，我敢说，他这辈子就是要栽在海尔森身上。他永远不可能真正逃掉。”  
海尔森晚上的时候才回来，这时希基已经回家了。康妮安然坐在床边，看着谢伊的睡颜。海尔森走过去，把一只手放在她肩膀上。  
“医生怎么说？”  
“你真的在乎吗？”  
“康妮。”  
“……没有大事，要好好的养着。难道莎拉没告诉你？”  
海尔森弯下腰，看似亲昵地贴了贴女奴的脸：“你比她上心，自然要问你。”  
康妮冷漠道：“你要是上点儿心，也不至于到今天这个地步。”  
“你俩一对奸夫淫妇，难道反而要怪我对你们不好？”海尔森不急不气，开玩笑似的在她脸上捏了一把，“小淫娃，一个看不住，就浪得要去勾引男人，我现在就满足满足你，免得你重蹈覆辙。”  
她双手撑在床头，就在谢伊的脸边，低头看着他的睡颜。海尔森从后面掀起她的裙子，玩弄着软糯的花穴。康妮知道反抗不得，心里只觉得万分凄凉，然而身体已经熟练的燥热起来。海尔森轻声嘲笑着她的淫荡，把湿漉漉的手指塞进她嘴里让她舔舐，下面一顶胯，便顶进了湿软的阴道。康妮轻咬着他的手指，支吾着小声呻吟，涎水顺着嘴角流到下巴上。  
“你喜欢他，那就看着他的脸挨操吧，”海尔森在她耳边轻声说，“你喜欢什么，我都给你，可是谢伊，你还是别碰为妙。”  
康妮脸色绯红，身上跟过电一样一阵阵的舒爽，可越是这样她越是难过，一心只为谢伊不值。  
海尔森不再说话，专心致志地操她，屋里安静极了，只能听见水声与两人压抑的极低的喘息，似乎都不想吵醒床上的这位伤员。  
然而在海尔森操的正忘情时，康妮低头看见谢伊已经睁开了眼睛。那双眼睛没有一点睡意，甚至没有一点怒气，只带着无尽的哀愁与通透。见康妮看向自己，他甚至还虚弱地微笑了一下。  
康妮把手挪到了他的眼睛上方，放下去，遮住。别看了，谢伊，不值得。  
谢伊眼前一片黑暗，他知道不是因为康妮的手，他的大脑已经学会了在他过度难过的时候保护他。也许他昏过去了一会？等到他能再次看见光亮，海尔森正盯着他，挑起眉毛道：“哦，醒了？”  
海尔森射在康妮臀肉上，她也不遮掩，边整理裙子边低声问：“感觉怎么样？饿不饿？”  
谢伊的嗓子之前喊的嘶哑不堪，这会儿说话都费劲，好半天才点点头。海尔森冷笑了一下，却也没多说什么，只是推推康妮的肩膀：“去把厨娘叫醒，给他弄点吃的。”  
谢伊的眼神这才飘过海尔森的脸，他居然也没有生气难过的意思，只是艰难地说了句谢。康妮看他神气不对劲，但一时间不好多说，便转身下楼去厨房了。  
海尔森整好了衣服，无聊地在屋里漫步了一会儿，拖了把椅子坐下来，一副吃饱喝足的气派：“你身体就不会有大问题，我下手有分寸的，不会让你有性命危险。你吃了这个教训，就别再让我逮到你背叛我。”  
谢伊想开口，但嗓子又干又哑根本说不出话来，他眼神不住地往床头的水杯瞄，海尔森会意倒了杯水喂他。鳕鱼咕咕地喝完一整杯水后才虚弱地说道：“我碰了sir的女人，自然是我的错，以后……以后不会有这种事了。”  
海尔森看他神气不对，可一时间又挑不出错来，只把杯子往桌上重重一砸，“那就好。”随后又想到什么，干巴巴地接了句：“我当时气得……头都昏了。”  
这句话，谢伊却没有接，眼睛半睁半闭，也不知道是头又犯晕了，还是已经全然不在乎了。海尔森心里更觉得堵的慌，便冷嘲热讽起来：“你要是寂寞，想女人了，就出去找，你又不是没那个本事。实在不行，叫几个妓女玩，家里又不是供不起你，非得吃那窝边草干什么？鬼鬼祟祟偷偷摸摸，玩都玩不顺心。”  
谢伊呼吸一滞，闭起眼睛：“Sir都这么说了，以后想玩，叫妓院送几个男孩子来吧。”  
“你什么意思？”  
谢伊抬起眼睛看他，眼神疲惫又涣散：“你不缺我一个陪睡的，也不在意我和谁睡，我再住在这里没意义。”  
海尔森顿时变了脸色。  
“放我走，”谢伊重复道，“这是最好的结果了。你不用再担心我背叛你。随便把我派去支援哪里的教团，什么地方都可以。”  
海尔森一时间说不出话来，好像死活想不到谢伊居然敢说出这种话。他怒从心起，走上去一把掐住谢伊的脖子：“你说想走就可以走？你以为你是谁！”  
“我是你的下属，”谢伊平静地说，“我为你服务了十几年，我想申请调离。难道大团长这也不许吗？”  
海尔森噎住了。  
“下属？你只是我的下属？”  
“我还是什么？”谢伊追问道，“这么些年，你还当我是什么？”  
海尔森一时间竟无言以对。  
“放手吧，”谢伊凝视着他，“求你了，海尔森，求你。你已经不需要我了，我只求你放过我。”  
海尔森哑然无语，过了会儿才说：“我怎么会不需要你？教团少不了你，家里的事也都要你管的。”  
“只要是教团的命令，我都会去做，这一点你不需要怀疑我，如果我再叛了教团，还能在这世界上多活一天吗？家里的事，之前康妮做得也不错。”他困倦一般地闭上眼，“我的心是肉长的，会痛。海尔森，我从来没向你要求过什么，金钱，权势，我什么都不要，现在我只求你这一件事，看在我们十几年的情分上，放我走吧。”  
海尔森阴沉沉地说：“十几年的情分，你就用来求这个？”  
谢伊睁开眼睛：“难道这点情分在你这里，还能求到什么昂贵的东西吗？”  
海尔森一怔，突然感觉好像自己吃瘪了似的，却又说不出来什么，发作也没理由。康妮适时端着饭菜上楼来了，正好拯救了这尴尬的局面。她把托盘放在床头柜上，便动手扶谢伊坐起来，见他嘴唇干裂，嗓子又不好使，就先端了汤一口一口喂给他。因为怕他身上疼，胃口不好，所以饭菜清淡的很，不过厨娘的手艺没得说，谢伊还是吃的津津有味。他一点心理障碍都没有，想吃什么就跟康妮使眼色，康妮跟他倒也默契，立刻就喂给他吃。  
海尔森在旁边反而像个多余的，忍不住又出言讥讽道：“算你没白陪我睡这么久，伺候人的功夫见长。”  
康妮也不接茬，说：“这么晚了，先生回屋休息吧，这里有我。”  
海尔森挑眉道：“就是因为有你，我才走不开，要是你背着我再勾引他，那我不是白费力气打他这一顿？”  
康妮背对着他翻了个白眼：“那您在这里呆着吧，等谢伊吃完饭，您再回去睡觉。”  
谢伊也不着急，一口一口慢慢地吃完饭，脸色红润了许多。康妮扶他慢慢躺下，收走碗盘刀叉，叮嘱了他几句便走了出去。海尔森看看他，到底也没多说什么，跟着出了房间。  
“康妮，问你件事。”  
“什么？”  
“他真的很想走吗？”  
“……先生问的纯属废话。我说是，你就放他走？”  
“……如果，我真的放他走呢？”  
康妮惊愕得说不出话来。  
太阳打北边出来了？她想。海尔森看见谢伊那副模样，居然就想放他走了？  
“那……再好不过，”她斟酌着说，“我看您也没多喜欢他，留着也还有个顾虑，对吧……”  
海尔森没说话。等他开口时，语气却阴沉的可怕：“我看起来像是不喜欢他吗？”  
康妮吓出一身冷汗，却还是硬着头皮说：“你喜欢他，干嘛这样对他？当然，也许你就是喜欢欺负他……而已。”  
她在长久的沉默里以为自己也逃不过去一顿揍了，结果海尔森什么也没说，只是一把抱紧了自己，抱的她差点上不来气。  
“闭嘴，”他没好气地说，“就你懂，是不是？黄毛丫头一个。”  
小女奴听他开玩笑，胆子大起来：“我还是不是个丫头，先生心里没数吗？现在在这里卖乖？”  
海尔森噗嗤一声笑了，手直向下三路摸。康妮象征性地挣扎着，心里飘飘忽忽的转着一个念头。他是不是……以为谢伊对他死心了？  
海尔森摸了摸，居然就收回了手，只还是死死抱着康妮。  
康妮这一天过的跌宕起伏，现在精神放松下来，立刻感觉到累了，眼皮子直打架，干脆闭上眼睛，一会就在海尔森怀里睡着了。海尔森把她抱到床上去，紧紧地抱着她，眼睛却闭不上，在黑暗里东看西看，思忖了半个晚上，才慢慢睡着。  
早上醒来的时候，海尔森搂着她亲了一会儿，抚摸着她的脸看来看去。康妮一心想去看谢伊却也起不了身，只能撇着嘴让他亲。这样忍了他一会儿，才听见他说：“其实，你跟吉奥长的也没那么像。”  
康妮打了个哈欠：“这世上哪儿有一模一样的人，除非是孪生姐妹。您要是有什么不满，那就另外找人，最好找跟她一个模子刻出来的。”  
海尔森把脸埋进她的胸口：“行了，别拿话刺我了。你跟她不像又没有什么要紧的。”  
女奴奇道：“你不就是喜欢我像她？现在又来说这种话。先生起床吧，我还得给谢伊送早饭去呢。”  
“不起，”海尔森翻了个身，“我再睡会儿，你去照顾他吧。对了，少勾三搭四的。”  
女仆翻了个白眼，就爬起来开始穿衣服。等她送饭过去时，看见谢伊已经醒了，皱着眉看着天花板，不知道在想什么。康妮走过去把托盘放下，摸了摸他的脸：“怎么样，还好吗？”  
谢伊转动眼珠看着她：“疼。”  
“这哪儿有不疼的道理，你忍忍吧，一会儿我去跟医生要点药。先起来把饭吃了吧。”  
谢伊垂下眼睛：“不想吃……”  
“昨天就没吃多少，这样子怎么养伤。”  
“……他……呢？”  
“赖床呢。”  
“……嗯……”  
“你不吃饭难道是跟他赌气吗？那你饿死也赌不赢。”  
“怎么会赢呢，”谢伊苦笑道，“这么多年，也没有赢过，但是我还是想赢一次。”  
康妮警惕起来：“你干嘛，你要是绝食，说不定他会再打你一顿，打到你肯吃饭为止。”  
“我知道，”谢伊安宁地看着她，“我问你，要是我们还有机会走，你会跟我走吗？”  
康妮怔住了。  
“我知道了，”谢伊苦笑道，“康妮，你有的时候悄悄地出门，有的时候你会收到不知道从哪儿来的信，没关系，我不会告诉任何人的。我知道你绝非笼中鸟，池中鱼，我在你这个年纪，也是琢磨着要干一番事业。可是康妮，你一定要多加小心，不要伤害了自己，也不要做出后悔的事。”  
“如果你真的走了，”康妮慢慢把头靠在他肩膀上，“我会很想你，想到哭出来，但是我也会很高兴……高兴你终于不用伤心了。”  
“是啊，”谢伊轻声说，“眼不见，心不烦。离开了他，渐渐地就能忘了。”  
“你还爱他吗？”  
谢伊沉默了一会儿。  
“这个问题并没有意义，”他叹了口长气，“若我还有退路，我一定愿意陪他到天长地久。可惜，他怀里有个你。”  
“他不过是思念另一个人罢了，”康妮在他肩膀上蹭着，“我算得了什么？”  
“男人心里有谁，都没关系，对谁好，才是最实际的。好姑娘，你不是为情爱死去活来的人，所以你的好运气在后面呢。”  
康妮不解其意，却见他摆了摆手，便不再开口。  
“去把窗帘拉开吧，”谢伊吩咐道，“晒晒太阳，人才像个人样。”  
谢伊从此便不再过问教团的事情，家里的事情便指导着康妮去做，自己只是天天在屋里养伤，能走路后便常去花园散步。海尔森也很少见他，只有一次进了他的屋，吩咐不许人来打扰，就这样留宿了一晚上。第二天早上康妮进屋时，看见他俩还躺在床上搂抱着，低声谈着什么。  
“还不起床吗？”康妮手里抱着海尔森的衣服，“先生，是现在起来还是再等会儿？”  
谢伊安静地靠在他胸前，海尔森亲吻着他的额头，这幅景象几乎让康妮以为他俩重修旧好。接下来她又一头雾水地被打发了出去，满脸懵逼地站在门外。  
“你真想走，我就放你走。”屋里海尔森在谢伊的耳边低声说，“有消息说先行者之盒在法国，你去吧，去找那个盒子，为我。巴黎兄弟会的情况，也调查一下。”  
谢伊垂下了目光：“好。”  
“不管能不能拿到，你都要汇报。”  
“拿不到的话，我又怎么好意思回来见您。”  
海尔森沉默了几秒钟。当他再次开口时，声音像甘蔗渣一样破碎干燥。  
“你不会再回来了，是这个意思吗？”  
谢伊没说话。  
“我知道，你这些年活的不好，”海尔森把脸埋进他颈窝，“可你散散心就行，别音信全无。记得写信。”  
“……”  
“你会写信的，对吧，”海尔森从他怀里抬起头，“我是说，你至少会给康妮写信，是吧？”  
谢伊勉强道：“那是自然。”  
“那就好，”海尔森松了口气似的说，“别丢了消息就行。多养一阵子身体再走吧，你名下在美洲的资产，我派人给你打理。”  
谢伊摇了摇头，轻轻地说：“能动了就走，再呆下去，我怕……”舍不得？撑不住？他没说完，海尔森的手伸进了他的睡衣里。“再来一次，”海尔森在他耳边低语着，“让我抱抱你。”  
谢伊亲吻了他的脸颊。  
谢伊的身体还和以前一样柔韧，散发着肉体的芬芳。海尔森啃咬着他突出的锁骨，舔舐他敏感的乳头，一直舔到身前那几条伤疤上。鞭伤不可避免地留下了几条疤痕，依稀能看出下手的人打的多么狠。  
海尔森低语着：“要经常想我，就算是惦记着我对你做的事恨我也行。”  
谢伊抚摸着那已经开始灰白的头发。现在，他对海尔森满心的哀愁与惋惜，又怎么会记恨。这个男人贯穿了他风华正茂的时光，那些爱恨已经深入骨髓，想忘都忘不掉，就算我爱得累了，走了，想必你也会时时出现在我梦里，变成深夜沾湿枕头的泪光。  
突然间海尔森抓住他的头发，粗暴地吻他，一切变得激烈起来。他们打架一样扯坏了对方的睡衣，四肢交缠着相互掠夺。海尔森几乎迫不及待地掰开了他的腿，谢伊则迫不及待地像只小母狗一样往上挺胯。他的四肢修长结实，身体瘦削有力，那对大腿诱人地夹住了海尔森的腰，夹的紧紧的，象征着渴求的力度让海尔森感到一股电流一路从小腹奔向脚心，带着噼里啪啦作响的火花。  
“腿抬起来，”海尔森吩咐说，“自己抱住，别乱动。”  
谢伊茫然地照吩咐做了，只见海尔森滑了下去，然后就有什么湿软的东西贴在了他的穴口。  
“Sir！”他慌乱地想推开海尔森的头，但是海尔森反而更用力地按住他，贴在他的穴口吮吸，舔舐，水声啧啧，尽情品尝那饥渴小穴的淫荡滋味。带着褶皱的淡色穴口又软又有力，收紧时夹着海尔森的舌头不放，里面更是滚烫火热。谢伊哪儿受得了这个，舒服得一声接一声千回百转的浪叫。海尔森把他舔得又湿又软，浑身冒汗，肌肤下隐隐透出潮红，连伤疤都变得粉红起来，整个人像块软糖一样甜蜜。海尔森恋恋不舍地收回舌头，爬上来压在他身上。谢伊在他身下分开腿，眼睛里似有一汪春水，含情带笑。  
“海尔森……”他呢喃着，“快来吧……”  
海尔森低头吻他，他们像是要把对方吃了一样的接吻，拼命吮吸对方的舌头。谢伊被他亲的喘不上气，却还紧紧抓着他的肩膀不肯松开。勃起的阴茎熟门熟路地找到了自己的老朋友，不留情面地捅进去劈开穴肉，刺激的谢伊在他嘴里尖叫不休，蹬了蹬腿，便疯狂地抬起身体去迎合他插进来的力度。沉甸甸的阴茎一下下干进他的肚子，水花四溅，淫靡又刺激。谢伊爽得都要飞天了，海尔森这次的力度角度都近乎完美，一下下蹭过他的腺体，操的他前面像关不上的水龙头一样流水流个不停。  
“谢伊，太棒了，”海尔森咬着他的耳朵，“操了你十几年我也没操腻。”  
“Sir……”谢伊情迷意乱，“呃……太多了……”  
“没事，享受吧。”  
“啊……不行！我快要……”  
他们在床上欲仙欲死，翻云覆雨，爽到头都发懵。在混乱之际，海尔森突然用力地吻他，然后喘着气说出一句明显是已经神智不清的话：“你别走了，我们……”  
然而谢伊的眼神那样温柔：“我会想你的，我保证。”  
海尔森闭嘴了，把脸埋进他怀里，然后在濒死的激情里深深地，深深地射进谢伊里面。  
他再也没有说过类似的话。  
他们躺在床上喘息，神思恍惚地对视。好像这个时候，他们才意识到，分别到底意味着什么。然而他们也知道，开弓没有回头箭。  
谢伊不会再动摇了。

谢伊之前离开的准备倒已经做足，这会又耽搁了大半个月船员早等不及要出航了。他想，还好之前都把行李打包送上了船，这会不必顶着尴尬在海尔森的目光下收拾东西，要放现在，他可能还不好意思把海尔森送他的东西都带走呢。  
送他走的时候康妮一会儿欣慰地直笑，一会儿撅着嘴掉眼泪，谢伊不得不把她哄了又哄，只可惜这两位现在在海尔森面前是必须得避嫌的，抱都不敢抱一下。希基，约翰逊和查尔斯李全都跑来送行，尤其是希基，瞅他那样儿跟过圣诞节一样高兴。约翰逊一直踢他，示意他收敛点，然而托马斯·希基是何等人物，什么时候都我行我素。  
“他可算想通啦，”希基找到机会跟康妮窃窃私语，“哎，不管他在哪儿，都比在这里强，就可惜以后不能找他玩儿了。”  
康妮挑眉：“看不出来，你跟他还挺情深义重的。”  
“那当然了，我和他认识多少年了，当年一起泡妞的时候，你小丫头还不知道在哪儿呢！这泡妞的情义，重的很啊。你说我这种长相英俊，怜香惜玉，还重情重义的好男人，是不是很难得一见？”  
康妮知道他有后话，故意顺着他说：“你这么一说，好像还真是这样。”  
“那我这样的好男人，想摸一下你的奶子，你看咱俩也算朋友，你是不是……”  
“我倒是没什么意见，”康妮故意说，看他喜上眉梢了，才一盆冷水泼过去，“可是约翰逊先生正看着我们呢。”  
说完她就走了，任希基在身后发出惊慌失措的惊叫，想必这位不靠谱的随从会被约翰逊好好教训一番。她走向谢伊，而谢伊已经骑到马背上了。  
“我不在家的时候，你要处处细心，”谢伊说，“别再自己给自己添麻烦了，知道吗？Sir要罚你的话，我可护不住了。”  
“知道啦，”康妮对着他微笑，“可惜……我还是没有见过你的莫林根号。”  
“……会有机会的，”谢伊叹道，“你我总有再见面的一天。”  
“我也这么希望。照顾好你自己。”  
“你也是。”谢伊温柔地说。当他抬起头时，看见海尔森正站在楼梯口。  
他们视线相对，谁也没说什么，但也知道这多半是今生最后一眼，故而互相看得认真。谢伊只觉得眼前阵阵发黑，好像海尔森是他深处一处伤口，一见便裂开来，疼得人咧嘴。  
再见。谢伊对他做了个口型，策马奔出了这个他住了十几年庄园。  
他失了家，现在也要断了根，飞蓬顺着风在空中游荡，永远扎不到地上去。


	21. 21……好长啊咋还没完结

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章：好像没啥警告，如果有的话……大概是谢伊去嫖了？

谢伊走后，庄园的生活一如既往。海尔森也好，康妮也罢，似乎都没有发生太大改变。夏天已经到了日薄西山之时，虽然天气时不时还会热得让人烦躁，但已经无力抵抗秋风的侵袭。  
康妮再一次见识到了自家主人是何等挥金如土。  
明明去年秋天的衣服还都挺新，样子也好看，偏偏海尔森要带着她再去做秋装，甚至于各类配饰不管康妮喜不喜欢也要买齐，弄得康妮一脸迷茫，她自己平日里也不出门，这是要戴给谁看呢？回家时海尔森又说自己累了，在康妮大腿上躺了一路，压得她腿都麻了，下马车时差点一个趔趄用脸着陆。海尔森眼疾手快抓住了她。  
“先生啊！”她恼怒地说，“我都走不动路了。”  
海尔森拦腰把她抱起，直朝屋里走。仆人们低眉顺眼地闪到一边。康妮缩在他怀里适时地翻了个白眼。  
“先生要是不枕着我的腿，也不用抱着我。”  
海尔森的胸腔里响起一阵低沉的笑声。康妮几乎能确定这是白日宣淫的开端，但是当他们回到了书房，海尔森只是把她抱在怀里，懒洋洋地看着窗外。天空渐渐地阴沉起来，一场急雨即将到来。康妮坐在他腿上，中午在波士顿吃了顿饱饭现在渐渐困乏起来，坐在他怀里头一点一点的。  
“困了？”海尔森像逗孩子一样颠了颠腿，“想回去睡还是再在这里待会儿？”  
“唔，”康妮迷迷糊糊间听见雨点拍打在玻璃窗上的声音，“……先生要喝茶吗？”  
“不用，”她的主人亲昵地吻着她的头发，“睡会儿吧。”  
这场雨终于降临了，书房里变得昏暗起来，雨滴不停的敲打着窗户，在上面留下一道道水痕。海尔森拥抱着怀里的女孩儿，感受着腿上沉甸甸的安心感。康妮睡沉了，呼吸渐渐平缓，她的脸庞比一年前更圆润也更柔和，长长的睫毛在脸上投上了阴影。海尔森的手指抚摸过她的肩膀，恍恍惚惚间想到：他也这样抚摸过她吗？这庄园田地的风，也能吹到莫林根号上吗？  
他烦躁地晃醒了康妮，让她回卧室睡。康妮也不恼，打着哈欠走了。  
海尔森迷茫地看了会儿窗外，站起来打开抽屉，注视了一会儿然后关上了，突然意识到自己连一件与谢伊有关的纪念品都没有。谢伊走的太干净了，连自己送给他的东西都带走了，好像刻意要在海尔森的生活中消失一样。  
从某种角度来说他确实做到了，过往的低调让仆人们都习惯了见不到他的日子，也没有人会特意提起他，就像谢伊本就是无关紧要的过客，来去皆无需他挂心。只有他明白，谢伊像是某种火花的烙印一样在他心脏上，留下了一个难以磨灭的伤痕。他有点儿太习惯谢伊的存在了，以至于多一句温情的话都无需多说，但是当谢伊消失后，就好像阳光突然离开了地球，虽然平日里没有人觉得它何等珍贵，但是它走后，世界都变了个样子。  
海尔森焦躁地关上了抽屉。  
几场雨后天气马上就变冷了，海尔森变得恹恹的，闷在家里不出门。康妮是很想骑马出去玩玩的，但是看他没那个意思，便时常自己去田边闲逛。海尔森倒也不管她，只自己一个人一天到晚在书房里喝喝茶发发呆，书也不怎么看。往年这个季节他很乐意去社交场合露露面，舞会或者俱乐部，沙龙，今年也不去了，闹得许多人还以为肯威老爷生了重病，门都出不了。甚至于在床上的活动，他都没以前热衷了，每天只是抱着小女奴赖赖床，聊聊闲天，难得能有兴致做点什么。  
康妮一开始还担心他是不是真的生病了，后来见他恍恍惚惚的样子，心里竟想到了个离谱的可能性。“他是不是想念谢伊了？”但随即康妮便对这个可能性嗤之以鼻，“怎么可能呢？他要真像表现出来的这样在意谢伊，也不至于把谢伊逼得逃到了另一片大陆。”  
“那他是老了？太无聊了？”康妮开始操起闲心来，“要不，我去打打猎，给他弄点野味，让他高兴高兴？”虽然海尔森发起脾气来吓人，但是最近对她出奇的温柔，有求必应，花钱如流水般地哄她高兴。康妮也是好了伤疤忘了疼，又觉得他对自己好极了，反过来心疼他状态不好了。

直到十月末，康妮收到了一封像模像样的信。信里谢伊告诉她，他的船已经在法国靠岸了，虽然天气有些转寒，但是南法还算温暖，接下来他会去巴黎，稳定下来再给康妮写信。谢伊说自己情况很好，让康妮好好照顾自己，不要着凉，又絮絮叨叨写了许多，最后一句才捎带着让她代自己向Sir问好。  
看完信后康妮思索着要不要去告诉海尔森，又觉得自己现在不说，海尔森早晚也是要问，便往书房走。敲了门没人应，她小心地推开门，见到海尔森正眯着眼睛瘫在扶手椅里，竟是一副迷迷糊糊睡着的样子。小女奴蹑手蹑脚地走过去，看着那张比去年更衰老的脸，突然意识到他的头发比夏天更浅，肌肉比夏天更松弛，甚至于眼角多了一条皱纹，嘴角也向下垮了。他老了，自从谢伊走后，他看起来好像没那么精神，也没那么锐利了，家里的事务都放手给康妮，自己不甚上心。本来庄稼的事情他不爱管，现在更是变本加厉，连租金都不过问，全靠管家操持。也就和骑士团相关连的一些产业，他还问过几句。完全可以理解，任何人在最得力伺候最周到的保姆辞职后都会感到不适与疲惫的。  
“先生，先生？”康妮轻声说，“醒醒。”  
“唔？”海尔森一下子睁开眼睛，用手心搓了搓脸，“我什么时候睡着了？”  
“先生，”康妮小心翼翼地把信封递过去，“谢伊来信了。”  
“谢伊？”海尔森一下子精神了，“他说什么了？”  
“是写给我的一些闲话。”康妮说，然后眼睁睁看着他眼睛里的光熄灭掉，“您要看吗？”  
海尔森沉默了一会儿。  
“他好吗？有什么需要帮助的？”  
“他过得应该很不错，没提什么要紧的事。”  
海尔森无力地摆摆手，眼睛里灰暗的像秋天的雨夜：“既然写给你的，我就不看了。我累了，陪我回卧室躺会儿吧。”康妮应了一声便伸手去扶他起来，两个人回了卧室，康妮就陪他窝在床上打盹。  
“先生这几天怎么这样犯困？”  
“不知道，”海尔森恹恹地说，“天天觉得困乏，可能是夜里没睡好吧。这几天睡得浅，有点动静就惊醒了，醒了就睡不着了。”  
康妮沉吟了一下，把手伸向他腹部的那道疤：“这个地方又痛了吗？”  
海尔森蜷缩起来：“阴天有点痛，其他时候还好，今年秋天好像冷的厉害，手脚都冰凉。”  
小女奴没吭声。她没说其实去年秋天比今年冷多了。  
“先生，”康妮沉吟着斟词酌句，“我问你一个问题。”  
“什么？”  
“你……你是不是很想谢伊？”  
海尔森半晌没吭声。康妮以为他睡着了，正准备起身走，却听他在被子里说了一句：“大概是不习惯吧。”  
“不习惯？”  
“他都陪了我十几年了，”海尔森烦躁不安地蹬开被子，康妮叹了口气又给他盖上，“十几年来每一天都和前一天一样，每一天的他也没什么变化。即便有时候出任务离开得久了，我也一直觉得他马上就会回到我身边。”  
“您后悔放他走了？”  
海尔森静默了一会儿。“他像个活死人了。”他小声说，“我怕他……”接下来的话他并没有说出口。  
康妮发出一声意味不明的轻笑。海尔森横了她一眼，似有无限怀恋一样说道：“他以前朝气蓬勃才不是这样的。”  
“您快睡吧，我得去做事了。”

康妮的“事”其实是去见阿基里斯。早在谢伊走后的第二天康妮便寻到一个机会去见阿基里斯，通知他谢伊去法国了，老头也只是叹口气，关于谢伊还有法国到底有什么秘密，他绝口不提了。  
天鹰号带来的收益越来越高，康妮这次去就是想与阿基里斯商议，抽出一笔钱来再去买条小船。老头显然有别的打算，对她的建议不置可否。两个人争了一会儿，然后一起放弃了这个话题。  
“说起来，”老头从扶手椅上坐直了腰，“谢伊有消息回来吗？”  
”南法，接下来去巴黎，”康妮抬眼看看他，“你好像很不想让他去法国，那里有什么？”  
达文波特叹了口气，扭头看向窗外的落叶。“到底是命……也罢，我倒是想知道，到时候，谢伊如何自处。”  
“说点我听得懂的话？”  
“你没必要听懂。  
“这句话我听的次数未免太多了，”康妮无不嘲讽地说，“你也好，谢伊也好，你们都在刻意把我排除在一切事务之外，但是我不在乎。我有我自己的事情。”  
“……你自己的事情，”阿基里斯扭过头看她，“如果你指拯救你的族人，那这不是你自己的事情。”  
“什么？”  
“你不可能救每一个人，康妮，你不可能改变这片大陆。现在华盛顿与查尔斯李斗得如火如荼，但是无论谁是胜者，你的部落，易落魁联盟，乃至所有有色人种的命运几乎都不会有什么区别。多考虑你自己的命运吧，只要你想，我就能让你远离海尔森过上好日子。”  
“你在劝我放弃吗，”康妮不可思议地说，“在我已经走到了这一步的时候？在我们已经可以开始购买土地，给我的族人新的生活的时候？”  
“不会有新的生活的！”达文波特对她喊道，“土地契约只是一张纸！白人的法律永远不会保护你，我，他们！你以为你是救世主吗？我们谁都解决不了最根本的问题！你可以用天鹰号挣到钱，可以杀掉买卖奴隶的混蛋，可以陪肯威睡觉直到你熬死他或者干脆毒死他分一份遗产，但你永远，永远，永远，都不可能改变任何事情！！！”  
“你疯了！”康妮站起来激烈地反驳道，“这绝不是你的真实想法！阿基里斯不可能放弃任何事情！他只会对我说，如果买土地的路走不通我们就用别的办法。我不知道最近发生了什么，还是有人对你说了什么，让你受了刺激，但是别在这个时候打退堂鼓，求你了！”  
“我要你认真考虑你自己的命运！看看这些账本，看看这些钱，”老头一瘸一拐地扑向桌子，神经质地抓挠着账本，“你有钱了，知道吗？你是个有钱的女人了！离开这里，去英国，去法国，去住大房子，买衣服，做生意，想怎么活就怎么活，离海尔森·他妈的·肯威远一点！”  
“为什么？”  
“因为你他妈的爱上他了！！！”  
空气一时间静止了。  
“我没有，”过了一会儿康妮说，“不，我绝对没有。”  
“你没有吗？那你为什么还不离开他？”  
康妮彷徨了一会儿。  
“他需要我，”她绝望地说，“他……谢伊走后他表现得很可怜，我……”  
天哪。  
“别管这件事了，让我自己来处理吧，”康妮最终说，“求你了，阿基里斯。”  
老头抓起了拐杖，转身往楼梯上走。  
“回去吧，”他疲惫地说，“船的事情按你说的办。”  
然后他走上楼梯，听着康妮打开门离开的声音。他一直走到二楼，走到卧室，看着那只栩栩如生，几乎要扇起翅膀飞起来的鹰。光滑的羽毛简直可以映出倒影。  
老人哆嗦着手去抚摸那光滑的羽毛。它永不衰老，永不逝去。  
“告诉我，我怎样才能救回你的女儿，”他喃喃自语，“我怎么样才能……才能……”

康妮几乎是恼羞成怒地从房子里冲出来。她哐的一声关上门，像一阵旋风一样旋进了马厩，松散的辫子在风里飘得像狮子的鬃毛。三匹马一起被她吓得发出混乱的嘶鸣声。她带着怒气解开了马的缰绳，然后手突然停住了。  
她扭过脸去，凝视着马厩昏暗的角落，猛地甩出一把匕首。鹰眼里那个人影头一歪，用右手稳稳当当地接住了匕首。  
在她转身跑出去或者发动更多攻击前，那个人缓缓地从角落走出来，乌黑色的斗篷与黑暗流动着融合在一起，上面的金线反射出微光。女奴睁大了眼睛，看清楚了那熟悉的生硬的下巴。  
在内心绝望尖叫声里，那人把匕首丢到了地上，抬手摘下了兜帽，露出了灰白色的头发与灰蓝色的眼睛。他悲伤地看着康妮。  
“康妮，”他轻声说，“别怕，是我。”  
康妮后退了一步。  
“先生。”她胆怯地说。在马惊动阿基里斯之前，海尔森把手放在了马脖子上。母马认出了以前的主人，顿时安静了下来。  
“真没想到你会来这里，”他叹息着打量着四周，“达文波特庄园，我只来过一次，在很多年前。”  
“你跟踪了我。”康妮轻声说。  
“因为我从不低估你的头脑，”海尔森慢慢地踱到她身边，“第一次见到你时我就知道，你注定非同凡响，所以我……什么都不教给你。”  
“什么？”  
“我想过把你当做一把枪用，”海尔森捏住她的下巴强迫她抬起头，“漂亮的脸蛋，敏捷的身手与机灵的头脑，你拥有的资本都可以变成致命的子弹。任何一个居于我这个位置的人，都会想到应该严苛地训练你，把教团的信念灌输给你，也许你能重现谢伊当年的奇迹，成为我手下最令人闻风丧胆的猎犬。但我没那么做，因为我实在太想把你这朵小蔷薇花占为己有了。所以我教给你怎么服侍一个男人，怎么处理家务，怎么成为一个女管家与主母，但从来不教导你更多。”  
“你看，你的美貌曾经保住了你的性命，为你招下了这么多灾祸，还迷惑了一向自诩理智冷静的我，让我做出了这么多错误的决定，”他叹了口气，松开了手，“现在这把枪落到我的敌人手里了。”  
“我不是枪，”康妮说，阳光从马厩房顶的缝隙里漏进来落在她脸上，照的棕色的皮肤发出金色的微光，“先生，我也不是你的蔷薇花，我没有为任何人所用，但我也不是你的敌人。我不是个刺客，我不会背叛你。”  
海尔森叹了口长气，目光投向了虚无的半空：“不会背叛我，不会离开我，这样的话，我这辈子听都听倦了。也罢，我不管你和他什么关系，回家去吧，过去了的我既往不咎。”  
“你想做什么？”女奴被他话里的寒意惊到了。  
“做我十几年前没做的事情。”海尔森轻声说，“别怕，我不会对你动手。算了，你别走动，在这里等我。”  
说完他抬脚就要走，康妮一把拽住他，一时间张口结舌想解释什么却不知道怎么说，只能哀求地看着他。海尔森看着她，慢慢地露出了半是嘲笑半是失望的神情。  
“他算什么，一个瘸腿的老头，手下败将，你这么担心他，”他温柔地把康妮拽进自己怀里，亲吻着她的头发，“这是我给你最大的宽容，康妮。结束了，我知道你做过什么，你是个有想法的孩子，和希基调查庄园受袭的时候，我在南美刺客的书信来往里看到了你的名字。但即便如此，你说你不是刺客，我也相信你，但我不喜欢身边有一把握在别人手里的枪。”  
“先生……”康妮仰起头，“没有必要，他对你没有任何威胁，我可以不和他联系，就只是让这个可怜的老头活着吧。”  
“你真的很让我失望，”海尔森对她皱起眉毛，“康妮，你不该这么不听话的。”  
康妮想要继续说点什么，却感到一阵眩晕。海尔森一掌劈在她后颈上，然后看着她无措地闭上眼睛。  
“没事，”他说，“等你醒来，就一切都结束了。”  
他扶住她，把黑色的斗篷呼啦一下从身上拽下来铺在地上，让她躺在上面，免得马厩里的干草扎伤她。然后他站起来，径直走到房子门口，抬脚踹开了门。

 

谢伊下船的第一件事，就是坐在码头上发呆，看着船员把莫林根上的货卸到仓库里，他提前联系好了买家，吉斯特他定好了马车，行李也早早搬上了车，马车夫就在边上等他，也不多话。谢伊很喜欢这种车夫，沉默，不多问，不会试着跟你东扯西聊。  
等他终于起身坐进马车顺利地入住了旅馆，吉斯特叫的午饭已经凉了，他也不介意，飞快地吃完然后跟吉斯特在床上盘着腿研究如何在法国落下脚来。  
吉斯特说不用着急，等他们到了巴黎，有得是钱能找到一栋独门独户还带院子的，多得是想带一家人迁居南方的主。他露出不怀好意的笑容，通常那种房子附近清静，家具都是好的，留下的管家也不会太斤斤计较。谢伊啃着苹果翘着腿，摆摆手说自己又不懂也不在意，吉斯特觉得可行，那就这么办，他也不需要多少下人，雇几个人收拾收拾就行。  
他就带着吉斯特收拾行李往巴黎走去，留几个得力的手下照看莫林根。也不赶路，走得像个国王似的，慢慢悠悠走了快一周才到巴黎。果然如吉斯特说的，他这幅派头到巴黎，立刻就有不少中介上来给他推销“一家人迁居南方急着脱手”的房子。  
谢伊不甚在意，在旅馆又住了几天让吉斯特去看房，某天下午飞快地买下一栋漂亮的小楼，便收拾了行李搬去了新家。家里管家仆人女佣花匠一干人等都雇好了，吉斯特还奇迹般地找了个爱尔兰厨子。  
谢伊倒也还满意，只让人把床单窗帘一律换了新的，门厅里那张突兀的桌子扔了，然后把人统统打发去做事，自己来到了卧室里往大床上一躺，左右打了个两个滚，舒服地叹了口气。  
“真好，”他眯着眼睛想，“我其实可以一点多余的心都不用操。”一切都如他和吉斯特计划的那样，“就缺个女主人了。”想着想着他自己笑了。  
然而当他把自己埋进被子里后，他的心一阵阵地抽痛。闭了眼睛不让自己去细想，只想赶紧睡过去，结果偏人敲门把他惊起来。  
“哦，吉斯特！”他不耐烦地喊道，“你还得给我置办个武器架。”  
“我是不是还得给您找个老婆啊？”吉斯特在门外大喊，“船长，别让厨子做晚饭了，您请我去餐厅吃一顿吧，我这几天腿都跑断了。”  
谢伊大笑出声，从床上蹦跶下来：“成啊，走，出去逛逛，喝酒去！”

巴黎的夜晚无论是酒馆还是咖啡厅都人声鼎沸，热闹至极。谢伊带着吉斯特找了家靠塞纳河的小酒馆与几个前来赴约的船员把酒言欢。他喝得太多了，半趴在桌子上，眯着眼睛看着灯光下快乐的人群。有人在屋角拉琴，一个吉普赛女郎在桌子间一片空地上跳舞，她的鞋子踏在地板上咚咚直响。谢伊扭过脸去用手掌托着下巴看她跳舞。她有一头乌黑的秀发，被一块棕色头巾包裹着，深棕色的皮肤，高高的额头，眼窝深陷，脸庞生硬，穿着露脐的胸衣与五颜六色的长裙，乱七八糟的珠子和廉价首饰叮当作响，瘦削结实的腰肢晃来晃去地聚集着男人的目光。吉斯特把脸凑过来跟随了谢伊的目光，几乎要跟他脸贴脸。“你喜欢那个妞儿？”吉斯特说，“别犹豫啊。”  
谢伊笑了一下：“不。”  
“为啥？”  
“就只是……”  
“干嘛，你戴守贞戒指了？”大副不屑地撇撇嘴，“这个时候就得像遇到敌人一样，要先发制人，看上了就上啊，大团长隔着个大西洋还管得到你？”  
他话音刚落，就见谢伊仰头喝干了杯子里的酒，摇摇晃晃站了起来。  
“你说得对，”他傻笑着对吉斯特说，“他管不着我。”  
然后他就这样摇摇晃晃地走到那个女人面前，她操着那把沙哑的嗓音用法语跟他说你好，深棕色的皮肤在灯光下闪着金色的光，照的他晕头转向。谢伊问她的名字，然后在听到的第二秒就把它给忘了。他夸赞她的美貌，说要不是看见她，他简直忘了外面的世界有多美妙。她说您想让世界多美，就能有多美，只要您有钱。于是他往她胸衣里塞了一枚金币。然后他搂住她的腰，在众人的起哄声中醉醺醺地上了楼。那个女人扶着他，他们放荡地大笑着跌跌撞撞进了某一个房间。头巾掉到了地上，被谢伊的靴子踩了过去，但相信她不会介意的，毕竟接下来她的胸衣和裙子也掉到了地上。然后作为一名尽职尽责的舞娘，她就这样裸着拉着他的手跳舞，光裸的脚板踩踏着地板，一串串珠子在她身上碰撞着。他喊来了酒馆老板，点了更多的酒，这时候女郎还在跳舞，老板对她的裸体似乎见怪不怪。之后没有人来打扰他们，他俩纵酒，跳舞，唱船歌，直到深夜，最后终于跳到了床上。一直到她骑在他身上时，他还在迷迷糊糊地唱一条想逃离大海，冲上海滩然后活活渴死的鲸鱼，直到她坐到他脸上才叫他闭嘴。  
“你这么漂亮，”第一轮结束后谢伊跟她说，“应该嫁给我做老婆。”  
“您喝醉啦，”她说，“真会说胡话，为什么不去找个更好的女人呢？”  
“我不知道，”谢伊说，“我无所谓……我想要个人陪着我，谁都行。”  
“哦，小可怜，”她怜悯着看着他，然后像个母亲一样把他搂进怀里，“你一定是个孤独的男人。不过今晚有我陪着你，我从小就干这个，先生。”  
谢伊把脸埋进了她怀里。  
“你没想过要结婚吗？”  
“没人值得我一嫁，”她回答道，“我不爱任何人呀。”  
“你可真像……”  
“我就不问是谁了，”女郎爬上他，“这轮还是我骑着您……？哎呀，您可真懒，不多玩点花样吗？”  
谢伊像个小孩一样哼唧着摇头。他们直到后半夜才感到疲惫，天快亮的时候谢伊睡着了，一直睡到吉斯特敲门，告诉他该回家了。  
他坐起来，头痛欲裂，那个女人给了他一些烟草叶子让他嚼一下。他穿好衣服，又给了她一笔钱，才意识到忘记了她的名字，但也没必要再问。她打开门，陪他一起走下楼梯，他的手依然放在她腰上。  
“睡得好吗？”他的大副坐在一楼笑嘻嘻地问，谢伊送了他一个善意的白眼。  
“你在这里喝了一晚上？”  
“对啊，我们后半夜一直在打牌，我输了个精光啊，船长。”  
“你输了多少？”谢伊一边问一边去摸自己的钱包丢给吉斯特。那个女人趁机撒娇说：“我还没吃早饭呢。”谢伊笑起来，在她脸上亲了一口，又多给了她一枚银币。  
“您真慷慨，祝您今天好运。”  
谢伊刚跟她道完别，就听见一个男人的声音犹疑不定地问道：“……谢伊？是你吗……？”  
他猛地扭过头去，然后完完全全愣住了，呆若木鸡。  
“操……我是不是发疯了？”

刚泡好的茶就在桌上氤氲着热气。海尔森低头看了看被自己踹掉的门锁，走到桌前端起杯子闻了闻那杯茶。这个坏丫头，肯定偷着拿家里的好茶来跟达文波特献宝了。  
沉重的脚步声与拐杖敲击地面的声音一起响起，海尔森抬起头，看见那可怜的老头出现在楼梯口。阿基里斯冲他点点头，然后一步步走下了台阶，好像一点也不惊讶会见到他一样。  
“肯威，”老头摆摆手，“我知道你早晚会来，不过来得还是比我想得要早。”  
“也许是因为我比你想的要聪明，”海尔森不客气地坐了下来，“放你活着实在是我的失误，谢伊还是太心软了。”  
“他是心软，你也没有硬到哪里去，”阿基里斯冷笑着，“是我运气好，赶上了你最喜欢他的时候，他说什么你都肯听一听，放到今天，他说了没用，要康妮来说才行吧？”  
“她说了，”海尔森慢条斯理地端起杯子喝了一口，也不怕被动手脚，“一样没用。我要杀的人，到现在为止，没有活着的，你是唯一一个。你觉得这次你还会有这种好运气吗？”  
“我倒是很想赌一赌，”阿基里斯慢慢走到壁炉前坐进扶手椅里，“我这里有一件事要讲给你听，但是在讲故事之前，先告诉我从什么时候开始，你发现了端倪？”  
“这重要吗？”  
“至少让我死个明白吧？”  
“我没有派人监视过你，”海尔森放下杯子，“因为没必要。你躲在深山老林里，什么也做不了，你走进城里，那到处都是教团的势力，我想知道什么都可以。最开始只是因为康妮出门太勤了些，可她每每出门，过几天就会有奴隶逃跑的事情发生，这样的新闻背后总有刺客的势力在涌动，北美没有刺客，那就是南边来的。在我的庄园受袭后，我第一个怀疑对象就是你，不过深入调查后反而发现了法国兄弟会的踪迹，说来丢脸，没有我某些南美同僚的帮助他们也做不到这个份上。但调查时在他们的书信里看见康妮的名字，真是意外之喜。”  
“可你按兵不动，什么也没对康妮说，为什么？”  
海尔森低头摆弄着茶杯。  
“你相信她。”阿基里斯意味深长地说，“真是……有趣。你相信她不会害你，或者你担心毁掉你们的关系，情愿自己动手寻找真相，也不想撬开她的嘴。”  
“无论如何，康妮能联系上刺客，你这个北美刺客导师脱不了关系。”  
“所以？”  
“所以我调查了你的账户，只看见了一个与你有来往的账户，户主的名字叫康纳·奥布莱恩，你认真的吗，达文波特？你以为康妮可以做你的女儿吗？你早亡的儿子的名字，与你视如己出的那个刺客的姓氏，简直放在那里等着让我查。”  
“你一定查到了很多东西。”  
“是啊，”海尔森冷冷地说，“我还挺欣赏你们怎么用一条破船挣钱。现在我觉得够了，是时候拆穿这一切了。”  
“你是慌了，”阿基里斯得意洋洋地用拐杖敲了敲地板，“你看见了什么？哦，你养的小狗，小康妮，有钱了，虽然与你比不值一提但足以让她逃得远远的吃喝不愁。你怕了，对吗，你怕她逃走，但你又不敢强硬地囚禁她因为你怕你们的关系重蹈谢伊的覆辙。”  
海尔森冷哼一声，出人意料地没有反驳。  
“你能放谢伊走已经很出乎我意料了。理由也很可笑，寻找先行者之盒？你关心那个盒子吗，肯威？你几时关心过先行者神器？”  
“关你什么事？”海尔森冷笑道，“我只知道你在法国的兄弟们要遭殃了。我不觉得那里的人能难倒谢伊，想想你的兄弟会怎么消失的？”  
“只是觉得你的变化很有趣罢了。”  
“什么……变化？”  
“在我看来，你自大又多疑，绝情又残忍，你总能得到想要的东西，得到后又总也不珍惜，可即便不珍惜，你也拒绝失去——用最粗暴最肆意妄为的方式——就算你失去兴趣也要先毁掉。所以我说你变了，肯威，你放走了谢伊，只因为他想走。怎么，你爱上他了吗？”  
说时迟那时快，海尔森猛地扑过去，袖剑带着寒光弹出来狼牙般卡在老人的脖子上。  
“你再多嘴，我现在就杀了你。”他咬牙切齿地说。  
阿基里斯笑了起来，声带的震颤让袖剑划破了他的皮肤。“你真的爱他，”他笑着说，“那就好办了，我这里有个好消息要告诉你。我实在想看到听到这个消息后，你的脸上会露出什么表情。”


	22. 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章警告：有鲢鳕片段。  
> 今天的海参头顶更绿了一些。正所谓绿人者人恒绿之。  
> 感谢静静太太的帮助。

“谢伊？”那个人说，但同样不确定地挪了挪脚步，“是你吗？”  
谢伊稍微歪了一下好靠在楼梯栏杆上，免得自己突然被抽干力气的身体软倒在地。吉普赛女郎捏着那枚银币慢慢塞进自己的胸衣，看了他俩一眼，迅速决定不掺和进去匆忙地与谢伊告别从来者身边快步走过。那人一直死死盯着她，直到她走出酒馆消失在人群中为止。  
“我亲眼看着你死了。”谢伊勉强找回了声音，“吉斯特，不，”他阻止了试图拔枪的大副，“让我们听听他是如何起死回生。”  
“和以前一样啊，嗯？”那人皮笑肉不笑地歪了下头，轻轻地避过了这个惊天秘密。“还是那么招姑娘们喜欢？”  
“连恩，”谢伊尽量镇静地说，“我不知道你消息如此灵通，我以为我的行踪还称得上隐蔽。”  
“别看啦，”连恩长叹了口气，正在东张西望的吉斯特动作一顿，“就只有我一个，没带别人，我哪里能未卜先知，知道肯威的猎犬突发奇想地光临巴黎的小酒馆呢？别紧张，反正现在我们没必要再打个你死我活。不如我请你喝一杯怎么样？”  
   
“你可以说，随便说，讲出任何一个故事给我，”海尔森懒洋洋地弹出袖剑，“但无论你怎么花言巧语，你都不可能有机会活着离开。”  
“我无意于以此争取活命的机会，”阿基里斯一瘸一拐地走到桌前坐下来给自己倒茶，“但有的时候，世事难料，对吧？就好像当年在北极的时候，我以为我死定了，最终心狠手辣的你也只是打断了我的腿。谢伊亲眼看着连恩死去，但就像他能在中枪落海后幸存一样，连恩一样可以逃过一劫。”  
海尔森的眸子里的色彩变得晦涩起来：“你说他没死？”  
“哦，岂止是没死，”老头冲他露出一个得意的笑容，“他这些年活的好好的呢。”  
海尔森无法控制自己的表情变得僵硬，他多疑的性格难以抑制地让他想起某些可能。“你在寻找破绽。”他瞬间让自己镇定了下来，“很有趣，但不够。”  
“语言也是战斗的一部分，哈？”阿基里斯盯着他的脸勾勾嘴角，“你可以马上一刀捅死我，然后你不会有任何机会再知道任何事情了。这买卖听起来不亏，嗯？换你一辈子在刚承认自己爱上他之后，后悔他是否背叛过你是否值得你的关注……还好他走了，不然你回去后他怕又是要遭殃。”  
海尔森的脸都黑了。阿基里斯适时地沉默好让他有时间消化信息。  
“不过，你现在有康妮对吧？这些事情对你来说无关紧要。”  
海尔森咬着牙，恨老头先把他想说的话抢了。“我相信他。”海尔森说，他又重复了一遍想把自己也说服。  
“那就好。连恩在那之后很长时间都呆在了法国，可能非常乐意帮巴黎兄弟会一点忙，到处给你的同僚捣乱。现在谢伊也在巴黎，对吧？”  
海尔森哼了一声。  
“真糟糕，”达文波特的拐杖一下下点着地板，“谢伊刚离开了你，如果在巴黎遇到了旧情人，谁知道会发生什么呢？”  
“什么也不会发生，”海尔森差不多是硬着头皮说，“谢伊会横扫巴黎兄弟会，就算你最爱的学生曾经大难不死，如今也活不了几天了。”  
“又或者，谢伊会和他远走高飞隐姓埋名，”阿基里斯耸耸肩，一副故意气人的模样，“毕竟你大概伤他很深啊，他为什么要为了给你效力，放弃错过的情人呢？当年连恩没做错什么只是一系列的误会让他离开了他，站在我的角度，这么多年来我一直很希望连恩能放下谢伊。”  
“你可以一次说完。”  
“告诉我，肯威，你的谢伊心里还有没有惦记着连恩？他是不是在提起连恩时都黯然神伤？去年冬天他与康妮在那个木屋落脚，已经……让你气到发狂了吧？你知道为什么那个木屋还那么完整吗？”  
“很显然，你一直照顾它。”  
“想得真多，我连修房子的心都没有，也就这两年收拾了一下。”达文波特翻了个白眼，“你的好谢伊一直悄悄让人修缮那间木屋，那可真是个好地方，与世隔绝，春天四周野花烂漫，夏季植被茂盛，曾经他与连恩在那里过着夫妻一样的快活日子……”  
话音未落，海尔森一个箭步冲上去，揪着他的领子把他砰的一声按在桌子上：“闭嘴！你要还想活命，就给我闭嘴！”  
阿基里斯开始笑。他太老了，声音沙哑得像被撕裂的砂纸，刀子一样搅得海尔森耳膜生疼。海尔森暴躁地掐着他脖子，用力再用力，一心只想让这该死的刺客导师在自己手里殒命，修正当年鬼迷心窍犯下的错误。直到最后的理智提醒他需要更多的情报，他才蓦地松了手，后退两步，冷眼看着老头滑下桌子拼命咳嗽。  
“我年轻时不够决断，真是可惜，”他冷冷道，“既然连恩投奔了巴黎兄弟会，那刺杀我的事情与他有关咯？他就那么想得到谢伊，不惜冒险派人来美洲与我相斗？”  
“那我不知道，我没有接到过任何巴黎兄弟会的消息，你大概也知道他们内部乱成他妈的一锅粥，一帮只知道内斗的丢人玩意儿，”阿基里斯斜眼睨他，“你单是觉得连恩想要谢伊？你家谢伊呢？”  
海尔森冷笑道：“你在暗示谢伊为了点儿女情长就串通外人背叛教团？你还真的一点都不了解谢伊…当年你是怎么想的想逼他离开连恩的？说真的，和我们的远大理想相比，这些都算不上什么。”  
“哦？你这么有自信，谢伊怎么就出走了？”  
海尔森一时语噎。  
“你家谢伊修缮木屋时，心里想的肯定不是你这个会打他的大团长吧？”阿基里斯勉强爬了起来，“只可怜了康妮，落在你手里，简直是只黄鹂鸟掉进捕鸟网。不过这都是暂时的，肯威，”老人的眼睛里沉淀着恶毒的仇恨，这会儿全都翻涌上来，“你什么不配得到，你什么都留不住，你的报应在后面呢！”  
说时迟那时快，海尔森一步踏过去想制服他，偏还是晚了，阿基里斯手上的东西落在地板上，砰的一声爆裂开来，烟雾迅速蔓延。得亏海尔森眼神尚可，看清了白雾中一抹银光，抬手“叮”的一声格挡开来，袖剑与杖中剑相碰，火花四溅。达文波特一击不中，也不恋战，趁着海尔森不敢轻举妄动，回身跳出窗户。待海尔森扑向窗口往外看时，哪里还有半个人影，谁能料到这瘸老头动作这么快？他恼怒地捶了一下窗台，知道下次想再抓住这老狐狸，怕不是比登天还难。  
“看看你心软放过了什么样的混蛋，谢伊，”他自言自语，“真是个大麻烦。”

清晨的小酒馆没什么客人。他们坐下来，要了奶酪葡萄干面包、蔬菜泥和煎蛋的早餐。吉斯特喝了一晚上酒，他说他实在不想泡在酒精里了，于是连恩非常体贴地给他点了份汤，然后满上了自己与谢伊的酒杯。  
“吉斯特，不管我们今天说了什么，都没必要向教团汇报，”谢伊不冷不热地开口，“没必要让任何人知道我们遇见了连恩，好吗？”  
吉斯特瞅了瞅他俩。  
“如您所愿，船长。”  
连恩的嘴角僵硬地弯了一下：“你很担心他知道我们见面吗——你知道我说的他是谁。”  
“这不关你事。”谢伊也不知道说些什么好，端起杯子啜了一口，极力保持正常的态度，“所以，你现在在巴黎兄弟会？”  
“我吗？说实话，我已经不太关心兄弟会那一套了。”  
“真的吗？”谢伊诧异地看了他一眼，“这……可不像你。”吉斯特也用眼角瞥他，同样不信他半个字。连恩僵硬地怂怂肩，就算他想跟谢伊说点什么兄弟会内的事情，有吉斯特在他也不好开口。  
也许是体谅自家船长，吉斯特没再横生枝节，喝完了那份汤站起来走到门口四处张望着——他还是在担心会有一群刺客突然出现把他和谢伊打成筛子，他没法信任连恩·奥布莱恩。  
现在他们俩人近乎独处了。  
“你……怎么样？”谢伊干涩地开口。  
“我觉得过得还可以。”连恩说，“但在兄弟会里我可有可无。”  
谢伊看了他一眼，用眼神表示他在说一句他们两人都不会信的谎言。连恩想这样就躲过谢伊的探察，未免太天真了。   
“巴黎兄弟会极其混乱，”连恩压低了声音说，“现在所有人都忙着站队呢。夏尔·多里安与皮尔·贝雷克水火不容，他俩都想掌控兄弟会的方向。”  
“我听说他们是挚友。”  
“是的，没错，挚友。私底下勾肩搭背，会议上争吵不休的挚友。我不觉得他们的友谊还能坚挺多久，反正我看不到出路。”连恩像是突然才发现自己说得过多了，顿了顿转移了话题：“这些年我攒了点钱在郊外买了间别墅……”他盯着谢伊的脸，“我考虑退休了，随便他们争吧。”  
“听起来不错，”谢伊小心翼翼地遣词造句，“如果你选择退休，我会为你高兴的。”  
“而你正准备把巴黎搅个天翻地覆？美洲满足不了肯威的野心了吗？”  
“没有那种事，”谢伊说，“我只是……来度假。”  
“度假？”连恩拧起眉毛，“你的大团长放你假期来度假？”他一脸刺客和圣殿骑士都没有假期的表情。  
谢伊沉默了一会儿。“是的，”谢伊说，“而且我短时间内不会回到他身边了。”  
连恩没吭声。谢伊能感到有什么东西破碎了，连恩的态度软化了下来，他不知道这是不是因为连恩在怜悯他，但这种可能性让他的胃苦涩地抽搐了一下。  
“我曾经还以为，”连恩说，“你和他在一起，能过得很好。那时候他看起来非常喜欢你。”  
谢伊没吭声。说过得好是谎言，说过得不好，又未免太悲凉了。他不承认当初的选择是错的，即便他现在选择离开海尔森。  
“但是阿基里斯给我写信说肯威对你很混蛋，他说他会打你。是真的吗？”  
谢伊端起酒杯的手停滞了几秒钟：“他怎么知道？”  
连恩掀了掀眼皮：“那他说的是真的了。”  
谢伊哑然，心里却打起了晴天霹雳。阿基里斯居然会对海尔森庄园的事情了如指掌，这只能指向一种可能，海尔森身边出了内鬼。谢伊想追问连恩，但显然对方必不会轻易告诉他，况且他现在的重点没有落在“海尔森身边有内鬼这件事被发现”了之上，圣殿骑士的胃绞了起来，背上渗出点冷汗。若一天不找出那人，海尔森一天不会安全。想到有一把刀悬在自家sir头顶上，他便毛骨悚然。  
“你当初对他的那副痴情模样让我还以为他是全天下第一好男人，至少对你是……原来也不过如此。”连恩的语气淡漠平常，谢伊却被里面的嘲笑与鄙夷刺痛了。“亏你还那么努力地上了他的床，没想你竟然沦落到挨了他的打后，只能在妓女身上寻找慰藉了。”  
“哈……”谢伊嘲讽地瞥了他一眼随即垂下眼睛，“……和你无关。”  
连恩愤愤道：“我想也是，毕竟是你自己选了他，至少……我可不会把你打的下不了床。他会强奸你吗？把你操烂的那种？”他说完这些话好像才意识到说的太过了，这纯粹是在发泄情绪，发泄对“你选他不选我”的愤慨与嫉恨罢了。连恩大概知道自己在往谢伊伤口上撒盐，一时间不知道该怎么挽回局面。  
谢伊抬眼看他，那如死水般毫无波澜的目光看得连恩心里一跳，当年谢伊离开他之前也这么淡淡的看了他一眼。“在你们眼里，我只是条会围着男人裤腿打转讨骨头的狗？”他回忆起了连恩过去对他的侮辱，轻声但尖锐地说，“我也是跟你们一样有感情的。”  
连恩没有接话，于是他们沉默了一会儿。  
“你在抖，”连恩柔声道，“冷吗？”  
“有点儿吧。”谢伊咽下喉咙里的堵着的东西，移开视线随意敷衍道，“如果你想嘲笑我，那我想我们不必浪费时间了。”  
“不！”在谢伊能做出任何反应之前，连恩伸出一只手，覆在他的手背上。温热的触感惊得谢伊一个哆嗦。“谢伊，”连恩低声说，“我很抱歉你过得不好。”  
谢伊恰巧对上他的眼神，心脏停跳了一个拍，他抽回手干巴巴道：“巴黎兄弟会内斗会波及到你吗？”  
“……你倒是还关心我。”连恩意味深长地说。  
谢伊愣了愣，这发展实在是出乎他的意料。他以为他们早就完蛋了，两个一心要把对方置于死地的人，多年过去再重逢，能这样坐在一起喝酒聊天已经很奇怪了。看连恩的样子，竟是对自己还有保几分真情，他一时间不知道该悲还是该喜，只觉得分外恍惚，似乎这些年的仇恨与不舍，都有了尽头。  
“你会在巴黎呆多久？”连恩温柔地说，“这里气候不错也很繁华，你从小就爱热闹，会喜欢的；想要躲个清净，欢迎随时来我的别墅，你会发现它在郊外被一片漂亮的林子包围。”  
“谢谢你，连恩。”谢伊说，他脑子转的飞快，在被激起的感动之外更多的是属于圣殿骑士的考量。以连恩的能力不可能真如他所说的在巴黎兄弟会可有可无，甚至他可能还有相当的话语权。与他交好是绝佳的套取情报的方式，无论是为了找出那个内鬼，还是调查庄园受袭，抑或是找到先行者之盒。  
显然连恩不只是想与谢伊交好。  
“我很高兴你这么说……在经历了这些之后……我知道我毁掉了一切。”  
“没关系，”他说，“反正……我也毁掉了你，谢伊，我们本来不该走到这个地步的。”刺客苦笑了一下，喝干了杯子里的酒。“那时候我们都那么天真，一直做着我们能永远在一起的梦。”  
谢伊垂下眼睛，睫毛微微煽动着，“我以为，那只是我一个人的梦。”  
连恩笑出了声：“我总是想，要是你是个姑娘，我们孩子都生一窝了，哪里还有后来的事情。”  
气氛轻松了起来，谢伊难得的陷入了那些陈旧的美好光景里 ：“我们躲在那个木屋的时候你也这么说过。”  
“我记得附近还有条河，”连恩同样陷入追忆里，“夏天的时候我们在那里游泳。有时候你在那里洗衣服，我专门在旁边呆着，就为了能跟你聊天。记得有一次我说了什么胡话，好像是提起了霍普，你吃醋发起脾气来，把我掀进水里了。”  
谢伊自嘲地笑了笑：“我以前脾气那么大吗，我都不记得了，不过你一定也把我也拽了下去。”  
“是啊，”连恩轻声说，“然后我们在水里待了很久。”  
谢伊一时间不知道怎么回答。  
“那时候多好啊……”  
是的，那个时候……真是美妙极了。他们都那么年轻，谢伊爱吵爱闹爱撒娇，连恩一面惯着他，一面故意欺负他，就为了看他生气的样子。“你生起气来总是很好看。”连恩那么说过。他们在那个木屋愉快地度日，夏天在无人的草丛里激烈地交欢，冬天躲在温暖的被窝里窃窃私语。谢伊至今都记得连恩抚摸自己头发的感觉，那是一个大哥哥对他十足的怜爱。  
那时候的谢伊心里没有那么多痛苦与畏惧，他只是个年轻的、热爱世界的孩子，想拥有一条船，想遨游在大洋里，想身边站着连恩，永远享受这个哥哥给他的粗糙又温暖的爱。  
然后他们一无所有了。  
“嘿，谢伊。”连恩的手指在他脸上蹭着，谢伊这才从回忆里猛然惊醒，一开始他以为连恩只是想摸他，后来才意识到自己脸上冰凉凉的，那是泪水。  
连恩似乎看透了他的痛楚，再一次把手覆上了谢伊的手背，轻轻地拍了拍。如今时过境迁，连恩的手居然还能这样放在他手背上。  
“如果你想，我们可以去楼上聊，”连恩说，“这里……人太多了。你的大副不会有意见吧？  
你和以前一样美，谢伊，我还是想要你的。”  
谢伊怔怔地看了他几秒，他的心激烈地跳动起来：他可以现在拒绝连恩，站起来走人，以后再也没有任何瓜葛；但他也可以带连恩上楼，重温青年时代的旧梦，然后……连恩会成为最好的情报来源。那个向刺客传递消息的内鬼是Sir头顶的达摩克利斯之剑，谢伊越早把他挖出来，海尔森越安全。  
何乐而不为呢？  
“吉斯特！”谢伊扭头向门口的吉斯特喊道，“你能先回家吗？”  
他的好大副眼睛都瞪大了，嘴张得像个傻子。  
谢伊不得不站起来走到他身边，好低声安抚这可怜的下属：“就只是……先回去吧，我会向你解释怎么回事的。”  
“我猜这个也没必要汇报给大团长？”  
“是的。”  
“船长，我相信你，但你最好别忘了你是个圣殿骑士。”  
“我没有，”吉斯特的不信任几乎刺伤了谢伊，“相信我，拜托。”  
“好吧，”大副轻蔑地看了一样刺客的背影，“我也不知道有啥事能值得你出卖色相，但我大概明白了。家里见。”说完他就走了。  
谢伊扶着门框看他离去，不知怎地，离开海尔森庄园前最后那一瞥的画面清晰浮现在他眼前，他的心脏几乎酸疼到拧成麻花。  
“来吧，”连恩走到了他背后打断了他的回忆，把一只手放在他腰上。旧日情人在他耳边窃窃私语，“我要了个房间，我们可以慢慢谈。”他点点头，被连恩拉着走上了楼梯。  
酒馆老板用暧昧的眼神看着他俩。谢伊顾不上这种事了，他的手被连恩牢牢紧握着，就像任何一个刺客的手一样粗糙。他们上了楼，连恩打开了一扇门。这就是他们即将重温旧梦的地方。  
一进门谢伊就被抓住了衣领。连恩近乎粗暴地吻上了他，好像要把他吃了一样的用力，方才的温情一扫而空，空气里弥漫着激烈的渴望。甚至来不及说一句情话或安抚的言语。连恩的手急色地摸上他的臀，然后用力撕扯他的裤子。谢伊本不想这么快，但也顺从地自己解开了腰带。连恩的手里立马探了进去，捏的他臀肉生疼。  
“轻一点，”谢伊在他耳边喘息，“对我温柔点。”  
“抱歉，”连恩悄悄说，“就只是……你太棒了，比以前还要棒。该死的，肯威怎么肯把你放出手心。”  
谢伊闭上眼睛：“别提他。”  
“抱歉。”  
他们笨拙地靠近床铺直到距离足够他们跌进去。连恩骑在他腰上，牢牢地压住了他，然后他们开始脱衣服，一件件的丢到地板上。谢伊能感到他勃起的阴茎碾压着自己的小腹。海尔森之外的男人的阴茎压在自己身上，让他的灵魂恐慌地震颤起来。但是他也硬了，身上着火一样烧了起来。  
连恩俯下身，深深地看进他的眼睛里，然后吻他。谢伊张开嘴好让他的舌头进来。连恩接吻的风格和以前一样，还是那么肆意且有侵略性，每次都让谢伊又喜又怕。他们的喘息声太响了，响的谢伊有点害怕。  
连恩滑了下去，啃咬他的胸腹，然后抚摸着上面新结出的疤痕。  
“这是鞭子打的，”连恩吼道，“他怎么敢这么对你？”  
谢伊没吭声，像尸体一样静静地躺着任由连恩的手指摩挲他身上的几道疤。那都是为了海尔森或者海尔森亲自留下的。  
“天哪，谢伊，”连恩悲哀地说，“傻子。”  
当他再次吻上谢伊的嘴唇时，谢伊的眼泪喷涌出来，只为了那个掺杂着责怪与怜悯的词。他紧紧地拥抱住连恩，努力地找回曾经的悸动。谢伊为他分开双腿，好让他能顺利地挺进自己体内。刚进去的一瞬间疼的他以为自己被劈开了，指甲陷进了连恩背上的肌肉。但是疼痛马上散去，变得难以言说的热流。  
“天哪，谢伊，”连恩喃喃道，“你操起来比以前更棒了。”  
谢伊颤抖着仰起头，把脆弱的脖颈暴露给他。

他们躺在单薄的被子下，肢体交缠着。谢伊枕着连恩的手臂，一条腿横跨在他身上。他们抚摸着彼此，听着肌肤摩擦的沙沙声。连恩扯散了他的头发，然后把手指插在他发间一下下梳着。谢伊曾经最喜欢他这样，所以一直留着半长的头发。  
“你比以前辣多了，”连恩轻声说，“能再跟你睡一觉我还真是三生有幸。”  
谢伊被他逗乐了。  
“这话说得我脸都红了。”  
“那大大的不妙，一看见你脸红我就有点硬。”  
“最好别，”谢伊说，他饱受蹂躏的穴口有些肿痛，“倒不是说我不享受，但我今天经不起第二次这么激烈的床事了。”  
“对不起，亲爱的，我本该更温柔点儿。”  
“没事，我挺喜欢的，你是不是比以前壮了，”谢伊捏了捏他的胸口，“真的，我觉得你比以前强壮了不少。”  
“你喜欢吗？”  
“嗯哼……”  
“我觉得我能把你举起来按在墙上操，让你整个人被我的鸡巴钉死。”  
谢伊呻吟了一声。  
“你下次必须这么干。”  
“当然，只要……你愿意和我有下次。”  
谢伊凝视着他的眼睛。  
“我会给你我家的地址，”谢伊轻声说，“随时来找我，但是别带别人，别被跟踪。”  
“放心吧，”连恩说，“刺客们不会知道的。我只想要你……只要你肯让我操你，怎样都好。”  
“哦……连恩。”谢伊凑上去吻他。最终他们还是做了第二次——尽量轻柔的。谢伊一直疼的倒吸冷气，但连恩尽力让他爽到了。

“我以后得经常见到奥布莱恩那个混蛋吗？”吉斯特问，他们正坐在家里吃晚饭。谢伊在酒馆里和那个刺客厮混了一天，晚上才回家，而吉斯特还没忘记门罗是怎么死的。  
“……恐怕是，”谢伊把面包泡在汤里，“他会常来的。”  
“卧槽，他会来家里？妈的，我不保证不会表演拔枪爆头。”  
“吉斯特，就暂且忍忍吧。Sir的身边有内鬼，我不清楚是谁；先行者之盒也在他的底盘上，想要查明白这些，连恩是最好的途径。而且如果我们运气够好，很快就能找到南美教团支持法国兄弟会刺杀Sir的证据了，也许我们就可以名正言顺地接管南美的势力，其他宗不会太反对的。”  
“我们不用其他人同意也能做到。”  
“那样名不正言不顺，太多人早就看不惯海尔森了，没必要送他们把柄抓。”  
“啧，”吉斯特想了想说，“反正比起奥布莱恩，我更讨厌玛德琳那个装腔作势的卑鄙小人。”  
“没人喜欢她。”  
“但是……没关系吗？”吉斯特知晓他和海尔森的关系，他担心谢伊这么做会引起海尔森的反感，即便不清楚具体内情，谢伊的遭遇他还是知道不少的。  
“还好，”谢伊假装不知道吉斯特的暗示，“实际上……他还不错。他和以前一样英俊，不是吗？”  
吉斯特拧起眉毛。“我听说他出卖了你，让你差点被吊死吧？难不成你还喜欢他？”  
“不，怎么会，”谢伊叹了口气，“完全不可能，我对他早就绝望了，但……就只是，他作为一个床伴很不错，而且我需要和他建立长久的关系。用这当幌子倒不会有人不信。”谢伊说完自嘲地笑了笑。  
吉斯特看起来非常纠结，半天才冒出一句：“我不会主动告诉大团长的。”  
“……Sir与我已经没有那种关系了，我们结束了，他没理由为此生气。”  
“你说了算船长。”  
谢伊招来男仆给大副满上酒杯，让他喜笑颜开。然后他扭头看向了窗外的夜色，最后决定对自己更好一点。


End file.
